Element Bracelets
by Ayugai Risa
Summary: Chap 17 update! / Gelang elemen jahat semakin memanipulasi kepribadian anggota Conquistadores, mereka sudah tidak peduli lagi siapa yang kawan ataupun lawan. Apakah The Dark Seeker bisa mengatasi kebrutalan lawannya itu? / Haehyuk & other SJ official pair / My first fic / Yaoi, DLDR / Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Title : Element Bracelets

.

Author : Ayugai Risa

.

Cast : Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae and other Super Junior member

.

Pair : Haehyuk (Donghae x Eunhyuk) and other Super Junior official couple

.

Rated : T

.

Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Angst, Hurt/Comfort

.

Warning : Yaoi, BL (Boys Love), Boy x Boy, Typo(s), Alur Ngebut, Gak Sesuai EYD

.

Disclaimer : Semua tokoh dalam fic ini bukan punya Risa, Risa cuma minjem nama mereka. Tapi fic ini 100% punya Risa

.

.

^^DON'T LIKE DON'T READ^^

.

.

^^ENJOY READING^^

.

.

.

Walaupun SM High School, atau yang biasa disebut SM, merupakan sebuah sekolah swasta terkemuka di Seoul, namun suasana pagi di sekolah ini tidak jauh berbeda dengan sekolah-sekolah pada umumnya.

Ratusan murid memasuki areal sekolah dengan seragam yang sama dan celoteh riang mereka terdengar di sana-sini. Meski berisik, tapi karena itulah kawasan di sekitar SM terasa lebih hidup.

Lonceng besar di gereja sekolah yang menjadi ikon SM kini berdentang indah dan terdengar hingga berpuluh-puluh meter dari sekolah, menandakan bahwa pukul tujuh pagi telah tiba dan kegiatan belajar mengajar akan segera dimulai.

Tapi masih ada saja murid-murid yang terlambat dan baru datang. Mereka hanya memasang ekspresi tak berdosa saat dipelototi oleh satpam galak yang bersiap untuk menutup gerbang sekolah.

Dan saat satpam itu sudah yakin kalau tidak akan ada murid yang datang lagi, dari kejauhan terdengar suara nyaring seorang _namja_ yang sedang berlari-lari menuju SM. Suara yang hampir setiap hari didengar oleh satpam itu.

"Tunggu, _ahjussi_! Jangan tutup gerbangnya!" pekik orang itu, tangannya terentang ke depan seakan berusaha untuk menggapai gerbang sekolah.

Tak lama kemudian _namja_ itu berhasil mencapai gerbang. Dia berhenti sebentar untuk mengatur nafasnya yang tak beraturan sehabis berlari, lalu menyeka dahinya yang berkeringat dengan punggung tangan.

"Lagi-lagi kau terlambat, _eoh_? Lee Hyukjae?" tanya satpam itu setelah menutup gerbang dengan sempurna.

_Namja_ yang dipanggil Lee Hyukjae itu memasang gummy smile, yaitu senyum pamungkas yang memperlihatkan gusinya. "_Mianhae_, _ahjussi_. Aku janji besok tidak akan terlambat lagi."

"Kau selalu mengatakan itu tiap kali kau terlambat, tapi nyatanya kau mengulanginya lagi. Padahal rumahmu dekat dengan sekolah." Satpam itu memelototi _namja_ bersurai hitam itu. "Masuklah ke dalam kelas, sebentar lagi pelajaran akan dimulai."

Lee Hyukjae, atau yang biasa dipanggil Eunhyuk, membungkuk hormat pada satpam itu, lalu bergegas menuju ke kelasnya. Dia masih harus berlari untuk sampai ke kelasnya, karena kelas 11-B terletak di lantai dua. Untung Eunhyuk sudah bukan murid kelas 10 lagi, dulu dia hampir pingsan di tangga karena terus berlarian sampai ke lantai tiga.

GRAK!

Eunhyuk menggeser pintu kelas 11-B dengan keras lalu menatap ke seluruh penjuru kelas. Setelah memastikan bahwa tidak ada seorang guru pun di sana, Eunhyuk menghela nafas lega lalu berjalan menuju kursinya di bagian belakang kelas.

Semua murid yang ada di dalam kelas kini melihat Eunhyuk dengan tatapan heran, namun itu hanya berlangsung selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk melanjutkan aktivitas masing-masing. Mungkin mereka sudah tidak heran dengan kebiasaan Eunhyuk yang sering terlambat datang ke sekolah.

Han _seongsaengnim_, wali kelas 11-B, masuk ke dalam kelas tidak lama setelah Eunhyuk menduduki singgasananya. Namja paruh baya itu lalu berdiri di depan kelas, menghadap ke seluruh muridnya.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak," sapanya ramah.

"Selamat pagi _seongsaengnim_." Murid kelas 11-B menjawab dengan seirama.

"Sebelum belajar, ada suatu hal yang perlu saya sampaikan pada kalian. Hari ini kelas kita kedatangan murid baru, dia berasal dari Mokpo. Saya harap kalian bisa membantunya untuk beradaptasi di sekolah ini." Han _seongsaengnim_ menoleh ke arah pintu. "Ayo, masuklah."

Sekarang seisi kelas menatap satu titik yang sama, yaitu pintu kelas. Mereka bertanya-tanya dalam hati, kira-kira bagaimana wujud dari murid baru itu.

Kemudian seorang _namja_ berambut _brunette_ melangkah dengan penuh percaya diri ke dalam kelas, kedua tangannya dia masukkan ke dalam saku celana. Dia sama sekali tidak gentar, malah kelihatannya dia senang menjadi pusat perhatian seperti sekarang

Setelah namja itu berdiri di sebelah Han _seongsaengnim_, seisi kelas langsung bergunjing bersama teman-teman mereka.

Sebagian besar murid _yeoja_ berbisik-bisik seru mengomentari penampilan _namja_ yang bisa dibilang tampan itu.

Beberapa _namja_ berstatus _seme_ dan _uke_ bertanya-tanya sendiri apakah _namja_ itu berstatus _seme_, _uke_, atau _straight_.

_Namja_ berstatus _straight_ tampak tidak suka dengan _namja_ itu karena _yeoja_ incaran mereka terlihat menggilainya.

Sementara sebagian yang lain bersikap tidak peduli, termasuk Eunhyuk. Dia malah sibuk menggambar monster abstrak di bagian belakang buku tulisnya.

Butuh waktu semenit bagi Han _seongsaengnim_ untuk membuat kelasnya kembali tenang. Setelah memastikan tidak ada lagi yang berbicara, dia memberikan sebuah spidol papan tulis pada murid baru di sampingnya. "Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu."

Lalu _namja_ itu menuliskan namanya di papan tulis di belakangnya, setelah selesai dia kembali menghadap murid lainnya. "_Annyeong_, _choneun_ Lee Donghae _imnida_. Kalian bisa memanggilku Donghae. _Bangapseumnida yeorobun_."

Donghae membungkukkan badannya dan tersenyum sopan, membuat para _yeoja_ memekik histeris.

Han _seongsaengnim_ kini mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh kelas, seakan sedang mencari sesuatu. Lalu dia menunjuk satu-satunya bangku kosong yang terletak persis di sebelah kiri Eunhyuk. "Donghae, itu bangkumu. Duduklah di sebelah Lee Hyukjae."

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Eunhyuk mendongak menatap Han _seongsaengnim_. Lalu dia melihat Donghae yang berjalan menuju ke arahnya lalu duduk di sebelahnya.

"_Annyeong_, namamu Lee Hyukjae kan? Mohon bantuannya." Donghae mengulurkan tangannya pada Eunhyuk setelah Han _seongsaengnim_ mulai mengajar dan berbalik menghadap papan tulis.

Eunhyuk membalas uluran tangan Donghae. "Panggil aku Eunhyuk. Apa kau pindahan dari Mokpo?"

"_Ne_. Ayahku mendapat tugas dinas di Seoul, jadi kami sekeluarga ikut pindah. Kau tahu? Aku tidak menyangka kalau aku bisa langsung mencuri perhatian _yeoja_ di kelas ini, padahal ini baru hari pertamaku menjejakkan kaki di sekolah ini. Apa mungkin karena ketampananku ini?"

Eunhyuk menimpuk dahi Donghae dengan penghapus. "Berhenti bersikap narsis seperti itu, aku mual mendengarnya."

"Auw, _appo_…" Donghae mengusap-usap dahinya yang memerah. "Padahal tubuhmu kecil, tapi ternyata tenagamu besar juga."

"Ya! Jangan mengejek fisikku, _pabbo_!" Tanpa sadar Eunhyuk berdiri dan bersiap melempari Donghae dengan buku, tapi murid lain dan Han _seongsaengnim_ melihatnya.

"Hyukjae, duduk di bangkumu. Apa kau berniat menjadi sok jagoan sekarang? Jangan bersikap kasar pada murid baru," tegur Han _seongsaengnim_, sementara murid lain terkikik melihatnya.

"Tapi dia yang mulai mengejekku duluan _seongsaengnim_!" Eunhyuk mencoba membantah.

"Aku tidak menerima bantahan. Duduklah, atau kau akan menghabiskan jam pelajaranku dengan berdiri di depan kelas."

Eunhyuk akhirnya duduk sambil menggerutu pelan. Setelah memastikan bahwa tidak ada lagi yang melihatnya, Eunhyuk memberikan tatapan membunuh pada Donghae.

"Tunggu pembalasanku, Lee Donghae…" desis Eunhyuk.

Sementara namja bersurai _brunette_ itu hanya menjulurkan lidahnya seperti anak kecil.

.

*SKIP TIME*

.

Lonceng SM High School kembali berdentang, menandakan bahwa waktu istirahat pertama telah tiba. Eunhyuk berdiri dan meregangkan tubuhnya yang pegal.

"Apa kau mau ke kantin, Donghae? Ku rasa kau belum tahu dimana letak kantinnya," ajaknya.

Donghae menggeleng. "Hari ini _eomma_ membawakanku bekal, jadi lain waktu saja."

"_Arraseo_, kalau begitu sampai nanti."

Eunhyuk pun keluar dari kelas dan berjalan menuju kantin yang berada di lantai satu. Tapi saat dia menuruni tangga, dia tidak melihat bahwa seseorang tengah menaiki tangga dengan terburu-buru dari arah yang berlawanan dengannya. Akhirnya tabrakan antara keduanya tak terhindarkan lagi.

"Auw, _appo_…" Eunhyuk mengelus bokongnya yang mendarat dengan keras.

Kemudian dia berdiri dan mendapati bahwa orang yang dia tabrak malah sibuk memunguti gelang dengan berbagai warna yang berceceran di tangga. Eunhyuk buru-buru berlutut dan membantunya.

"M… _mianhae_. Gara-gara aku menabrakmu, gelang-gelangmu jadi terjatuh begini," ucap Eunhyuk.

"Ini salahku, aku naik dengan terburu-buru dan tidak melihatmu," balas _namja_ itu, logat dan aksennya sedikit aneh.

Selang beberapa saat kemudian, _namja_ yang Eunhyuk tabrak itu memasukkan gelang-gelang yang berhasil mereka kumpulkan ke dalam sebuah kotak. Dia menghitung jumlah gelangnya, tapi…

"Kurang satu! Yang merah belum ditemukan!" pekiknya.

Eunhyuk kembali menajamkan penglihatannya untuk menemukan satu gelang lagi. Dan ternyata gelang itu terinjak oleh lututnya. Tapi begitu benda bulat itu berada di telapak tangannya, sesuatu yang aneh terjadi.

Gelang itu memancarkan cahaya kemerahan dan melayang beberapa senti dari tangannya. Eunhyuk dan _namja_ itu terpana melihat kejadian luar biasa di hadapan mereka.

Tapi cahaya itu menghilang sama cepatnya seperti kemunculannya, dan gelang itu kembali terjatuh ke telapak tangan Eunhyuk.

"Yang tadi itu apa?" gumam Eunhyuk takjub.

_Namja_ yang Eunhyuk tabrak tidak menjawab, dia juga sama bingungnya dengan Eunhyuk.

"_Aigoo_… Aku harus cepat-cepat ke kantin sekarang, mereka pasti sudah menungguku." Eunhyuk berkata pada dirinya sendiri. "Oh ya, ini gelangmu. Aku permisi dulu."

"Tunggu!" tahan _namja_ di hadapan Eunhyuk. "Siapa namamu?"

Akhirnya mereka berdua bertatapan, Eunhyuk baru kali ini melihat _namja_ itu di SM. Melihat dari wajah dan gaya bicaranya tadi, kelihatannya dia bukan orang Korea.

"Ngg… Lee Hyukjae, tapi kau bisa memanggilku Eunhyuk. Maaf, aku permisi dulu."

_Namja_ itu ikut bangkit dan masih menatap punggung Eunhyuk yang semakin menjauh. Kedua tangannya menggenggam kotak dan gelang merah dengan erat.

"Eunhyuk… Mungkinkah dia…?"

.

.

Setelah memesan makanan, mata Eunhyuk kembali mencari-cari dua orang _namja_ yang biasanya sudah tiba lebih dulu darinya di kantin ini. Lalu dia menemukan mereka, kedua orang itu tengah melambai-lambaikan tangan padanya di sebuah meja di pintu masuk.

Begitu sampai, Eunhyuk langsung mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah _namja_ yang memiliki mata seperti rubah. "_Mianhae_, aku telah membuat kalian menunggu. Tadi aku mengalami kecelakaan di tangga."

"Kecelakaan apa, _hyung_?" tanya _namja_ berwajah polos yang duduk di seberang Eunhyuk.

"Tadi aku menabrak seorang _namja_ di tangga, lalu aku harus membantunya memunguti gelang-gelang miliknya yang berserakan." Eunhyuk menusukkan sedotan pada susu strawberry-nya. "Baru kali ini aku melihat _namja_ itu di sekolah ini."

"Mungkin dia adalah salah satu dari tiga murid baru itu." _Namja_ yang duduk di sebelah Eunhyuk akhirnya buka suara.

"Tiga murid baru? Apa maksudmu, Minnie _hyung_?" tanya _namja_ berwajah polos.

"Jadi kau tidak tahu, Wookie? Aku dengar dari temanku kalau hari ini ada tiga murid baru, dan ketiganya _namja_. Satu murid kelas 10, satu murid kelas 11, dan yang satu lagi murid kelas 12," jawab Minnie.

"Wah, paket komplit," komentar Wookie. "Siapa saja mereka?"

"Yang pertama adalah Kim Kibum, dia pindahan dari Amerika dan masuk kelas 10-C. Yang kedua adalah Lee Donghae, dia pindahan dari Mokpo dan masuk kelas 11-B. Lalu yang terakhir adalah Tan Hangeng, dia pindahan dari Cina dan masuk kelas 12-C."

"_Hyung_ kan kelas 11-B, berarti _hyung_ sudah melihat Lee Donghae?" tanya Wookie pada Eunhyuk.

Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk muram. "Bahkan dia duduk di sebelahku. Gara-gara dia, aku dimarahi oleh Han _seongsaengnim_."

Minnie dan Wookie tertawa mendengar nasib sial yang dialami _chingu_ mereka itu.

"Itu tidak lucu, Lee Sungmin, Kim Ryeowook," gerutu Eunhyuk.

"_Mianhae_, Hyukkie." Sungmin sudah berhenti tertawa, walaupun bibirnya masih menyunggingkan senyum geli. "Apa dia tampan?"

Eunhyuk mengangkat bahu. "Persepsi tiap orang kan berbeda-beda, Minnie. _Yeoja_-_yeoja_ di kelasku sih langsung menjerit histeris saat melihat senyumnya, padahal menurutku aku jauh lebih tampan dari dia."

Ryeowook dan Sungmin kembali tertawa, tapi tidak berlangsung lama karena ada seorang _namja_ yang tiba-tiba menghampiri meja mereka.

"_Mianhae_, apa di sini kosong?" tanya _namja_ itu sambil menunjuk bangku tak berpenghuni di sebelah Ryeowook. "Meja-meja lain sudah penuh."

"Tidak ada siapa-siapa di sini, silahkan duduk." Ryeowook bergeser sedikit untuk memberi tempat pada orang itu.

Sungmin mengamati wajah _namja_ itu setelah dia duduk. "Ngg… Aku tidak pernah melihat wajahmu sebelumnya, apa kau salah satu dari tiga murid baru itu?"

_Namja_ itu mengangguk. "Kim Kibum _imnida_, kelas 10-C. _Bangapseumnida_."

"Lee Hyukjae _imnida_, kelas 11-B. Panggil saja Eunhyuk."

"Lee Sungmin _imnida_, kelas 11-A."

"Kim Ryeowook _imnida_, kelas 10-B. Kita satu angkatan!"

Kibum tersenyum pada mereka bertiga. Sejak saat itu, mereka berempat menjadi teman akrab.

.

*SKIP TIME*

.

Waktu istirahat pertama usai bersamaan dengan bunyi lonceng SM High School yang berdentang untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari ini. Keempat _namja_ tadi saling melambaikan tangan saat mereka harus berpisah jalan. Sungmin dan Eunhyuk berbelok begitu sudah sampai di lantai dua, sedangkan Ryeowook dan Kibum masih harus menaiki tangga menuju lantai tiga.

"Hmm? Kenapa di depan kelasmu ramai?" tanya Sungmin.

Seperti yang Sungmin katakan, banyak sekali orang yang berkumpul di depan pintu kelas 11-B. Mereka berdesak-desakan untuk melihat entah-apa yang berada di dalam kelas itu. Dan setelah mendekat, Sungmin dan Eunhyuk menyadari bahwa mereka adalah murid-murid dari kelas lain. Mulai dari kelas 10 hingga kelas 12, baik _namja_ maupun _yeoja_.

"Aku harus kembali ke kelas sekarang. Semoga kau bisa masuk ke dalam kelasmu sendiri, Hyukkie." Sungmin menepuk pundak Eunhyuk, kemudian berlalu pergi.

Setelah ditinggal Sungmin, kini Eunhyuk sedang berjuang untuk masuk ke dalam 11-B. Dia berusaha mendesak tubuhnya melewati lautan manusia yang menghalangi pintu kelasnya. Untung saja tubuhnya kecil, jadi dia berhasil menerobos kerumunan itu.

Ternyata di dalam kelas nyaris tidak ada bedanya dengan di luar. Bedanya, di sini mereka membuat semacam antrian. Dan antrian itu berakhir di… meja Donghae. Naasnya, meja Eunhyuk sekarang menjadi tempat beristirahatnya beberapa _yeoja_ yang lelah mengantri. Mereka duduk di bangku dan meja itu sambil memandangi Donghae lekat-lekat.

Eunhyuk yang mulai geram memutuskan untuk menghampiri 'tetangga barunya', sekaligus untuk mengambil alih mejanya kembali. Begitu dia berdiri di samping Donghae, kerumunan itu memandanginya dengan tatapan heran.

"Lee Donghae! Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?!" seru Eunhyuk.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Tidak lama setelah kau pergi, mereka berdatangan ke sini. Mereka penasaran dengan tiga murid baru itu, dan salah satunya adalah aku." Donghae merapikan rambutnya. "Apa aku sebegitu tampannya sampai-sampai langsung mendapat penggemar sebanyak ini?"

Kerumunan itu menjerit histeris ketika Donghae melemparkan senyumnya pada mereka.

"Kyaaa, Donghae _oppa_!"

"Donghae _oppa_, _saranghae_!"

"Donghae, jadilah _namjachingu_ku!" seru para _namja_ tidak mau kalah, baik yang berstatus _seme_ maupun _uke_.

BRAK!

Pekikan-pekikan itu terhenti tatkala seseorang menggebrak meja Donghae dengan sangat keras. Ya, tampaknya kesabaran Eunhyuk sudah mencapai batasnya, wajahnya merah padam karena menahan marah. Tindakannya barusan sukses membuat suasana hening seketika.

Eunhyuk berseru lantang, "Kembali ke kelas kalian masing-masing! SEKARANG JUGA!" tambahnya ketika kerumunan itu masih tidak mau beranjak dari tempatnya.

Kerumunan itu akhirnya bubar, meskipun sebagian dari mereka melakukannya dengan terpaksa dan sambil menggerutu. Sementara murid kelas 11-B yang asli menatap Eunhyuk takjub, karena mereka belum pernah melihat namja bersurai hitam itu mengamuk seperti tadi.

"Hei, kenapa kau mengusir mereka?!" protes Donghae. Baru kali ini dia memiliki penggemar sebanyak tadi, tapi mereka diusir begitu saja oleh Eunhyuk. Tentu saja dia tidak terima.

"Karena waktu istirahat pertama telah usai, kerumunan itu menghalangi pintu masuk kelas, dan beberapa dari mereka menduduki kursiku." Eunhyuk menjawab dengan dingin.

"Tapi kau tidak berhak mengusir mereka!"

"Tentu saja aku berhak, Lee Donghae."

"Memangnya kau pikir kau ini siapa?!"

"Kau ingin tahu siapa aku?" Eunhyuk meretaskan sebuah senyum mengerikan yang amat sangat jarang sekali dia sunggingkan seumur hidupnya. "Aku adalah ketua kelas 11-B sekaligus ketua klub _dance_."

"_MWO_?!"

"Kalau sekali lagi kau berani mengganggu ketentraman kelas ini, aku jamin itu akan menjadi saat terakhirmu berada di dunia. Ingat itu, Lee Donghae," ancam Eunhyuk, masih dengan senyum mengerikannya.

Donghae menelan ludahnya, lalu mengangguk perlahan. Kelihatannya dia telah masuk ke kelas yang salah dan duduk di sebelah orang yang salah.

.

.

.

TBC

^Author's Note^

Annyeong~ Ayugai Risa imnida, kalian bisa panggil aku Risa. Bangapseumnida yeorobun ^o^

Jeongmal gomawo karena udah baca fic bikinan author newbie ini. Risa bakal seneng banget kalo readerdeul gak cuma jadi silent reader dan ikut ngereview, aku juga nerima koreksi dan kritik yang membangun kok. Mianhae kalo masih ada typo, kosakata Korea yang salah, atau kesalahan-kesalahan lainnya *deep bow*

Risa mau ngasih kuis kecil nih, gampang kok. Ada yang bisa nebak gak kira-kira siapa namja yang tabrakan sama Eunhyuk oppa di tangga? Orang pertama yang tebakannya bener bakal Risa jadiin OC lho di chap selanjutnya. Dan kalo bisa cantumin nama Korea kalian juga ya di bawah tebakan kalian, supaya nanti nyambung sama ceritanya. Ayo silahkan tebak~ *tebar bunga*

Risa gak bakal bikin pengumuman nama pemenang kuis ini, jadi baca aja chap 2 yang teliti kalo udah Risa update nanti *promosi* Siapa tau kalianlah yang beruntung :P

Finally, mind to RnR? :3


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Element Bracelets

.

Author : Ayugai Risa

.

Cast : Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae, other Super Junior member, and Cho Devi (OC)

.

Pair : Haehyuk (Donghae x Eunhyuk) and other Super Junior official couple

.

Rated : T

.

Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Angst, Hurt/Comfort

.

Warning : Yaoi, BL (Boys Love), Boy x Boy, Typo(s), Alur Ngebut, Gak Sesuai EYD

.

Disclaimer : Semua tokoh dalam fic ini bukan punya Risa, Risa cuma minjem nama mereka. Tapi fic ini 100% punya Risa

.

.

^^DON'T LIKE DON'T READ^^

.

.

^^ENJOY READING^^

.

.

.

Lonceng milik gereja SM High School berdentang untuk yang terakhir kalinya hari ini. Waktu untuk bersekolah telah usai, sebagian besar murid di sekolah itu diam-diam bersorak dalam hati menyambut datangnya waktu untuk pulang. Tidak terkecuali Eunhyuk.

_Namja_ kurus itu mengambil tasnya dan bergegas untuk keluar dari kelas 11-B. Eunhyuk sama sekali tidak menegur Donghae, karena dia masih marah pada _namja_ itu. Bahkan Eunhyuk menganggap kalau bangku di sebelahnya masih kosong, seakan-akan Donghae belum pindah ke sekolah ini.

Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, Ryeowook, Sungmin, dan Eunhyuk sepakat akan bertemu di gerbang sekolah untuk pulang bersama, mengingat jarak rumah mereka yang hanya beda beberapa blok. Dan ternyata kali ini Eunhyuk-lah yang tiba di gerbang pertama kali, padahal biasanya dialah yang selalu membuat kedua temannya menunggu.

Sambil menunggu yang lain datang, Eunhyuk memasang _headphone_ berwarna kuning di telinganya dan mendengarkan lagu-lagu dari Super Junior. Saking asyiknya, dia sampai memejamkan mata sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di gerbang.

Tapi konsentrasinya buyar tatkala seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Eunhyuk membuka mata dan melihat _namja_ yang tadi pagi bertabrakan dengannya kini tengah berdiri di hadapannya. Eunhyuk buru-buru melepas _headphone_nya dan tersenyum sopan.

"Kau Eunhyuk kan? Kita bertemu lagi," tanya _namja_ itu dengan bahasa Korea yang patah-patah.

"_Ne_, ngg…" Eunhyuk bingung harus memanggil _namja_ itu apa, karena seingatnya _namja_ itu belum pernah memperkenalkan diri.

Seakan bisa membaca pikiran Eunhyuk, _namja_ itu buru-buru berkata, "_Aigoo_… Aku lupa menyebutkan namaku. Tan Hangeng _imnida_, tapi panggil saja Hankyung. Aku baru pindah ke sekolah ini, kelas 12-C."

"M… _mianhae_, _sunbae_. Aku tidak tahu kalau _sunbae_ ternyata murid kelas 12. _Mianhae_…" Eunhyuk buru-buru membungkuk untuk meminta maaf.

"_Gwenchana_, itu bukan salahmu. Akulah yang terlambat memperkenalkan diri. Oh ya, apa malam ini kau sibuk? Ada hal yang ingin ku bicarakan berdua saja denganmu."

Eunhyuk menggeleng. "_Aniyo_, _sunbae_."

"Kalau begitu kita bertemu di Alto Café jam tujuh malam, dan panggil aku _hyung_." Hankyung tertawa. "_Mianhae_, aku harus pulang sekarang. Sampai nanti malam."

Hankyung berlalu pergi. Tak lama berselang, Ryeowook dan Sungmin menghampiri Eunhyuk. Kalau boleh jujur, Eunhyuk sampai lupa kalau dia berdiri di sini untuk menunggu mereka berdua.

"Bukannya tadi itu Tan Hangeng? Murid baru kelas 12 itu?" Sungmin mulai menginterogasi Eunhyuk.

"_Hyung_ mengenalnya?" Ryeowook juga ikut-ikutan bertanya.

Eunhyuk mengangguk. "Dialah _namja_ yang bertabrakan denganku tadi pagi."

"Ooo…" Sungmin dan Ryeowook manggut-manggut. "Lalu apa yang kau bicarakan dengannya tadi?"

"Dia hanya meminta maaf padaku atas kejadian tadi siang." Eunhyuk berbohong. "Dan kenapa kalian mendadak bertingkah seperti detektif begini? Aku merasa seperti sedang diinterogasi sekarang."

Sungmin dan Ryeowook tertawa mendengarnya.

"Habis mana mungkin kau langsung berteman akrab dengannya, padahal dia baru pindah hari ini," jawab Sungmin.

"Oh ya, _hyung_. Aku mendengar dari teman sekelasku, katanya _hyung_ mengamuk di kelas 11-B karena kelas _hyung_ dipenuhi murid kelas lain saat istirahat pertama. Apa itu benar?" Ryeowook bertanya pada Eunhyuk.

"Bisa dibilang begitu, aku tidak suka mereka mengganggu ketentraman kelasku." Eunhyuk mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat. "Apalagi mereka semua datang hanya untuk melihat Lee Donghae, sungguh memuakkan."

"Sebenarnya mereka juga penasaran ingin melihat Kibum dan Hangeng _sunbae_, tapi mereka malah pergi ke kelasmu karena tidak bisa menemukan kedua orang itu di kelas masing-masing." Sungmin malah meralat. "Begitu kata temanku."

"Aku tidak peduli apa alasan mereka, tapi yang pasti aku tidak suka dengan orang yang mengganggu ketentraman dan ketertiban kelasku." Lagi-lagi Eunhyuk menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman bak iblis.

Ryeowook ketakutan, karena untuk pertama kalinya dia melihat sisi gelap dari seorang Lee Hyukjae. Sementara Sungmin malah merasa iba melihat Eunhyuk seperti itu, karena dia mengetahui dengan jelas alasan kenapa suasana hati Eunhyuk mendadak kelam saat membicarakan tentang ketentraman.

Karena sebenarnya yang menjadi masalah bagi seorang Lee Hyukjae bukanlah ketentraman, melainkan keramaian.

.

*SKIP TIME*

.

Sekarang sudah pukul setengah tujuh malam, Eunhyuk baru saja selesai mengecek ulang penampilannya di cermin. Dia mengenakan kaus kuning berlengan pendek, celana _denim_ biru, dan jaket hijau lumut. Di pergelangan tangannya melingkar sebuah arloji perak, hadiah kiriman dari _appa_nya saat beliau baru tiba di Paris dua minggu yang lalu. Eunhyuk juga menata poninya menjadi jambul menggunakan gel rambut.

Sekali-sekali tampil modis tidak ada salahnya bukan? Lagipula dia sedang tidak berada di sekolah, siapa tahu dia bisa menarik perhatian para _yeoja_ di Alto Café nanti.

Setelah siap, Eunhyuk mengambil kunci motornya dan keluar dari kamar. Dia lalu menghampiri _eomma_nya yang tengah menonton sebuah drama di televisi ruang keluarga.

"Hyukkie? Mau kemana kau malam-malam begini?" tanya _eomma_ Eunhyuk begitu melihat anak semata wayangnya berdiri di belakangnya.

"Aku mau bertemu dengan temanku di sebuah café, tidak jauh kok dari sini. Boleh ya, _eomma_?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil memeluk _eomma_nya dengan manja.

_Eomma_ Eunhyuk mencubit pipi anaknya gemas. "Baiklah, _chagiya_. Jangan pulang terlalu larut, _arra_?"

"_Ne_, _arraseo_. _Gomawo_, _eomma_, aku pergi dulu." Eunhyuk mengecup pipi _eomma_nya singkat lalu pergi menuju garasi rumahnya.

Eunhyuk, yang telah mengenakan helm putih, kemudian menaiki skuter matik jadul kesayangannya dan melesat keluar dari rumah. Lalu bagaimana dengan pagar rumahnya? Apa Eunhyuk membiarkannya terbuka? Oh tentu tidak, karena satpam keluarganya sudah menutupnya.

Kalian penasaran dengan keluarga Eunhyuk? Baiklah, sebagai author yang baik, Risa akan jelaskan. Eunhyuk adalah anak tunggal dari kedua orangtuanya, _appa_nya adalah seorang diplomat yang selalu bepergian ke berbagai negara di dunia, sedangkan _eomma_nya adalah seorang pianis yang sering memenangkan kompetisi internasional dan sudah diakui eksistensinya di dunia seni.

Walaupun kehidupannya serba mewah, tapi Eunhyuk tetap rendah hati. Dia tidak pernah memamerkan kekayaannya pada teman-temannya di sekolah dan mau berteman dengan siapa saja.

Tapi dengan kekayaan orangtuanya, kenapa Eunhyuk tidak membeli motor yang lebih modern saja? Kenapa dia malah memilih skuter matik jadul yang sedang dia kendarai ini? Sebenarnya alasannya hanya satu, dia menyukai hal-hal yang berbau _vintage_, _oldies_, dan antik. Meski begitu, skuter matiknya itu sudah dia modifikasi sedemikian rupa supaya tetap prima dan tidak kelihatan terlalu butut.

Sebaiknya kita berhenti mempermasalahkan kekayaan keluarga Eunhyuk dan kembali fokus ke cerita, karena rupanya Eunhyuk baru saja selesai memarkir tunggangannya di tempat parkir Alto Café.

~Author POV End~

.

.

~Eunhyuk POV~

Aku masuk ke dalam Alto Café dan sedikit takjub melihat dekorasinya, karena ini pertama kalinya aku menginjakkan kaki di café ini. Saat mendengar namanya dari Hankyung _hyung_, aku sudah menduga kalau tempat ini akan bernuansa musik. Dan ternyata tebakanku tidak meleset.

Pintu masuknya dibuat warna-warni dan bergaris seperti alat musik _xylophone_, taplak mejanya bermotif not balok dan alat musik, warna kursinya hitam-putih dan bergaris seperti tuts piano, dindingnya dipenuhi oleh lukisan-lukisan musisi ternama dari berbagai zaman dan aliran, dan di seberang lain ruangan terdapat panggung berukuran besar dengan berbagai macam alat musik di atasnya.

_Pasti digunakan untuk live music…_ batinku girang.

Benar saja, rupanya sedari tadi di panggung itu terdapat seorang _namja_ yang tengah memainkan lagu Fur Elise dengan _grand_ _piano_ hitam yang berada tepat di tengah panggung. Permainannya sangat bagus, aku sampai terhanyut mendengarnya.

Hei, tapi tujuanku ke sini adalah untuk menemui Hankyung _hyung_! Bukan untuk menikmati _live_ _music_!

Setelah sepenuhnya sadar, mataku menjelajahi seluruh pelosok café dengan teliti, dan… itu dia! Di bangku yang berada persis di depan panggung. Baguslah, aku jadi bisa sekalian menikmati _live_ _music_ di sini. Ku hampiri meja Hankyung _hyung_ dan duduk di kursi di seberangnya.

~Eunhyuk POV End~

.

.

~Author POV~

Hankyung tersenyum saat melihat Eunhyuk yang baru datang dan duduk di seberangnya. Sebenarnya tadi dia sudah melihat kedatangan Eunhyuk dan sedikit geli melihat _hoobae_nya itu malah terpaku mengagumi dekorasi dan _live_ _music_ yang disuguhkan café ini.

Setidaknya itu menandakan kalau Eunhyuk menyukai musik, dan Hankyung tidak salah untuk menjadikan Alto Café sebagai tempat pertemuan mereka.

"_Mianhae_, apa aku membuat _hyung_ menunggu lama?" kata Eunhyuk.

"_Aniyo_, tidak sama sekali. Aku juga baru sampai, sebaiknya sekarang kita memesan makanan," ujar Hankyung sambil memanggil pelayan yang lewat.

Pelayan _yeoja_ yang Hankyung panggil memberikan dua buku menu pada Hankyung dan Eunhyuk. Sekali lagi Eunhyuk dibuat takjub dengan café ini, buku menunya saja didesain menyerupai partitur lagu. Jauh di dalam benaknya, Eunhyuk sudah menempatkan café ini sebagai salah satu tempat makan favoritnya. Padahal dia belum melihat apa saja makanan yang mereka sediakan.

"Anda mau pesan apa?" tanya pelayan itu, catatan kecil dan pulpen sudah siap di tangannya untuk mencatat pesanan kedua pelanggannya. _Nametag_ di saku bajunya bertuliskan 'Cho Devi'.

"_Annyeong_, noona," sapa Hankyung pada pelayan itu.

"Lho? Hankyung-_ssi_?" ucap Devi setelah benar-benar melihat wajah Hankyung.

Hankyung menghela nafas. "Tidak usah seresmi itu, _noona_. Cukup panggil aku Hankyung."

"Kau ke sini lagi malam ini?" tanya _yeoja_ itu.

"_Ne_, Aku ada urusan dengan _hoobae_ku." Lalu Hankyung berkata pada Eunhyuk, "Kenalkan, ini Cho Devi _noona_, dia jugalah yang melayaniku saat aku pertama kali ke sini. Karena aku sering ke café ini, kami jadi berkenalan dan berteman baik."

"_Annyeong_, Eunhyuk imnida, _hoobae_nya Hankyung _hyung_."

"_Annyeong_, Cho Devi imnida. Tolong kau nasihati dia supaya tidak terlalu sering datang ke sini dan menghambur-hamburkan uang, karena itulah yang selama ini dia lakukan," kata Devi pada Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk tertawa, sementara Hankyung hanya cemberut.

"_Aigoo_, aku hampir lupa kalau aku sedang bekerja. Jadi kalian mau pesan apa?" tanya Devi.

Setelah Hankyung dan Eunhyuk selesai memesan, Devi membungkuk dan meninggalkan mereka berdua. Untung saja kali ini sang pianis memainkan lagu yang lebih _up beat_, Eunhyuk takut suasana di antara dia dan Hankyung menjadi 'kaku dan aneh' kalau lagu yang dimainkan adalah lagu romantis yang mendayu.

"Tidak usah kaku begitu, Eunhyuk-_ah_. Santai saja." Hankyung tertawa melihat ekspresi Eunhyuk yang tegang. "Kalau begitu aku akan langsung menuju pokok pembicaraan kita."

Eunhyuk berusaha membuat dirinya rileks dan memperhatikan setiap ucapan _namja_ di hadapannya.

"Kau ingat dengan kejadian tadi siang? Saat gelang merah milikku tiba-tiba bercahaya dan melayang?" tanya Hankyung.

Eunhyuk mengangguk, ingatannya kembali pada peristiwa yang terjadi beberapa jam yang lalu itu.

"Sebenarnya gelang-gelang itu adalah gelang elemen, gelang yang memiliki kekuatan magis. Tiap gelang elemen bisa mengendalikan sebuah unsur alam berdasarkan warnanya."

"Contohnya?"

"Misalnya gelang merah itu, orang yang memakai gelang itu akan memiliki kekuatan untuk mengendalikan api. Dia tidak akan terbakar jika menyentuh api."

"_Jinjja_?!" Mata Eunhyuk membulat kaget.

Hankyung baru akan membuka mulut ketika Devi datang dan meletakkan pesanan mereka berdua. Baru setelah pelayan itu pergi, Hankyung melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Tapi tidak sembarang orang yang bisa mengenakan gelang itu, hanya orang-orang terpilihlah yang bisa. Gelang itu akan bercahaya dan melayang seperti tadi pagi saat mereka menemukan orang yang tepat," lanjutnya sambil mulai menyendok makanan.

Eunhyuk nyaris tersedak makanannya. "_Mwo_?! Berarti aku orang yang bisa memakai gelang merah itu? Dan aku bisa mengendalikan api?!"

Hankyung mengangguk. "Kau tidak perlu takut, aku juga ternyata bisa mengendalikan salah satu gelang elemen itu."

"Gelang yang mana?" tanya Eunhyuk penasaran.

"Yang berwarna coklat, gelang elemen tanah."

Otomatis Eunhyuk melihat pergelangan tangan Hankyung, tapi yang ada di sana hanyalah sebuah arloji hitam. "Tapi kenapa _hyung_ tidak menggunakan gelang itu?"

"Karena gelang itu bisa sangat berbahaya jika digunakan sembarangan. Aku pernah membuat tanah di halaman rumahku retak secara tidak sengaja, padahal aku hanya melompat kecil."

Eunhyuk tidak tahu apakah Hankyung bercanda atau tidak, tapi Eunhyuk tertawa.

"Padahal itu hanyalah gelang elemen tanah, apalagi kalau gelang elemen api seperti milikmu. Aku takut itu akan sangat membahayakan dirimu dan orang lain jika kau memakainya sekarang. Dan kita juga punya dua permasalahan lagi."

"Masalah apa?"

"Menurut tulisan di perkamen gulung yang ku temukan di dalam kotak itu, gelang-gelang elemen ini memiliki pasangan. Sayangnya, mereka terpisah dari yang ku temukan." Raut wajah Hankyung berubah serius. "Menurut tulisan itu, pasangan dari gelang kita dirasuki oleh kekuatan jahat yang mengerikan. Hanya gelang kita yang bisa mengimbangi mereka."

"Jadi kita harus menemukan pasangan dari gelang itu?"

"Awalnya ku kira semudah itu, tapi aku menemukan fakta yang mengerikan. Dua bulan yang lalu saat aku masih di Cina, aku menonton berita di televisi yang menayangkan berita luar negeri. Terjadi badai besar di laut Korea, padahal saat itu sedang tidak ada angin berhembus dan ramalan cuaca meramalkan bahwa saat itu sedang cerah."

"Ne, aku juga pernah mendengar berita itu. Kejadiannya benar-benar aneh," timpal Eunhyuk. "Jadi maksud _hyung_, badai itu terbentuk karena kekuatan dari gelang elemen jahat itu? Berarti… seseorang telah menemukan mereka?!"

Hankyung mengangguk. "Hal yang ku takutkan telah terjadi. Karena itu aku pindah ke Korea Selatan, aku berusaha mencegah supaya orang itu tidak berbuat kerusakan lagi."

Eunhyuk terdiam, kepalanya terasa sakit menerima fakta tak terduga yang bertubi-tubi dari Hankyung. Tapi entah kenapa, terselip juga rasa penasaran dan berdebar-debar dalam hatinya.

"Karena itu aku butuh bantuanmu, Eunhyuk-_ah_. Aku ingin mengumpulkan para pengendali gelang elemen baik dan juga mencari gelang elemen jahat beserta pengendalinya, aku ingin menghentikan mereka." Hankyung mengulurkan tangannya.

Sejujurnya, Eunhyuk sudah menantikan momen seperti ini sejak dulu. Dia ingin sekali menjadi seperti pahlawan-pahlawan pembela kebenaran yang sering dia lihat di _manga_ dan _anime_, karena itulah dia menjadi ketua kelas yang berusaha menjaga ketentraman kelas 11-B supaya bisa terlihat seperti pahlawan.

Walaupun terdengar tidak masuk akal, seorang Tan Hangeng kini datang dan meminta bantuannya untuk 'menumpas kejahatan'. Ini bisa jadi salah satu cara untuk mewujudkan impiannya!

"_Ne_, aku akan membantumu, _hyung_." Eunhyuk menjabat tangan Hankyung.

Hankyung tersenyum senang. "_Gomawo_, Eunhyuk-_ah_. Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita membuat nama tim dan juga nama samaran? Agar musuh tidak mengetahui identitas kita yang sebenarnya."

"Usul yang bagus, _hyung_." Eunhyuk berpikir sebentar. "Bagaimana kalau nama samaranku Spencer? Entah kenapa aku suka dengan nama itu."

"Kalau begitu nama samaranku Joshua, dan apa nama tim kita?"

"_Molla_, aku belum punya ide. _Hyung_ santai saja, anggota timnya kan baru kita berdua. Kalau sudah banyak, baru kita pikirkan bersama."

"_Arraseo_."

_Aigoo_… Ternyata kedua orang ini terobsesi menjadi seperti _superhero_, mereka sampai terbawa suasana begitu -_-

Hankyung melirik arlojinya. "Mwo? Sudah jam delapan? Aku harus pulang sekarang, aku tidak boleh keluar dari rumah melebihi jam setengah sembilan malam. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku belum mau pulang, _hyung_. Aku masih ingin menikmati _live_ _music_ di sini," jawab Eunhyuk.

"Apa kau menyukai musik? Kelihatannya kau antusias sekali sejak memasuki café ini."

"_Ne_. Aku suka hal-hal berbau seni, terutama musik dan _dance_. Mungkin aku mewarisinya dari _eomma_ku yang merupakan seorang pianis. Lagipula aku sudah lama ingin ke sini, tapi baru sekarang aku mendapat teman untuk pergi ke sini. Aku tidak suka pergi sendirian."

Hankyung tersenyum. "Kau tahu? Aku juga langsung jatuh cinta pada café ini saat pertama kali mengunjunginya beberapa hari lalu, suasananya sangat bersahabat dan membuatku betah. Selain itu, café ini juga menyediakan _live_ _music_ untuk menghibur para pengunjung. Dan para pengunjung juga bisa menyumbangkan lagu secara sukarela dengan alat-alat musik itu."

"_Hyung_ benar, aku juga merasa betah di sini."

"Kalau begitu selamat bersenang-senang. Biar aku yang mentraktirmu hari ini, anggap saja sebagai ucapan terima kasihku karena kau mau bergabung."

"_Jinjja_?! _Gomawo_, _hyung_!" pekik Eunhyuk senang, sifatnya yang suka berhemat (alias pelit) akhirnya muncul.

"_Cheonmaneyo_, Eunhyuk-_ah_. Oh ya, satu hal lagi." Hankyung mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya. "Boleh aku minta nomor ponselmu? Supaya kita mudah berkomunikasi untuk membicarakan hal ini."

"Tentu saja boleh, _hyung_." Eunhyuk mengeluarkan ponselnya juga.

Setelah menyimpan nomor ponsel satu sama lain, Hankyung akhirnya pamit, "Sampai ketemu besok di sekolah, Eunhyuk-ah."

Hankyung lalu memanggil Devi dan meminta _bill_ padanya. Setelah menerima _bill_, _namja_ berkebangsaan Cina itu bangkit dan berjalan menuju kasir untuk membayar pesanan mereka.

Setelah Hankyung benar-benar pergi, Eunhyuk memusatkan perhatian pada pianis yang sedari tadi masih saja bermain. Kini pianis itu memainkan sebuah lagu _ballad_ yang tidak asing di telinga Eunhyuk. Sebuah lagu yang dipopulerkan oleh salah satu anggota Super Junior.

"First Love…" gumam Eunhyuk sambil menatap pianis itu.

Tidak seperti lagu-lagu sebelumnya, pianis itu menyanyikan tiap bait dari lagu itu. Berkat bantuan _microphone_ kecil di kerah bajunya dan _speaker_ di setiap sudut café, suaranya dapat terdengar oleh para pengunjung café.

Dan entah kenapa, Eunhyuk seperti mengenal suara itu. Sayangnya, dia tidak bisa melihat wajah pianis itu karena tertutup oleh piano yang sedang dia mainkan.

_Nan geudaemane oppa, geudaen namane yeoja_

_Hangsang ne gyeote isso julge_

_Nan geudaemane oppa, dalkomhan uri sarang_

_Oppan neoman saranghallae_

Eunhyuk sampai memejamkan mata menikmati lagu dan suara pianis itu, dia berusaha menghayati tiap lirik lagunya. Walaupun Eunhyuk memiliki lagu aslinya di ponsel, tapi Eunhyuk merasa kalau suara pianis itu tidak kalah merdu dengan penyanyi aslinya.

Saking seriusnya, Eunhyuk sampai kaget saat lagu itu selesai dimainkan. Dia lupa kalau durasi lagu itu memang pendek.

Eunhyuk langsung berdiri dan bertepuk tangan sopan, dia memberikan _standing_ _ovation_ pada pianis itu atas permainannya yang luar biasa. Pengunjung lain ikut bertepuk tangan dan melakukan _standing_ _ovation_, mereka juga terpukau dengan permainan piano tadi.

Pianis itu bangkit dari kursi pianonya dan menghadap ke arah penonton. Dia lalu membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat. Saat pianis itu mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum sopan, Eunhyuk terkejut.

"Lee… Donghae?" gumam Eunhyuk.

.

.

.

TBC

^Author's Note^

Risa datang membawa chap 2~ Dan chukkae buat Cho Devi yang kepilih jadi OC di chap ini! *applause* Risa gak nyangka, ternyata ada yang mau nge-RnR fic Risa yang abal ini. Bener-bener di luar ekspektasi Risa *buang ingus* Gomawo chingudeul! *deep bow* :')

Waktunya bales review! Mianhae kalo gabisa bales semuanya *bow*

cho devi: Udah dilanjut ya, gomawo udah review :3 Ne, kamu bener! Nama kamu udah dijadiin OC ya, gapapa kan kalo ku bikin lebih tua dari mereka? Biar nyambung sama cerita. Chukkae ne~! :D Gelang itu buat… perhiasan! *plak* Udah kejawab belom di chap ini? :)

Me Naruto: Udah Risa lanjut nih, gomawo buat pujian & reviewnya ^ ^ Iya, itu Hankyung gege. Mianhae, kamu belom beruntung kali ini hehehe. Coba lagi di kuis selanjutnya, arra? ^ ^

Guest: Kim Kibum? Masih salah, tapi udah kejawab kan di chap ini? :3 Tenang aja, OCnya gak bakal mendominasi fic kok. Tetep fokus sama Suju oppadeul :)

sweetyhaehyuk: Silahkan dibaca di chap ini, siapa tau mulai ngerti. Kalo masih belom ngerti, berarti Risanya yang masih belom jago nyampein *pundung* ._. Gomawo udah review chingu ^ ^

DebieHY1: Thanks for the review! :D Ne, tapi ada alesannya kok kenapa Eunhyuk oppa jadi galak gitu. Dan clue-nya ada di omongan Sungmin oppa di chap ini

RieHaeHyuk: Ne, itu Han-gege. Tapi kamu kurang cepet jawabnya, mianhae *bow* Soalnya gelang itu titisan UFO makanya melayang *plak* Udah kejawab kan di chap ini? Gomawo for the review :)

reaRelf: Ne, itu Hankyung oppa. Risa juga lagi galau nih nyari gelang kayak gitu tapi gak nemu-nemu, sampe Risa masukin ke fic *pundung* Eunhyuk oppa kan muka Hello Kitty berhati algojo *dicincang Hyuk & Jewels* Makasih udah RnR :D

helloimhhs: Ya ampun sampe speechless gitu X3 Ne, tapi kamu kurang cepet jawabnya. Coba lagi di kuis selanjutnya. Suju oppadeul lengkap semua kok di sini, tapi belom semuanya muncul. Thanks udah review! :3

Park Ji Ra: Annyeong~ Hehehe gomawo buat reviewnya ^ ^ Di sini Minnie jadi satu geng sama Hyukie, Wookie, dan Bummie

nurul. p. putri: Soalnya gelangnya glow in the dark makanya nyala-nyala *duak* Who knows? Makanya baca terus fic ini *promosi* :P Ne, ini udah lanjut. Gomawo! :3

Special thanks to:

cho devi / Me Naruto / Anami Hime / kyukyu / ressijewelll / naomi chan / Fine7 / Kim Ji Yoon / Anonymouss / Guest / sweetyhaehyuk / nyukkunyuk / DebieHY1 / RieHaeHyuk / reaRelf / dhianelf4ever / helloimhhs / Park Ji Ra / nurul. p. putri / hana ryeong9

Also for the Silent Readers and everyone who follow and favorite this fic. I thank you very much! ^ ^

At last, mind to review please? *puppy eyes*


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Element Bracelets

.

Author : Ayugai Risa

.

Cast : Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae and other Super Junior member

.

Pair : Haehyuk (Donghae x Eunhyuk) and other Super Junior official couple

.

Rated : T

.

Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Angst, Hurt/Comfort

.

Warning : Yaoi, BL (Boys Love), Boy x Boy, Typo(s), Alur Ngebut, Gak Sesuai EYD

.

Disclaimer : Semua tokoh dalam fic ini bukan punya Risa, Risa cuma minjem nama mereka. Tapi fic ini 100% punya Risa

.

"…" = Talking

'…' = Thinking

.

^^DON'T LIKE DON'T READ^^

.

^^ENJOY READING^^

.

.

Keputusan Donghae untuk menutup penampilannya dengan lagu First Love memang tepat. Seluruh pengunjung Alto Café bertepuk tangan untuknya, bahkan tidak sedikit yang melakukan _standing ovation_.

Donghae bangkit dari kursi piano dan membungkuk hormat kepada pengunjung café yang telah memujinya. Begitu dia mengangkat kepala, dia terkejut. Dia melihat seorang _namja_ tengah memberikan _standing ovation_ untuknya dari meja yang berada persis di depan panggung tempatnya berdiri sekarang.

Dia adalah Lee Hyukjae, teman sekelas Donghae, ketua kelas 11-B di SM High School, ketua klub _dance_, sekaligus _namja_ yang dibuat marah olehnya tadi pagi.

Dilihat dari ekspresinya, nampaknya Eunhyuk juga terkejut melihat siapa sebenarnya sang pianis. Ternyata mereka berdua baru menyadari keberadaan satu sama lain di café ini. Keduanya kini terpaku saling menatap, masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat, ekspresi kaget terpancar jelas dari wajah mereka.

Setelah berhasil menguasai diri, Donghae turun dari panggung dan duduk di kursi kosong di hadapan Eunhyuk. Di kursi yang tadi diduduki oleh Hankyung.

"_Annyeong_, Eunhyuk-_ah_," sapa Donghae.

Eunhyuk tersentak, akhirnya dia kembali memperoleh kesadarannya. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya membalas, "A… _annyeong_."

"Kau sedang berkunjung ke café ini?"

"Ne, ini pertama kalinya aku berada di sini. Tadi aku ada janji dengan Hankyung _hyung_, tapi dia sudah pulang duluan."

"Hankyung _hyung_?"

"Dia _sunbae_ kita, kelas 12-C. Dia juga baru pindah ke SM hari ini, sama sepertimu."

Donghae mengangguk-angguk paham. "Tapi kenapa aku tidak melihat kalian? Padahal kalian duduk persis di depan panggung."

"Mungkin karena kau terlalu serius bermain piano," gurau Eunhyuk. "Oh ya, tadi penampilanmu bagus sekali. Kau berhasil membuat aku dan seluruh pengunjung café terpukau."

"_Jinjja_? _Gomawo_, Eunhyuk-_ah_." Donghae tersenyum sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

Eunhyuk mengamati penampilan lawan bicaranya. Donghae mengenakan kemeja putih panjang, rompi hitam, celana panjang yang sewarna dengan kemejanya, dan sepatu berwarna coklat tua yang senada dengan surai _brunette_nya. Penampilan Donghae sangat resmi, seakan-akan dia seorang pianis sungguhan.

"Apa kau sudah sering tampil di sini?"

"Ini pertama kalinya aku tampil di café ini, kau lupa kalau aku belum lama pindah dari Mokpo?"

Eunhyuk menepuk dahinya. "_Aigoo_, aku benar-benar lupa."

Donghae tertawa.

"Kau baru mulai bekerja paruh waktu di sini? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Seminggu yang lalu, aku iseng memainkan piano itu setelah makan di sini. Ternyata pemilik café melihatku dan menawarkanku untuk bekerja paruh waktu dengan menyuguhkan _live music_. Setelah dirundingkan, akhirnya aku tampil tiap seminggu sekali mulai jam setengah tujuh hingga jam setengah sembilan malam."

"Berarti aku beruntung bisa melihat penampilan pertamamu, Donghae-_ya_."

Keduanya tertawa bersamaan, tapi tidak berlangsung lama. Setelah tawa mereda, suasana hening menyelimuti mereka. Tidak ada satupun kata yang terucap dari bibir keduanya, mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

'_Aku harus meminta maaf padanya, tapi bagaimana caranya?'_ batin Donghae.

Kemudian Donghae mendapat ide. Dia berkata pada Eunhyuk, "Boleh aku permisi sebentar? Aku harus menemui pemilik café ini untuk meminta honorku, nanti aku kembali lagi."

"Oke."

Donghae bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju pintu khusus pegawai café. Eunhyuk mengamati Donghae, dia selalu menyapa seluruh pegawai yang dia temui di sepanjang jalan. Walaupun baru sehari bekerja paruh waktu di sini, kelihatannya dia bisa langsung mengakrabkan diri dengan pegawai lain.

Setelah punggung Donghae menghilang di balik pintu khusus pegawai, Eunhyuk mengaduk-aduk jus jeruk pesanannya sambil menyenandungkan lagu First Love.

~Author POV End~

.

.

~Eunhyuk POV~

Ini sudah kesekian kalinya aku mengecek arloji milikku, arloji digital ini menampilkan angka 21:12. Kemana Donghae? Sudah hampir dua puluh menit aku menunggunya, tapi dia belum muncul-muncul juga. Apa dia sedang dimarahi oleh bosnya?

Aku sudah berjanji pada _eomma_ supaya tidak pulang terlalu larut, tapi aku tidak mungkin pulang meninggalkan Donghae begitu saja kan? Aish, _eotteoke_?

Aku mengacak rambutku frustasi, lalu ku putuskan untuk menghabiskan jus jerukku perlahan-lahan untuk mengulur waktu. Kalau sampai Donghae belum juga datang saat jus jerukku sudah habis, aku akan pulang.

Ku lempar pandanganku ke arah panggung, kini seseorang tengah memainkan piano menggantikan Donghae. Dia mengenakan baju resmi seperti Donghae, kelihatannya orang itu juga bekerja paruh waktu di sini.

Pianis itu memainkan sebuah lagu _ballad_, membuat suasana café kembali menjadi romantis. Permainannya cukup bagus, walaupun belum sebagus Donghae tadi.

Ah, itu dia! Akhirnya Donghae keluar dari pintu khusus pegawai, untung saja jus jerukku baru habis setengahnya. Dia berjalan ke arahku dengan senyum sumringah, mungkin dia senang karena menerima gaji pertamanya.

Pakaiannya sudah berganti, kini dia memakai kaus merah dibalut dengan jaket hitam, celana _denim_ hitam, dan sepasang sepatu _sneakers_ merah-hitam. Dia memanggul sebuah tas ransel biru tua.

"_Mianhae_, apa aku membuat menunggu? Aku harus berganti pakaian dulu," ujar Donghae sambil duduk. Tasnya dia letakkan di sebelah kakinya.

"_Gwenchana_. Apa baju yang kau pakai tadi adalah seragam café ini? Ku lihat pianis itu juga memakai pakaian yang sama denganmu."

"Sebenarnya café ini menyediakan seragam untuk para pegawainya, tapi aku tidak mau mengenakan berbagi pakaian dengan orang lain. Aku takut tertular penyakit kulit." Donghae bergidik. "Jadi aku membeli pakaianku sendiri sesuai dengan seragam café ini."

Donghae membungkuk lalu mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya, tapi dia buru-buru menyembunyikan benda itu di belakang punggungnya. Apa itu? Kenapa aku tidak boleh melihatnya?

"Kenapa kau menaruh tanganmu di belakang? Kau menyembunyikan gaji pertamamu dariku? Kenapa kau tidak taruh saja di atas meja? Aku tidak akan mencurinya darimu," cerocosku.

Kemudian dia menarik tangannya dan mengulurkan sebuah benda padaku, yaitu setangkai mawar merah.

"Donghae-_ya_…? Apa maksudnya?" tanyaku. Aish, kenapa jantungku berdegup kencang? Aku ini kan _namja_ _straight_.

"Hari ini aku melakukan banyak kesalahan padamu. Aku telah membuatmu dimarahi Han _seongsaengnim_, membuatmu mengamuk di kelas, dan aku juga tengah membuatmu menunggu. Terimalah bunga ini sebagai perwujudan maafku," ucap Donghae menyesal.

Perlahan, ku ambil mawar merah itu dengan tangan yang gemetar. Aku tidak menyangka kalau Donghae bisa seromantis ini, walaupun sedikit tidak wajar karena dia melakukannya padaku yang merupakan seorang _namja_ sepertinya.

"Aku… memaafkanmu," gumamku.

Lagi-lagi hal yang tak terduga terjadi. Tangan kanannya meraih tangan kiriku yang berada di atas meja, lalu mengecup punggung tanganku.

"_Gomawo_, Hyukkie," jawab Donghae sambil mengelus punggung tanganku dan tersenyum.

DEG!

Jantungku berdebar semakin keras saat melihat senyum Donghae, sampai-sampai aku takut dia akan mendengarnya. Aish, apa ini efek dari lagu romantis yang sedang dimainkan? Kenapa perasaanku jadi _mellow_ begini? Aku tidak boleh menyukainya, dia itu _namja_!

~Eunhyuk POV End~

.

.

~Donghae POV~

"Aku… memaafkanmu."

Setelah Eunhyuk mengatakan itu, aku bisa bernafas lega. Ku raih tangan kirinya dan ku kecup punggung tangannya.

"_Gomawo_, Hyukkie," jawabku sambil mengelus tangannya yang halus dan lebih mungil dariku, lalu aku tersenyum.

Ku lihat wajahnya memerah sekarang, namun dia tidak membalas ucapanku. Kini sebuah pertanyaan besar terlintas di kepalaku.

Kenapa aku memberinya mawar merah hanya untuk meminta maaf? Memang sih aku merasa amat sangat bersalah padanya, apalagi saat dia mengacuhkanku di sekolah. Tapi aku kan tinggal meminta maaf saja padanya, tidak perlu bersikap sok romantis seakan-akan dia ini _yeojachingu_ku.

Apa aku menyukai Eunhyuk? Tapi dia juga _namja_, dan selama ini pun statusku adalah _straight_. Apa ini semua akibat dari lagu romantis yang sedang dimainkan? Aish, sekarang hatiku juga ikut terenyuh dan jantungku berdebar lebih cepat.

Tapi tiba-tiba Eunhyuk menarik tangannya dari genggamanku dan bangkit dari kursinya. Dia berkata, "_Mianhae_, aku harus pulang sekarang. Aku sudah berjanji pada _eomma_ supaya tidak pulang terlalu larut. Terima kasih untuk bunganya, aku permisi."

Lalu dia pergi meninggalkan meja kami, meninggalkan Alto Café, meninggalkan aku yang hanya bisa terpaku menatap punggungnya tanpa berusaha menahannya.

Kalian tahu apa yang ku rasakan sekarang? Aku sulit bernafas, jantungku seakan berhenti berdetak, dan rasanya sesak. Sudah lama aku tidak merasa seperti ini, terakhir kali aku merasakannya saat aku diputuskan oleh _yeojachingu_ku dan saat _appa_ku meninggal dunia.

_Aigoo_, kelihatannya aku mulai menyukai seorang Lee Hyukjae. _Eotteoke_?

~Donghae POV End~

.

*SKIP TIME*

.

~Author POV~

Keesokan harinya di sekolah, kepala Eunhyuk masih saja dipenuhi dengan kejadian semalam. Bahkan sepulangnya dari Alto Café tadi malam, Eunhyuk nyaris tidak bisa tidur karena terus memikirkan itu. Lihat, kini dia terlihat seperti orang yang tengah jatuh cinta bukan?

Tapi Eunhyuk masih saja berpegang teguh pada status _straight_nya. Di dunia ini wanita lebih banyak daripada pria, jadi kenapa dia harus menyukai Donghae? Kasihan wanita-wanita di luar sana yang tidak mendapatkan pasangan hidup pria.

Eunhyuk yang masih mengantuk memilih untuk tidur di meja dan menjadikan tasnya sebagai bantal. Tapi baru beberapa menit terlelap, seseorang menepuk pundaknya dan membuatnya terbangun.

"Siapa sih yang berani mengganggu tidurku?" gerutu Eunhyuk sambil mengangkat wajahnya.

Seorang _namja_ berdiri di hadapan meja Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum ramah pada si pemilik meja, ternyata dia adalah…

"Hankyung _hyung_?!" pekik Eunhyuk, kantuknya langsung menghilang. "_Mianhae_, aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengomeli _hyung_…"

"Hahaha, _gwenchana_. Aku yang harusnya minta maaf karena sudah mengganggu acara tidurmu," kata Hankyung. "Tapi bisakah kita keluar sebentar? Ada suatu hal yang ingin ku bicarakan, lanjutan dari pembicaraan kita semalam."

"Baiklah."

Mereka berdua melangkah keluar dari 11-B, untung saja baru ada segelintir murid di kelas itu. Kalau tidak, bisa saja Eunhyuk jadi bahan perbincangan karena akrab dengan _sunbae_ yang baru pindah kemarin. Dan bisa saja dia digosipkan menyukai sesama jenis! Eunhyuk buru-buru menepis pemikiran itu dari benaknya.

"Apa yang mau _hyung_ katakan? Kenapa tidak melalui SMS saja?" tanya Eunhyuk begitu mereka berdiri di tembok seberang kelas Eunhyuk.

"_Mianhae_, pulsaku sedang habis," jawab Hankyung sambil merogoh saku celananya dan memberikan sebuah gelang biru pada _hoobae_ di depannya.

"_Hyung_, bukankah ini gelang elemen?"

"_Ne_, itu gelang elemen air. Aku hanya membawa dua gelang supaya tidak hilang," jawab Hankyung sembari melambaikan sebuah gelang hijau. "Yang ku pegang ini adalah gelang elemen tumbuhan. Elemen ini cukup spesial, tapi akan ku jelaskan padamu lain kali."

"Apa kita akan mencari orang yang bisa menggunakan kedua gelang ini?"

Hankyung mengangguk. "Kau hanya perlu menyentuhkan gelang ini dengan kulit orang-orang, lalu mereka akan bereaksi seperti kemarin saat menemukan orang yang tepat."

"Bisakah aku mengenakannya? Supaya lebih mudah, aku tinggal menyenggolkan tanganku ke kulit mereka."

"Boleh, itu ide yang bagus. Kalau dipakaikan ke orang biasa, gelang itu tidak akan mengeluarkan kekuatan aslinya."

Mulut Eunhyuk membulat berbentuk O, pertanda bahwa dia paham. Tapi Eunhyuk dan Hankyung tidak sadar, seorang _namja_ sibuk memperhatikan salah satu dari mereka. Orang itu tidak bisa mendengar pembicaraan keduanya, tapi dia tidak suka melihat kebersamaan mereka. Wajahnya menyiratkan kemarahan dan… kecemburuan?

Tapi saat Hankyung melambaikan tangan pada Eunhyuk dan pergi, _namja_ itu buru-buru masuk ke dalam kelasnya sebelum ketahuan mengintip.

Eunhyuk menunggu sampai Hankyung menghilang menuruni tangga, baru dia kembali ke dalam kelas 11-B. Saat dia berjalan menuju tempat mejanya berada, ternyata teman sebangkunya yang baru telah datang.

"Donghae-_ya_? Kau baru datang? Kenapa aku tidak melihatmu? Padahal aku kan berada di depan kelas?" kata Eunhyuk panjang lebar.

Tanpa diduga, Donghae membalas dengan dingin, "Tentu saja kau tidak sadar, kau terlalu sibuk berbicara dengan _namja_ itu. Kalian terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang baru saja berpacaran."

DEG!

Eunhyuk kaget mendengar jawaban ketus dari mulut Donghae, dia tidak menyangka kalau murid baru itu akan merespon seperti tadi. Sikap Donghae yang sekarang berbeda sekali dengan yang semalam.

Kini _namja_ bersurai _brunette_ itu sibuk memainkan ponselnya, sementara Eunhyuk hanya berdiri mematung.

"Donghae-_ya_, _waeyo_? Apa kau marah padaku?" tanya Eunhyuk takut-takut.

Pertanyaan itu tidak digubris oleh Donghae yang masih berkutat dengan alat elektronik di tangannya. Eunhyuk terus memandangi Donghae dengan perasaan bersalah, walaupun sejujurnya dia tidak tahu kesalahan apa yang telah dia perbuat pada Donghae.

Merasa jengah karena terus-terusan dipandangi, Donghae akhirnya bangkit menghadap Eunhyuk. Walaupun tinggi badannya sedikit di bawah Eunhyuk, namun Donghae tidak gentar ataupun kehilangan percaya diri. Emosinya masih belum mereda.

Donghae mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Eunhyuk lalu berbisik, "Kalau kau ingin tahu jawabannya, susul aku sekarang juga ke atap sekolah. Kalau kau belum juga tiba saat lonceng berbunyi, aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu."

Setelah selesai mengucapkan itu, Donghae keluar dari kelas dan membanting pintu dengan agak kasar. Dan tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Eunhyuk buru-buru menyusulnya.

.

.

BRAK!

Eunhyuk membuka pintu atap gedung SM dengan tenaga yang berlebihan, sampai pintu itu terbanting. Dengan ragu-ragu, dia menghampiri Donghae yang sedang mengamati kendaraan yang berlalu lalang di jalan raya.

"Cepat juga kau datang," kata Donghae singkat. Matanya masih terpaku ke bawah, tapi jari-jarinya mencengkeram pagar pembatas dari kawat yang menjulang tinggi. Kelihatan sekali kalau dia berusaha menahan emosinya supaya tidak meluap.

"Kau kenapa, Donghae-_ya_? Kau marah padaku?" gumam Eunhyuk, suaranya bergetar. Jujur saja, dia takut dengan sikap Donghae yang dingin seperti ini. Rasanya sebentar lagi air matanya akan tumpah.

Akhirnya Donghae berbalik menghadap Eunhyuk dan melempar sebuah tatapan tajam. "_Ne_, aku marah padamu."

"_Wae_? Apa aku sudah melakukan sesuatu yang membuatmu marah? _Mianhae_…"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Eunhyuk terisak. Dia sudah tidak bisa lagi membendung air matanya yang memaksa untuk keluar, alhasil dua bulir air mata meluncur menuruni wajahnya. Walaupun dia _namja_, tapi Eunhyuk mudah menangis karena hatinya yang sensitif.

Donghae sedikit terenyak menyaksikan kondisi Eunhyuk yang memprihatinkan karena dirinya, matanya memerah dan wajahnya kotor karena air mata. Dengan nada yang lebih lembut, Donghae menjawab, "_Ne_, dan kau tahu kenapa?"

Eunhyuk menggeleng.

"Karena aku cemburu melihatmu berduaan dengan _sunbae_ itu, Hyukkie."

Eunhyuk malah tertawa mendengarnya, jadi hanya karena itu Donghae sampai marah padanya? Dan bahkan sekarang wajah Donghae memerah setelah mengatakan itu. Apa dia malu? Aish, lucu sekali bocah ini.

Tanpa diduga, Donghae membentak, "Aku tidak sedang bercanda, Lee Hyukjae! Aku serius!"

Tubuh Eunhyuk menegang dan matanya kembali berkaca-kaca, padahal baru saja suasana hatinya sedikit membaik. Tapi anak labil (?) di hadapannya sukses membuat _mood_nya kacau balau lagi.

Kemudian tangan Donghae bergerak menuju wajah Eunhyuk, Eunhyuk refleks menutup matanya karena mengira Donghae akan memukulnya atau menamparnya. Tapi ternyata tangan itu malah menghapus air mata yang terus mengalir dari sudut matanya.

"_Mianhae_ telah membuatmu menangis, Hyukkie. Tapi aku benar-benar cemburu melihatmu berduaan dengan _sunbae_ itu. Katakan sesuatu yang bisa membuatku yakin, Hyukkie," gumam Donghae pelan.

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya padamu semalam? Dia itu Hankyung _hyung_, dan aku menganggapnya seperti _hyung_ku sendiri, tidak lebih," jawab Eunhyuk, dia bisa sedikit tersenyum sekarang. Matanya terpejam menikmati tiap sentuhan dari Donghae.

Donghae menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman. "Aku akan memegang kata-katamu, Hyukkie. Sekali lagi, _jeongmal mianhae_ karena telah membuatmu menangis."

"_Gwenchana_, Donghae-_ya_. Tapi bolehkah aku bertanya padamu?"

"Boleh, kau mau tanya apa?"

"Kenapa kau sampai cemburu seperti itu saat aku dekat dengan Hankyung _hyung_?"

Lagi-lagi Donghae melakukan sesuatu yang tidak bisa diprediksi, dia menangkupkan wajah Eunhyuk di kedua tangannya dan mencium kening _namja_ yang lebih tua beberapa bulan darinya itu.

"_Saranghanikka_."

Wajah keduanya merona hebat sekarang dan jantung mereka juga berdebar tidak karuan. Aish, lagi-lagi momen seperti semalam terulang, malah mungkin yang sekarang lebih romantis daripada itu.

Melihat Eunhyuk tidak juga bereaksi, Donghae buru-buru menambahkan, "Lu… lupakan ucapanku tadi. A… aku permisi dulu, sampai jumpa di kelas."

Donghae langsung mengambil langkah seribu dan pergi dari atap sekolah, sementara Eunhyuk masih terpaku di sana sambil memegangi pipinya yang merah menyala. Matanya menerawang melihat pintu yang baru saja ditutup oleh Donghae.

"Apa ucapanmu tadi tidak serius?" gumam Eunhyuk. "Kenapa kau hanya mengatakan itu? Kenapa kau tidak memintaku untuk menjadi _namjachingu_mu? Padahal ku pikir kau akan mengatakan itu…"

Karena Eunhyuk akhirnya rela melepaskan status _straight_ yang selama ini dia banggakan hanya untuk seorang Lee Donghae.

.

*SKIP TIME*

.

Eunhyuk semakin uring-uringan, bayangan tentang ucapan Donghae di atap sekolah tadi masih terngiang-ngiang di telinganya. Dia berharap kalau Donghae sungguh-sungguh menyukainya dan tidak sedang mempermainkannya.

Ya, kalian tidak salah lihat. Eunhyuk telah jatuh hati pada Donghae!

Selama pelajaran tadi, Eunhyuk sama sekali tidak berani menoleh ke sebelah kiri. Dia takut bertemu pandang dengan Donghae. Kalaupun terpaksa menengok, Eunhyuk akan langsung melempar pandangan ke jendela kelas dan berusaha tidak melihat _namja_ di sebelahnya.

Sekarang sudah waktunya pulang, Eunhyuk secepat kilat membereskan tasnya dan kabur dari kelas supaya tidak berurusan dengan Donghae. Baru beberapa langkah menuruni tangga, Eunhyuk bertemu dengan Ryeowook, Sungmin, Kibum, dan seorang _namja_ yang sedang memeluk erat Sungmin.

"_Mianhae_, Hyukkie. Hari ini aku akan berkencan dengan Kyunnie, jadi aku tidak bisa pulang bersamamu," ujar Sungmin sambil menunjuk namja yang bergelayut padanya itu.

"_Gwenchana_, Minnie. Dan kau, Kyuhyun-_ah_," ujar Eunhyuk sambil men_deathglare_ Kyuhyun. "Jangan berbuat macam-macam pada Minnie."

"Kau pikir kau siapa? Seenaknya saja melarangku, kau bukan orangtuanya Minnie _hyung_," jawab Kyuhyun dingin.

Eunhyuk memukul kepala _namja_ berambut ikal coklat itu. "Ya! Mana sopan santunmu, bocah?! Aku ini _sunbae_mu!"

"_Appo_…" Kyuhyun mem_pout_ bibirnya lucu, padahal dia seorang _seme_.

"_Mianhae_, Hyukkie _hyung_. Aku juga tidak bisa pulang bersamamu hari ini, klub paduan suara mengadakan rapat dadakan. _Jeongmal mianhae_, _hyung_," kata Ryeowook dengan wajah menyesal, lalu dia menunjuk Kibum. "Tapi Kibum-_ah_ bilang, dia mau pulang bersama _hyung_. Ternyata rumahnya juga searah dengan kita."

"_Gwenchana_, Wookie. Kalau begitu, _kajja_ kita pulang, Bummie," ajak Eunhyuk.

"Bummie?" ulang Ryeowook, Sungmin, Kyuhyun, dan Kibum.

Eunhyuk mengangguk. "_Ne_, itu panggilan baru untuk Kibum. Mulai sekarang kita akan memanggilnya Bummie, karena dia sudah menjadi bagian dari kita."

.

*SKIP TIME*

.

Eunhyuk dan Kibum sudah tiba di depan rumah Eunhyuk, sedangkan rumah Kibum masih beberapa blok dari sini. Saat Eunhyuk baru mau masuk ke dalam rumahnya, Kibum menahannya.

"Tunggu, _hyung_," kata Kibum.

"Hmm? _Waeyo_?"

Kibum menunjuk gelang elemen air yang masih melingkar di pergelangan tangan Eunhyuk. "Boleh aku lihat gelang _hyung_? Aku suka dengan warnanya."

Eunhyuk tertawa, lalu melepaskan gelang itu. "Tentu saja boleh. _Aigoo_, ku kira ada suatu hal yang penting, sampai-sampai kau menahanku begini."

Hari ini Eunhyuk sudah menyenggolkan gelang itu ke semua murid yang dia temui dan untungnya mereka semua tidak curiga. Tapi tidak ada satupun yang berhasil membuat gelang itu bercahaya. Karena Eunhyuk belum melakukan hal itu ke teman-temannya, jadi sekalian saja dia mencobanya pada Kibum. Siapa tahu dia bisa satu tim dengan salah satu temannya.

Saat Kibum menyentuh gelang itu, gelang itu mulai mengeluarkan cahaya kebiruan dan melayang beberapa senti dari tangannya. Kejadiannya persis sama seperti saat Eunhyuk menyentuh gelang elemen api kemarin.

Kibum terkejut menyaksikan kejadian yang tidak logis dan mustahil ini, sedangkan Eunhyuk terpana karena alasan yang lain. Dia merasa terkejut, senang, tak percaya, dan takjub menerima kenyataan bahwa _hoobae_nya itu akan menjadi teman satu timnya.

Setelah gelang itu terjatuh ke tanah, Eunhyuk langsung memeluk Kibum dan berseru, "Akhirnya aku menemukanmu!"

.

.

.

TBC

^Author's Note^

Gimana Haehyuk moment-nya? Kurang banyak? Kurang romantis? _Mianhae_, akhir-akhir ini Risa lagi sering galau. Jadinya gitu deh T_T

Ada Kyuhyun oppa~ Tapi cuma muncul bentar -_- Tenang, nanti bakal Risa banyakin, tapi gak tau di chap berapa mwahahaha *dirajam sparkyu*

Ternyata anggota ketiga dari tim baik-baik (?) adalah Kibum oppa! *peluk Bummie* *digorok Wonnie & Snowers* Dan dia elemen air, gatau kenapa Risa ngerasa warna biru cocok sama kepribadian Kibum oppa yang cool, tenang, dan misterius

Sekarang waktunya Risa bales review chap 2 dari chingudeul~

Me Naruto: Gomawo reviewnya~ Eunhyuk oppa tuh hot banget, makanya dia elemen api ;) *ditimpuk Jewels* Nih udah nambah 1 anggota lagi kan? ^^

futari chan: Nope, Alto Café cuma imajinasi Risa kok. Aku bakal coba perbaikin kalo masih ada typo di chap-chap selanjutnya. Gomawo Futari-chan~ :)

nyukkunyuk: Kenapa dia gak suka keramaian? Nanti ada jawabannya, entah di chap berapa *digaplok reader* Makasih RnR-nya! ^^

Anonymouss: Udah ketauan kan Kibum oppa elemennya apa? :3 Thanks for the review ^^

Kim Ji Yoon: Ne, Risa update cepet karena review dari chingudeul XD Contohnya, nanti bakal ada 2 gelang elemen api. Yang punya Hyuk oppa tuh gelang baik, tapi gelang yang di pihak musuh tuh gelang jahat. Semacem yin-yang gitu, ups kok Risa jadi spoiler? :P Gomawo chingu~

Arit291: Di chap ini udah mulai gak penasaran kan? Tuh Kibum oppa dapet gelang juga :P Thanks buat reviewnya~

GrisELF VIP: Ne, ini udah Risa usahain supaya ngebut. Berapa chap ya? Risa belom tau, tapi sebisa mungkin gak terlalu panjang supaya chingudeul gak bosen :3 Makasih udah review~

Park Ji Ra: Ne, aku juga ngebayanginnya gitu hehehe. Na do saranghae~ (?) Gomawo udah RnR :D

cho devi: Di chap ini udah ketauan kan Kibum oppa jadi pihak yang mana? Makasih buat RnR-nya chingu :)

Huge thanks for:

sweetyhaehyuk / Me Naruto / futari chan / nyukkunyuk / Anonymouss / DebieHY1 / Kim Ji Yoon / kyukyu / ressijewelll / Arit291 / dhianelf4ever / naomi chan / GrisELF VIP / Guest / Park Ji Ra / cho devi

Also for the Silent Readers and everyone who follow and favorite this fic. Thank you for your appreciation! ^^

Finally, RnR please? :D


	4. Chapter 4

Title : Element Bracelets

.

Author : Ayugai Risa

.

Cast : Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae and other Super Junior member (13 + 2)

.

Pair : Haehyuk (Donghae x Eunhyuk) and other Super Junior official couple

.

Rated : T

.

Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Angst, Hurt/Comfort

.

Warning : Yaoi, BL (Boys Love), Boy x Boy, Typo(s), Alur Ngebut, Gak Sesuai EYD

.

Disclaimer : Semua tokoh dalam fic ini bukan punya Risa, Risa cuma minjem nama mereka. Tapi fic ini 100% punya Risa

.

"…" = Talking

'…' = Thinking

.

^^DON'T LIKE DON'T READ^^

.

^^ENJOY READING^^

.

.

"_Hyung_, bisakah kau jelaskan apa maksud dari ini semua?" Kibum menatap Eunhyuk dengan heran karena tiba-tiba saja sang _sunbae_ memeluk erat tubuhnya.

Eunhyuk melepaskan pelukannya dan mengambil gelang biru itu dari tanah. "Kau adalah orang yang terpilih untuk mengendalikan gelang elemen air ini, Bummie."

"Aku terpilih untuk mengendalikan gelang elemen air? Apa maksud _hyung_? Aku tidak mengerti."

"Sudah ku duga kau tidak akan mengerti, aku ini memang tidak pandai untuk memberi penjelasan." Eunhyuk menghela nafas. "Besok pagi aku akan datang ke kelasmu, aku juga akan mengajak seorang _sunbae_ yang bisa menjelaskannya padamu. _Arra_?"

"_Ne_, _arraseo_."

"Di mana kelasmu? Aku lupa."

"10-C."

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu. Sampai bertemu besok, Bummie."

.

*SKIP TIME*

.

GRAK!

Hankyung, yang sedang membaca buku catatannya di meja, mendongakkan kepala saat mendengar pintu kelas 12-C bergeser. Lalu dia melihat seorang _namja_ yang dia kenal sedang menjulurkan kepalanya dan mencari-cari seseorang. Hankyung langsung berdiri dan menghampiri _namja_ itu, karena dia tahu kalau _namja_ itu pasti mencari dirinya.

"Eunhyuk-_ah_? Tumben kau datang ke kelasku," ujar Hankyung.

"_Hyung_! Aku sudah menemukan pengendali elemen air!" bisik Eunhyuk dengan nafas terengah-engah, nampaknya dia habis berlari untuk menuju ke sini.

Hankyung terkejut sekaligus senang. "_Jinjja_?! Siapa dia?"

"Kim Kibum, dia adalah temanku dan murid baru seperti _hyung_. Sebaiknya kita ke kelasnya sekarang, karena dia butuh penjelasan mengenai semua ini. Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan padanya, karena itu dia masih tidak mengerti." Eunhyuk tersenyum salah tingkah.

"_Arraseo_, _kajja_."

.

.

Sungmin baru saja keluar dari kelas 11-A ketika sekelebat dia melihat Eunhyuk sedang menaiki tangga menuju lantai tiga bersama seorang _namja_ yang dia yakini adalah Tan Hangeng. Sungmin hanya memandangi mereka dan tidak menyapa, karena mereka berdua sudah keburu menghilang.

"Aneh, kenapa akhir-akhir ini keduanya akrab sekali? Padahal baru beberapa hari mereka berkenalan," gumam Sungmin seraya berjalan menuju toilet pria di lantai dua untuk menuntaskan 'panggilan alam'.

Setelah selesai buang air kecil, Sungmin mencuci tangannya di wastafel sambil mengecek penampilannya dengan cermin di hadapannya. Sesekali dia mengibaskan poni pirangnya yang mulai menutupi mata.

"Aish, apa ku potong saja poni ini?" gumamnya.

Dari pantulan di cermin, Sungmin melihat seorang _namja_ masuk ke toilet pria dan mencuci tangan di sebelahnya.

Begitu _namja_ itu hendak pergi, Sungmin melihat bahwa sebuah gelang hijau tergeletak di sebelah wastafel yang baru saja _namja_ itu tinggalkan. Sungmin mengambil gelang itu dan bergegas menepuk pundak sang pemilik yang masih berdiri di pintu toilet.

"Hmm? _Waeyo_?" tanya namja itu ramah.

"Tunggu, gelangmu ketinggal-"

Kata-kata Sungmin terputus karena tiba-tiba gelang di genggamannya melayang dan mengambang di tengah udara, toilet itu kini diterangi oleh cahaya hijau yang keluar dari gelang itu. Sungmin terpana melihat keanehan itu, sementara namja di depannya juga terkejut walaupun tidak separah Sungmin.

Tapi keanehan itu menghilang sama cepatnya seperti kemunculannya, gelang itu jatuh ke telapak tangan Sungmin dan tidak mengeluarkan sinar kehijauan lagi. Sungmin menatap gelang itu dan namja di hadapannya secara bergantian, dia masih bingung dengan kejadian tadi dan meminta penjelasan dari sang pemilik gelang.

Tapi namja itu tidak bereaksi. Senyum ramahnya telah hilang dan tergantikan oleh sebuah seringai. Dia lalu berbisik, "Rupanya kau di sini, Plant."

.

.

Setelah Hankyung memperkenalkan diri dan menjelaskan semuanya, Kibum mulai mengerti tentang misteri gelang elemen. Sebenarnya masih banyak yang ingin dia tanyakan, tapi Hankyung menundanya karena terlalu riskan membicarakan hal seperti ini di sekolah. Jadi mereka bertiga sepakat untuk membicarakannya di suatu tempat sepulang sekolah.

"Kenapa tidak di Alto Café saja?" usul Eunhyuk.

"_Eomma_ku mulai mengeluh, akhir-akhir ini aku selalu pulang malam," jawab Hankyung suram.

Kali ini Kibum mengusulkan, "Bagaimana kalau di rumah Hankyung _hyung_? Aku ingin melihat gelang-gelang yang lain."

"Ide yang bagus, Bummie. Aku setuju," jawab Eunhyuk.

Hankyung berujar, "Baiklah, kalau begitu kalian tunggu di gerbang sekolah. Hari ini aku membawa mobil, jadi kita pergi bersama. _Arra_?"

"_Ne_. _Arraseo_, _hyung_," jawab kedua _hoobae_ kompak.

.

*SKIP TIME*

.

"Lho? Mana Bummie?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil meletakkan nampan makanannya di atas meja kantin.

"_Molla_." Sungmin mengangkat bahu.

Ryeowook menjawab, "Kata teman sekelasnya, dia sedang membaca buku di perpustakaan."

"Perpustakaan? Rajin sekali dia," komentar Eunhyuk.

"Aku dengar, Bummie lulus dengan nilai tertinggi di SMP-nya saat masih di Amerika," jawab Ryeowook sambil mengunyah nasi gorengnya.

"_Jinjja_? Yah, setidaknya Bummie tidak pernah menyombongkan kepintarannya seperti Kyuhyun," cibir Eunhyuk.

Sungmin baru saja hendak membuka mulut untuk membela _namjachingu_nya, tapi sebuah ledakan tawa dari meja sebelah membuat perhatiannya teralihkan. Tepat di sebelah meja mereka bertiga, tujuh orang namja sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar lelucon salah satu dari mereka. Saking gelinya, beberapa orang memegangi perut mereka yang mulai sakit, sementara yang lainnya memukul-mukul meja.

"Cih, geng narsis itu lagi. Mereka selalu saja mengganggu ketertiban…" desis Eunhyuk. "Bahkan _namjachingu_mu juga ada di dalamnya, Minnie."

Kalian penasaran siapa 'geng narsis' yang Eunhyuk sindir tadi dan siapa saja yang ada di dalamnya? Risa pikir kalian sudah bisa menduganya, jika melihat dari jumlah anggotanya.

_Ne_, mereka adalah sekelompok namja populer yang dipuja hampir seluruh murid di SM, terutama para _yeoja_ dan _namja uke_. Mereka selalu berkumpul setiap waktu istirahat dan saat pulang sekolah, tujuannya tentu saja untuk menebar pesona mereka ke seluruh penjuru sekolah agar semua orang takluk.

Ketujuh orang itu berasal dari tingkat yang berbeda, mulai dari kelas 10 sampai kelas 12. Saking kompaknya (atau saking pamernya?), mereka bahkan membuat jaket eksklusif yang hanya dimiliki oleh anggota geng mereka.

Kita mulai dari _namja_ bermata sipit seperti bulan sabit yang duduk di ujung kanan. Namanya Kim Jongwoon, tapi biasa dipanggil Yesung. Murid kelas 12-A dan ketua klub paduan suara itu sedikit… yah bisa dibilang agak lamban dalam berpikir *dirajam clouds*. Tapi kalau kau sudah mendengarkan suaranya saat bernyanyi, kau pasti tidak akan bisa mengatakan apa-apa saking takjubnya.

Yang duduk di sebelah Yesung adalah Kim Youngwoon atau Kangin, murid kelas 11-C dan ketua klub bela diri. Tubuhnya kekar, sifatnya _manly_, dan dia menyatakan kalau dirinya adalah _namja_ tertampan nomor satu di Korea.

Selanjutnya adalah Choi Siwon, pria tampan berlesung pipi yang duduk di sebelah Kangin. Pengurus OSIS yang duduk di kelas 11-C itu terkenal sebagai murid yang taat dalam kehidupan beragama dan selalu pergi ke gereja sekolah untuk berdoa setiap jam istirahat kedua, selain itu orangtuanya juga kaya. Walaupun bersifat perfeksionis, Siwon ternyata juga seseorang yang narsis.

Kelihatannya kalian sudah mengenal siapa _namja_ yang duduk di sebelah Siwon. Akan ku beritahu ciri-cirinya, surai ikal berwarna coklat muda, kulit putih pucat, tinggi di atas rata-rata _namja_ seusianya, dan seringai iblis yang sering terpatri di sudut bibirnya. Ya, dialah Cho Kyuhyun. Murid kelas 10-A , _namjachingu_ Sungmin, dan magnae dari 'geng narsis' ini. Memiliki suara bass yang tak kalah indah dari Yesung.

Mari kita berpindah pada _namja_ berambut merah menyala yang duduk di seberang Kyuhyun. Namanya adalah Zhoumi, dari namanya saja kalian pasti tahu kalau dia berkebangsaan Cina. Dia sering membuat Kyuhyun cemburu karena Zhoumi satu kelas dengan Sungmin, di kelas 11-A.

Dan… tunggu! Apa kalian melihat apa yang Risa lihat?! Apa Risa tidak salah lihat? Oh sepertinya tidak, karena Eunhyuk pun sedang memandang ke arah yang sama dengan ekspresi terkejut. Kalian tahu kenapa?

Karena dua _namja_ yang duduk di sebelah Zhoumi adalah Lee Donghae dan Tan Hangeng!

"Donghae? Hankyung _hyung_? Kenapa mereka ada di sana?" gumam Eunhyuk tidak percaya.

Sungmin menyeruput jus apelnya santai. "Lho? Kau baru tahu, Hyukkie? Saat pulang sekolah kemarin, Donghae dan Hankyung _sunbae_ direkrut oleh yang lainnya. Menurut anggota lain, mereka berdua memiliki kharisma yang bagus."

"Kharisma yang bagus?" ulang Eunhyuk dengan wajah jijik.

"Ne, buktinya mereka bisa menarik perhatian seluruh murid di hari pertama mereka pindah ke sini. Begitu kata Kyunnie."

Eunhyuk menggumamkan kata-kata yang tidak jelas sambil mengaduk susu strawberry miliknya dengan geram. Ryeowook dan Sungmin hanya bisa mendengar kata-kata 'menghasut', 'ketertiban', dan 'menyebalkan'.

Tiba-tiba dari meja sebelah, Siwon berseru, "Bagaimana kalau mulai hari ini kita bermain _truth or dare_ setiap jam istirahat pertama? Tapi satu hari cukup satu orang yang terpilih, apa kalian setuju?"

Ide Siwon itu disambut dengan anggukan dan gumaman setuju dari teman-teman satu gengnya, lalu mereka menggunakan botol soda plastik bekas Zhoumi sebagai penunjuk dan memutarnya di atas meja. Sepuluh pasang mata kini tertuju pada botol itu, menebak-nebak kira-kira siapakah yang akan ditunjuk olehnya.

Kenapa sepuluh pasang mata? Karena diam-diam Ryeowook, Sungmin, dan Eunhyuk juga memperhatikan permainan mereka. Ternyata mereka juga penasaran!

Perlahan-lahan botol itu mulai melambat dan akhirnya berhenti. Ujungnya yang memiliki tutup menunjuk pada…

"Yesung-_ah_!" ujar Hankyung.

"Untung bukan aku!" pekik Zhoumi penuh kemenangan.

"_Mwo_?! Aku?" Yesung menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Pilih _truth_ atau _dare_?" tanya Donghae.

Yesung menelan ludah takut-takut. "Ngg… _Dare_ saja."

"Kalau begitu…" Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kantin. Ekor matanya menangkap sosok seorang _namja_, kemudian Kyuhyun menunjuk namja itu dan berkata, "_Hyung_ harus menyatakan cinta kepada dia!"

Yesung, anggota 'geng narsis' yang lain, Sungmin, dan Eunhyuk mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk jari Kyuhyun. Ternyata orang yang Kyuhyun adalah… Ryeowook?

"_Mwo_? Aku?" tanya Ryeowook polos, walaupun pipinya mulai merona sekarang.

"Yesung _hyung_ pasti bisa, ayo maju." Kangin memberi semangat sambil mendorong punggung Yesung.

Sudah menjadi rahasia umum kalau Yesung menyukai Ryeowook, _hoobae_ sekaligus anggota klub paduan suara yang dia pimpin. Mereka berdua sering mewakili sekolah untuk mengikuti kompetisi bernyanyi dan sering memenangkannya pula, sehingga mereka sering dijodoh-jodohkan dan dijuluki 'couple dengan suara terindah'.

Awalnya Yesung acuh tak acuh dengan gosip itu, karena dia sama sekali tidak menyukai _uri_ Wookie. Tapi lama kelamaan, Yesung malah jatuh hati pada Ryeowook. Sayangnya, dia tidak punya keberanian untuk menyatakannya. Apalagi saat melihat sifat polos Ryeowook yang sama sekali tidak tahu kalau Yesung menyukainya.

Sekarang kantin menjadi sunyi senyap, karena ternyata semua orang yang ada di situ juga menyaksikan permainan para anggota 'geng narsis'. Yesung kini telah berdiri di hadapan Ryeowook yang hanya duduk manis, keduanya gugup dan tersipu malu.

"Ngg… Ryeowook-_ah_?" panggil Yesung, dia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"_Waeyo, hyung_?" tanya Ryeowook tak kalah gugup. Dia memanggil Yesung dengan '_hyung_' karena Yesung yang memintanya saat Ryeowook pertama kali bergabung dengan klub paduan suara.

Kemudian Yesung berlutut di hadapan Ryeowook dan menggenggam tangan kanannya. Walaupun tangan Yesung lebih mungil, tapi itu tidak menghalanginya untuk menyatakan cinta. "Ryeowook-_ah_, _saranghae_. Ini bukanlah sekedar permainan _truth or dare_, karena sebenarnya aku sudah menyukaimu sejak lama. Karena itu maukah kau menjadi _namjachingu_ku?"

Wajah Ryeowook semakin merah membara mendengarnya. Sebenarnya dia sudah mengagumi Yesung semenjak pertama kali bergabung dengan klub paduan suara, tapi lambat laun perasaan kagum itu tumbuh menjadi cinta. Karena Ryeowook terlalu pemalu, dia hanya bisa menunggu Yesung menyatakan cintanya duluan.

Eunhyuk dan Sungmin, yang mengetahui dengan jelas perasaan Ryeowook, menyemangatinya. "Ayo, Wookie! Terima saja!"

Ryeowook akhirnya tersenyum manis dan berujar, "_Na_ _do_ _saranghae_, _hyung_. Aku mau menjadi _namjachingu_mu, _hyung_."

Sorak riuh rendah terdengar di seluruh penjuru kantin saat seluruh isinya mendengar jawaban Ryeowook. Bukannya mereda, sorakan itu malah semakin menjadi tatkala mereka berdua berdiri dan Yesung memeluk _namjachingu_ barunya.

Eunhyuk, Sungmin, serta seluruh anggota 'geng narsis' berbondong-bondong memberi selamat pada pasangan baru itu. Sungguh, Ryeowook dan Yesung tidak akan pernah melupakan hari bahagia ini.

Diam-diam, Eunhyuk melirik ke arah seorang namja yang sedang menyalami Yesung. Eunhyuk menghela nafas dalam terus menatap namja itu dengan getir.

'Donghae-ya, kapan kau akan menyatakan cinta seperti itu padaku?'

.

*SKIP TIME*

.

"_Hyung_, kau sudah izin pada Minnie _hyung_ dan Wookie?" tanya Kibum.

Sesuai dengan kesepakatan sebelumnya, saat ini Kibum dan Eunhyuk sedang menunggu Hankyung dan mobilnya di gerbang sekolah.

"Sudah, lagipula mereka juga sedang sibuk. Minnie diantar pulang oleh Kyuhyun, sementara Wookie ikut klub paduan suara dengan _namjachingu_ barunya."

"_Mwo_? Wookie punya _namjachingu_ baru?" ulang Kibum tidak percaya.

"_Ne_. _Namjachingu_ barunya adalah Yesung _sunbae_, murid kelas 12 sekaligus ketua klub paduan suara. Seandainya kau tidak ke perpustakaan tadi, kau pasti bisa melihat bagaimana Yesung _sunbae_ menyatakan cinta pada Wookie di kantin. Kalau aku jadi kau, aku pasti akan menyesal karena tidak melihat kejadian romantis itu," ujar Eunhyuk dengan menggebu-gebu.

"Kalau begitu, ceritakan padaku bagaimana kronologi kejadiannya," pinta Kibum.

Sebelum Eunhyuk sempat menjawab, tiba-tiba terdengar suara klakson mobil yang cukup mengagetkan dari belakang mereka. Eunhyuk dan Kibum berbalik menghadap sang sumber suara, sebuah mobil sport berwarna merah berhenti tepat di hadapan mereka sekarang. Kaca jendelanya turun perlahan dan menampakkan wajah oriental _sunbae_ yang sudah mereka kenal, yaitu Hankyung.

"Ayo masuk." Hankyung mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah kursi belakang mobilnya.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Eunhyuk dan Kibum langsung melesat ke dalamnya karena mereka sudah mulai menjadi bahan tontonan oleh murid lain yang ada di sana. Ketua klub _dance_ dan dua murid baru menaiki mobil mewah dan pulang bersama? Itu hal yang bisa dibilang jarang terjadi di SM, walaupun murid-muridnya banyak yang berasal dari keluarga berada.

Hankyung memindahkan gigi mobilnya dan langsung melesat menuju jalan raya. Sementara di kursi belakang, Eunhyuk dan Kibum meraih benda terdekat dan mencengkeramnya erat-erat karena mobil yang sedang mereka tumpangi melaju dengan kecepatan yang tidak lazim.

"_Hyung_, tidak bisakah kau perlambat kecepatannya?" ujar Eunhyuk.

Hankyung menjawab santai, "Tidak bisa, sayang sekali. Lagipula jalanannya sedang sepi, jadi ku manfaatkan kesempatan ini dengan sebaik-baiknya."

"_Andwaeee_!" seru Kibum dan Eunhyuk bersamaan.

Setelah sekitar lima belas menit berada di antara hidup dan mati, akhirnya mobil Hankyung berhenti di depan sebuah rumah bernuansa Cina. Setelah memarkir mobil di garasi, Hankyung berjalan memasuki bagian dalam rumahnya. Kedua _hoobae_nya mengikuti dari belakang.

Hankyung mempersilahkan kedua tamunya untuk duduk di sofa ruang tamunya, lalu memerintahkan salah satu pelayan prianya untuk membuatkan minum. Beberapa menit kemudian, pelayan itu kembali dengan membawa sebuah nampan. Di atasnya terletak tiga buah cangkir dengan uap yang masih mengepul.

"Silahkan diminum tehnya, daun teh ini dipetik langsung dari perkebunan teh di Cina," kata Hankyung begitu pelayannya selesai meletakkan ketiga cangkir di atas meja. "Dan Kibum-_ah_, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

Kibum dan Eunhyuk, yang sedang mengagumi interior rumah yang kental dengan unsur Cina itu, langsung teralihkan perhatiannya saat mendengar Hankyung berbicara.

"Banyak sekali yang ingin ku tanyakan, _sunbae_." Kibum mengangkat cangkirnya dan menyeruput tehnya sedikit. "Dari mana _sunbae_ mendapatkan gelang itu?"

"Jangan panggil aku _sunbae_, panggil aku _hyung_. Aku membelinya di sebuah toko barang antik di Cina, pemilik toko itu menjualnya dengan harga murah karena dia pikir itu hanyalah sebuah permainan kuno."

"Apa yang _hyung_ beli hanyalah sekotak gelang? Kalau tidak salah _hyung_ pernah bilang bahwa ada perkamen gulung yang menjelaskan tentang gelang ini," ujar Eunhyuk.

"Ne, dia berada di kotak yang sama dengan gelang-gelang itu."

"Boleh aku lihat kotak itu beserta isinya, _hyung_?" pinta Kibum.

Hankyung pergi meninggalkan Kibum dan Eunhyuk, lalu kembali tak lama kemudian dengan menenteng peti keemasan berukuran sedang. Dia meletakkannya di dekat kakinya karena meja tamunya tidak terlalu besar.

"Hyung bilang hanya sebuah kotak? Kenapa tiba-tiba menjadi peti? Sepertinya saat kita bertabrakan waktu itu, kotaknya tidak sebesar ini." celetuk Eunhyuk.

Hankyung membuka peti itu dan mengeluarkan satu per satu isi dari peti tersebut. Ada sebuah kotak yang berisi tujuh gelang elemen, satu buah gulungan perkamen yang sudah usang dimakan zaman, dan… tujuh buah jubah hitam? Bahkan ada pula tujuh buah topeng yang hanya menutupi separuh wajah dan sewarna dengan gelang elemen.

Eunhyuk mengambil salah satu jubah dan membentangkannya. "_Hyung_, apa jubah-jubah ini sudah ada sejak zaman dahulu? Kenapa modelnya trendi sekali? Bahkan yang ini ukurannya pas untukku," tambahnya sambil mencoba jubah itu dan memasang tudung kepalanya agar terlihat misterius.

Hankyung tertawa. "Tidak, aku sendiri yang membeli semua jubah itu baru-baru ini. Aku ingin anggota kelompok kita memiliki seragam, jadi aku membelinya dengan berbagai ukuran. Kita bisa membordir nama kelompok dan nama samaran kita di jubah itu, supaya terkesan lebih eksklusif."

"Wow, kalau begitu aku ambil jubah ini!" seru Eunhyuk. "Tapi kenapa warnanya hitam?"

"Itu warna favoritku."

"Topengnya juga lucu," puji Eunhyuk sambil mengamati topeng-topeng dalam peti.

"Aku terinspirasi dari salah satu MV Super Junior yang berjudul Opéra, ambilah sesuai dengan warna elemenmu."

Eunhyuk mengambil topeng yang berwarna merah. Dia berpikir sebentar, lalu menjentikkan jarinya. "Aku tahu nama yang pas untuk tim kita!"

"Apa?"

"Bagaimana kalau 'The Dark Seeker'? Itu cocok dengan warna jubah kita, warna kesukaan Hankyung _hyung_, dan bisa dibilang kelompok kita sedang mencari gelang elemen yang mengandung 'kegelapan'."

"Itu ide yang hebat!" komentar Hankyung. "Oh ya Kibum-_ah_, kau belum menentukan apa nama samaranmu."

"Bryan, itu nama panggilanku saat masih di Amerika." Kibum menjawab singkat, dia sedang mengamati tulisan Cina yang tertera dalam perkamen usang. "_Hyung_, bisa tolong kau artikan ini untukku?"

"Baiklah." Hankyung berdeham.

.

.

.

TBC

^Author's Note^

Gyaaa kenapa TBCnya di situ? *dikeroyok readerdeul* Karena takut kepanjangan, Risa pisahin sejarahnya di chap 5. Mianhae *bow* Jadi nanti bakal ada sejarah gelang elemen sama… adegan berantem! *applause* Ayo yang suka kekerasan (?) silahkan merapat~

Hayo lho, Minnie ketemu sama siapa tuh di toilet? Kok dia punya gelang ijo? Kan Minnie jelas-jelas ngeliat Hannie sama Hyukie naik ke atas. Hayo lho~ :P *Risa stress* Ecieee ada pasangan baru~ Chukkae oppadeul! Semoga langgeng! *salamin Wookie & Sungie* *dicincang YeWook Shipper*

Risa minta pendapat dong, kira-kira apa nama gengnya para seme? Kan gak lucu kalo Risa harus nyebut mereka 'geng narsis' terus tiap chap -_- Kalo ada yang cocok, bakal Risa pake lho. Ayo ayo kasih tau pendapat kalian~ *tebar bunga* :3

Waktunya bales review dari chap 3~

Kim Ji Yoon: Eits Haeppa belom nembak lho, Eunhyuk oppanya masih digantungin. Kasian ya? :') *dzig* Musuh? Kira-kira di chap ini udah ketauan belom ya musuhnya siapa~? *siul* Tapi yang pasti di chap depan ada adegan berantemnya. Gomawo reviewnya ^^

nurul. p. putri: Risa malah seneng kalo banyak yang nanya, berarti fic Risa misterius :3 Tugas 'The Dark Seeker'? Sama kayak superhero umumnya, berusaha ngehentiin kelompok jahat-jahat (?) supaya gak bikin onar. Haeppa termasuk anggotanya gak ya? Itu rahasia perusahaan :P Thanks udah RnR chingu :D

arit291: Elemen api jahat belom tentu muncul di chap ini lho, yang muncul malah tak terduga tuh ^^ Arigatou udah review~

Me Naruto: Gak kok tenang aja, buktinya udah Risa namain 'The Dark Seeker' di chap ini :) Makasih RnR-nya!

futari chan: Hehehe, Risa kan unpredictable makanya jadinya gitu :3 *plak* Gomawo chingu~

Chwyn: Kenapa Eunhyuk oppa takut keramaian? Nanti Risa jelasin, entah di chap berapa *duak* Donghae gak pura-pura kok, dia kayak gitu ada sebabnya. Aigoo, kok Risa jadi sok misterius gini sih? *abaikan* Thanks for your RnR chingu~ ^^

helloimhhs: Mungkin Risanya yang kecepetan ngupdate, abis Risa lagi semangat 45 nih akhir-akhir ini X3 Okay, gomawo~

Kim sang ri: Risa juga 16 tahun lho, kita seumuran! *toss* Dapet kok, Suju oppadeul pasti kebagian gelang semua. Tapi gak tau deh di kelompok yang mana :P Sippo, arigatou~

Huge thanks for:

Kim Ji Yoon / kyukyu / DebieHY1 / dhianelf4ever / nurul. p. putri / arit291 / reaRelf / nyukkunyuk / Anonymouss / Me Naruto / futari chan / Chwyn / helloimhhs / Kim sang ri / ressijewelll

Also for the Silent Readers and everyone who follow and favorite this fic. Thank you for your appreciation! ^^

Akhir kata, boleh Risa minta review dari readerdeul? Gak baik lho jadi Silent Reader terus (?) Lagian Risa gak bakal gigit (?) kalian kok, jebal~ *aegyo bareng Hyukie & Minnie*


	5. Chapter 5

Title : Element Bracelets

.

Author : Ayugai Risa

.

Cast : Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae and other Super Junior member (13 + 2)

.

Pair : Haehyuk (Donghae x Eunhyuk) and other Super Junior official couple

.

Rated : T

.

Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Angst, Hurt/Comfort

.

Warning : Yaoi, BL (Boys Love), Boy x Boy, Typo(s), Alur Ngebut, Gak Sesuai EYD

.

Disclaimer : Semua tokoh dalam fic ini bukan punya Risa, Risa cuma minjem nama mereka. Tapi fic ini 100% punya Risa

.

"…" = Talking

'…' = Thinking

.

^^DON'T LIKE DON'T READ^^

.

^^ENJOY READING^^

.

.

"Apa yang aku sampaikan tidak akan sama persis dengan isi perkamen, karena di perkamen ini banyak menggunakan puisi-puisi dan istilah-istilah kuno yang mungkin tidak kalian mengerti. Aku hanya akan merangkumnya saja dengan bahasa yang mudah dipahami," kata Hankyung.

Dia menggeser perkamen itu agar menghadap ke arahnya dan berdeham sekali lagi, Eunhyuk dan Kibum terdiam menunggu penuturan Hankyung.

"Pada zaman dahulu kala di suatu tempat, berdirilah sebuah kerajaan yang dipimpin oleh seorang raja yang arif dan bijaksana beserta permaisurinya. Pada suatu ketika, kerajaan tersebut dilanda kemarau yang berkepanjangan. Akibat dari kemarau tersebut, persediaan air dan bahan pangan di kerajaan itu menipis. Karena keterbatasan kedua benda itu, sebagian rakyat dilanda kelaparan dan penyakit. Tak sedikit dari mereka yang tidak bisa bertahan hidup dan akhirnya meninggal dunia."

Eunhyuk menahan nafas, sementara mata Kibum masih serius menatap Hankyung.

"Raja sudah mencoba segala cara yang ia bisa, mulai dari pembuatan irigasi hingga meminta bantuan ahli sihir istana untuk memanggil hujan, tapi tidak ada satupun yang membuahkan hasil. Pada suatu malam, sang raja mendapatkan mimpi yang aneh. Dalam mimpinya, ia bertemu dengan seekor naga bersisik keemasan."

"Naga?" ulang Eunhyuk.

"Sst!" Kibum menempelkan telunjuknya ke bibir dan mendesis, menyuruh Eunhyuk untuk diam.

Hankyung tersenyum melihat tingkah mereka berdua, lalu melanjutkan kisahnya.

"Naga itu memberikan sebuah kotak berisi tujuh pasang gelang elemen, dan sang raja diperintahkan untuk mengembalikan kondisi kerajaannya dengan menggunakan gelang itu. Tapi ia harus mencari empat belas orang yang dapat menggunakan gelang-gelang tersebut. Raja terjaga dari tidurnya dan mendapati sebuah kotak yang diberikan oleh sang naga dalam mimpinya kini berada di kaki tempat tidurnya. Sang raja langsung berkeliling dunia untuk mencari keempat belas orang itu. Setelah berhasil menemukan semuanya, mereka berusaha mengembalikan kondisi kerajaan dengan ketujuh elemen itu."

"Mianhae, hyung." Kibum tiba-tiba menyela. "Apa di perkamen itu disebutkan apa saja elemennya?"

Hankyung lagi-lagi tersenyum. "Aku baru saja akan menyebutkannya."

"Ketujuh elemen itu adalah air, tanah, udara, tumbuhan, api, kegelapan, dan cahaya. Usaha mereka pun tidak sia-sia, kerajaan mereka pulih hanya dalam waktu tiga hari. Setahun setelah kerajaan kembali normal, permaisuri dari sang raja melahirkan sepasang anak kembar yang keduanya berjenis kelamin laki-laki. Namun sang permaisuri meninggal dunia tak lama setelah melahirkan mereka karena mengalami pendarahan yang parah."

'Kasihan sekali permaisuri itu, dia hanya melihat kedua anaknya sebentar…' Eunhyuk hanya bisa mengomentari dalam hati agar tidak mengganggu konsentrasi Kibum.

"Bertahun-tahun kemudian kedua anak itu tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang tampan, namun kepribadian mereka sangat bertolak belakang. Si sulung sangat suka melakukan tindakan kriminal dan tidak akan segan-segan untuk melenyapkan siapa saja yang menghalangi jalannya, sementara si bungsu suka menolong orang yang membutuhkan bantuannya dengan ikhlas dan tanpa pamrih."

"Mianhae, tenggorokanku kering…" Hankyung berhenti sebentar, lalu meminum teh miliknya.

Eunhyuk dan Kibum juga meminum teh mereka untuk menghilangkan ketegangan, ketiganya meletakkan cangkir secara bersamaan dan kembali serius.

"Lalu sang raja mulai sakit-sakitan karena usianya yang sudah lanjut, ia merasa kalau hidupnya tidak akan lama lagi. Karena itu ia mewariskan kerajaan itu dan gelang elemen kepada kedua putranya, sehingga tiap anak mendapatkan tujuh gelang elemen yang berbeda-beda. Raja itu berpesan supaya keduanya tetap akur dan mengurus kerajaan bersama-sama. Benar saja, selang beberapa hari setelah itu sang raja wafat."

"Kerajaan kini berada di tangan sang anak kembar, mereka juga telah berhasil mengumpulkan kembali para pemilik gelang elemen. Tapi semuanya tidak berjalan sesuai yang diharapkan ayahanda mereka, si sulung memanfaatkan kekuasaannya untuk memeras rakyat dan menyuruh mereka untuk membayar upeti yang sangat mahal. Jika ada orang yang berani membantahnya, ia tidak akan ragu untuk memusnahkan mereka dengan kekuatan gelang elemen."

'Kejam sekali…' batin Eunhyuk.

"Si bungsu tentu saja tidak terima dengan perbuatan kakak kembarnya yang semena-mena terhadap rakyat, ia menantang si sulung untuk mengadu kekuatan gelang elemen yang mereka punya. Dalam pertempuran itu, kedua belah pihak harus bertempur hingga mati. Si sulung menerima tantangan tersebut."

"Mereka bertempur di sebuah padang pasir agar tidak menimbulkan kerusakan pada kerajaan mereka. Si bungsu membuat semacam peraturan, pertempuran diadakan satu lawan satu antar elemen yang sama. Api melawan api, air melawan air, dan begitu seterusnya. Pertempuran akhirnya tak terelakkan lagi, hingga yang tersisa hanyalah kedua anak kembar itu."

"Keduanya bertempur dengan gigih, tidak ada satupun yang berniat untuk mengalah. Sungguh ironis melihat keduanya bertempur, seakan-akan mereka bukanlah saudara. Sampai pada akhirnya, si bungsulah yang memenangkan pertarungan. Setelah berhasil membunuh kakaknya sendiri, tiba-tiba naga yang pernah muncul di mimpi sang raja muncul di hadapan si bungsu."

"Mwo?!" pekik Kibum dan Eunhyuk refleks.

Hankyung berhenti sebentar saat melihat ekspresi kekagetan kedua hoobaenya, lalu kembali bercerita sambil tersenyum.

"Sang naga mengucapkan terima kasih karena sudah menjaga perdamaian kerajaan, walaupun sangat disayangkan karena harus ada pertumpahan darah di antara kedua belah pihak. Ia mengambil kembali kedua kotak gelang elemen dari tangan si bungsu dan berniat untuk menyembunyikannya di belahan bumi yang berbeda, agar peristiwa ini tidak terjadi lagi. Sebagai ucapan terima kasih, sang naga akan mengabulkan tiga permintaan dari si bungsu."

"Setelah berpikir sejenak, akhirnya si bungsu menyampaikan permohonannya pada naga. Pertama, ia ingin agar ketiga belas orang yang terbunuh dalam pertempuran ini dihidupkan kembali. Kedua, ia memohon agar tim kakak kembarnya memiliki kepribadian yang baik setelah dihidupkan kembali. Dan yang ketiga, ia ingin sang naga untuk menghapus ingatan semua orang (termasuk dirinya, si sulung, dan anggota tim dari kedua pihak) mengenai keberadaan gelang elemen dan pertempuran yang telah terjadi."

"Sang naga cukup heran mendengar permintaan si bungsu, lalu dia bertanya mengapa si bungsu tidak meminta untuk menghidupkan kembali kedua orangtuanya yang telah tiada. Si bungsu hanya berkata bahwa kematian kedua orangtuanya adalah hal yang wajar dan tidak bisa dihindari lagi, karena keduanya memang telah berusia lanjut dan semua makhluk di dunia ini pasti akan berpulang pada Tuhan. Lagipula, si bungsulah yang menantang tim kakak kembarnya untuk bertempur mempertaruhkan nyawa."

"Sebelum kehilangan ingatan, si bungsu menuliskan kisah mengenai gelang elemen ini pada dua lembar perkamen dan memasukkannya ke dalam kedua kotak gelang elemen, ia yakin bahwa kerajaannya dan si sulung akan aman dan tentram setelah ini. Lalu ia mengembalikan kotak ini pada sang naga dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal."

"Apa sudah selesai?" tanya Kibum.

Hankyung menggeleng. "Belum. Masih ada satu paragraf lagi, dan kelihatannya ini ditulis oleh sang naga setelah mengabulkan permintaan si bungsu dan menghapus ingatannya. Karena bentuk tulisannya berbeda dengan yang tadi ku baca."

"Jinjja?!" kata Eunhyuk.

"Aku hanya menuliskan ini untuk berjaga-jaga, siapa tahu kedua kotak gelang elemen akan ditemukan oleh kalian, para manusia. Gelang elemen akan bercahaya dan melayang jika tersentuh oleh kulit pemiliknya. Dan jika tim lawanmu sedang menggunakan kekuatannya, ketujuh gelang elemen akan mengeluarkan cahayanya masing-masing. Semakin terang cahayanya, semakin dekat posisimu dengan lawanmu."

Hankyung akhirnya menggulung perkamen tersebut dan memasukkannya dengan hati-hati ke dalam peti tadi. Dia kembali meraih cangkir tehnya dan menghabiskan sisa minuman itu dalam sekali teguk.

"Hanya sampai di situ tulisan yang ada dalam perkamen, ku rasa aku bisa menyimpulkan urutan kejadiannya. Setelah si bungsu selesai menulis, sang naga mengabulkan permintaannya dan segera pergi. Namun sebelum menyembunyikan kedua kotak itu, dia menuliskan paragraf terakhir dalam perkamen ini," tutur namja kelas 12 itu.

"Berarti gelang elemen yang kita miliki tadinya adalah milik tim si bungsu, sementara gelang elemen jahat adalah milik si sulung?" Eunhyuk mencoba mengambil kesimpulan sendiri.

Hankyung mengangguk.

"Jadi… untuk menemukan tim dengan gelang elemen jahat, kita harus terus memantau semua gelang ini?" ulang Kibum.

"Ne. Dan kalau tiba-tiba mereka bercahaya, berarti tim lawan sedang menggunakan kekuatan gelang elemen mereka."

Eunhyuk bertanya, "Hyung pernah mengalaminya?"

Yang ditanya hanya menggelengkan kepala. "Saat peristiwa badai aneh itu terjadi disiarkan di televisi, aku sedang menginap di rumah saudaraku. Dan sejak itu aku selalu membawa kotak gelang itu kemana pun aku pergi untuk berjaga-jaga, tapi kelihatannya tim lawan juga menyadari keberadaanku dan tidak pernah lagi menggunakan kekuatan mereka. Mereka takut ketahuan olehku."

"Memangnya hyung pernah menggunakan kekuatan elemen tanah?" tanya Eunhyuk lagi.

"Bukankah aku sudah pernah bilang padamu, Eunhyuk-ah? Aku pernah membuat tanah di halaman rumahku retak secara tidak sengaja, padahal aku hanya melompat kecil." Hankyung tertawa.

Namja penyuka buah pisang itu menepuk dahinya. "Aku lupa…"

"Apa hyung pernah bertanya dimana pemilik toko barang antik itu menemukan kotak ini?" tanya Kibum tiba-tiba.

"Beliau bilang, beliau menemukan kotak itu saat melakukan ekspedisi seorang diri ke daerah pegunungan yang bersalju. Dia sedang beristirahat di sebuah gua dan menemukan kotak itu tertimbun di bawah bebatuan gua."

Sementara Kibum dan Hankyung asyik membahas soal gelang elemen, Eunhyuk iseng-iseng mengambil kotak berisi gelang elemen dan membukanya.

TRING!

Tanpa ada aba-aba, tiba-tiba ketujuh gelang elemen di dalamnya mengeluarkan cahaya yang berbeda warna secara serempak. Meski tidak terlalu terang, Eunhyuk bisa melihat perubahan yang mendadak itu.

"Bummie! Hyung! Gelangnya bercahaya!" pekik Eunhyuk.

"Omo?!" Hankyung dan Kibum bangkit dari sofa dan bergegas melihat isi kotak yang dipegang Eunhyuk.

"Sepertinya mereka tidak terlalu jauh dari sini… Ppali! Kenakan jubah dan topeng kalian! Pakai gelang masing-masing! Eunhyuk-ah, bawa kotak itu!" titah Hankyung panik.

Setelah menyambar dan mengenakan atribut masing-masing, ketiganya bergegas keluar dari rumah Hankyung dan berlari menuju jalan raya. Rupanya hari sudah mulai gelap, angka di arloji Eunhyuk sudah menunjukkan pukul 18:32 KST.

"Oh ya, sebaiknya kita mulai menggunakan nama samaran jika sedang berada di dekat musuh. Kita harus tetap menjaga identitas asli kita," ujar Eunhyuk mengingatkan. Dia masih saja terobsesi menjadi superhero -_-

.

.

Untung saja jalanan di sekitar rumah Joshua tidak memiliki belokan yang bercabang, sehingga mereka tidak kebingungan untuk mencari jalan. Gelang yang berada di dalam kotak bersinar semakin terang, menandakan bahwa posisi mereka bertiga semakin dekat.

"Apa hyungdeul mendengarnya?" tanya Bryan, nafasnya terengah-engah karena dia berbicara sambil terus berlari.

Joshua dan Spencer otomatis menajamkan telinga mereka, samar-samar mereka mendengar suara benda besar yang patah lalu jatuh berdebam dengan cukup keras. Jaraknya kira-kira sepuluh rumah dari posisi mereka sekarang.

"Suaranya berasal dari taman di ujung jalan ini!" seru Joshua. "Kajja!"

Mereka terus berlari, berlari, dan berlari. Namun mereka langsung disuguhkan oleh pemandangan yang mengerikan begitu menjejakkan kaki di taman itu. Pohon-pohon berukuran sedang tumbang dan saling timpa-menimpa, daun-daun berguguran walaupun ini bukan musim gugur. Bunga-bunga pun layu.

Walaupun langit sudah mulai menggelap, tapi ketiganya dapat melihat sosok dua orang manusia yang sedang duduk di atas salah satu batang pohon yang tumbang. Keduanya memakai jubah berwarna putih dan wajahnya tidak terlihat karena tertutup oleh tudung kepala.

Kedua orang itu nampaknya menyadari kehadiran The Dark Seeker. Keduanya menatap Joshua, Bryan, dan Spencer bergantian lalu turun dari batang pohon yang mereka duduki.

"Rupanya kita berhasil 'mengundang' mereka ke sini," kata salah satu dari mereka yang bertubuh lebih tinggi.

Yang satunya lagi menjawab sambil memainkan setangkai mawar pink. "Ne, hyung benar."

"Nuguseyo? Apa kalian pemilik gelang elemen juga?" tanya Joshua.

Kedua namja tersebut membuka tudung kepala mereka. Ternyata mereka juga menggunakan topeng yang hanya menutupi separuh wajah mereka. Kalau topeng The Dark Seeker terlihat seperti topeng mewah yang digunakan oleh 'Phantom of the Opéra', maka topeng mereka berdua terbuat dari bulu dengan warna yang berbeda.

"Untuk apa kau bertanya lagi? Kalian datang ke sini karena sudah mengetahui keberadaan kami bukan?" ujar namja bertopeng putih dengan sinis.

"Apa kau yang menyebabkan badai di laut Korea belum lama ini?" tanya Bryan.

"Ne, aku tidak bisa membantahnya. Mana mungkin terjadi badai saat cuaca sedang cerah begitu?" Si topeng putih menunjukkan gelang putih yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. "Semua itu berkat gelang elemen angin ini."

Spencer menunjuk pohon yang tumbang dan berteriak marah, "Apa yang sudah kalian lakukan pada pohon-pohon di sini?!"

"Dia ingin melihat kekuatan elemen tumbuhan yang baru dia dapatkan, dan aku juga ingin tahu seberapa hebat kemampuannya," jawab si topeng putih sambil melirik partnernya yang bertopeng hijau. "Bukankah begitu, Vincent?"

"Ne. Kau benar, hyung," jawab namja bertopeng hijau bernama Vincent.

"Kami, The Dark Seeker, tidak akan pernah memaafkan perbuatan kalian!" Spencer berteriak geram.

Vincent tidak memperdulikan ucapan Spencer, dia malah bertanya pada si topeng putih, "Bolehkah aku melawan mereka, hyung? Selagi aku mendapat lawan yang juga memiliki gelang elemen."

Dengan tenangnya, si topeng putih mengangguk dan duduk kembali di atas batang pohon yang tadi dia dan Vincent duduki. "Silahkan saja, aku akan mengamati dari sini."

Vincent tersenyum senang, namja itu menggenggam erat mawar pink-nya dan berseru, "Thorn Whip!"

Ajaib, tiba-tiba saja mawar pink Vincent berubah menjadi sulur berduri yang menyerupai cambuk. Vincent mengayun-ayunkan cambuk itu dan menimbulkan bunyi 'ctar' yang memekakan telinga.

"Kalian lihat?" tanya Joshua pada Spencer dan Bryan. "Kalian bisa membuat senjata seperti itu jika ada api atau air di dekat kalian."

"Di sini tidak ada api, hyung! Eotteoke?!" pekik Spencer.

"Enough with the chit-chat, it's show time~" ujar Vincent sambil menjilat sudut bibirnya.

Namja bertopeng hijau itu langsung berlari dan mengayun-ayunkan cambuknya ke segala arah. Untungnya Spencer, Joshua, dan Bryan dapat menghindari cambuk berduri itu.

Joshua lalu memasang kuda-kuda bela diri dan berseru, "Rock Shoes!"

Bebatuan di tanah berkumpul dan saling tumpuk-menumpuk di sepatu sekolah Joshua, sekarang kakinya terlihat seperti mengenakan sepatu yang terbuat dari batu. Dia berlari menerjang Vincent dan mengayunkan kakinya untuk menendang namja bertopeng hijau itu.

"Kau tidak akan bisa melukaiku!" seru Vincent sambil menjentikkan jarinya.

Sebatang pohon berukuran sedang yang sudah tumbang tiba-tiba bergerak sendiri dan berdiri kokoh di antara Vincent dan Joshua. Untung saja Joshua memiliki refleks yang bagus, dia langsung menarik kembali kakinya sebelum sempat membentur pohon tersebut.

"Bagaimana jika aku memerintahkan pohon ini untuk menimpamu?" tanya Vincent dengan nada manis yang dibuat-buat, kemudian dia menjentikkan lagi jarinya.

Mata Joshua membelalak saat menyaksikan pohon yang berdiri kokoh di hadapannya mulai jatuh tepat ke arahnya, tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakkan…

"Joshua hyung!" pekik Bryan.

Namja berelemen air itu berlari sekencang-kencangnya dan mendorong tubuh Joshua sekuat tenaga, tubuh mereka pun terlempar tepat ke samping pohon yang jatuh berdebam ke tanah.

Bryan berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Joshua, "Gwenchanayo, hyung?"

Saat mencoba berdiri dengan bantuan Bryan, tiba-tiba saja Joshua limbung dan meringis kesakitan.

"Sepertinya pergelangan kakiku terkilir…" erangnya sambil memegang pergelangan kaki kirinya.

"Itu kabar yang bagus, Joshua~"

Joshua dan Bryan langsung menoleh menuju sumber suara, ternyata Vincent sudah berdiri tepat di belakang mereka. Tangannya yang menggenggam Thorn Whip sudah terentang secara horizontal, bersiap untuk mencambuk keduanya dari arah samping.

"Bye bye~" ujar Vincent sambil mengayunkan cambuknya menuju Bryan dan Joshua.

Karena tidak bisa menghindar, keduanya hanya bisa pasrah dan memejamkan mata. Tapi karena keduanya tidak merasakan sakit, mereka membuka matanya perlahan-lahan. Ternyata seorang namja telah berdiri di antara keduanya dan Vincent, tangannya menangkap Thorn Whip milik Vincent.

Dialah Spencer.

"Spencer! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" pekik Joshua.

"Ssh…" Spencer mendesis menahan sakit, telapak tangannya mulai mengeluarkan cairan merah pekat karena tertusuk duri di cambuk itu.

"Wah wah wah, rupanya ada yang sok menjadi pahlawan di sini," ejek Vincent sambil tertawa.

Seketika itu juga ekspresi Spencer berubah. Tidak ada lagi kesan manis pada wajahnya, matanya menatap Vincent tajam seolah-olah ingin menghabisinya di tempat.

"Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan orang yang berani menyakiti temanku, pabbo." Spencer malah berbalik mengejek, dia melepaskan Thorn Whip dan menjilat darah di telapak tangannya seakan-akan dia vampir.

"Mwo?! Kau bilang apa?!"

"Apa kau tuli? Baiklah, akan ku ulangi sekali lagi karena aku sedang berbaik hati kali ini." Lalu Spencer berkata lambat-lambat, "Kau. adalah. namja. yang. pabbo. Vincent."

"Beraninya kau berkata seperti itu! Rasakan ini!"

Dengan penuh amarah, Vincent berlari menerjang Spencer dan mengayunkan cambuknya ke wajah Spencer. Lagi-lagi Spencer menangkap cambuk berduri itu dengan tangan kosong dan menggenggamnya erat-erat.

Tapi apa yang terjadi? Cambuk yang Spencer pegang mulai mengeluarkan asap dan terbakar! Vincent buru-buru melepaskan cambuk itu supaya tangannya tidak terkena api yang mulai menjalar ke cambuk.

Detik berikutnya, Spencer menangkap senjata Vincent yang telah berubah menjadi cambuk api itu. Dengan nekatnya, dia melilitkan cambuk itu di sekeliling lehernya menjadi seperti syal. Untung saja dia memiliki elemen api, sehingga jubah dan kulitnya tidak hangus terbakar.

"Hot Scarf," kata Spencer tenang.

Tiba-tiba api dari cambuk itu membesar dan menjadi seperti syal yang melilit leher Spencer, mata Spencer ikut memantulkan bara api yang berkobar kemerahan.

"Itu… senjata milik Spencer?" gumam Joshua. "Tapi bagaimana bisa dia menciptakan sendiri api itu?"

Spencer merentangkan telapak tangannya yang masih berdarah menuju Vincent dan berkata, "Serang dia."

Seketika itu juga syal apinya melesat ke arah yang ditunjuk Spencer seperti ular yang memanjang. Karena terlalu cepat dan jaraknya semakin dekat, Vincent tidak sempat melarikan diri dan hanya bisa memejamkan mata dengan pasrah. Elemen tumbuhannya tidak akan bisa menghadapi elemen api milik Spencer.

WUSH!

Tanpa diduga, sebuah angin kencang berhembus melewati wajah Vincent dan berhasil memadamkan Hot Scarf milik Spencer sampai habis tak bersisa. Vincent, Spencer, Joshua, dan Bryan serentak menoleh menuju arah angin itu berasal.

Rupanya teman satu tim Vincent yang bertopeng putih yang membuat angin itu. Dia masih duduk di atas batang pohon, tapi masing-masing tangannya memegang sebuah kipas semi-transparan.

"Maaf karena aku telah merusak kesenanganmu, Spencer," ujarnya santai. "Tapi aku tidak akan membiarkanmu membunuh Vincent secepat itu, jadi aku terpaksa menggunakan Zephyr Fan milikku ini."

Namja itu melompat turun dan berjalan menghampiri Vincent.

"Gomawo, hyung…" gumam Vincent lirih saat namja itu berhenti di sampingnya, Vincent masih syok karena hampir terkena serangan Spencer.

"Ne, cheonmaneyo. Tapi kau jangan senang dulu." Si topeng putih menyunggingkan sebuah senyum sarkastik dan menatap mata Vincent dengan tajam. "Kau akan menerima hukuman karena telah membuatku turun tangan untuk menolongmu, padahal aku berharap kau bisa mengalahkan mereka tanpa bantuanku."

Tubuh Vincent mengejang karena ditatap dan diberi senyuman seperti itu, dia buru-buru membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat pada si topeng putih. "Jeongmal mianhae, hyung. Aku berjanji akan memperbaiki kesalahanku."

Si topeng putih melanjutkan langkahnya, masih dengan senyum sinis. Spencer memasang posisi waspada, siapa tahu namja itu akan menyerangnya. Tapi ternyata orang itu hanya berjalan melewatinya dan berhenti di hadapan Joshua.

Si topeng putih bertanya, "Apa kau pemimpinnya?"

"Kalau iya, kenapa? Apa kau akan membunuhku?" jawab Joshua dengan nada menantang.

"Tentu saja tidak, aku bukanlah namja yang memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Aku tidak akan bertarung dengan kondisi tidak seimbang di salah satu pihak." Namja itu terkekeh. "Kita akan bertemu lagi lain kali. Sampai saat itu tiba, pastikan bahwa kakimu sudah sembuh."

Namja bertopeng putih itu menarik tangan Vincent dan menjauhi ketiga anggota The Dark Seeker, tapi dia berhenti dan berbalik menatap mereka bertiga lagi.

"Nama tim kalian The Dark Seeker, eoh? Nama timku adalah Conquistadores, dan namaku sendiri adalah Dennis Park. Ingat itu baik-baik saat kita bertemu lagi," ujarnya.

Sebuah angin kencang tiba-tiba berhembus di taman itu, membuat dedaunan di tanah berterbangan mengelilingi mereka. Keduanya menghilang bersamaan dengan perginya angin itu.

.

*SKIP TIME*

.

Setelah melewati perjuangan yang cukup panjang dengan menopang tubuh Hankyung bersama-sama, akhirnya Kibum dan Eunhyuk berhasil mengantar Hankyung pulang ke rumahnya. Mereka bertiga kini sedang berdiskusi mengenai kejadian tadi di kamar Hankyung, sekaligus mengobati luka yang diderita masing-masing.

"Kemana perginya mereka berdua tadi? Bagaimana bisa mereka menghilang begitu saja?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil melilitkan perban ke telapak tangannya yang terluka, sebelumnya dia sudah mengoleskan antiseptik ke luka itu agar tidak terjadi infeksi.

Hankyung meringis kesakitan saat Kibum menempelkan kompres basah dan dingin ke pergelangan kakinya. Hankyung lalu berkata, "Mereka berteleportasi. Sama seperti senjata, kau bisa melakukannya jika ada elemen yang kau kuasai di dekatmu. Tapi bagaimana kau bisa membuat syal api itu, Eunhyuk-ah? Padahal di dekat situ tidak ada api."

"Molla. Tapi saat menggunakan gelang itu, tubuhku menjadi lebih panas seperti sedang demam. Mungkin dari panas itulah aku bisa membuat api." Spencer menjawab sambil menempelkan punggung tangannya yang tidak terluka ke dahi. "Sekarang sih sudah tidak panas lagi."

"Conquistadores… Kalau tidak salah itu bahasa Spanyol yang berarti 'Penakluk'," kata Kibum.

Hankyung berujar, "Kita harus bergerak cepat, sebisa mungkin kita kumpulkan pemilik gelang yang tersisa dan menghentikan mereka agar tidak membuat kerusakan lagi."

Kedua hoobaenya mengangguk.

.

*SKIP TIME*

.

Begitu sampai di kamar tidurnya, Eunhyuk langsung melempar tubuhnya ke atas kasur dan menghela nafas. "Untung saja besok hari Sabtu, aku tidak tahu apa reaksi Minnie dan Wookie saat melihat tanganku ini begitu masuk sekolah." Eunhyuk menatap tangannya muram. "Mereka pasti akan penasaran dan menginterogasiku."

'Dennis Park dan Vincent, sebenarnya siapa mereka?' batin Eunhyuk.

Karena terlalu lelah memikirkan hal itu, akhirnya Eunhyuk memutuskan untuk mematikan lampu kamarnya dan tertidur tak lama setelahnya.

.

.

.

TBC

^Author's Note^

Ya ampun, padahal Risa cuma author yang newbie dan ini fic perdana Risa, tapi respon dari readerdeul ternyata positif. Gomawo chingudeul~ :* ({}) :')

Huft, susah ya jadi anak kelas 12… Apalagi sekarang lagi pekan ulangan, Risa jadi gak sempet nyentuh laptop gara-gara belajar mulu. Jangankan nyentuh laptop, melamun pun Risa gak sempet *lebay*

Akhirnya tim yang jahat muncul, walopun baru dua orang sih. Di sini Suju oppadeul pake Western Name mereka buat nama samaran, jadi silahkan search di Google kalo masih bingung atau belom hafal. Tapi aku bingung nih, apa ya nama samaran buat Henry-gege sama Mimi-gege? ._.

Gimana adegan berantemnya? Pasti kurang mendebarkan dan gak sesuai harapan readerdeul, abis Risa gak pernah berantem sih (?) Mianhae chingu T_T

Okay, stop blabbering. It's time for me to reply the reviews~

nyukkunyuk: Wah ketauan nih suka kekerasan, makanya langsung merapat *plak* Gomawo udah review :3

myhyukkiesmile: Bangapseumnida chingu, review fic ini terus ya~ ^^ Di chap ini udah ketauan belom Sungmin oppa masuk tim jahat atau baik? :) Makasih udah RnR~

reaRelf: Tenang aja, di sini Suju oppadeul keluar satu-satu. Pelan tapi pasti (?) Thanks for the review! :D

Kim Ji Yoon: Yang ketemu Minnie? Tuh jawabannya ada di chap ini :3 Dapet kok, Suju oppadeul dapet gelang semua. Chap ini udah Risa usahain supaya lebih panjang ya, gomawo Jiji~ ^^

Kim Sang Ri: Emang fic ini termasuk Suspense ya? Risa bahkan belom terlalu bisa nentuin genre ._. Maaci udah review! :)

nurul. p. putri: Ne, cheonmaneyo :3 Yang Han-gege bawa ada 7, kalo sama yang gelang jahat jadinya 14. Baik 7, jahat 7 :D

hana ryeong9: Yang 7 orang masuk kelompok jahat, terus nanti Shindong oppa punya peran sendiri. Bisa gak ya~? *dzig* Nanti bakal kejawab entah di chap berapa. Gomawo! ^^

Anonymouss: Pasti namja lah, masa iya yeoja nekat masuk ke toilet namja? -_- So pasti salah satu dari Suju oppadeul dong yang ngasih, dan udah kejawab kan siapa orang itu? Jawabannya ada di chap ini :3

ressijewelll: Geng narsis isinya cowok-cowok ganteng (dan seme). Kibum gak termasuk kok, kan dia lagi di perpus waktu itu ;)

indahpus96: Emang ficnya ngumpet ya? Kok baru ketemu? XD *duak* Ne, gomawo chingu! ^^

Million thanks for:

nyukkunyuk / myhyukkiesmile / Chwyn / futari chan / reaRelf / Kim Ji Yoon / dhianelf4ever / Kim Sang Ri / Anami Hime / nurul. p. putri / Arit291 / hana ryeong9 / Me Naruto / kyukyu / Anonymouss / ressijewelll / indahpus96

Also for the Silent Readers and everyone who follow and favorite this fic. Thank you for your appreciation! ^^

Akhir kata, boleh Risa minta review dari readerdeul? Gak baik lho jadi Silent Reader terus (?) Lagian Risa gak bakal gigit (?) kalian kok, jebal~ *aegyo bareng Hyukie & Minnie*


	6. Chapter 6

Title : Element Bracelets

.

Author : Ayugai Risa

.

Cast : Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae and other Super Junior member (13 + 2)

.

Pair : Haehyuk (Donghae x Eunhyuk) and other Super Junior official couple

.

Rated : T

.

Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Angst, Hurt/Comfort

.

Warning : Yaoi, BL (Boys Love), Boy x Boy, Typo(s), Alur Ngebut, Gak Sesuai EYD

.

Disclaimer : Semua tokoh dalam fic ini bukan punya Risa, Risa cuma minjem nama mereka. Tapi fic ini 100% punya Risa

.

"…" = Talking

'…' = Thinking

.

^^DON'T LIKE DON'T READ^^

.

^^ENJOY READING^^

.

.

Sinar matahari di Sabtu siang berhasil menyusup masuk ke kamar tidur milik seorang Lee Hyukjae melalui sela-sela jendela, cahaya yang cukup menyilaukan itu berhasil membangunkan sang pemilik kamar dari tidur malamnya.

Eunhyuk melirik jam wekernya, ternyata sudah pukul 11:57 waktu Korea Selatan. Karena ini hari Sabtu, Eunhyuk tidak perlu panik karena dia selalu bangun lebih siang saat libur sekolah. Namja itu bangkit dari kasurnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Setelah berdiri di depan cermin, Eunhyuk menatap pantulan dirinya yang berwajah kuyu dengan rambut awut-awutan. Dia mengangkat tangan kirinya yang diperban dan menggerakkannya beberapa kali.

"Ternyata kejadian semalam bukan mimpi, bahkan aku masih bisa merasakan sakitnya hingga sekarang," gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

Eunhyuk memulai aktivitas paginya dengan mandi, mencuci muka, keramas, menyikat gigi, dan segala kegiatan basuh-membasuh-tubuh-menggunakan-air. Sesekali dia menyenandungkan lagu-lagu favoritnya di sela-sela acara mandi.

Sekitar tiga puluh menit kemudian, Eunhyuk keluar dari kamar mandi dengan tubuh terbalut dengan bathrobe berwarna biru tua. Dia berjalan menuju lemari pakaian sambil mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah menggunakan handuk.

Naega saranghan S.P.Y.

Geunyeoreul jjocha day and night

Sumi teok kkeutkkaji cha wa

Geunyeoreul gyeoneun geu sun ga-ga-ga-ga-ga-gan

Ponsel Eunhyuk berdering tatkala pemiliknya baru saja selesai mengenakan celana boxer bermotif pisang kesayangannya. Tanpa mengenakan pakaian lain terlebih dulu, Eunhyuk langsung mengambil benda elektronik yang tergeletak di dekat jam weker dan menempelkannya di telinga.

"Yeoboseyo?" kata Eunhyuk memulai percakapan.

"Ne, yeoboseyo. Apa benar ini nomor ponsel Lee Hyukjae?" jawab orang di seberang telepon Eunhyuk, sepertinya orang itu adalah namja.

"Ne, nuguseyo?"

Lawan bicara Eunhyuk menghela nafas lega. "Ini aku, Donghae."

DEG!

Jantung Eunhyuk melewatkan satu debarannya saat mengetahui siapa namja yang meneleponnya itu.

"Donghae-ya? Ada apa kau meneleponku siang-siang begini?" Eunhyuk berusaha menenangkan diri supaya Donghae tidak mendengar nada gugup dari suaranya.

"Ngg… Apa kau sibuk hari ini?"

Eunhyuk mencoba mengingat-ingat apa saja yang akan dia kerjakan hari ini. "Sepertinya tidak, waeyo?"

"Ada film bagus yang akan diputar perdana hari ini. Aku ingin sekali menontonnya tapi tidak tahu siapa yang harus ku ajak untuk menonton bersama, dan tiba-tiba kaulah orang pertama yang terlintas di benakku. Jadi… maukah kau pergi bersamaku?" ajak Donghae.

"Pe… pergi denganmu?" ulang Eunhyuk tidak percaya.

"Ne, apa kau keberatan?"

"A… ani. Baiklah, aku akan pergi denganmu." Eunhyuk mendadak gagap.

"Bagus! Kalau begitu kau akan ku jemput di rumahmu pukul satu siang, karena aku sedang berada di rumah temanku yang tidak jauh dari sana. Segeralah bersiap-siap dan sampai ketemu nanti, Hyukkie~"

Setelah Donghae menutup teleponnya, Eunhyuk melompat-lompat girang seperti anak kecil. Suasana hatinya menjadi cerah sekali karena beberapa alasan, kenapa?

Karena suara pertama yang dia dengar hari ini adalah suara dari orang yang dia sukai, bukankah itu sangat indah? Lalu Donghae mengatakan kalau Eunhyuk-lah orang pertama yang terlintas di benaknya saat ingin mengajak orang lain untuk menonton film itu. Dan walaupun terkesan aneh karena melibatkan dua orang namja, tapi ini bisa dibilang kencan bukan?

Setelah lelah melompat-lompat, Eunhyuk melirik jamnya dan memekik tatkala melihat angka 12:40 telah tertera di jam wekernya. Dia kembali menghambur ke lemari pakaiannya untuk memilih baju mana yang cocok untuk dia pakai saat 'kencan' nanti. Tapi aktivitasnya terhenti sejenak ketika dia menyadari suatu hal yang cukup ganjil mengenai Donghae.

"Kenapa Donghae bisa tahu nomor ponsel dan alamat rumahku? Aku kan tidak pernah memberitahunya," gumamnya bingung.

.

.

"Eotteoke? Apa dia menerima ajakan hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun begitu melihat Donghae sudah menaruh ponselnya di saku.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun, Donghae malah langsung memeluk hoobae yang sedang duduk di sampingnya itu.

"Hyung, lepaskan pelukanmu yang menjijikan ini! Yang boleh memelukku hanyalah Minnie hyung." Kyuhyun meronta-ronta mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan Donghae.

Donghae mengabulkan permintaan Kyuhyun dan tertawa gelak-gelak saat Kyuhyun langsung menjauhi dirinya dan bersembunyi di belakang punggung Sungmin. Sungmin mengelus rambut Kyuhyun untuk menenangkan namjachingunya itu, membuat Risa bertanya-tanya siapa sebenarnya yang seme dan uke dalam hubungan mereka -_-

"Tapi aku benar-benar berterima kasih pada kalian karena sudah membantuku membuat rencana ini dan memberiku nasihat, bahkan Sungmin sampai memberikan nomor ponsel Hyukkie dan alamat rumahnya untuk memperlancar rencana ini," ujar Donghae sambil memberikan senyumnya yang paling tulus. "Ternyata tidak sia-sia aku meminta bantuan kalian, jeongmal gomawo."

"Cheonmaneyo, Donghae-ya. Tidak ada salahnya membantu namja yang sedang kasmaran, bukankah begitu chagi?" ujar Sungmin sambil melirik Kyuhyun.

Sebagai balasannya, Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin dari belakang. "Ne, Minnie hyung benar. Tapi aku sedikit heran, hyung baru beberapa hari pindah ke SM tapi langsung menyukai Eunhyuk hyung. Apa hyung jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengannya?"

"Molla, awalnya aku hanya penasaran karena dia tidak memperhatikanku saat pertama kali memperkenalkan diri di kelas. Tapi lama kelamaan, rasa penasaran itu berubah menjadi rasa suka. Walaupun ini sedikit aneh, karena dia juga namja sepertiku." Donghae mengangkat bahunya.

"Aku mengerti bagaimana perasaan hyung." Kyuhyun mengangguk-angguk paham.

Setelah Kyuhyun berkata demikian, Donghae melirik arlojinya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 12:55 dan beranjak dari sofa ruang tamu Sungmin yang sedari tadi mereka bertiga duduki.

"Kau sudah mau berangkat, Donghae-ya?" tanya Sungmin.

"Ne, tapi aku mau berkaca dulu untuk mengecek penampilanku. Di mana cerminnya?"

"Ada di dalam kamar tidurku." Sungmin mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah sebuah ruangan yang pintunya setengah terbuka.

Donghae melangkahkan kakinya ke sana dan sedikit terkejut melihat pemandangan yang tersaji di hadapannya, warna pink mendominasi kamar Sungmin dan sebuah boneka kelinci seukuran anak kecil terduduk di sebelah cermin yang dia tuju. Donghae bergidik melihat semua itu.

"Donghae hyung, gwenchanayo? Aku baru ingat kalau kau tidak suka dengan warna pink, padahal kamar Minnie hyung penuh dengan warna pink." Donghae bisa mendengar seruan Kyuhyun dari ruang tamu.

"Jinjja? Mianhae, Donghae-ya. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau tidak suka warna pink, gwenchanayo?" Sungmin ikut mencemaskan Donghae.

"Ne, gwenchana," jawab Donghae. Dia tidak mau kelihatan lemah di mata Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, lagipula dia hanya ingin bercermin sebentar.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Kyuhyun datang menghampiri Donghae. Donghae menautkan alisnya melihat keanehan ini, sejak kapan Kyuhyun mengkhawatirkannya sampai seperti ini?

Seakan bisa membaca pikiran Donghae, Kyuhyun berkata, "Minnie hyung yang menyuruhku untuk menemani hyung, lagipula aku tidak mau hyung melakukan sesuatu pada kamar ini," tambahnya sambil memberikan deathglare gratis pada Donghae.

"Aku tidak akan mengobrak-abrik kamar ini, tenang saja."

Donghae menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin dan mulai menyisir rambutnya dengan sisir pribadinya, sementara Kyuhyun sibuk melihat suatu benda yang tergeletak di meja belajar Sungmin.

Setelah selesai mengamati penampilannya dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki, Donghae keluar dari kamar itu dengan diikuti oleh Kyuhyun di belakangnya. Donghae mengambil tas dan jaketnya yang masih tertinggal di sofa.

"Hwaiting, hyung. Semoga rencananya berjalan dengan baik!" Kyuhyun menepuk pundak Donghae untuk memberi semangat.

"Kami akan mendoakanku dari sini, Donghae-ya."

"Ne. Gomawo atas bantuan kalian, Sungmin-ah, Kyuhyun."

Setelah selesai mengikat tali sepatunya, Donghae melambaikan tangan dan menaiki mobil sport hitam miliknya. Setelah mobil Donghae keluar dari garasi Sungmin yang cukup luas, Kyuhyun berbalik menghadap Sungmin.

"Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu, hyung," tanya sang magnae dengan wajah serius.

"Mwo? Kau mau tanya apa, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin dan mengajaknya ke kamar namjachingunya itu, kemudian Kyuhyun menunjuk tiga buah gelang karet yang dia amati saat menemani Donghae tadi. Masing-masing dari gelang itu berwarna biru, hitam, dan hijau.

"Apa ini gelang milikmu, hyung? Aku baru kali ini melihatnya." Kyuhyun bertanya, terselip nada curiga dalam nada bicaranya.

"Itu gelang pemberian temanku, dia datang bertamu ke sini tadi malam dan memberikan gelang-gelang itu padaku." Sungmin menjawab dengan santai, dia lalu menelusuri wajah Kyuhyun dengan jari telunjuknya. "Tenang saja, chagi. Aku tidak akan pernah berpaling darimu selamanya."

Mata Kyuhyun terpejam menikmati sentuhan memabukkan dari Sungmin, orang yang telah menjadi namjachingunya selama kurang lebih enam bulan ini. Setelah Sungmin menurunkan tangannya, barulah dia membuka mata.

"Ne, aku percaya pada hyung." Kyuhyun lalu mengambil gelang berwarna biru. "Tapi kenapa tidak ada yang berwarna pink? Apa teman hyung tidak tahu kalau hyung suka dengan warna pink?"

"Molla, mungkin stok gelang yang berwarna pink sudah habis." Sungmin tertawa kecil.

Setelah puas meraba dan melihat, Kyuhyun meletakkan gelang biru dan mengambil gelang yang berwarna hitam. Tapi sesuatu yang aneh terjadi, cahaya hitam terpancar dari gelang itu dan benda mati itu melayang seperti sebuah UFO.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin kaget bersamaan dengan jatuhnya gelang itu ke lantai, tapi yang ditatap malah menyunggingkan senyum manis yang entah kenapa terkesan mengerikan. Sungmin mendekati Kyuhyun dan mengecup bibir merah sang namjachingu, tidak lupa menyelipkan sedikit lumatan lembut di dalamnya.

Kyuhyun sedikit tersentak melihat tindakan Sungmin yang tidak seperti biasanya itu, Sungmin tidak pernah seagresif ini sebelumnya. Meski begitu, Kyuhyun membalas lumatan Sungmin dan memeluknya erat.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau juga pengguna elemen, Kyu. Selamat bergabung dengan Conquistadores." gumam Sungmin setelah keduanya selesai berciuman.

.

.

"Kenapa Donghae belum juga tiba? Katanya rumah temannya tidak jauh dari sini…" gumam Eunhyuk sambil menghela nafas.

Sudah sekitar dua puluh lima menit dia meringkuk di atas sofa sambil menonton acara di televisi, walaupun pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Sekarang sudah pukul 13:11, sudah lewat sebelas menit dari waktu yang dijanjikan Donghae.

Padahal Eunhyuk sudah mengerahkan penampilan terbaiknya khusus untuk hari ini. Dia mengenakan kaus biru, jaket berbahan denim warna putih, celana hitam, serta sepatu putih. Arloji perak yang pernah dia pakai saat di Alto Café juga melingkar di pergelangan tangannya yang tidak diperban.

Dia berjengit saat ponselnya berdering keras dan menampilkan nama 'Lee Donghae' di layarnya, secepat kilat Eunhyuk mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku.

"Yeoboseyo?" sapa Donghae dari seberang telepon.

Bukannya menjawab dengan ramah, Eunhyuk justru melampiaskan kekesalannya pada Donghae. "Kenapa kau belum juga datang, pabbo?! Aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi…"

Eunhyuk membiarkan saja air matanya tumpah dan isakan kecil keluar dari bibirnya. Biarlah Donghae mendengarnya, biarlah Donghae tahu apa yang dia rasakan saat ini. Donghae tidak tahu betapa lelahnya Eunhyuk menunggu kedatangannya…

"Hyukkie, kau menangis?" tanya Donghae.

Eunhyuk masih terus menangis dan tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Mianhae, Hyukkie. Maaf aku telah membuatmu menangis…" Donghae terdengar menyesal. "Sebagai permintaan maafku, bisakah kau pergi ke luar garasi sekarang? Sebentar lagi aku akan tiba di rumahmu."

Eunhyuk mematuhi perkataan Donghae tanpa memutuskan teleponnya. Dia mengantungi dompetnya yang tergeletak di lantai dan berjalan sambil menghapus air matanya dengan susah payah, dia tidak ingin satpam keluarganya melihat matanya yang sembab.

Ternyata satpamnya sedang tidak berjaga di pos, sehingga Eunhyuk terpaksa membuka gerbang rumahnya dengan tangan sendiri. Setelah melewati pagar rumah, langkah Eunhyuk terhenti begitu melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya.

Donghae bersandar dengan santai pada sebuah mobil sport hitam yang kelihatannya adalah milik namja itu, tangan kirinya masih menyangga ponsel yang tertempel di telinga.

Tapi yang membuat Eunhyuk membeku seketika adalah sebuket mawar merah yang tergenggam di tangan Donghae yang satunya, senyuman tulus dari lubuk hati yang paling dalam, dan tatapan teduh yang bisa membuat siapapun yang menatapnya terenyuh.

Donghae menjejalkan ponselnya ke dalam saku dan menyodorkan buket bunga mawar itu pada Eunhyuk. "Mianhae, Hyukkie. Entah sudah keberapa kalinya aku membuatmu kesal dan menangis, dan entah sudah berapa kali aku memohon maaf padamu. Tapi ku mohon, maafkanlah aku."

Eunhyuk lagi-lagi tidak bisa membendung air matanya, tapi kali ini yang keluar adalah air mata terharu. Dia mengambil buket bunga itu dan menghirupnya dengan mata terpejam, aroma segar menguar dari bunga-bunga itu.

"Tentu saja aku akan memaafkanmu, Hae."

Donghae menghela nafas lega karena Eunhyuk mau memaafkannya, dan dia juga senang mendengar Eunhyuk memanggilnya 'Hae'. Itu termasuk sebuah kemajuan dalam hubungan mereka bukan?

"Kajja, kita berangkat." Donghae membukakan pintu mobilnya dan mempersilahkan Eunhyuk untuk masuk. Khusus untuk hari ini dia akan memanjakan Eunhyuk bagaikan seorang putri, walaupun sebenarnya Eunhyuk adalah namja.

Setelah Eunhyuk duduk dengan nyaman, Donghae menutup pintu untuknya dan masuk ke kursi pengemudi. Setelah keduanya memasang sabuk pengaman dengan benar, Donghae pun menjalankan kendaraannya menuju destinasi mereka.

.

.

Donghae memutuskan untuk menggunakan jasa valet parking yang disediakan oleh mall tujuan mereka karena di sana selalu ramai setiap hari libur dan pasti akan sulit sekali untuk mencari tempat parkir.

Donghae mengajak Eunhyuk untuk turun dari mobil dan dia memberikan kunci mobilnya pada petugas valet yang sudah siap menjalankan tugas. Setelah petugas valet itu membawa mobil Donghae untuk diparkir, Donghae dan Eunhyuk melenggang masuk ke dalam mall.

Bagaimana dengan buket bunga mawar yang diberikan oleh Donghae? Apakah mereka membawanya ke dalam mall? Tentu saja tidak -_-

"Sekarang kita mau ke mana, Hae?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Apa kau sudah lapar? Kalau iya, sebaiknya kita makan siang dulu," usul Donghae. "Tenang saja, aku yang traktir."

"Mwo? Tidak usah repot-repot, Hae," jawab Eunhyuk (pura-pura) sungkan, dia tidak mau terlihat materialistis di depan Donghae.

"Gwenchana, anggap saja ini sebagai permintaan maafku padamu."

"Ngg… Gomawo, Hae, tapi aku masih belum lapar. Memangnya filmnya dimulai jam berapa?"

"Molla, apa sebaiknya kita pergi menonton dulu? Lagipula kita tidak tahu kapan jadwal pemutarannya dan belum membeli tiketnya juga. Eotteoke, Hyukkie?"

"Hmm…" Eunhyuk berpikir sebentar. "Baiklah, kajja."

"Padahal aku yang mengajakmu pergi, tapi kenapa malah kau yang jadi bersemangat seperti itu? Aish, kau ini menggemaskan sekali, Hyukkie." Donghae tertawa dan mencubit pipi Eunhyuk gemas.

Eunhyuk menggembungkan pipi dan mempout bibirnya, membuat Donghae semakin gemas dan ingin sekali mencium bibir itu. Tapi niat itu dia urungkan karena mereka sedang berada di tempat umum.

"Kajja, Hyukkie." Donghae tiba-tiba menggandeng tangan Eunhyuk yang tidak diperban dan mengajaknya berjalan beriringan.

"Mwo?!" Wajah Eunhyuk memerah karena perlakuan Donghae yang mendadak itu, tapi untungnya Donghae tidak melihat.

Mereka berjalan menyusuri mall sambil bergandengan tangan seperti sepasang kekasih, walaupun keduanya sama-sama namja dan sesekali mendapat tatapan aneh dari pengunjung mall yang berpapasan dengan mereka.

"Oh iya, ada yang ingin ku tanyakan padamu sejak tadi," celetuk Donghae sambil terus berjalan.

"Kau mau tanya apa, Hae?"

"Ada apa dengan tanganmu? Saat pulang sekolah kemarin sepertinya tanganmu masih baik-baik saja."

Eunhyuk mendadak salah tingkah ketika ditanya seperti itu. "Itu… semalam tanganku tersayat pisau saat membantu eomma memasak."

Jawaban Eunhyuk tadi dibalas oleh Donghae dengan anggukan paham, untungnya dia tidak curiga sama sekali.

Oh Tuhan, maafkan Eunhyuk yang terpaksa membohongi Donghae. Dia tidak mungkin mengatakan bahwa luka itu disebabkan karena menahan cambuk dari sulur berduri yang diayunkan oleh Vincent bukan?

Sesampainya mereka di lobi bioskop, Eunhyuk terkaget. Dia memang sudah menduga kalau mall ini akan ramai di hari libur, tapi dia sama sekali tidak mengira bahwa bioskop akan dipenuhi oleh lautan manusia seperti ini.

Nafas Eunhyuk mulai memburu, otaknya dipenuhi bayangan-bayangan negatif yang sama sekali tidak menyenangkan, jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat, bahkan dia terpaksa melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Donghae dan mulai memeluk tubuhnya yang gemetar hebat.

Aish, Eunhyuk benar-benar tidak suka berada dalam situasi seperti ini. Sebagai serang namja, dia tidak suka terlihat lemah di depan orang lain, apalagi saat sedang 'kencan' seperti ini. Lagipula sejauh ini baru Sungmin dan kedua orangtuanya yang mengetahui 'kelemahannya' dan Eunhyuk tidak ingin Donghae mengetahuinya juga. Kalau Donghae sampai tahu, pasti namja itu akan menertawainya atau bahkan menjauhinya.

Padahal Eunhyuk tidak ingin Donghae jauh-jauh dari dirinya.

"Hyukkie, gwenchanayo?" tanya Donghae cemas, dia kaget karena tiba-tiba Eunhyuk melepaskan diri dari genggamannya.

Eunhyuk menggeleng, dia tidak sedang baik-baik saja sekarang.

"Sepertinya aku akan duduk saja, aku akan menunggumu di sana," ujar sang ketua kelas sambil menunjuk satu-satunya kursi tunggu yang kosong, nada suaranya seperti orang yang ingin menangis.

Donghae baru menyadari sesuatu setelah melihat sekeliling mereka, perubahan sikap Eunhyuk dan kondisi namja yang sedang ketakutan itu. Dia bertanya, "Hyukkie, apa kau mempunyai agoraphobia?"

Begitu mendengar ucapan terakhir Donghae, Eunhyuk menatap manik mata namja itu lekat-lekat. Dia tidak percaya bahwa Donghae bisa mengetahui gejala dari orang yang memiliki agoraphobia seperti dirinya.

Setelah Eunhyuk merasa yakin dengan keputusannya, dia pun mengangguk pelan.

~Author POV End~

.

.

~Eunhyuk POV~

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari awal?" tanya Donghae gusar.

Tanpa diduga, Donghae melingkarkan tangannya ke pundakku dan kami mulai mengantri di belakang lautan manusia yang juga ingin membeli tiket.

"Orang yang memiliki agoraphobia tidak boleh dibiarkan sendirian dalam keramaian, minimal dia harus bersama dengan orang yang dia kenal. Aku akan terus menemanimu dan menjagamu supaya kau tetap merasa aman dan tenang. Kalau kau takut, peluklah pinggangku seerat mungkin," ujarnya.

Lagi-lagi aku terkejut mendengar ucapan namja di sebelahku ini, aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau dia memiliki sedikit pengetahuan mengenai agoraphobia. Ternyata keputusanku benar untuk memberitahukan rahasia ini padanya.

Aku mengeratkan pelukanku di pinggangnya tanpa malu-malu lagi. Biarlah orang menatap kami dengan aneh, yang penting aku bisa merasa aman dan menghilangkan sedikit ketakutanku.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya petugas penjual tiket begitu kami tiba di barisan paling depan.

Donghae menyebutkan judul film yang akan kami tonton dan jarinya membentuk huruf V saat petugas itu menanyakan jumlah tiket yang akan kami beli, aku tidak terlalu mendengarkan percakapan singkat mereka karena pikiranku masih sedikit kalut dan melayang entah kemana.

"Film akan dimulai lima belas menit lagi, apa kau ingin membeli makanan ringan untuk menonton nanti?" tanya Donghae setelah menyelesaikan transaksi berhasil keluar dari antrian.

"Aku ingin popcorn karamel dan strawberry soda."

Kami pun berjalan beriringan menuju konter penjualan makanan yang tidak seramai konter penjualan tiket, masih sambil berpelukan erat.

"Ahjumma, kami ingin membeli satu popcorn karamel berukuran large, satu strawberry soda, dan satu cappuccino." Donghae menyampaikan pesanannya pada wanita paruh baya yang menjaga konter penjualan makanan tersebut.

Dengan cekatan, wanita itu menyiapkan pesanan kami. Saat memberikan pesanan itu dan menerima uang Donghae, dia bertanya, "Apa kalian sepasang kekasih yang sedang berkencan?"

Donghae dan aku membelalak kaget dengan wajah semerah tomat, kami sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau pertanyaan seperti itu akan meluncur dari wanita paruh baya di depan kami.

Wanita itu menambahkan sambil tersenyum ramah, "Tenang saja, aku sudah sering melihat pasangan seperti kalian. Aku tahu tentang perkembangan anak muda zaman sekarang."

"Ne, dia namjachinguku," jawab Donghae.

Aku langsung menoleh ke arah Donghae hanya karena jawabannya yang tak kalah mengagetkan itu, sementara wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum sambil memberikan uang kembalian pada Donghae.

Kami berjalan masuk ke dalam bioskop tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, lengan Donghae masih terkalung di pundakku dan tanganku masih memeluk erat pinggangnya.

Setelah mendengar jawaban Donghae tadi, entah kenapa aku merasakan beribu-ribu kupu-kupu beterbangan di dalam perutku. Perasaan takut dan kalut tergantikan oleh perasaan senang yang tidak terkira.

Aku sengaja untuk tidak mempertanyakan kebohongan Donghae itu, karena aku takut dia mengatakan itu karena terpaksa. Biarlah makna dari perkataan itu menjadi misteri antara dirinya dengan Tuhan.

Apakah aku boleh berharap? Semoga ucapan Donghae benar-benar menjadi kenyataan dan bukanlah sekedar kebohongan belaka.

~Eunhyuk POV End~

.

*SKIP TIME*

.

~Author POV~

Film akan habis kurang lebih lima belas menit lagi, makanan serta minuman yang Donghae dan Eunhyuk sudah tinggal separuhnya.

"Hae, kenapa kau membeli popcorn karamel berukuran besar?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil menyuap popcorn ke dalam mulutnya.

Donghae meneguk cappucinno miliknya. "Karena aku juga ingin makan popcorn karamel, jadi sekalian saja beli yang berukuran besar. Harganya jadi lebih murah dibandingkan membeli dua kotak berukuran sedang."

Mereka berdua mengobrol dengan berbisik, walaupun pandangan mereka tetap terfokus ke film. Eunhyuk memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kotak popcorn untuk mengambil makanan ringan itu lagi, demikian pula dengan Donghae. Tanpa sengaja, tangan keduanya bersentuhan di dalam kotak.

Sontak keduanya menoleh dan langsung bertemu pandang, untung saja kegelapan dalam bioskop berhasil menutupi wajah mereka yang sudah semerah tomat. Entah mendapat ilham dari mana, Donghae malah menggenggam tangan Eunhyuk dan mengelus kulit punggung tangannya.

"Apa kau kedinginan, Hyukkie?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk malu-malu, jaket denimnya memang tidak bisa menghangatkan tubuhnya dari suhu bioskop. Kemudian Donghae melepas jaket merah marun miliknya dan menyampirkannya di bahu Eunhyuk, posisi mereka seperti sedang berpelukan sekarang.

Seakan belum cukup untuk membuat jantung Eunhyuk jumpalitan, Donghae menarik kepala Eunhyuk di pundaknya. "Kalau kau lelah atau mengantuk, kau boleh menyandarkan kepalamu di pundakku."

Kalian lihat? Mereka bahkan belum resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih, tapi tindak-tanduk mereka sudah mesra begitu. Bagaimana kalau mereka benar-benar berpacaran? Jangan-jangan bisa lebih dari itu! O_O *plak*

.

.

.

TBC

^Author's Note^

Argh lagi-lagi TBCnya ngegantung! *digampar bolak-balik* Di tengah cerita ada anggota Conquistadores yang nambah lho, siapa tuh~? Dan ternyata di chap ini Hyuk oppa ketauan punya agoraphobia, sama kayak Risa. Kalo Risa ada di posisi Hyuk oppa, kurang lebih takutnya sama kayak gitu :)

'Kencannya' belom kelar lho, masih Risa lanjut di chap depan. Mianhae kalo Haehyuk dan Kyumin momentnya masih kurang asoy *bow*

Risa udah 2 hari gak masuk sekolah lho gara-gara demam pas pulang sekolah hari Rabu, sampe sekarang masih badannya masih rada panas & kepalanya masih sakit. Semoga cepet sembuh Risa~ *ngucapin ke diri sendiri* :')

Sebagai rasa terima kasih Risa karena review fic ini udah nyampe 103, Risa bakal bales semua review di chap 5~ *applause* Here goes:

chen clouds: Yang gak ikut Shindong oppa, nanti dia punya peran sendiri. Lho kok Risa jadi spoiler? ._. Gomawo udah review!

Anonymouss: Iya, kalo Honey rada kemanisan. Mimi-gege malah jadi gak sangar kalo nama samarannya itu XD Thanks for the review chingu~

Arit291: Risa kan unpredictable, makanya ficnya jadi ikutan gak terduga ^^ *plak* Makasih reviewnya!

kyukyu: Jinjja? Risa jadi malu hehe :$ Gomawo RnR-nya~

nurul. p. putri: Ne, mereka harus nyari 5 orang lagi biar jadi 7. Tapi kayaknya udah ketemu 1 lagi tuh di chap ini :3 Hae oppa ada kok, bejibun malah di chap ini X) Maaci udah review!

reaRelf: Mereka terpaksa gitu demi tuntutan peran dari Risa, padahal sebenernya mereka gak tega lho nyakitin satu sama lain :') *duak* Thanks for RnR chingu~

nvyptr: Termasuk gak ya~? *Risa batu* *digaplok* Di chap ini ada Haehyuk moment kok, malah disambung ke chap depan. Gomawo udah review!

myhyukkiesmile: Suju oppadeul dapet gelang semua kok, tapi gak bisa Risa kasih tau mereka masuk tim mana :) Makasih RnR-nya~

dream: Ketagihan? Emangnya narkoba? XD *plak* Ini udah Risa bela-belain bikin fic pas lagi sakit lho, kurang baik apa coba author yang satu ini? *dzig*

Haehyukshipper: Hehehe, tapi fic ini murni hasil pemikiran Risa kok. Gomawo udah review :D

indahpus96: Ne, Vincent itu Mingpa. Wah ketauan nih suka kekerasan :P *dicakar* Thanks udah RnR!

futari chan: Hehehe gak terduga kan? :3 Makasih ya chingu~

Anami Hime: Di chap kemaren sih baru Sungmin oppa sama Leeteuk oppa, tapi chap ini nambah 1 tuh di atas :3 Gomawo reviewnya

RieHaeHyuk: Nah ini nih chingu yang ngereview marathon *plak* Molla, sejauh ini sih belom ada satupun yang tau identitas asli musuhnya. Tunggu aja entah di chap berapa *dzig* Maaci RnR-nya :D

Fuu Fudanshi 407: Eits main cipok aja nih :P Gomawo ne~

Kim Sang Ri: Oke, sarannya Risa tampung dulu. Tuh Haehyuk momentnya udah (mayan) banyak di chap ini :) Maaci ya~

dhianelf4ever: Ne, ini udah Risa lanjut. Thanks udah RnR! ^^

love haehyuk: Mianhae, Risa gak bermaksud buat ngebash Teukie oppa atau Sungmin oppa. Risa sebenernya gak tega masukin mereka ke Conquistadores, tapi ini demi tuntutan peran :'( Lagian Risa pengen bikin fic yang unpredictable dan bikin readerdeul penasaran. Makasih reviewnya :)

Fitri jewel hyukkie: Inii udaah dilanjuut yaa *lebay* Gomawo~

Park Ji Ra: Suju oppadeul mah emang selalu keren XD Thanks for RnR!

Lee Eun In: Ne, gwenchana. Risa kan author yang baik & gak sombong O:) *duak* Maaci udah RnR

Chwyn: Vincent tuh Sungmin oppa hehe. Ne, Risa juga pengen punya kekuatan elemen T_T Gomawo reviewnya~

HyukmilikHae: Hehehe arigatou~ ^^

Me Naruto: Elemennya Kyuhyun oppa kayaknya udah ketauan deh di chap ini :D Oke deh, ini udah dilanjut. Makasih udah review!

cho devi: Ne, gwenchana~ Kita gak boleh nilai orang dari fisiknya doang, tuh contohnya kayak Teukie sama Minnie di fic ini :3 Han-gege keseleo bukan gara-gara Rock Shoes kok, tapi gara-gara ketiban Bummie kayaknya *dibakar Snowers* Hahaha Risa gak kebayang kalo badan Bummie beneran jadi lepek, kayaknya gak gitu deh XD Ne, gomawo~

hana ryeong9: Makanya simak terus fic ini biar gak penasaran *promosi* Makasih reviewnya :3

GrisELF VIP: Chap berikutnya udah dateng~ Vincent itu Sungmin oppa, kalo Dennis tuh Leeteuk oppa. Arigatou :D

pejantan: Nuguseyo? Entah kenapa Risa ngerasa kalo kamu tuh temen Risa, tapi gatau siapa -_- Kalopun bukan, Risa bakal coba perbaikin fic ini supaya lebih bagus lagi. Gomawo kritiknya ^^

DebieHY1: Hehehe Risa terlalu ngebut ya updatenya? Mianhae ._. Ne, makasih chingu!

nyukkunyuk: Jinjja? Hehehe Risa jadi malu :$ Ne, Risa bakal berusaha update terus kok. Arigatou~ :3

Huge thanks for:

chen clouds / Anonymouss / Arit291 / kyukyu / nurul. p. putri / reaRelf / nvyptr / myhyukkiesmile / dream / Haehyushipper / indahpus96 / futari chan / Anami Hime / RieHaeHyuk / Fuu Fudanshi 407 / Kim Sang Ri / dhianelf4ever / love haehyuk / Fitri jewel hyukkie / Park Ji Ra / Lee Eun In / Chwyn / HyukmilikHae / Me Naruto / Cho Devi / hana ryeong9 / GrisELF VIP / pejantan / DebieHY1 / nyukkunyuk

Also for the Silent Readers and everyone who follow and favorite this fic. Thank you for your appreciation! ^^

Akhir kata, boleh Risa minta review dari readerdeul? Gak baik lho jadi Silent Reader terus (?) Lagian Risa gak bakal gigit (?) kalian kok, jebal~ *aegyo bareng Hyukie & Minnie*


	7. Chapter 7

Title : Element Bracelets

.

Author : Ayugai Risa

.

Cast : Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae and other Super Junior member (13 + 2)

.

Pair : Haehyuk (Donghae x Eunhyuk) and other Super Junior official couple

.

Rated : T

.

Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Angst, Hurt/Comfort

.

Warning : Yaoi, BL (Boys Love), Boy x Boy, Typo(s), Alur Ngebut, Gak Sesuai EYD

.

Disclaimer : Semua tokoh dalam fic ini bukan punya Risa, Risa cuma minjem nama mereka. Tapi fic ini 100% punya Risa

.

"…" = Talking

'…' = Thinking

.

^^DON'T LIKE DON'T READ^^

.

^^ENJOY READING^^

.

.

Setelah mereka keluar dari bioskop, Eunhyuk dan Donghae memutuskan untuk makan karena perut mereka sudah bernyanyi minta diisi. Rupanya sekotak besar popcorn karamel belum cukup bagi mereka.

Dan di sinilah mereka sekarang, duduk berhadapan di sebuah restoran steak yang terkenal enak. Steak pesanan keduanya tengah mendesis karena disajikan di atas hotplate yang masih panas, tak lupa jus jeruk dan air mineral masing-masing untuk Eunhyuk dan Donghae.

Donghae sudah memulai acara makannya dari tadi, tapi terhenti begitu melihat Eunhyuk yang belum melakukan apa-apa. "Kenapa kau tidak makan, Hyukkie?"

Eunhyuk melirik tangannya yang diperban. "Aku tidak bisa menggunakan sendok dan garpu dengan tangan begini."

Donghae kemudian meletakkan pisau dan garpu miliknya dan mengambil pisau-garpu milik Eunhyuk, dengan sabar dia memotongkan makanan itu supaya pemiliknya lebih mudah untuk memakannya.

"Gomawo, Hae." Eunhyuk baru saja akan meraih garpunya, tapi dicegah oleh Donghae.

"Biarkan aku menyuapimu sekali saja, jebal~" pinta Donghae disertai dengan mata berbinar-binar bak anak kecil yang meminta untuk dibelikan mainan.

Eunhyuk tertawa melihat Donghae yang kekanak-kanakan seperti itu. "Baiklah."

Donghae menusuk salah satu potongan steak dan mengangsurkannya ke mulut Eunhyuk, tapi malah dijauhkan begitu Eunhyuk mendekatkan mulutnya pada steak itu. Begitu terus sampai tiga kali, Eunhyuk mempoutkan bibirnya saat Donghae mendekatkan steak itu untuk yang keempat kali.

"Jangan menggodaku, Hae. Aku sudah lapar."

"Hahaha, kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi? Mianhae, Hyukkie." Donghae akhirnya langsung menyuapi Eunhyuk.

Padahal Donghae bilang hanya akan menyuapi Eunhyuk satu kali, tapi dia malah meneruskan 'tugasnya' sampai steak milik Eunhyuk habis tak bersisa. Setelah itu barulah dia menghabiskan steaknya sendiri.

"Oh iya, aku masih mengenakan jaketmu, Hae. Ini ku kembalikan."

Eunhyuk kemudian melepas jaket baseball merah marun yang dia pakai dan berniat memberikannya pada pemilik yang asli, tapi tidak jadi karena beberapa tulisan di jaket itu berhasil menarik perhatiannya.

Di bagian atas punggung jaket, terdapat tulisan 'Lee Donghae' melengkung seperti pelangi. Di bawah tulisan tersebut terdapat tulisan angka 15 berukuran besar, dan di bawah angka itu terdapat tulisan 'Unknown' yang juga melengkung sehingga membentuk oval yang mengurung si angka 15. Kini Eunhyuk melihat bagian depan jaket, terdapat huruf U di bagian dada kirinya. Semua tulisan itu dibordir dengan benang kuning keemasan.

"Apa itu 'Unknown'?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil mengangsurkan jaket itu pada Donghae dan meminum jus jeruknya. "Dan kenapa angkanya 15?"

"Unknown adalah nama gengku, yang kemarin bermain Truth or Dare di kantin sekolah. Bukankah saat itu kau sedang makan di sebelah meja kami? Sedangkan 15 adalah tanggal lahirku."

Eunhyuk hampir saja menyemburkan jus jeruk miliknya ke wajah Donghae saking kagetnya, tapi untung dia masih bisa mengendalikan diri.

"Oh, geng narsis itu," komentar Eunhyuk ketus sambil buru-buru menjejalkan jaket itu ke pangkuan Donghae seakan-akan jaket itu adalah benda yang menjijikan.

"Waeyo, Hyukkie? Apa kau tidak suka dengan jaket ini? Atau dengan gengku itu?" tanya Donghae gusar.

"Pilihan yang kedua. Aku tidak suka dengan sikap mereka yang suka mencari perhatian dan mengganggu ketertiban, tapi tiba-tiba kau dan Hankyung hyung bergabung dengan mereka. Aku hanya tidak ingin kalian berdua ikut terpengaruh, Hae. Dan asal kau tahu, semua anggota geng itu memiliki penggemar yang banyak, dan aku…"

Eunhyuk hanya meneruskan kalimatnya dalam hati, 'Aku tidak mau kau memiliki penggemar lain selain aku, cukup aku yang boleh menyukaimu. Aku cemburu, Hae…'

Donghae nampaknya mengerti apa yang ingin disampaikan Eunhyuk. Dia tersenyum dan menangkupkan kedua tangannya di wajah Eunhyuk, pandangan mereka pun bertemu.

"Tenang saja, Lee Donghae tetaplah Lee Donghae. Aku berjanji tidak akan pernah berubah demi dirimu, Lee Hyukjae." Donghae lagi-lagi meretaskan senyuman yang sanggup membuat Eunhyuk meleleh di tempat. "Lagipula anggota Unknown tidak seonar yang kau bayangkan, tapi ku akui mereka memang kelewat narsis.

Eunhyuk terkekeh. "Kalau begitu kau masuk ke geng yang tepat, Hae."

"Enak saja, aku tidak narsis!" bantah Donghae sambil melepaskan tangannya dari wajah si namja berambut hitam.

"Lalu apa? Mencintai diri sendiri? Itu sih sama saja!" ledek Eunhyuk, setelah itu mereka berdua tertawa.

Setelah puas tertawa, Donghae menjulurkan satu jari kelingkingnya pada Eunhyuk.

"Untuk apa kau mengulurkan kelingkingmu?" tanya Eunhyuk bingung.

"Ini untuk mengikat janjiku yang tadi, aku berjanji tidak akan pernah berubah demi dirimu. Tapi kau juga harus berjanji untuk tidak memusuhi anggota Unknown, setuju?"

"Hmm… Baiklah."

Setelah Eunhyuk mengulurkan jarinya juga, kini kelingking kedua namja itu saling bertaut sebagai simbol terikatnya janji mereka.

.

.

"Hae, ayo kita bermain di situ!" Eunhyuk menunjuk sebuah game center setelah keluar dari restoran steak, dia kembali bergelayut di pinggang Donghae.

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita bertanding? Kita akan memainkan lima permainan, pihak yang kalah harus menuruti permintaan dari pihak yang menang. Setuju?"

"Oke! Ku terima tantanganmu!"

Segera saja mereka berlari kesana kemari untuk melihat-lihat mainan apa yang akan dimainkan, persis seperti anak kecil yang antusias. Sekarang mereka tengah memainkan permainan balap mobil virtual, Donghae terlihat santai-santai saja memutar-mutar setir sementara Eunhyuk seringkali menabrak pagar pembatas lintasan. Hasilnya sudah bisa ditebak, Donghae-lah yang memenangkan pertandingan pertama.

"Curang! Kau kan bisa mengendarai mobil, sementara aku tidak," protes Eunhyuk.

Donghae malah tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat Eunhyuk kalah. "Hyukkie, ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan bisa mengendarai mobil atau tidak. Lagipula ini kan hanya permainan virtual, masa kau tidak bisa?"

"Kalau begitu kali ini kita akan bermain balap motor dan aku akan mengalahkanmu!" Eunhyuk menantang Donghae dengan semangat membara (mentang-mentang elemennya api -_-)

Sebenarnya Donghae takut juga, dia kan tidak bisa mengendarai motor. Tapi dia tidak mau kalah dengan Eunhyuk. Dengan lantang, dia menerima tantangan Eunhyuk. "Oke!"

Keduanya menaiki motor virtual yang bersebelahan dan mulai aksi balapan mereka. Tubuh mereka meliuk ke kanan dan kiri mengikuti sirkuit yang menjadi arena balapan. Motor mereka saling balap membalap, tak jarang keduanya nyaris bertabrakan karena berebut posisi pertama.

Dan ternyata hasilnya adalah… Donghae kalah! Kedudukan menjadi satu sama di antara keduanya sekarang.

Kali ini Donghae yang memilih permainannya. "Lomba ketiga aku yang pilih! Sekarang ayo kita bermain basket!"

"Oke!" Walaupun Eunhyuk kurus begitu, tapi dia suka berolahraga, termasuk bermain bola basket.

Setelah keduanya memasukkan koin di mesin yang bersebelahan, segera saja bola-bola basket menggelinding menuju mereka. Donghae dan Eunhyuk langsung berusaha memasukkan satu per satu bola itu ke dalam keranjang. Banyak yang masuk dan tak sedikit juga yang meleset.

Lomba kali ini dimenangkan oleh… Donghae! Dia menang tipis dengan skor 41-37, hanya berbeda empat poin.

"Kali ini giliranku memilih!" ujar Eunhyuk dengan berapi-api. "Sebagai ketua ekskul dance, aku menantangmu untuk lomba dance!"

Mereka pun mengarah ke mesin permainan yang memiliki layar di depannya dan beberapa tanda panah di bagian yang akan mereka injak. Setelah sepakat, mereka memilih lagu Sexy, Free and Single dari Super Junior sebagai lagu untuk bertanding.

Sexy, Free, and Single

Ijen junbineun wanryo

Sexy, Free, and Single

I'm ready too, Bingo

Begitu musik upbeat itu mengalun, kaki keduanya sibuk menginjak-injak tanda panah di bawah mereka sesuai dengan yang ditunjukkan oleh layar. Eunhyuk melirik Donghae sekilas dan melihat wajah namja itu tengah serius terpaku pada layar, satu hal yang Eunhyuk yakini sekarang adalah ternyata Donghae tidak kalah piawai dalam melakukan dance.

Bisa dibilang ini adalah permainan paling seru dari semua game yang telah mereka pertandingkan, bahkan orang lain berhenti sejenak dan menatap kagum kepiawaian mereka dalam melakukan dance. Begitu lagu selesai, tidak sedikit yang bertepuk tangan pada mereka.

Dengan nafas terengah-engah, Eunhyuk melihat skor yang tertera di layar. Dirinya mendapat skor 97%, sementara Donghae 94%. Eunhyuk menang!

"Berarti game terakhir ini adalah game penentuan siapakah yang akan menang. Kalau begitu…" Donghae melihat sekeliling, lalu dia menunjuk sebuah mesin game. "Kita akan memainkan itu!"

Eunhyuk melihat mesin yang ditunjuk oleh Donghae, ternyata mesin itu dipenuhi oleh boneka dan terdapat sebuah pencapit di atas mesin itu. Berarti…

"Kita akan bermain menangkap boneka. Orang pertama yang berhasil menangkap boneka akan menjadi pemenangnya, arra?" Donghae memberikan penjelasan.

"Arraseo," jawab Eunhyuk singkat dengan mata penuh determinasi yang haus akan kemenangan.

Donghae membiarkan Eunhyuk menjajal mesin itu terlebih dulu. Dengan telaten Eunhyuk menggerakkan joystick di tangan kanannya untuk mengarahkan pencapit tepat di atas sebuah boneka monyet yang menurutnya lucu. Setelah dirasa pas, Eunhyuk menekan sebuah tombol dan pencapit itu turun ke bawah.

Eunhyuk nyaris memekik ketika pencapit itu telah menggenggam kepala si boneka, tapi dia mendesah kecewa tatkala si boneka terlepas dari cengkeraman pencapit dan kembali jatuh ke dasar mesin.

Donghae mencoba juga, tapi gagal. Mereka pun bergantian untuk mengambil boneka itu, tapi sampai detik ini belum ada yang berhasil. Pada giliran Donghae yang ketiga, dia mengarahkan pencapit itu di atas boneka monyet sama seperti sebelumnya. Setelah menekan tombol, pencapit itu turun dan mencapit kepala si boneka.

Dan… berhasil! Boneka itu tidak lepas-lepas dan baru jatuh saat pencapit itu melepas cengkeramannya. Donghae langsung mengambil boneka itu dari celah di bawah mesin.

"Tadaaa! Aku berhasil mendapatkannya, Hyukkie~" seru Donghae riang. "Berarti aku yang menang!"

Eunhyuk menunduk kecewa. "Ne, aku tahu."

Tapi dia langsung mendongak saat merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menempel di pipinya, ternyata Donghae mendekatkan boneka monyet yang baru dia dapat ke pipi sang ketua ekskul dance di SM.

"Lihat, kalian berdua mirip sekali. Kalau begitu aku akan memberikan ini padamu, sebagai bukti kalau kita pernah jalan-jalan hari ini. Terimalah!" Donghae mengangsurkan boneka itu pada Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk menerima si boneka monyet dengan senang sekaligus tersipu. "Jinjja? Gomawo, Hae."

"Tapi kau masih ingat kan?" Donghae tiba-tiba tersenyum penuh makna. "Sebagai hukuman karena telah kalah, kau harus menuruti permintaanku."

Eunhyuk refleks memeluk tubuhnya saat Donghae berjalan mendekat padanya. "Mwo?! Tu… tunggu, Hae! Apa yang akan kau lakukan?!"

Melihat reaksi Eunhyuk, Donghae malah tertawa dan mengelus surai hitam Eunhyuk. "Memangnya kau pikir aku akan melakukan apa padamu? Tidak ku sangka ternyata otakmu yadong juga, Hyukkie."

"Enak saja!" Eunhyuk mempout bibirnya.

Hal itu sukses membuat pipi Eunhyuk menjadi sasaran cubitan Donghae. "Aish… Jangan mengeluarkan wajah imut seperti itu, Hyukkie. Kau membuatku gemas."

"Ka… kalau begitu, apa permintaanmu? Lekas katakan." Eunhyuk mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan supaya Donghae tidak melihat pipinya yang mulai memerah.

"Rupanya kau sudah tidak sabar, eoh? Kajja."

Donghae menarik lengan Eunhyuk menuju sebuah kotak kecil yang memiliki tirai, yaitu sebuah photobox. Mereka berdua masuk ke dalamnya dan duduk.

"Kita akan berfoto bersama, Hyukkie~ Pasang pose terbaikmu."

Mesin foto itu memotret mereka empat kali, keduanya sama-sama memamerkan gigi mereka pada pose pertama. Pada pose kedua, keduanya mempoutkan bibir. Berikutnya, mereka menyatukan kedua tangan mereka di atas kepala dan membentuk simbol hati. Dan pada pose terakhir, Donghae memeluk pundak Eunhyuk dan mengecup pipi namja itu secara tak terduga. Sementara itu, Eunhyuk membelalakkan mata karena kaget dan wajahnya merona.

Setelah keluar dari photobox, keduanya mengambil hasil foto yang sudah jadi. Mereka mencetaknya dua kali, satu untuk Eunhyuk dan satu untuk Donghae.

"Pajanglah foto-foto ini di kamarmu, ini akan menjadi bukti kenangan yang tak terlupakan," Donghae menyerahkan foto milik Eunhyuk. "Tapi kencan kita belum selesai, Hyukkie. Masih ada satu acara lagi yang harus kita jalani."

"Hmm? Acara apa itu, Hae?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan alis ekspresi yang ganjil, alis terangkat karena bingung dan bibir tersenyum karena senang. Kenapa senang?

Ternyata Donghae juga menganggap kalau ini adalah kencan!

Donghae menjawab dengan misterius, "Kau akan tahu sebentar lagi."

.

*SKIP TIME*

.

"Sebenarnya kita mau kemana, Hae?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil menengok ke namja yang sedang mengemudikan mobil di sebelahnya.

"Kau pasti tahu tempat yang akan kita tuju, tunggu saja." Hanya itu jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Donghae.

Ternyata mobil sport Donghae tiba di Alto Café tak lama setelahnya. Walaupun tidak ada perubahan, tapi Eunhyuk tetap saja mengagumi café bertema musik tersebut begitu menjejakkan kakinya di pintu masuk. Cukup banyak pengunjung di dalamnya, tapi Donghae dan Eunhyuk memilih duduk di meja yang pernah mereka duduki beberapa hari yang lalu.

Eunhyuk merasa sangat beruntung karena meja itu kosong, padahal dia tidak melihat bahwa terdapat tanda 'Reserved' di atasnya yang berarti meja itu telah dipesan. Risa pikir kalian semua bisa menebak siapa yang memesan meja itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan Lee Donghae?

Tiga puluh menit kemudian, mereka menyantap pesanan yang telah diantarkan oleh salah satu pelayan. Tidak ada satupun yang mengeluarkan suara, keduanya sibuk dengan makanan dan minuman masing-masing. Melihat Eunhyuk yang kesulitan karena tangannya yang terluka, lagi-lagi Donghae menyuapi namja itu dengan sabar.

"Aku ke kamar mandi dulu ya, Hyukkie," izin Donghae setelah makanan di piring mereka telah tandas.

Eunhyuk mengiyakan dengan mengangguk, kemudian dia meneguk susu strawberry-nya. Dia tidak menyadari kalau Donghae bukan mengarah ke kamar mandi, melainkan menaiki tangga di pojok restoran.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, Donghae kembali ke meja mereka yang baru saja dia tinggalkan. Dia bertanya, "Hyukkie, bisakah kau ikut denganku sebentar?"

"Mwo? Mau kemana lagi kita?"

Donghae tidak menjawab, dia segera menggamit lengan Eunhyuk yang tidak diperban dan mengajak namja itu untuk menaiki tangga di sudut restoran. Begitu Donghae membuka pintu yang berada di ujung anak tangga, Eunhyuk terpana.

Pemandangan langit malam bertabur bintang tersaji di hadapan mereka, mengingat kalau sekarang sudah pukul tujuh malam. Tapi yang membuat Eunhyuk terkesiap adalah lilin-lilin yang menyala membentuk jalan di depan mereka dan berakhir di tengah atap café itu. Ada sesuatu berwarna merah di sana, tapi Eunhyuk tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas.

Donghae mengajak Eunhyuk mengarungi jalan setapak itu bersama-sama. Setelah sampai di ujungnya, Eunhyuk baru sadar kalau benda merah yang dia lihat adalah sebuah balon berbentuk hati. Jantungnya semakin berdegup kencang saat Donghae dan dirinya berdiri berhadap-hadapan di sebelah balon itu, masih dengan tangan yang bertautan.

"Hyukkie," panggil Donghae.

"Wa… waeyo, Hae?" Eunhyuk menjadi gugup tanpa sebab yang jelas.

"Aku sudah pernah bilang kalau aku mencintaimu bukan?"

"N… ne."

"Dan sekarang aku akan melanjutkannya." Donghae menangkupkan tangannya di wajah Eunhyuk dan mengecup dahinya, sama seperti waktu itu. "Saranghae. Apakah kau, Lee Hyukjae, mau menjadi namjachingu dari Lee Donghae ini?"

Dan sama seperti waktu itu, wajah keduanya sudah seperti kepiting rebus dengan jantung yang berdetak cepat melebihi ambang batas normal. Rasanya Eunhyuk ingin terjun dari atas atap ini saking senangnya, tapi dia urungkan karena dia bahkan belum menerima pernyataan cinta Donghae.

Donghae mengambil balon di sebelahnya dan mengulurkannya pada Eunhyuk. Dia melanjutkan ucapannya, "Kalau kau bersedia menerimanya, ledakkan balon ini. Kalau tidak, berikan balon ini padaku. Kini semuanya… bergantung padamu."

Eunhyuk menerima balon itu dengan tangan gemetar. Selama beberapa menit tidak ada pergerakan berarti dari keduanya, Donghae masih menunggu keputusan Eunhyuk sementara Eunhyuk hanya memegangi balon itu dengan erat. Untung angin sedang tidak bertiup dengan kencang saat itu.

"Hae…" Eunhyuk akhirnya buka suara.

"Ne? Waeyo, Hyukkie?"

"Aku…" gumam Eunhyuk. "Aku tidak punya benda tajam untuk meledakkan balon ini."

Donghae terkejut. "Itu berarti…"

Eunhyuk mengangguk. "Na do saranghae, Lee Hyukjae mau menjadi namjachingu dari Lee Donghae."

Tidak ada kata yang bisa mengekspresikan kegembiraan Donghae saat ini, dia buru-buru merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sebuah peniti. "Kalau begitu gunakan ini untuk meledakkannya."

Setelah menerimanya, Eunhyuk mendekatkan ujung peniti itu pada balon dengan takut-takut. Donghae malah sudah menutup telinganya duluan, dasar curang -_-

DOR!

Balon itu pun sukses meletus. Tapi Eunhyuk bisa melihat samar-samar, di antara sisa-sisa balon itu terdapat dua benda asing yang hendak jatuh karena tertarik gravitasi. Donghae buru-buru menangkap benda yang ternyata adalah gantungan ponsel itu.

Donghae memberikan sebuah gantungan ponsel berwarna kuning dan bermotif monyet pada Eunhyuk. "Gomawo sudah menerimaku, Hyukkie. Ini untukmu, gantunglah di ponselmu. Aku juga akan memakainya, milikku berwarna merah dan bermotif ikan."

Seakan semua kejutan itu belum cukup, Donghae merengkuh Eunhyuk dalam dekapannya yang hangat. Eunhyuk menyelipkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Donghae, menghirup aroma mint yang menguar dari surai brunette namjachingu barunya itu.

Kini keduanya memandang satu sama lain dengan lekat dan wajah mereka perlahan mendekat. Akhirnya bibir keduanya bertemu, inilah ciuman pertama mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih. Tidak ada lumatan, tidak ada hisapan, hanya saling menempel dengan luapan rasa cinta di dalamnya.

Eunhyuk tidak ingin mengetahui berapa banyak uang yang telah dikeluarkan oleh Donghae untuk menyiapkan hari spesial ini, Eunhyuk juga tidak peduli berapa lama Donghae merencanakan semua ini.

Baik Donghae maupun Eunhyuk telah menetapkan hari ini sebagai hari terindah yang pernah mereka lalui bersama seumur hidup mereka.

.

.

Mari kita beralih dari pasangan penuh cinta itu menuju ke rumah Hankyung. Di sana sang pemilik rumah terlihat sedang mencoret-coret buku catatannya dengan rumus-rumus yang rumit dan membuat mata sakit. Di sebelahnya, Yesung dan seorang namja lain tengah memperhatikan apa yang Hankyung tulis.

Mari kita bicarakan namja cantik yang duduk di sebelah Yesung itu. Murid kelas 12-B itu bernama Kim Heechul atau yang biasa dipanggil Heechul, namja berambut hitam sebahu dengan wajah yang unik dan mirip dengan yeoja. Kelakuannya pun juga mirip dengan yeoja, dia sangat suka berdandan dan berbelanja.

Mereka bertiga berkumpul di rumah Hankyung untuk mengerjakan PR yang diberikan oleh guru Matematika mereka, tapi Hankyung langsung jatuh hati pada Heechul saat namja itu menginjakkan kaki untuk pertama kalinya bersama Yesung di rumah Hankyung. Hankyung berusaha semaksimal mungkin membantu keduanya (terutama Heechul) untuk memahami PR Matematika itu.

"Sebaiknya kita beristirahat dulu, minumlah teh ini." Hankyung menunjuk teh yang tersaji di atas meja ruang tamu.

Yesung menyeruput tehnya sedikit demi sedikit, tapi dia tertarik untuk melihat beberapa gelang di tangan Hankyung. "Hankyung, boleh aku lihat gelang itu? Aku mau lihat yang warnanya hijau."

"Aku juga mau lihat! Aku mau lihat yang berwarna hitam!" seru Heechul tidak mau kalah.

Hankyung dengan senang hati melepaskan dua gelang itu dan memberikannya pada Yesung dan Heechul.

"Apa boleh ini menjadi milik-"

Tapi ucapan Heechul terputus karena gelang di tangannya dan Yesung terangkat beberapa senti dan melayang di tengah udara, masing-masing dari gelang itu mengeluarkan cahaya hitam dan hijau.

Tapi keanehan itu menghilang sama cepatnya seperti kemunculannya, gelang-gelang itu langsung terjatuh ke telapak tangan Yesung dan Heechul dan terlihat seperti gelang normal lagi.

"Yang tadi itu apa?" Yesung masih belum bisa mempercayai penglihatannya barusan.

"Hankyung, apa kau mengetahui sesuatu tentang kejadian barusan? Jelaskan padaku!" Heechul meminta penjelasan pada si pemilik gelang.

Hankyung tak kalah kaget dengan kedua temannya. "Jadi kalian… pemilik gelang elemen juga?"

.

.

.

TBC

^Author's Note^

Mianhae Risa updatenya rada ngaret daripada sebelumnya, Risa masih pekan ulangan :'( *dihajar readerdeul* Dan gomawo buat semua yang udah ngedoain Risa cepet sembuh :* ({})

Cie Haehyuk jadian~ Chukkae oppadeul! *meluk Haehyuk* *dirajam Haehyuk Shipper* Dan anggota The Dark Seeker nambah lho, hayo siapa tuh? ;)

Buat reviewer yang nanya kira-kira Hae masuk tim mana, mianhae Risa gak bisa kasih tau soalnya rahasia perusahaan *bow* Pasti nanti ada kok, makanya baca terus fic ini dan tunggu tanggal mainnya :3

Karena banyak reviewer yang nanyain tentang agoraphobia, Risa bakal jelasin apa yang Risa tau. Agoraphobia adalah ketakutan berlebihan terhadap tempat terbuka atau tempat rame, biasanya penderita phobia ini lebih seneng berada di rumah atau tempat tenang. Risa termasuk penderita phobia, jadi tiap kali ke tempat rame pasti pengen cepet-cepet pulang, sesek nafas, deg-degan, pusing, ngerasa gak aman, dan pernah juga sampe nangis. Penyebab Risa jadi agoraphobia tuh gara-gara trauma masa lalu, tapi kalo alesannya Hyuk oppa kena itu sih masih rahasia XP Tapi Risa ngerasa lebih tenang kalo ada orang yang Risa kenal di deket situ, biar bisa diajak ngobrol buat ngalihin sedikit rasa takut :)

Risa mau ngadain voting kecil nih. Di antara ketujuh elemen di cerita ini, elemen mana yang pengen kalian punya? Dan apa alesannya? Ada api, air, tanah, udara, cahaya, kegelapan, sama tumbuhan. Silahkan di-share ^^

Sebelum bales review, kalian bisa follow twitter aku: resdeay. Yang mau difollow back mention aja, tapi sebutin pen namenya biar Risa gak bingung XD Kalo yang mau tau FB Risa, PM aja :)

Balesan review dari chap 6~

kyukyu: Tuh mereka udah jadian, kasih selamet dong (?) Kalo Hae sih masih rahasia, tunggu aja :3 Gomawo buat doanya~

indahpus96: Ne, Risa juga iri :( Ne, abis image Kyu cocok buat masuk Conquistadores (Lah trus Teuk sama Min apa? ._.)

cherrizka980826: Aigoo Risa dipanggil eonni, jadi berasa tua XD Ne, Kyu jadi anggota baru Conquistadores

RieHaeHyuk: Ini udah Risa tambahin ya, semoga cukup. Molla, tunggu aja kelanjutannya :P

nvyptr: Di atas udah ku jelasin tentang agoraphobia ya, semoga nambah pengetahuan :) Ini udah dilanjut ya kencannya, udah jadian malah~

futari chan: Iya dong, Kyu oppa gitu lho (?) Tapi mereka udah jadian kok di chap ini. Gomawo doanya ^^

Anonymouss: Wkwkwk, namanya juga Evil Magnae *evil smirk bareng kyu* Untuk sementara Risa aminin deh :3 *plak*

Me Naruto: Iya nih, Haehyuk momentnya kepotong. Mianhae *bow* Nama timnya Conquistadores, bukan Conguistadores. Pake Q, gapapa kan Risa ralat? X) Ne, gomawo doanya~

Arit291: Gelang item tuh elemen kegelapan :) Masa sih segitu pervert? Menurut Risa malah unyu ._.

Triple3r: Yesung dapetnya gelang ijo tuh, yang item malah Kyu (tim jahat) sama Chul (tim baik) :) Agoraphobia udah Risa jelasin ya~

reaRelf: Doamu terkabul, mereka jadian di chap ini :D

nyukkunyuk: Agoraphobianya udah Risa jelasin ya di PM & di atas~ Nih si Hae udah ngelanjutin aksinya dengan nembak Hyuk! X3 Gomawo doanya!

Huge thanks for:

kyukyu / indahpus96 / myhyukkiesmile / cherrizka980826 / Haehyukshipper / DebieHY1 / RieHaeHyuk / HyukmilikHae / nvyptr / AmaterasuUchih1 / futari chan / Anonymouss / Lee Eun In / Me Naruto / Arit291 / hana ryeong9 / triple3r / ressijewelll / reaRelf / nyukkunyuk / dhianelf4ever

Also for the Silent Readers and everyone who follow and favorite this fic. Thank you for your appreciation! ^^

Akhir kata, boleh Risa minta review dari readerdeul? Gak baik lho jadi Silent Reader terus (?) Lagian Risa gak bakal gigit (?) kalian kok, jebal~ *aegyo bareng Hyukie & Minnie*


	8. Chapter 8

Title : Element Bracelets

.

Author : Ayugai Risa

.

Cast : Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae and other Super Junior member (13 + 2)

.

Pair : Haehyuk (Donghae x Eunhyuk) and other Super Junior official couple

.

Rated : T

.

Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Angst, Hurt/Comfort

.

Warning : Yaoi, BL (Boys Love), Boy x Boy, Typo(s), Alur Ngebut, Gak Sesuai EYD

.

Disclaimer : Semua tokoh dalam fic ini bukan punya Risa, Risa cuma minjem nama mereka. Tapi fic ini 100% punya Risa

.

"…" = Talking

'…' = Thinking

.

^^DON'T LIKE DON'T READ^^

.

^^ENJOY READING^^

.

.

Sejak pulang dari kencan hingga hari Senin pagi ini, Eunhyuk masih saja tidak berhenti mencubiti sekujur tubuhnya untuk memastikan kalau kejadian di Sabtu malam itu bukanlah mimpi. Tapi cubitan yang menyakitkan itu membuktikan bahwa semuanya memang adalah kenyataan.

Gantungan ponsel dari Donghae masih tergantung pada ponsel Eunhyuk, sebuket bunga mawar dari Donghae sudah Eunhyuk letakkan di sebuah vas berisi air dingin di kamar tidurnya, wangi mint khas Donghae pun masih tercium di jaket Eunhyuk akibat pelukan erat mereka. Bahkan Eunhyuk tanpa sadar meraba bibirnya, dia masih bisa merasakan hangat dan manisnya bibir sang namjachingu tatkala mereka berciuman.

Seakan tidak mau merusak kesenangan Eunhyuk, sebuah pesan singkat di ponsel Eunhyuk telah menyambut hari Senin paginya saat namja penyuka pisang itu terjaga dari tidur malamnya, siapa lagi pengirimnya kalau bukan Donghae. Sebagai pasangan kekasih, tentu saja mereka telah bertukar nomor ponsel.

Mari kita lihat apa saja isinya.

From: Nae Fishy 3

Selamat pagi, nae Anchovy. Aku ingin sekali melihat namjachinguku saat tiba di kelas, jadi jangan datang terlambat, arra? Sampai ketemu nanti, maaf aku tidak bisa menjemputmu. Saranghae :*

Eunhyuk melirik jam wekernya, baru pukul 06:01 waktu Korea Selatan. Masih banyak waktu yang dia punya, karena SM masuk pukul tujuh pagi. Sambil memakai seragamnya, Eunhyuk membalas dua pesan itu.

To: Nae Fishy 3

Selamat pagi juga, nae Fishy. Aku sudah bangun sepagi ini hanya demi dirimu lho, chagi :P Na do saranghae :*

Dengan tujuan untuk bertemu namjachingunya lebih awal di sekolah, Eunhyuk langsung berangkat ke sekolah setelah berbenah diri. Masa bodoh jika di kelasnya belum ada siapa-siapa, dia tidak terlalu takut dengan hantu kok.

Akhirnya Eunhyuk tiba di SM High School dan telah menginjakkan kaki di koridor lantai dua, tapi tiba-tiba pandangannya menggelap saat baru berjalan empat langkah. Seseorang menutup mata Eunhyuk dari belakang, dari tangannya yang kekar Eunhyuk menduga kalau orang itu adalah namja.

"Nu… nuguya?" tanya Eunhyuk was-was.

Bulu kuduk Eunhyuk meremang saat orang misterius di belakangnya menghembuskan nafas hangat di perpotongan leher dan telinganya.

"Kalau aku berbicara begini, apa kau akan mengenaliku?" Namja itu balik bertanya dengan nada suara yang dibuat berat dan maskulin, membuat Eunhyuk semakin bergidik.

Kemudian Eunhyuk melepaskan tangan namja itu dengan paksa dan berbalik untuk melihat wajah orang itu. Namun dia terkesiap saat melihat Donghae tengah tersenyum padanya dengan jarak yang sangat dekat, lengannya terengkuh di pundak Eunhyuk.

Di belakang Donghae, Hankyung tengah menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan kedua hoobaenya yang bermesraan di koridor sepagi ini. Baik Donghae maupun Hankyung mengenakan jaket baseball merah marun khas anggota Unknown di atas seragam sekolah mereka, tapi jaket Hankyung bernomor punggung 9.

"H… Hae?!" Eunhyuk berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Donghae walaupun tidak berhasil, wajahnya sudah merah. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Hankyung hyung sedang melihat kita."

"Wae? Aku sudah memberitahu Hankyung hyung kalau kita berpacaran kok, kenapa harus risih?"

"Tapi kan ini di sekolah, Hae…" cicit Eunhyuk.

Hankyung memutar bola matanya. "Gwenchana, abaikan saja aku. Anggap saja kalian sedang berdua dan tidak ada aku di sini."

"Jangan marah begitu, hyung. Kau juga pasti akan seperti ini kalau sudah berpacaran dengan Heechul hyung."

"Mwo? Jadi Hankyung hyung menyukai Heechul hyung?!" pekik Eunhyuk, dia terlihat seperti yeoja yang baru saja mengetahui gosip baru.

"Akan ku bunuh kau, Donghae…" desis Hankyung dengan nada mengancam, kontras sekali dengan wajahnya yang mulai merona.

Baik Donghae maupun Eunhyuk tertawa, jarang-jarang mereka bisa melihat sunbae mereka itu salah tingkah.

Setelah tawa mereda, Hankyung berkata, "Oh ya, Donghae. Apa aku boleh pinjam Eunhyuk saat istirahat kedua? Ada beberapa hal yang ingin ku bicarakan dengannya."

"Hyung tidak akan berbuat macam-macam padanya bukan? Kalau sampai iya, aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk menghabisi hyung di tempat," ancam Donghae.

"Tenang saja, Eunhyuk bukan tipeku. Lagipula kau sudah tahu kalau aku sedang menyukai Heechul."

"Arraseo, aku akan pegang ucapan hyung," ujar Donghae, lalu dia berbalik menatap Eunhyuk dengan mata berbinar. "Bukannya aku tidak ingin menemanimu atau apa, chagiya. Tapi aku sudah berjanji dengan Siwon untuk pergi ke gereja sekolah saat istirahat kedua. Kau tidak marah kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak, Hae. Aku malah senang karena namjachinguku taat beribadah, apa ini akibat dari berteman dengan Siwon?"

Bukannya menjawab, yang ditanya malah menggamit jemari Eunhyuk yang tidak diperban dan menggandengnya untuk masuk ke kelas 11-B.

"Hae!" Pipi Eunhyuk kembali semerah tomat, dia memukul pundak Donghae walaupun tidak sungguh-sungguh.

"Sampai ketemu saat istirahat pertama, Hankyung hyung! Unknown akan melanjutkan permainan Truth or Dare yang baru berjalan satu kali itu!" Donghae melambaikan tangannya sambil melirik Hankyung.

Eunhyuk ikut melirik Hankyung. Setelah memastikan bahwa Donghae sudah tidak memandangnya lagi, Hankyung mengayunkan pergelangan tangannya yang dihiasi gelang berwarna kuning dan putih pada Eunhyuk.

Hanya dengan kode seperti itu, Eunhyuk pun tahu apa yang akan dia dan Hankyung bicarakan saat istirahat kedua nanti.

.

*SKIP TIME*

.

"Sudah waktunya istirahat pertama, chagi. Kajja, kita ke kantin," ajak Donghae pada namjachingunya, dia sudah mengulurkan tangannya di depan meja Eunhyuk layaknya seorang pangeran yang mengajak putrinya untuk berdansa.

Eunhyuk menutup bukunya dan langsung membalas uluran tangan Donghae, alhasil mereka pun berjalan di sepanjang koridor dengan bergandengan tangan. Perbuatan itu kontan saja menimbulkan reaksi dari seluruh murid SM yang melihatnya, karena ini adalah pertama kalinya pasangan Haehyuk mengumbar kemesraan di sekolah.

"Donghae oppa? Dengan Eunhyuk oppa?! Andwaeee!"

"Mereka kan sama-sama namja! Jadi mereka mengikuti jejak Kyumin dan Yewook?"

"Mereka berpacaran? Sejak kapan?"

"Donghae! Kenapa kau tidak menjadi namjachinguku?!"

Eunhyuk merasa tidak enak juga mendengar komentar-komentar negatif yang berseliweran di sepanjang perjalanan mereka menuju kantin. Tapi dia sungguh beruntung memiliki namjachingu seperti Donghae yang sangat memahami dirinya, namja berjulukan Fishy itu langsung memeluk kepala Eunhyuk dan menutupi sebelah telinganya.

"Jangan pedulikan mereka, chagi. Abaikan saja," bisik Donghae di telinga yang satu lagi.

Para yeoja maupun namja penggemar Donghae langsung memekik heboh melihat kejadian itu, sementara wajah Eunhyuk lagi-lagi dibuat merona hebat oleh perbuatan namjachingunya yang bisa dibilang romantis itu.

Sesampainya mereka di kantin, baik anggota Unknown maupun teman-teman Eunhyuk tidak kalah terkejut dengan orang-orang tatkala kedua namja itu datang. Sejauh ini Donghae dan Eunhyuk memang baru memberitahu Hankyung perihal hubungan mereka ini, bahkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang membantu rencana Donghae pun tidak tahu kalau Eunhyuk telah menerima cinta Donghae.

"Donghae! Eunhyuk! Kenapa tidak ada satupun dari kalian yang memberitahuku kalau kalian sudah berpacaran?!" seru Sungmin sambil menjewer telinga Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang baru saja tiba di mejanya.

Eunhyuk memegangi telinganya yang memerah. "Minnie, appo…"

"Mianhae, Sungmin-ah. Kami masih terlalu kasmaran hingga lupa memberitahumu dan Kyuhyun, seakan-akan dunia hanya milik kami berdua." Donghae memberi alasan dengan gaya bahasa bagaikan pujangga ternama.

"Chukkae, hyungdeul! Ternyata usahamu tidak sia-sia, Donghae hyung." Kyuhyun menyalami Eunhyuk dan Donghae.

"Donghae, ternyata kau mengikuti jejakku dan Kyuhyun, eoh? Chukkae ne," timpal Yesung.

Seperti saat Yesung dan Ryeowook berpacaran, Donghae dan Eunhyuk pun merelakan sedikit waktu istirahat mereka untuk menyalami teman-teman mereka. Setelah selesai, mereka pun duduk di kubu masing-masing. Eunhyuk bergosip dengan Sungmin, Ryeowook, dan Kibum, sementara Donghae bergabung dengan Unknown untuk melanjutkan Truth or Dare.

"Putar botolnya, Zhoumi!" titah Kangin.

"Untung saja aku sudah ditunjuk, jadi tidak perlu takut lagi." Yesung berkata dengan santai.

"Kira-kira siapa ya yang akan mendapat giliran hari ini?" Siwon bertanya-tanya.

Hankyung bergumam, "Siapapun asalkan bukan aku."

"Aku harap itu Kyuhyun," komentar Donghae.

Kyuhyun langsung mendeath glare Donghae dan berbisik, "Jadi itu balasan hyung atas bantuanku dan Minnie hyung, eoh?"

Zhoumi pun memutar botol bekas sodanya. Seluruh anggota Unknown menunggu berhentinya botol itu sambil menahan nafas, mereka ingin tahu siapa yang akan ditunjuk oleh benda mati itu.

Botol kosong itu semakin melambat, melambat, melambat, dan akhirnya berhenti. Ujung tutup botolnya menunjuk pada…

"Untung bukan aku!" Donghae meninju udara.

"Hei, kenapa harus aku?! Padahal aku yang memutar botolnya!" protes Zhoumi karena dialah yang harus menjalani Truth or Dare.

"Kalau begitu salahkan botol yang kau putar." Yesung menjawab dengan seenaknya.

"Haha, rasakan itu!" Kyuhyun tertawa sadis.

"Terima saja nasibmu, Zhoumi. Keputusan botol tidak bisa diganggu gugat," Hankyung menepuk pundak Zhoumi untuk memberikan semangat moril.

"Apa yang kau pilih? Truth atau Dare?" tanya Kangin.

"Dare saja."

Siwon menghela nafas dalam. "Kenapa sudah dua orang yang memilih Dare? Padahal bohong itu tidak baik, Zhoumi."

Zhoumi hanya mendengus sebal diceramahi seperti itu oleh Siwon.

"Bagaimana kalau kau mencari murid bernama Henry dan mengajaknya berkenalan?" usul Kangin.

Alis Zhoumi terangkat. "Henry? Nuguya?"

"Henry Lau, murid kelas 10-B yang juga berasal dari Cina seperti kau dan Hankyung," celetuk Yesung, lalu dia menoleh ke meja Sungmin dan kawan-kawan. "Bukankah begitu, Wookie chagi?"

Ryeowook, yang sedang menyantap ramyeon, mengangkat ibu jarinya. "Ne. Dia sekelas denganku, Zhoumi hyung."

"Hanya berkenalan, eoh? Ku rasa itu tidak lebih sulit daripada tantangan untuk Yesung hyung hari Jumat lalu. Tunjukkan padaku yang mana orangnya, Ryeowook," ujar Zhoumi meremehkan.

Ryeowook mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh kantin dan menunjuk seorang namja berpipi chubby tengah duduk bersama teman-temannya tak jauh dari mereka. Zhoumi baru saja akan melangkahkan kakinya ke sana, tapi Kyuhyun menahan pundaknya.

"Hyung tidak boleh pergi sebelum membawa ini," ujarnya sambil memberikan sebuah pengeras suara portable pada Zhoumi (Risa lupa namanya apa, toa bukan sih? -_-) "Hyung harus berkenalan hingga semua orang di kantin ini mendengar suara hyung."

Zhoumi menelan ludah saat melihat anggota Unknown lain menyeringai jahat padanya, bahkan Eunhyuk dan kawan-kawannya pun turut serta. Dia mengambil pengeras suara itu dan berjalan menuju Henry.

Begitu Zhoumi sampai di meja Henry, si penghuni meja beserta teman-temannya menatap dengan heran. Murid bodoh mana yang membawa-bawa pengeras suara ke kantin, memangnya ini tempat untuk orasi?

Zhoumi menghidupkan pengeras suara itu, mendekatkannya ke mulut dan…

"Ni hao, Henry! Wo jiao Zhoumi, ayo kita berkenalan!" sapa Zhoumi dengan sedikit bahasa Mandarin terselip dalam ucapannya. Dia yakin kalau Henry mengerti ucapannya, karena mereka sama-sama berasal dari Negeri Tirai Bambu.

Sekedar untuk informasi saja, arti dari ucapan Zhoumi di atas adalah "Apa kabar, Henry? Namaku Zhoumi, ayo kita berkenalan!" Dari mana Risa tahu? Karena di sekolah Risa ada pelajaran bahasa Mandarin *evil smirk*

Pengeras suara di tangan Zhoumi pun berhasil membuat ucapannya barusan terdengar ke seluruh penjuru kantin, membuat semua orang yang ada di sana menoleh serempak. Otomatis anggota Unknown lain serta Eunhyuk dan teman-temannya tertawa terbahak-bahak di meja mereka.

"Untuk apa Zhoumi-gege mengajakku berkenalan? Bahkan gege sudah tahu namaku," celetuk Henry polos dan berhasil membuat seluruh pengunjung kantin tertawa.

Karena malu, wajah Zhoumi kini sudah sewarna dengan rambutnya yang merah menyala. "Tapi aku harus menjalani tantangan dari teman-temanku, dan tantangannya adalah harus mengajakmu berkenalan. Jebal, bantulah aku!" tambahnya sambil berlutut di sebelah Henry dengan tatapan memelas.

Henry akhirnya paham dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Wo jiao Henry Lau. Salam kenal, Zhoumi-gege."

Sorak riuh terdengar dari seluruh penjuru kantin ketika keduanya berjabat tangan, bahkan Zhoumi sempat-sempatnya mencubit pipi Henry.

"Xie xie, Henry. Anggaplah cubitan tadi sebagai rasa terima kasihku padamu, lagipula aku gemas melihat pipimu itu," ujar Zhoumi sambil berlalu.

Nampaknya setelah Zhoumi kembali ke meja Unknown, tidak ada satu orang pun yang menyadari kalau pipi Henry merona merah.

Aigoo, kau berhasil membuat seorang namja jatuh cinta padamu, Zhoumi.

.

*SKIP TIME*

.

~Leeteuk POV~

Orang-orang mengenalku sebagai ketua OSIS SM High School yang terkenal berwibawa dan memiliki senyum malaikat yang bisa meluluhkan hati siapa saja. Berkat ketenaranku itu, loker sekolahku pun sukses dipenuhi oleh surat cinta dari murid-murid di sekolah ini, tidak peduli yeoja ataupun namja.

Seperti sekarang ini, aku sedang sibuk mengurus surat perizinan untuk darmawisata sekolah yang sebentar lagi akan diadakan. Aku merelakan sedikit waktu belajarku tersita hanya untuk urusan ini, padahal aku sudah kelas 12 dan sebentar lagi akan lulus dari jenjang SMA.

Tapi selain aku, hanya ada dua orang yang tahu kalau aku juga memiliki peran lain di luar sekolah. Aku adalah pemimpin dari Conquistadores, sebuah organisasi berisi tujuh orang pemilik gelang elemen. Kedua orang yang mengetahui identitasku ini adalah Lee Sungmin dan Cho Kyuhyun, sepasang kekasih yang merupakan hoobaeku di sekolah.

Berdasarkan perkamen yang ku temukan bersama dengan gelang itu saat aku sedang melakukan ekspedisi ke gurun pasir, aku harus mengalahkan kelompok lain yang memiliki gelang elemen jahat.

Dan baru-baru ini aku berhasil menemukan The Dark Seeker, begitulah kelompok itu menamai diri mereka. Mereka terdiri dari Joshua Tan sebagai pemimpin, Bryan Kim yang belum aku ketahui kekuatannya, dan Spencer Lee yang sedikit membuatku tertarik karena elemen apinya.

Karena terlalu sibuk dengan pikiranku, aku sedikit kaget saat seseorang menepuk pundakku dari belakang, aku menoleh ke belakang dan melihat seorang namja tengah memegang selembar kertas.

"Mianhae, Leeteuk sunbae. Kertasmu ada yang terjatuh barusan," jawab namja itu.

"Ah, gomawo ne," Aku ambil kertas itu dan menyatukannya dalam tumpukan kertas di pelukanku. "Tapi dari mana kau tahu namaku?"

"Mana ada murid di sekolah ini yang tidak mengenal ketua OSISnya sendiri?"

Aku terkekeh. "Mana mungkin aku seterkenal itu, kau pasti sedang bercanda."

Kemudian aku mempunyai sebuah ide, ku letakkan kertas-kertas ini di lantai dan mengeluarkan sebuah empat buah gelang dari saku celana. Ya, ini adalah gelang elemen. Masing-masing berwarna merah, kuning, biru, dan coklat.

"Boleh aku minta pendapatmu sebentar? Apa menurutmu gelang-gelang ini cocok untuk ku berikan pada yeojachinguku?" tanyaku yang tentu saja bohong, tujuan asliku adalah untuk mencari tahu apakah namja itu termasuk pemilik gelang elemen.

Namja itu menatap sejenak aksesoris tangan itu sebelum menyentuhnya satu per satu. Dan saat dia menyentuh gelang berwarna biru, dia terkesiap. Gelang yang sewarna dengan laut dan langit itu bercahaya dan mengambang di tengah-tengah udara, seakan-akan hukum gravitasi tidak berlaku padanya.

Aku langsung menangkap gelang biru itu sebelum terjatuh ke lantai dan tanpa sadar meretaskan sebuah senyum yang lebih menyerupai seringai. "Selamat datang di Conquistadores, Water."

~Leeteuk POV End~

.

*SKIP TIME*

.

~Author POV~

Istirahat kedua telah tiba dan lima orang anggota The Dark Seeker telah berkumpul di atap SM. Mereka adalah Eunhyuk, Hankyung, Heechul, Kibum, dan Yesung.

Setelah memperkenalkan Yesung dan Heechul sebagai anggota baru mereka, Hankyung berkata, "Tinggal dua elemen lagi yang belum kita temukan pemiliknya, yaitu angin dan cahaya. Kalau melihat usaha kita selama beberapa hari ini, sepertinya kita tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk menemukan mereka."

Perkataan Hankyung itu diiringi anggukan dari empat anggota lain.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa nama samaran kalian, hyungdeul?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Aku sudah memutuskan untuk menggunakan nama samaran Casey Kim," jawab Heechul.

Yesung berpikir sebentar. "Ku rasa aku akan memakai nama samaran Jerome Kim."

Eunhyuk dan Hankyung mengangguk-angguk paham.

Dengan surai yang berkibar ditiup angin, Kibum berkomentar, "Kita harus berhasil mendahului Conquistadores dan menyadarkan mereka dari kejahatan yang mereka lakukan."

Kelihatannya The Dark Seeker masih terlalu naif dalam menentukan baik dan buruk. Apa mereka tidak tahu kalau selain hitam dan putih, ada juga warna abu-abu?

.

.

Sementara itu di gereja SM, Siwon dan Donghae tengah khusyuk berdoa. Tidak ada yang tahu apa isi dari doa mereka, karena mereka mengucapkannya dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba suara pintu menginterupsi keheningan mereka dalam berdoa, refleks keduanya melirik ke pintu di belakang mereka. Seorang namja berambut merah menyala berjalan dengan tenang menyusuri gereja dan mendekati mereka.

"Mwo? Apa kau demam, Zhoumi? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau pergi ke sini?" tanya Donghae takjub.

"Memangnya tidak boleh? Ada suatu keinginan yang hendak ku sampaikan pada Tuhan, kau sendiri juga baru kali ini pergi ke gereja." Zhoumi balas meledek.

"Aku kan murid baru, jadi wajar kan? Selain diajak oleh Siwon, aku juga ingin berdoa pada Tuhan."

Zhoumi baru akan membalas ketika dia dan Donghae melihat tatapan tajam dari Siwon yang merasa terganggu dengan obrolan mereka, lalu ketiganya kembali berdoa dalam diam.

"Aku duluan ne, Zhoumi, Siwon. Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan nae namjachingu," pamit Donghae dan langsung pergi dari gereja tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari kedua temannya.

Tak lama kemudian Zhoumi dan Siwon pun menyudahi sesi berdoa mereka. Baru saja keduanya akan keluar dari gereja, seseorang membuka pintu lebih dulu dari mereka. Dan orang itu adalah Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

"Kalian juga ingin berdoa? Tumben sekali," celetuk Zhoumi.

"Terima kasih Tuhan, kau telah memberikan kesadaran pada beberapa hamba-Mu hari ini," ucap Siwon penuh syukur.

Sungmin terkekeh, lalu mengulurkan gelang berwarna kuning dan merah pada keduanya. "Aku hanya ingin menemui kalian untuk meminta pendapat, apa menurut kalian gelang ini cocok untuk kami?"

Siwon meraih gelang yang berwarna kuning. "Kalau menurutku sih cocok-cocok saja."

Zhoumi memekik, "Aku suka yang merah ini! Warnanya sama dengan ram-"

Tapi kalimat Zhoumi terpotong, karena tiba-tiba saja kedua gelang yang dia dan Siwon pegang melayang beberapa senti dan mengeluarkan cahaya merah dan kuning. Tapi kejadian itu hanya berlangsung selama beberapa detik dan gelang itu kembali terjatuh ke tangan keduanya.

Zhoumi dan Siwon menatap gelang itu, Kyuhyun, dan Sungmin bergantian. Siapa tahu pasangan sejoli itu sedang bercanda dan bisa menjelaskan semua ini, apalagi Kyuhyun terkenal suka jahil.

"Ternyata kalian juga masuk dalam Conquistadores, eoh?" Hanya itu yang Kyuhyun ucapkan dengan seringai iblis yang khas.

.

.

.

TBC

^Author's Note^

Gyaaa makin lama updatenya makin ngaret! Huhuhu maafin Risa T_T *ditabok readerdeul* Ini semua gara-gara pekan ulangan yang gak tau kenapa gak kelar-kelar, mentang-mentang Risa udah kelas 12 :'(

Masa banyak reviewer yang nanyain dari mana Risa dapet inspirasi buat fic ini, soalnya mereka keinget sama MV EXO K - MAMA. Sumpah deh, Risa belom pernah sekalipun nonton tuh MV, download lagunya aja baru kemaren. Tapi emang lagunya keren sih, nanti Risa jadiin theme song kalo lagi ada battle ah~ Fic ini berdasarkan novel bikinan Risa sejak kelas 8 SMP, udah lama banget ne? X3

Wah ternyata reviewer paling banyak milih elemen udara eoh? Kalo Risa sih pengen punya elemen kegelapan, karena Risa orangnya misterius (?)

Pertanyaan yang timbul di chap ini:

1. Kenapa Leeteuk nyebut The Dark Seeker jahat?

2. Siapa namja yang ketemu sama Leeteuk?

3. Apa maksud kalimat 'baik-buruk', 'hitam-putih', dan 'abu-abu' setelah omongan Kibum?

CHAP DEPAN ADA BATTLE LHO~! YANG SUKA KEKERASAN, AYO MERAPAT~ *teriak pake toa bareng Zhoumi* *capslock ganyante* *dicincang*

Waktunya bales review yang belom Risa bales di PM~

Guest 1: Kamu harusnya kasih pen name dong, biar Risa tau kalo kamu lagi ilang XP Fic ini terinspirasi dari novel (abal) yang Risa bikin pas kelas 8 SMP, Risa belom pernah nonton MV MAMA bahkan hahaha

Guest 2: Kamu sama Guest 1 tuh orang yang sama ne? Kok reviewnya mirip? ._. Jinjja? Apa karena kamu anonymous reviewer? Kyaaa Risa gak tau gimana cara benerinnya X(

kyukyu: Iya, Risa jadi iri saking sweetnya mereka :( *plak*

hana ryeong9: 1 tim isinya cuma 7 orang chingu, Shindong oppa punya peran sendiri nanti :)

Ae-rin: Bangapseumnida Risha, tapi nama asliku bukan Risa lho :P Maksudnya pasangan elemen ya? Kalo iya, berarti Sungmin pasangan sama Yesung karena sama-sama tumbuhan, kalo Kyuhyun pasangan sama Heechul karena sama-sama kegelapan. Elemen dan tim Wookie masih rahasia, silahkan ditebak :3

Guest 3: Perang bakalan ada di chap depan, sabar menanti ne? ^^

Fitri jewel hyukkie: Kalo updatenya baru sekarang lama ya? Mianhae *bow*

nurul. p. putri: Hmm eotteoke? Risa gak tau kenapa anonymous reviewer susah review di fic Risa T_T Aku belom pernah nonton MV MAMA lho, inspirasinya dari novel bikinan Risa jaman SMP dulu~

Me Naruto: Nyehehe tulisannya salah lagi, yang bener The Dark Seeker *evil smirk bareng kyu* *dilindes*

E.L.F saranghaesujju: Pasti ku lanjut kok, cuma waktunya mungkin rada ngaret. Mianhae *bow*

Anonymouss: Berdoalah bareng Siwon biar terkabul (?) *Risa gajelas*

cho devi: Aku juga pengennya cincin, tapi kayaknya kok cepet banget dilamarnya? Jadi gantungan HP aja deh hoho -_- Anggep aja kasusnya kayak kita niup lilin, kan langsung mati tuh (?)

yewook couple: Ini baru Risa update, mianhae lama *bow* Molla, Risa belom tau. Tapi kayaknya cuma berapa belas, gak sampe 20 :D

Huge thanks for:

Guest 1 / Guest 2 / kyukyu / nyukkunyuk / hana ryeong9 / Ae-rin / futari chan / AmaterasuUchih1 / reaRelf / cmutzninot / myhyukkiesmile / Guest 3 / indahpus96 / dewdew90 / Lee Eun In / RieHaeHyuk / Park Ji Ra / Fitri jewel hyukkie / dhianelf4ever / nurul. p. putri. / Chwyn / Me Naruto / E.L.F saranghaesujju / cherrizka980826 / Anonymouss / SaranghaeHaeHyuk / triple3r / cho devi / HyukmilikHae / yewook couple

Also for the Silent Readers and everyone who follow and favorite this fic. Thank you for your appreciation! ^^

Akhir kata, boleh Risa minta review dari readerdeul? Gak baik lho jadi Silent Reader terus (?) Lagian Risa gak bakal gigit (?) kalian kok, jebal~ *aegyo bareng Hyukie & Minnie*


	9. Chapter 9

Title : Element Bracelets

.

Author : Ayugai Risa

.

Cast : Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae and other Super Junior member (13 + 2)

.

Pair : Haehyuk (Donghae x Eunhyuk) and other Super Junior official couple

.

Rated : T

.

Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Angst, Hurt/Comfort

.

Warning : Yaoi, BL (Boys Love), Boy x Boy, Typo(s), Alur Ngebut, Gak Sesuai EYD

.

Disclaimer : Semua tokoh dalam fic ini bukan punya Risa, Risa cuma minjem nama mereka. Tapi fic ini 100% punya Risa

.

"…" = Talking

'…' = Thinking

.

^^DON'T LIKE DON'T READ^^

.

^^ENJOY READING^^

.

.

"Akhirnya pulang juga~!" pekik Donghae setelah mendengar lonceng gereja SM berdentang untuk yang terakhir kalinya hari itu. Dia langsung mengambil tasnya dan mencolek-colek pundak Eunhyuk yang duduk di sebelahnya. "Hari ini kita aku akan mengantarmu pulang, chagiya. Kajja~"

"Sebentar, Hae, aku belum selesai berkemas," balas Eunhyuk sambil memasukkan semua barang miliknya ke dalam tas.

Donghae memasang wajah seimut mungkin dan terus menunggu namjachingunya itu dengan sabar. "Aish, nae Anchovy ternyata imut sekali jika dilihat dari samping seperti ini. Aku jadi ingin 'melahapmu' sekarang juga."

"Mwo? Apa maksud-"

GRAK!

Pertanyaan Eunhyuk diinterupsi oleh suara pintu kelas 11-B yang bergeser dengan keras. Segelintir anak yang belum keluar kelas menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan melihat segerombolan namja berbondong-bondong masuk ke dalam kelas itu.

"Minnie? Siwon-ah? Zhoumi-ah? Kyuhyun?" Eunhyuk memanggil satu per satu namja yang tiba-tiba menghampiri mereka.

"Mwo? Mau apa kalian ke sini?" tanya Donghae bingung. "Kenapa kalian tidak pulang?"

"Karena kami ada 'urusan' denganmu, Lee Donghae hyung~" jawab seorang namja berjaket Unknown dengan nomor punggung 3, diikuti dengan anggukan dari yang lainnya.

"Kenapa harus aku, Kyuhyun? Jangan-jangan… kalian akan membully aku karena aku anak baru?!"

"Mungkin iya, mungkin juga tidak," sahut Zhoumi misterius.

"Hyukkie, apa kami boleh pinjam namjachingumu khusus untuk hari ini? Besok akan kami kembalikan dengan utuh kok, tenang saja." Sungmin meminta izin pada sahabatnya itu.

"Tentu saja boleh, Minnie. Pakai saja dia sesuka hati kalian," jawab Eunhyuk setengah bercanda.

Setelah mendapat persetujuan, Zhoumi dan Siwon dengan sigap mengunci kedua lengan Donghae dari belakang. Donghae berusaha meronta-ronta, tapi tenaganya kurang kuat karena dia hanya sendirian.

"Jangan meronta-ronta begitu, Donghae. Itu hanya akan membuat tenagamu habis," ujar Siwon.

Donghae bertanya dengan nelangsa, "Kenapa kau mengizinkannya, chagi?! Jadi kau tidak mau pulang bersama dengan namjachingumu yang tampan ini?"

Tanpa diduga, Eunhyuk maju menghampiri Donghae dan mengecup hidung mancungnya. Keempat teman mereka dan murid lain yang menyaksikannya kontan saja tercengang, tidak ada yang menyangka kalau Eunhyuk akan melakukan itu.

"Bukan begitu, Hae. Aku yakin mereka pasti memiliki urusan yang penting denganmu, lagipula besok kita akan bertemu lagi kan? Jadilah anak yang baik dan jangan nakal, jangan lupa juga untuk mengirimiku SMS. Arra?" Eunhyuk mengelus-elus surai brunette Donghae seperti sedang menasihati anak kecil.

Donghae mengangguk dengan wajah imut dan senyum polos. "Arraseo, Hyukkie!"

"Wow, percintaan antar dua spesies yang berbeda," celetuk Kyuhyun. "Seekor ikan bisa takluk pada seekor monyet."

Celetukan sang magnae dibalas dengan deathglare dari pasangan Haehyuk, mereka tidak terima dipanggil ikan dan monyet. Tapi Kyuhyun santai-santai saja ditatap seperti itu, dia malah bersiul-siul riang seakan tidak memiliki dosa.

Sungmin tiba-tiba menepuk dahinya, ada sesuatu yang baru dia ingat. "Hyukkie, sebenarnya aku, Wookie, dan anggota Unknown lain ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu sejak di kantin. Tapi perhatian kami teralihkan karena Zhoumi melakukan Truth or Dare," tambahnya sambil menunjuk namja bersurai merah di belakangnya.

"Apa yang ingin kalian tanyakan?"

Sungmin melanjutkan pertanyaannya dan menunjuk lengan Eunhyuk yang diperban. "Ada apa dengan tanganmu? Kenapa diperban?"

"Oh ini." Eunhyuk mengangkat tangannya itu. "Pada Jumat malam, tanganku tersayat pisau saat membantu eomma memasak."

Keempat temannya itu manggut-manggut mendengar alasan Eunhyuk yang dibuat-buat itu, dia tidak mungkin mengatakan bahwa luka itu disebabkan karena menahan cambuk dari sulur berduri yang diayunkan oleh Vincent bukan?

Lagipula bukankah ini ironis? Orang yang menyebabkan Eunhyuk terluka seperti itu sama dengan orang yang menanyakan kondisi Eunhyuk barusan. Ne, Vincent Lee dan Lee Sungmin adalah orang yang sama.

"Kajja, kita berangkat," ajak Sungmin sambil menggamit lengan Kyuhyun. Siwon dan Zhoumi mengikuti mereka di belakang, masih sambil menyeret Donghae.

"Jaga Hae baik-baik, chingudeul~" Eunhyuk melambai-lambaikan tangan pada rombongan itu, yang dibalas oleh acungan jempol dari mereka. Dia pun melanjutkan aktivitas membereskan barangnya yang sempat tertunda dan keluar dari 11-B setelah semuanya selesai.

Entah suatu kebetulan atau tidak, Eunhyuk berpapasan dengan Hankyung, Kibum, Yesung, dan Heechul di depan pintu kelas 11-B.

"Kenapa kalian ada di sini?"

Kibum menjawab, "Kami memang ingin menemuimu, Hyukkie hyung."

"Mwo? Untuk apa?"

"Sebaiknya kita bicarakan di mobilku saja, di sini terlalu berbahaya. Kajja," ajak Hankyung tanpa berbasa-basi lagi.

.

*SKIP TIME*

.

"Berlatih?" ulang Eunhyuk.

The Dark Seeker sedang berada di dalam mobil sport Hankyung dan mengarah menuju rumah pemimpin mereka itu. Kelimanya sudah sepakat bahwa rumah itu akan menjadi markas mereka mulai sekarang karena lokasinya yang strategis dan segala perlengkapan bertempur mereka, mulai dari gelang hingga jubah, berada di sana.

"Ne. Kita akan mengambil perlengkapan dulu di rumahku, lalu berlatih di suatu tempat supaya kita bisa lebih mengendalikan kekuatan elemen masing-masing. Bahkan Kibum, Yesung, dan Heechul sama sekali belum pernah menggunakan kekuatan mereka." Hankyung menjawab sambil menyetir mobil.

"Tapi masih ada satu tujuan lagi selain itu," tambah Yesung.

"Tujuan apa?"

Kali ini Kibum yang menjawab, wajahnya agak tegang. "Kita akan mengumpankan diri agar Conquistadores datang ke tempat kita."

"Mwo?! Untuk apa? Itu terlalu berbahaya!" protes Eunhyuk.

"Pabbo, justru itu ide yang bagus!" Heechul yang duduk di sebelah Hankyung akhirnya buka suara. "Kita bisa sekalian mengetes kemampuan kita dan mencari tahu sudah berapa banyak anggota mereka yang terkumpul. Bukankah begitu, Hannie?"

Wajah Hankyung langsung merona karena Heechul memanggilnya Hannie. "N… ne, kurang lebih seperti itu."

"Lagipula cepat atau lambat mereka pasti akan sadar kalau kita sedang menggunakan gelang elemen dan langsung melesat menuju tempat kita," sahut Kibum.

Eunhyuk terdiam sejenak. "Baiklah, aku setuju."

.

*SKIP TIME*

.

Setelah mengambil jubah, gelang, topeng, dan sebagainya di rumah Hankyung, mereka bertolak ke sebuah danau di pinggir hutan yang berhasil Kibum temukan atas rekomendasi teman sekelasnya. Hari sudah cukup larut, sekitar pukul tujuh malam.

"Kenapa tempat ini yang dipilih?" tanya Eunhyuk setelah kelimanya turun dari mobil dan menjejak di tanah berbatu di kaki mereka.

Dengan datarnya, Kibum menjawab, "Karena semua elemen yang kita miliki ada di sini. Tanah untuk Hankyung hyung, pepohonan untuk Yesung hyung, kegelapan malam untuk Heechul hyung, air danau untukku-"

"Bagaimana dengan elemenku? Dari tadi aku tidak melihat api di sini." Eunhyuk memotong penjelasan Kibum.

Heechul malah merogoh sakunya dan melemparkan sesuatu ke arah Eunhyuk, untung saja Eunhyuk dapat menangkapnya.

Eunhyuk memandangi benda di tangannya. "Korek gas?"

"Jangan banyak tanya lagi, kau bilang kau butuh api kan?" kata Heechul. "Dan jangan tanya aku dari mana aku mendapatkannya!"

"N… ne, hyung." Eunhyuk membatu dibentak seperti itu.

Yesung tertawa kecil. "Jangan takut begitu, Eunhyuk. Heechul memang bermulut tajam."

"Jadi kau lebih membelanya, Yesung?" cecar Heechul. "Mentang-mentang dia lebih muda dari kita eoh?"

"Aku hanya membela apa yang menurutku harus dibela," jawab Yesung santai. "Kalaupun aku memang berpihak pada Eunhyuk, percayalah kalau Hankyung pasti bersedia untuk membelamu."

Heechul bingung. "Apa maksudmu, Yesung?"

Hankyung memberi deathglare gratis pada Yesung, sementara yang ditatap serta Eunhyuk hanya tertawa. Yesung sengaja memberikan kode-kode agar Heechul tahu kalau Hankyung menyukai namja bermulut tajam itu.

"Sudah, lupakan saja bualan Yesung tadi. Kajja, kita mulai latihannya." Hankyung mengenakan topeng, gelang, dan jubahnya. "Oh iya, aku baru membordir nama samaran pada jubah milikku, Kibum, dan Eunhyuk. Punya Yesung dan Heechul akan menyusul."

Eunhyuk melihat punggung jubahnya. Terdapat tulisan The Dark Seeker cukup besar di bagian atas, lambang api di tengah, dan namanya di bagian bawah. Setelah puas memandangi jubah, Eunhyuk mengenakan seluruh atributnya.

.

.

"Spencer, coba kau contohkan bagaimana cara membuat Hot Scarf. Aku mau lihat," titah Casey yang terlihat semakin misterius dengan rambut, jubah, gelang, dan topeng serba hitam.

Spencer kemudian menyalakan korek gas milik Casey dan sebuah api kecil terbentuk di ujungnya. Dengan nekat, dia mengarahkan api itu ke lehernya.

"Pabbo, apa yang kau lakukan?!" Casey berniat maju untuk mencegah Spencer membakar diri, tapi Joshua merentangkan tangannya dan menghalangi jalan Casey.

"Sebaiknya kau perhatikan dulu baik-baik, Casey," ujar sang pemimpin.

"Hot Scarf," gumam si namja pengendali api.

Tiba-tiba api dari korek membesar dan menjadi seperti syal yang melilit leher Spencer. Jerome dan Casey tercengang melihat kejadian di hadapan mereka. Sementara Bryan dan Joshua tenang-tenang saja karena sudah pernah melihat sebelumnya.

"Kini giliranku," ucap Joshua. "Rock Shoes."

Sama seperti pada pertarungan sebelumnya, bebatuan di kaki Joshua bergerak dan menempel di sepatunya. Kini dia terlihat seperti memakai alas kaki dari batu.

"Kaki hyung sudah tidak terkilir lagi?" tanya Bryan.

"Aku sudah sembuh kok, dan seharusnya lenganmu juga sudah sembuh, Spencer."

"Molla, aku tidak terlalu yakin. Tapi aku akan melepas perbannya sekarang."

Dengan sekali tarik, perban putih dari lengan Spencer sudah terlepas dan terjatuh ke tanah.

Spencer kemudian menggerakkan tangannya itu. "Hyung benar, sudah tidak sakit lagi. Tapi masih ada sedikit bekas lukanya."

Setelah melihat kedua teman satu timnya membuat senjata, Casey berkata, "Kalau begitu sekarang giliran-"

Namun namja itu tidak melanjutkan ucapannya karena tiba-tiba mereka berlima dikepung oleh sekumpulan orang berjubah putih yang muncul dari udara kosong.

Bukan, bukan udara kosong. Kalau kalian perhatikan baik-baik, ada yang muncul dari dalam danau, dari balik pepohonan, tepat di bawah cahaya lampu jalan, ataupun dari bagian gelap yang tertutup bayangan. Ada juga yang muncul saat angin sedang berhembus cukup kencang. Bahkan ada salah satu dari mereka yang muncul tepat di belakang Spencer.

"Conquistadores!" seru Joshua.

.

(Mulai sekarang, bagian battle akan dimulai. Risa saranin bacanya sambil nyetel EXO K - MAMA biar lebih dapet feel berantemnya, arra? :D)

.

"Aku menepati janjiku bukan? Aku datang saat luka kalian sudah sembuh," kekeh Dennis Park, pemimpin Conquistadores yang berteleportasi dengan bantuan hembusan angin.

'Cih, enam lawan lima. Kami kalah jumlah!' batin Bryan sembari memasang posisi siaga.

Namja di belakang Spencer berbisik di telinga Spencer. "Terima kasih karena telah meminjamkan api dari syalmu, topeng merah. Berkat itu, aku jadi bisa berteleportasi."

"Ya! Aku ini punya nama dan namaku Spencer Lee!" Spencer tidak terima dipanggil seperti itu, tapi ekspresi wajahnya berubah. "Tunggu… Berarti kau juga pemilik gelang elemen api?!"

Vincent Lee maju dari balik pepohonan sambil tertawa sarkastik. "Ternyata seorang Spencer Lee tetap saja pabbo, eoh? Dan kau tidak perlu menjawab pertanyaan namja itu, Koala," tambah Vincent yang ditujukan pada namja di belakang Spencer.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tawa menghina keluar dari bibir seorang anggota Conquistadores bertopeng hitam, semua orang yang ada di sana menatapnya dengan heran.

"Apanya yang lucu, Marcus Cho?" desis Koala pada rekan satu timnya itu.

"Hahaha, kenapa kau memilih nama samaran seperti itu, hyung? Aku tahu wajahmu memang mirip dengan binatang itu, tapi mana ada namja yang menggunakan nama samaran seperti itu!" jawab Marcus, masih sambil tertawa.

Koala mempout bibirnya. "Tadi aku sedang tidak punya ide, jadi ku gunakan saja nama binatang itu."

Sementara itu, anggota Conquistadores bertopeng kuning mencoba menarik temannya yang muncul dari danau. "Gwenchanayo?"

"Ne, gwenchana, Andrew." jawab si namja bertopeng biru.

"Wah, tubuhmu tidak basah. Padahal kau baru saja keluar dari air." Andrew Choi menatap si topeng biru dengan heran.

"Mungkin ini termasuk bagian dari kekuatanku."

"Sudah cukup basa-basinya!" Tanpa diduga Jerome berteriak marah, dia tengah menggenggam sehelai daun. "Leaf Dagger!"

Daun itu memanjang dan sisi-sisinya menjadi tajam seperti pisau, Jerome berhasil membuat senjatanya sendiri.

Lain lagi dengan Casey, dia menyentuhkan tangannya pada bayangan pohon di tanah. "Shadow Spear!"

Tiba-tiba bayangan itu seperti keluar dari tanah dan berubah bentuk menjadi tombak hitam panjang dengan ujung yang meruncing bagaikan pedang.

Bryan tidak meneriakkan nama senjatanya, dia hanya merentangkan tangannya ke arah danau. Cukup banyak air di sana yang menyatu dan membentuk sebuah pedang transparan untuk Bryan.

"Kelihatannya kalian sudah siap untuk bertempur," ucap Dennis sambil melihat senjata lawannya satu per satu senjata lawannya. "Kalau begitu kami juga tidak mau kalah, Zephyr Fan!"

"Aku pinjam lagi apinya ne," celetuk Koala sambil menyentuh Hot Scarf dengan kedua tangannya. "Flame Knuckle!"

"Death Scythe."

"Thorn Whip!"

"Liquid Tentacle!"

"Holy Arc."

Masing-masing anggota Conquistadores memunculkan senjata masing-masing dengan elemen di sekitar mereka. Marcus membuat Death Scythe, sabit besar seperti milik malaikat pencabut nyawa. Vincent dan Dennis menciptakan masing-masing Thorn Whip dan Zephyr Fan seperti biasanya.

Namja bertopeng biru membuat Liquid Tentacle, tentakel air yang terlilit di kedua lengannya. Andrew menciptakan panah dari cahaya yang dia beri nama Holy Arc, sementara Koala membuat Flame Knuckle, sarung tangan api dengan bermodalkan api dari Hot Scarf milik Spencer.

Karena posisinya yang menguntungkan, Koala langsung melayangkan tinju apinya ke arah kepala Spencer. Tokoh utama kita tentu aja tidak akan membiarkan dirinya terluka, dia memerintahkan Hot Scarf untuk melilit tangan musuhnya. Berhasil, pergerakan Koala terhenti karena lengannya tertahan.

"Untung saja elemen kita api, jadi kita tidak perlu takut terbakar," kata Koala sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan kanannya.

Spencer tidak menanggapi, tatapannya telah berubah dingin sekarang. Dia menggerakkan kakinya untuk menendang perut Koala, tapi Koala dapat menangkapnya dengan satu tangan yang bebas.

"Tidak semudah itu, Spencer."

Tanpa diduga, Koala menarik kaki Spencer yang dia pegang. Tak ayal lagi Spencer terjatuh ke tanah karena kehilangan keseimbangan, tenaga Koala jauh lebih besar dari tenaganya.

Belum sempat Spencer berdiri, ujung sabit Marcus ternyata sudah tertempel di lehernya. Walaupun belum sampai menggores, tapi Spencer bisa merasakan dinginnya benda tajam itu. Spencer tidak bisa bergerak, apalagi tatkala melihat senyum iblis yang terpatri di wajah stoic Marcus.

'Namja ini berbahaya, entah kenapa auranya terasa lebih menyeramkan dari anggota Conquistadores lain…' pikir Spencer ngeri.

"Koala hyung tidak akan bisa menang melawanmu, karena elemen kalian sama. Sekarang giliranku untuk bersenang-senang denganmu, kajja," ajak Marcus sambil menjilat bibirnya dengan tatapan lapar.

CRASSH!

Tanpa aba-aba, Marcus menebas leher Spencer dengan mudahnya. Anggota The Dark Seeker lain benar-benar tidak percaya melihat kejadian mengerikan itu.

Bryan langsung berlari menghampiri tubuh Spencer yang tergeletak tidak berdaya. "Andwaeee! Spencer hyung!"

Begitu tubuh Spencer sudah berada dalam jarak pandangnya, Bryan melihat suatu keanehan. Kepala Spencer masih terhubung dengan lehernya, bahkan tidak ada luka atau darah apapun di sana. Hanya saja matanya memang tertutup.

Melihat Bryan mendekat, Marcus langsung mengacungkan sabitnya pada Bryan. "Jangan dekati dia, pertarungan kami masih berlangsung."

Bukannya takut atau mundur, Bryan malah balas mengacungkan ujung pedangnya pada Marcus. "Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Spencer hyung?!"

"Aku tidak membunuhnya dan dia masih hidup, tenang saja. Aku tidak mau menyudahi permainan secepat itu, aku hanya mendatangkan mimpi buruk padanya. Itu salah satu kekuatan elemen kegelapanku."

"Mimpi buruk?"

"Ne, dia sedang tertidur dan mendapat mimpi terburuknya sekarang," jawab Marcus. "Karena kau sudah mengetahui semuanya, alangkah baiknya jika kau menghadapi musuhmu sendiri, Bryan Kim."

"Apa maks-"

CTAR!

Untung saja Bryan melihat pergerakan tiba-tiba dari belakang punggungnya, jadi dia bisa langsung menghindar. Ternyata barusan Vincent menyerang Bryan dengan Thorn Whipnya, suara barusan adalah suara dari ayunan cambuk sulur berduri itu.

"Annyeong, Bryan~ Akulah lawanmu kini," sapa Vincent pura-pura ramah.

Bryan mengalihkan perhatiannya, pedang airnya dia arahkan tepat ke dada Vincent.

"Berhati-hatilah, chagiya. Jangan sampai kau terluka," Marcus memperingatkan Vincent, yang ternyata adalah namjachingunya. "Dan kau, Bryan. Kalau sampai kau mengalahkannya, aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk membunuhmu."

Bryan menjawab ucapan Marcus dengan meludah ke tanah. "Jika aku sudah menghabisi namjachingumu yang manis ini, kaulah yang akan menjadi lawanku berikutnya."

Vincent tertawa meremehkan. "Itupun kalau kau berhasil mengalahkanku, bocah."

.

.

Di lain pihak, Koala sudah mendapatkan lawan baru. Ne, dia optimis akan menang melawan Jerome Kim karena elemen apinya bisa membakar habis elemen tumbuhan milik Jerome.

"Cih!" Jerome berdecih kesal, dia baru saja menggerakkan batang pohon besar di belakangnya untuk dijadikan tameng karena Koala terus saja berusaha meninjunya dengan Flame Knuckle.

Koala tidak sempat menarik tangannya, jadi dia malah meninju batang pohon itu dan mengerang kesakitan. Tapi sarung tangan apinya menyebabkan pohon itu terbakar menjadi abu.

"Appo…" Koala mengelus jarinya yang kesakitan.

Jerome langsung memanfaatkan kondisi Koala yang sedang lengah, dia berniat menusukkan Leaf Dagger ke wajah Koala, tapi berhasil Koala hindari dan serangan tersebut hanya mengenai tulang pipi Koala.

"Aish, rasa sakitku jadi bertambah sekarang…" Koala mengusap darah yang mengalir di tulang pipinya dan menatap cairan kental itu sejenak. "Tapi tidak apa-apa, aku jadi bisa melihat cairan yang berwarna sama dengan rambutku ini."

Jerome tersentak saat melihat mata Koala menjadi lebih dingin kala melihat darah di tangannya, dan dia lebih kaget lagi saat Koala menjilat darah itu seperti menjilat sesuatu yang manis.

'Sial, sebenarnya manusia macam apa yang sedang ku hadapi saat ini?!' Jerome mengumpat dalam hati.

Koala bertanya, "Now, shall we start again?"

Dengan cepat, Koala meraih pisau daun milik Jerome dan menggenggamnya erat-erat. Jerome langsung melepaskan senjatanya agar tangannya tidak terbakar, segera saja Leaf Dagger di tangan Koala berubah menjadi abu.

'Tunggu…!' pikir Jeroma saat melihat sesuatu di belakang Koala. 'Aku bisa memanfaatkan situasi seperti ini untuk menyerangnya!'

"Kali ini giliranku untuk menyerangmu, Jerome!" Koala melayangkan tinjunya lagi ke arah Jerome.

Tapi apa yang terjadi? Jerome tiba-tiba menghilang dari hadapan Koala hanya dalam sekejap mata!

"Cih, dia berteleportasi!" Koala celingukan ke segala arah, berusaha menduga dari pohon mana Jerome akan muncul.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Jerome ternyata muncul dari balik semak-semak di belakang Koala. Dia berusaha menyerang dari titik dimana mata Koala tidak bisa melihatnya, di tangannya telah tergenggam Leaf Dagger yang baru.

DUAK!

Tapi apa? Sebelum Jerome sempat menyerang Koala, namja berelemen api itu sudah melihat keberadaan Jerome dan menendang perutnya. Jerome yang sama sekali tidak siap langsung terjatuh dan memuntahkan cukup banyak darah, matanya berkunang-kunang dan dia ambruk di kaki Koala.

"Gamsahamnida, Jerome. Kau pingsan dengan memuntahkan darah yang berwarna sama dengan rambutku."

.

.

Beberapa meter dari Jerome dan Koala, Joshua sedang melawan dua orang sekaligus. Dennis dan namja bertopeng birulah yang menjadi lawannya sekarang.

Dennis mengibaskan kedua kipasnya dan sebuah angin puyuh kecil terbentuk. Angin puyuh itu bergerak menuju Joshua. Joshua menghentakkan kakinya ke tanah dan tanah itu membentuk sebuah tembok besar yang melindungi Joshua. Angin puyuh Dennis pun menabrak tembok itu dan hilang, tidak berhasil mengenai Joshua.

"Jadi begini taktikmu, Dennis? Kau sengaja membuat keadaanku tidak imbang dengan bertarung satu lawan dua, eoh?" terka Joshua dari balik tembok.

Di luar dugaan, Dennis malah tertawa. "Picik sekali pikiranmu, Joshua. Aku kasihan pada anggota timku ini, dia tidak memiliki lawan untuk bertarung. Karena itu aku mengajaknya untuk membantuku, lagipula pasti dia merasa terhormat karena bisa membantu pemimpinnya bertempur. Bukankah begitu, Aiden?"

Aiden, si namja bertopeng biru, mengangguk. "Dennis hyung benar."

Kemudian Aiden memerintahkan Liquid Tentacle untuk bergerak diam-diam melewati tembok buatan Joshua. Joshua kaget karena tidak menyadari keberadaan tentakel itu, tiba-tiba saja kakinya sudah dililit oleh tentakel transparan itu.

"Sial!" umpat Joshua.

Dengan satu kali perintah, Liquid Tentacle menyentak kaki Joshua dan membuat kepala namja itu menabrak tembok buatannya sendiri. Karena cukup keras, tembok tidak permanen itu sampai hancur.

Dennis berjalan mendekati Joshua yang sudah tak sadarkan diri. "Ku rasa kau terlalu berlebihan, Aiden. Bahkan kepalanya sampai berdarah begitu, padahal aku masih ingin bermain-main dengannya. Ah, untunglah dia hanya pingsan," tambahnya setelah mengecek apakah Joshua masih bernafas.

Aiden membungkuk hormat. "Jeongmal mianhae, Dennis hyung. Lain kali aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi."

Dennis bergumam pelan sehingga hanya dirinya sendiri yang mendengar. "Tiga orang telah tumbang, sisa dua lagi."

.

.

.

TBC

^Author's Note^

KENAPA TBC-NYA NANGGUNG? *digorok reader*

Di chap ini udah kejawab kan Donghae masuk tim mana? Ne, Donghae alias Aiden Lee masuk Conquistadores dengan elemen air. Pasti pada sedih kan? Marah kan? Silahkan keroyok Risa rame-rame, karena sebenernya Risa udah ngerencanain semua sejak pertama kali ngetik fic ini *evil laugh* *dibantai reader* Tapi jujur aja, Risa nentuin semua anggota tim ini dengan undian, bukannya sengaja atau pengen ngebash mereka. Mianhae ne? ^^v

Gimana battlenya? Udah asoy? Biar lebih asoy, bacanya sambil dengerin EXO K - MAMA ya :3 Aigoo di chap ini Conquistadores tega banget! Eunhyuk, Yesung, sama Hangeng sampe dibikin kayak gitu. Aaa :'(

Next chap bakal ada battlenya Heechul sama Kibum, mereka ngelawan sisa anggota Conquistadores yang belom berantem~ Dan bakal ada juga isi mimpi buruknya Eunhyuk, jadi… TUNGGUIN NEXT CHAP YA~! *teriak lagi pake toa Zhoumi* *ditebas*

Waktunya bales review~

dhianelf4ever: Yang ketemu sama Teukie tuh Hae, dan dia masuk Conquistadores hehehe :3

angel wookie: Karena itulah hasil undian Risa *plak* Tenang aja, ini belom tentu kayak yang kamu pikirin kok ;)

hana ryeong9: Hehehe Risa kan penuh dengan kejutan, gak segampang itu ditebak :P Kangin udah muncul, tapi belom dapet gelang elemen. Ditunggu aja ne? :)

Anonymouss: Wkwkwk emangnya Hyukkie dkk imannya lemah? XD Ani, itu bukan Kangin, tapi Hae~ *evil laugh* Kangin udah nongol kok, tapi belom dapet gelang. Conquistadores kejer setoran tuh, 1 hari dapet 3 orang haha

Fitri jewel hyukkie: Ne, yang elemen air di tim jahat tuh Hae ^^

ressijewelll: Molla, silahkan dinantikan jawabannya :P Yah harapanmu gak terkabul chingu, Hae masuk tim Teukie. Mianhae *bow*

casanova indah: Wah jangan males dong chingu, tiap fic pasti punya kelebihan & kekurangan~ Ketagihan? Emangnya fic ini narkoba? XD *plak*

cho devi: Belom tentu The Dark Seeker itu baik atau Conquistadores itu jahat ^^ Henry sama Kangin? Belom tau deh, tungguin aja ne?

Rio: Wow ada juga namja yang baca fic ini, Risa kagum (?) X3 Tertarik? Emangnya fic ini magnet? *duak* Ini udah Risa lanjut~

Just Call Me Guest: Masa Risa baru tau kalo kamu itu namja, lebih muda dari Risa pula ._. Jinjja? Risa jadi malu :$ Gwenchana, Risa malah seneng sama reviewer yang suka cuap-cuap ^^

Huge thanks for:

indahpus96 / dhianelf4ever / kyukyu / nyukkunyuk / cherrizka980826 / Park Ri Yeon / AmaterasuUchih1 / heeli / angel wookie / futari chan / nurul. p. putri / Chwyn / hana ryeong9 / Anonymouss / Fitri jewel hyukkie / ressijewelll / Yecky lucky linang / casanova indah / RieHaeHyuk / cho devi / Lee Eun In / Rio / Just Call Me Guest / nvyptr

Also for the Silent Readers and everyone who follow and favorite this fic. Thank you for your appreciation! ^^

Akhir kata, boleh Risa minta review dari readerdeul? Gak baik lho jadi Silent Reader terus (?) Lagian Risa gak bakal gigit (?) kalian kok, jebal~ *aegyo bareng Hyukie & Minnie*


	10. Chapter 10

Title : Element Bracelets

.

Author : Ayugai Risa

.

Cast : Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae and other Super Junior member (13 + 2)

.

Pair : Haehyuk (Donghae x Eunhyuk) and other Super Junior official couple

.

Rated : T

.

Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Angst, Hurt/Comfort

.

Warning : Yaoi, BL (Boys Love), Boy x Boy, Typo(s), Alur Ngebut, Gak Sesuai EYD

.

Disclaimer : Semua tokoh dalam fic ini bukan punya Risa, Risa cuma minjem nama mereka. Tapi fic ini 100% punya Risa

.

"…" = Talking

'…' = Thinking

.

^^DON'T LIKE DON'T READ^^

.

^^ENJOY READING^^

.

.

~Eunhyuk POV~

Aku membuka indra penglihatanku, namun aku terpaksa sedikit mengernyit untuk membiasakan mataku dalam menerima banyaknya cahaya yang masuk.

Setelah terbiasa, aku mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Aku sedang terduduk di lantai dalam sebuah ruangan serba putih, tidak ada benda-benda apapun di dalam sini. Hanya ada aku yang terlihat kontras dengan jubah hitam The Dark Seeker.

"Di mana aku?" gumamku sambil menangkupkan kedua tangan di wajah, berusaha menarik keluar ingatan tentang hal-hal yang terjadi sebelum aku tiba di ruangan aneh ini.

"Ah, aku ingat sekarang… Kami dikepung oleh Conquistadores, lalu Marcus menebas leherku dengan Death Scythe miliknya. Apa itu berarti aku… sudah mati?" Lagi-lagi aku bergumam.

Setelah menyingkirkan kedua mataku, aku menengadah. Tiba-tiba saja sebuah tembok putih berdiri kokoh di hadapanku, lengkap dengan pintu yang juga putih. Padahal seingatku, tadi aku duduk persis di tengah ruangan.

Kemudian aku bangkit dan memutar gagang pintu itu, ingin tahu apa yang ada di luar sana. Dan lagi-lagi mataku harus membiasakan diri lagi, namun kali ini dikarenakan begitu gelapnya sesuatu yang ada di depan pintu itu.

Setelah mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, aku tersentak. Aku sekarang berada di suatu tempat yang hanya pernah ku kunjungi sekali seumur hidupku, namun di tempat inilah aku mengalami peristiwa yang berhasil mengubah hidupku.

"London…" gumamku ternganga.

Kini aku berdiri di tengah jalan raya yang lebar namun kosong, tidak ada kendaraan apapun yang berlalu lalang di sana. Persis di sebelah jalan ini, Big Ben berdiri menjulang dengan indahnya. Kalau saja langit malam di atas kepalaku menaburkan bintang-bintangnya, mungkin saja pemandangan malam ini akan semakin sempurna.

Aku pernah membaca di sebuah buku, hal ini disebabkan oleh lampu-lampu jalan ataupun kendaraan yang menyala di malam hari dan membuat langit menjadi terang. Akibatnya, bintang pun kalah terang dan seperti tidak nampak di langit. Padahal sebenarnya mereka ada, hanya saja kalah terang dengan cahaya buatan manusia tersebut.

Itulah yang dinamakan 'pencemaran cahaya'. Fenomena ini memang kurang populer jika dibandingkan dengan pencemaran udara, pencemaran tanah, pencemaran air, ataupun pencemaran suara yang bisa membahayakan benda mati maupun makhluk hidup di dunia. Sebagian orang mungkin akan berpikir, kehidupan mereka tidak akan terganggu hanya karena bintang tidak terlihat bukan? Mungkin satu-satunya orang yang akan merasa terganggu akan pencemaran cahaya hanyalah para peneliti luar angkasa, karena objek yang akan mereka teliti menjadi berkurang.

Lagipula zaman sekarang jarang sekali ada manusia yang menyempatkan diri untuk menengadah ke langit bukan? Mereka terus menatap jalanan di depan mereka agar tidak terjadi tabrakan, atau hanya menunduk ke bawah karena takut dipelototi senior dan agar tidak disuruh mengerjakan soal di depan kelas oleh guru.

Sebagian besar orang hanya melihat setinggi batas pandangan matanya saja, itulah yang membuat mereka jarang menengadah ke atas dan melihat langit.

Aku mengacak rambutku frustasi. "Kenapa mendadak kau menjadi orang yang sok bijak begini, Lee Hyukjae? Kau seperti orang gila yang berbicara dengan kepalanya sendiri. Kau harus mencari cara untuk keluar dari sini!"

Begitu aku celingukan kesana kemari, aku tersentak. Sekarang tidak hanya ada aku sendiri di jalan raya ini. Entah sejak kapan dan muncul dari mana, lautan manusia telah memenuhi jalan ini. Mereka semua menatap satu titik yang sama, yaitu jarum si menara jam yang menunjukan pukul 11:45 malam. Aku dikelilingi oleh mereka, turut berdesakan di tengahnya.

Aku memegangi dadaku yang mulai naik-turun karena sesak nafas dan membatin, 'Oh Tuhan, ku mohon jangan sekarang… Agoraphobia-ku tidak boleh kambuh sekarang…'

Sekali lagi terjadi sesuatu yang pasti tidak mungkin terjadi di dunia nyata, seorang anak kecil lewat di depanku dengan berdesakan melewati tubuh orang dewasa yang menjulang di atasnya. Kelihatannya berusia kurang lebih sepuluh tahun.

Pasti ada beberapa dari kalian yang berpikir, 'Apanya yang aneh? Dia hanya anak kecil biasa.' atau 'Kita sering bertemu dengan anak kecil di dunia nyata bukan?'

Coba kalian perhatikan anak itu sekali lagi. Anak berjenis kelamin namja itu memiliki surai hitam yang tidak terlalu gondrong, bertubuh kurus, dan rahangnya tegas. Aku yakin kalau anak itu tersenyum, pasti gusinya akan terlihat seperti senyumnya Monkey D. Luffy, tokoh dalam manga One Piece.

Ne, dia adalah aku. Lee Hyukjae saat masih berumur sepuluh tahun.

Entah apa yang sudah Marcus perbuat padaku, tapi kelihatannya dia berusaha mengembalikan ingatanku pada masa lalu. Karena tidak mungkin memutar waktu untuk kembali ke masa lalu, jelas-jelas Marcus tidak menggunakan mesin waktu.

Di tempat inilah, aku memiliki agoraphobia untuk pertama kalinya.

Kakiku tergerak untuk mengikuti anak yang tidak lain adalah diriku sendiri, aku terus berdesakan melewati orang-orang asing yang berhamburan di jalan. Karena kurang lebih ini adalah ingatan masa laluku, mungkin saja aku bisa membuat anak itu terhindar dari agoraphobia yang akan sangat menyusahkan dirinya di masa depan.

Supaya kalian tidak bingung, aku akan menceritakan sedikit masa laluku ini. Saat aku berumur sepuluh tahun, orangtuaku mengajakku untuk berlibur ke ibukota Inggris ini. Kami akan merayakan malam pergantian tahun bersama dengan orang-orang di jalan, karena itulah orang di sekitarku saat ini sedang menengadah menatap Big Ben.

Naasnya, aku terpisah dengan eomma dan appa karena betapa ramainya jalanan ini. Aku berusaha mencari mereka, terus berdesakan melewati orang-orang asing yang lebih tinggi dariku. Kala itu nafasku sangat sesak karena aku mencari sambil menangis, selain itu aku juga kekurangan pasokan di tengah lautan manusia seperti ini.

Tersesat di negeri orang dan tidak tahu cara kembali ke hotel adalah hal yang mengerikan bukan? Bagaimana jika aku tidak bisa bertemu dengan eomma dan appa lagi selamanya?

Sudah cukup ceritanya, karena kalian pasti akan mengerti jika melihat gelagat anak kecil itu sekarang. Dia terlihat mulai kelelahan, nafasnya terengah dan…

BRUK!

Persis seperti pengalamanku dulu, kaki kecil anak itu tak kuasa lagi menyangga berat tubuhnya dan akhirnya dia terjatuh.

"Berdirilah, Eunhyuk! Kau bisa terinjak-injak kalau terus seperti itu!" Aku berteriak-teriak seperti orang gila pada anak itu, apalagi nama kami sama.

Tapi anehnya tidak ada seorang pun yang mendengar teriakanku, padahal tubuhku terasa padat di sini. Walaupun aku berada pada ingatan masa laluku, tapi aku bukanlah sosok gaib yang bisa seenaknya melayang menembus orang lain.

Entah anak itu mendengar atau tidak, dia mulai bangkit saat tubuhnya nyaris terinjak oleh orang-orang dewasa di sekelilingnya. Dia menyeka air matanya dan mengatur nafas, kemudian dia memulai pencariannya lagi.

Aku kembali mengingat apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Kalau tidak salah, aku pernah berpikiran begini, 'Karena mustahil mencari eomma dan appa di tengah kerumunan manusia seperti sekarang, sekarang aku harus mencari orang dewasa yang bisa membantuku menemukan mereka.'

Benar saja, anak itu mulai beringsut menyingkir dari lautan manusia dan mengarah ke satu titik yang sengaja dikosongkan dari keberadaan manusia. Kelihatannya anak itu tahu, ada orang dewasa yang bisa membantunya di titik itu. Aku pun mengikutinya dari belakang, memastikannya selamat.

Ternyata titik itu adalah pos polisi yang sengaja dibentuk untuk mengamankan malam pergantian tahun di depan Big Ben itu, aku bisa melihat kalau ternyata di sana sudah ada sepasang suami-istri yang sedang berbicara dengan salah satu polisi. Sang istri sedang menangis tersedu-sedu, sementara sang suami mendekap erat pundak istrinya dan membicarakan sesuatu dengan sang polisi.

Ne, merekalah eomma dan appaku. Aigoo, mereka tetap terlihat awet muda dan mesra seperti pada masaku sekarang.

Aku tidak keluar dari kerumunan, agar tidak menarik perhatian orang-orang di pos polisi itu. Diriku versi umur sepuluh tahun langsung menghambur ke sana begitu melihat appa dan eommanya (sebenarnya mereka juga appa dan eommaku sih).

"Appa! Eomma!" pekik anak itu, lagi-lagi air matanya tidak bisa terbendung. Ternyata aku yang sekarang dan yang dulu sama saja, sama-sama cengeng.

Tepat saat anak itu dipeluk oleh eomma dan appa, lonceng di Big Ben berdentang ke seluruh penjuru London. Jarumnya telah menunjukan tepat pukul 12 tengah malam, tahun pun akhirnya berganti. Suara terompet bersahut-sahutan dan kembang api berbagai warna telah diluncurkan ke langit, menambah semaraknya malam itu.

"Selamat tahun baru, eomma, appa, dan versi lebih kecil dari diriku…" gumamku sambil menatap keluarga kecil di pos polisi, sebulir air mata lolos dari kelopak mata dan turun begitu saja mengikuti garis rahangku.

Ada satu hal yang perlu kalian catat dalam benak kalian. Walaupun aku berhasil menemukan eomma dan appa, tapi sejak itulah aku memiliki ketakutan terhadap keramaian, yang biasa disebut dengan agoraphobia.

Aku mengusap air mataku sejenak, dan…

DEG!

Pemandangan di depanku telah berubah. Tidak ada lagi Big Ben, tidak ada lagi pos polisi, tidak ada lagi keluargaku versi masa lalu.

~Eunhyuk POV~

.

.

~Author POV~

Eunhyuk berada di sebuah ruangan serba hitam, namun yang membuatnya kaget adalah kenyataan bahwa ada banyak orang bertudung putih yang berdiri di hadapannya. Wajah mereka tidak terlihat karena tertutupi tudung kepala, tapi Eunhyuk bisa melihat iris mata mereka yang semerah darah.

Agoraphobia Eunhyuk kambuh lagi. Nafasnya memburu, otaknya tidak bisa memikirkan apa-apa, jantungnya berpacu dahsyat, dia peluk tubuhnya yang gemetar hebat sambil memandang orang itu dengan tatapan ketakutan.

Eunhyuk mencoba mundur ke belakang, karena seingatnya di sana tidak ada siapa-siapa. Tapi punggungnya seperti membentur dinding yang tidak terlihat, bahkan tangan dan kakinya juga seperti terikat oleh rantai yang tak berwujud. Dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi.

Orang-orang itu semakin mendekat, mengepung Eunhyuk dari segala arah. Eunhyuk menggigil, keringat dingin mulai mengucur deras dari pori-pori tubuhnya. Semua orang di hadapannya itu merentangkan tangan untuk menjangkaunya, di wajah mereka terpatri seringai jahat yang seakan mencabik-cabik organ dalam Eunhyuk.

Bahkan sekarang tawa jahat khas Marcus mulai terngiang di kepala Eunhyuk. Sang namja bersurai hitam tidak bisa lagi membendung air matanya, dia meringkuk di bawah sambil menutup mata. Tangannya dia gunakan untuk menutup telinga, sementara dia bisa merasakan derak nafas orang-orang itu.

"AAAAAAAAAA!"

.

(Mulai sekarang, battle akan dilanjut. Silahkan setel EXO K - MAMA biar lebih dapet feel berantemnya :D)

.

"AAAAAAAAAA!"

Sementara itu di dunia nyata, Bryan dan Casey terkejut saat mendengar teriakan seorang namja. Begitu melihat ke arah suara, ternyata Spencer telah berada dalam posisi meringkuk dengan tangan menutupi telinga. Walaupun telah berteriak seperti itu, matanya masih saja terpejam.

"Spencer hyung!" pekik Bryan.

"Marcus, apa yang terjadi dengan Spencer?" tanya Dennis yang telah menyelesaikan pertarungannya, dia berdiri di sebelah Marcus dan keduanya tengah mengamati Spencer.

"Nampaknya mimpi buruknya telah dimulai, hyung."

Dennis tertawa kecil. "Sayang sekali aku tidak bisa melihat isi mimpi itu, aku penasaran seberapa buruknya mimpi yang dia alami."

"Hyung ingin mengalaminya? Aku bisa menebas leher hyung dengan Death Scythe." Marcus mengacungkan sabit miliknya ke leher Dennis.

Melihat kejadian itu, Aiden langsung berdiri di antara Dennis dan Marcus. Liquid Tentacle-nya telah terulur mengancam di wajah Marcus.

"Apa kau gila, Marcus? Jangan menyerang pemimpinmu sendiri!" sahutnya.

Di luar dugaan, Dennis dan Marcus malah tertawa terbahak-bahak. Tentu saja Aiden bingung, kenapa dia malah ditertawakan?

"Aku ini cuma bercanda, Aiden hyung. Aigoo, ternyata kau adalah tipe orang yang tidak bisa diajak bercanda!" seru Marcus di sela derai tawanya. "Dennis hyung saja tidak mengeluarkan reaksi apa-apa, tapi kenapa malah kau yang marah? Pabbo!"

Dennis menepuk pundak Aiden dari belakang. "Tapi aku hargai kesetiaanmu itu, Aiden. Gomawo karena sudah melindungiku, walaupun sebenarnya Marcus memang tengah bercanda."

"N… ne. Cheonmaneyo, hyung…" Aiden bergumam dengan wajah merona karena malu.

Bryan hanya bisa mengertakkan gigi dengan geram, bisa-bisanya ketiga orang itu bercanda di atas penderitaan orang lain. Tapi dia tidak bisa menerjang ketiganya begitu saja, karena dia harus menepati janjinya untuk mengalahkan Vincent Lee yang sedang tersenyum mengejek di depannya.

.

.

Casey tengah melompat kesana kemari guna menghindari anak panah yang terus-menerus diluncurkan oleh Holy Arc milik Andrew, Shadow Spear miliknya tidak bisa menjangkau Andrew karena jarak mereka cukup jauh.

Andrew menghela nafas. "Kenapa kau selalu saja menghindar, Casey?"

"Aku tidak akan menjadi seperti ini kalau kau berhenti menyerangku dengan panah bodohmu itu, bocah!" sembur Casey.

"Hahaha, mianhae. Tapi aku tidak bisa mengabulkan permintaanmu itu."

Andrew kembali membuat anak panah dari cahaya lampu jalan di atasnya, tapi kali ini tiga sekaligus. Dia membidik Casey dan menembakkan ketiganya dengan busur.

Karena jaraknya terlalu dekat, Casey tidak bisa menghindar dan terpaksa menggunakan Shadow Spearnya sebagai tameng. Dia memutar-mutarkan tombak itu di depan tubuhnya bak baling-baling, ketiga anak panah Andrew pun lenyap karena menabrak tombak itu.

Selagi Andrew belum membuat anak panah lagi, Casey langsung berlari menerjang Andrew dan mengarahkan Shadow Spear ke arah namja bertopeng kuning itu. Andrew tidak bisa mengelak, Holy Arc miliknya tidak bisa digunakan dalam pertarungan jarak dekat.

Mendadak Andrew mendapat ide, masih ada satu hal yang bisa dia lakukan dalam posisi genting begini. Karena beresiko, Andrew melakukannya sambil memejamkan mata.

JLEB!

Andrew membuka matanya, ternyata Casey berhasil menusukkan Shadow Spear cukup dalam di bagian pundak. Rasa sakit mulai menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya dari titik itu. Tapi…

"N… nampaknya kondisi kita seri, Ca… Casey…" gumamnya dengan susah payah.

Ternyata beberapa detik sebelumnya, Andrew berhasil membuat dua anak panah dan menusukkannya dengan cepat di perut Casey.

"An… Andrew, kau b… brengsek…" umpat Casey.

Akhirnya mereka berdua tumbang bersamaan, pertempuran mereka barusan kurang-lebih dapat menyimbolkan pertentangan antara The Dark Seeker dan Conquistadores. Antara cahaya dan kegelapan, kejahatan dan kebaikan. Walaupun kita tidak tahu siapa di antara mereka yang benar atau salah.

Tapi bagaimana kalau tidak ada satupun pihak yang benar atau salah di antara keduanya?

.

.

"Dennis-gege, Andrew dan Casey saling serang dan pingsan bersamaan." Koala melaporkan apa yang baru saja dia lihat.

Dennis mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Spencer dan berbalik menghadap Koala. "Jinjja? Di mana mereka?"

Koala menunjuk satu titik dimana terdapat dua tubuh yang tergeletak berdekatan, satunya berjubah hitam sementara yang lain berjubah putih.

Sebenarnya kondisi tempat itu sudah cukup mengenaskan. Tubuh Joshua tergeletak di dekat reruntuhan tembok buatannya sendiri yang membuat kepalanya berdarah, tubuh Jerome juga tergeletak dengan genangan darah di dekat mulutnya. Casey dan Andrew pingsan pada jarak yang berdekatan, sementara Spencer masih meringkuk tak sadarkan diri dengan dikelilingi anggota Conquistadores yang penasaran melihatnya.

Tanpa sadar Koala menjilat bibirnya sendiri. "Aish, indah sekali pemandangannya. Ada banyak darah yang tumpah di tanah."

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau sebegitu sukanya dengan darah, Koala hyung," Marcus menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Ku kira selama ini kau adalah namja baik-baik dan normal."

Aiden memekik, "Jangan-jangan kau itu psycho? Atau vampire?!"

Koala tertawa. "Molla, awalnya aku hanya menyukai warnanya. Tapi ternyata rasanya juga tidak buruk, seperti besi."

"Tentu saja sama, darah kan mengandung zat besi." Marcus memutar bola matanya. "Aigoo, apa Koala hyung tidak pernah menyimak pelajaran IPA?"

"Mianhae karena telah menginterupsi pembicaraan seru kalian," pekik seseorang dari kejauhan. "Tapi bisakah kalian memelankan suara kalian? Aku tidak bisa konsentrasi bertarung!"

Dennis, Koala, Aiden, dan Marcus menengok, ternyata Vincent yang berteriak begitu. Dia melakukannya sambil terus menyerang Bryan, sementara Bryan hanya bisa menghindar.

Marcus melambai-lambaikan tangan "Mianhae, chagiya! Apa hyung perlu bantuan?"

"Tidak usah, karena kelihatannya orang di depanku ini sudah mulai kelelahan." Vincent mengerling Bryan.

Memang benar, nafas Bryan sudah putus-putus karena harus selalu menghindari Thorn Whip milik Vincent.

"Jangan remehkan aku!" Bryan mencoba menebas Thorn Whip agar terpotong.

Tapi bukannya terpotong, cambuk dari sulur berduri itu malah menyerap pedang air milik Bryan hingga habis tak bersisa. Bagaikan tanaman yang selalu diberi air dan pupuk, kini Thorn Whip memanjang dan membesar dua kali lipat dari ukuran sebelumnya.

CTAR!

Dengan sentakan horizontal, Vincent berhasil melukai dahi Bryan hingga mengeluarkan darah. Kini wajah Bryan telah dikotori oleh cairan merah pekat yang terus mengucur itu, tubuhnya juga terpental karena serangan tersebut cukup keras.

"Yes! Akhirnya aku berhasil melukaimu, bocah!" pekik Vincent girang.

Sambil berusaha berdiri, Bryan berhasil membuat pedang air yang baru dengan bantuan air danau. Tapi dia tidak tergesa-gesa untuk menyerang Vincent agar tidak terjadi kesalahan untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Vincent tertawa sarkastik. "Untuk apa kau membuat pedang baru lagi, Bryan Kim? Apa kau tidak pernah belajar dari kesalahanmu tadi, atau kau malah ingin membantuku untuk memperbesar Thorn Whip?"

Bryan tidak menjawab, peluh mulai bercucuran di wajahnya karena kelelahan. Seakan ingin menghapus peluhnya, sebuah angin malam nan dingin baru saja melewati Bryan. Bukan, itu bukan angin dari Dennis, itu benar-benar angin malam.

Kemudian Bryan merasakan sesuatu yang tidak wajar, pedang di genggamannya tidak lagi terasa basah. Tapi…

'Kenapa jadi terasa dingin?' batin Bryan.

Dia melirik pedang airnya dan cukup terkejut, pedang di genggamannya telah membeku menjadi pedang es! Apa ini karena pedang itu juga terkena angin malam tadi?

Vincent tidak menyadari perubahan pada senjata Bryan, karena itu Bryan tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas ini. Dia menghunuskan pedangnya ke arah Vincent dan berlari menerjangnya.

Aiden, yang menyadari pergerakan tiba-tiba dari Bryan, berteriak, "Vincent, awas!"

Vincent langsung menoleh, tapi dia sudah terlambat untuk mengeluarkan reaksi apapun karena jaraknya dan Bryan sudah terlampau dekat. Vincent hanya bisa pasrah…

TRANG!

Terdengar bunyi seperti besi beradu. Ternyata sebelum pedang es Bryan menyentuh Vincent, Marcus berlari ke sana dan melindungi namjachingunya dengan Death Scythe. Kini Marcus berdiri di antara Bryan dan Vincent.

Mungkin karena syok, Vincent malah jatuh pingsan di belakang Marcus.

"Wah wah wah, jadi kau mempunyai senjata baru, eoh? Apa kau sudah punya nama untuknya?" tanya Marcus.

"Frozen Saber," jawab Bryan. "Singkirkan sabitmu itu atau kau akan ku tebas bersama Vincent."

"Sombong sekali kau," ejek Marcus. "Sekarang Vincent hyung pingsan dan itu karena kau mencoba menyerangnya, jadi aku tidak akan pernah mengampunimu!"

Bryan menambah tenaganya untuk mendorong sabit Marcus, tapi Marcus juga tak mau kalah. Mereka sedikit demi sedikit bergeser dari posisi mereka semula karena dorongan yang mereka buat.

"Romantis sekali Marcus, dia melindungi namjachingunya dengan seluruh jiwa dan raga," puji Aiden. "Seandainya aku juga bisa seperti itu terhadap namjachinguku sendiri, sayang sekali Hyukkie tidak tahu kalau aku memiliki kekuatan gelang elemen."

Memang benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Aiden, namun dia tidak tahu kalau namjachingunya itu juga memiliki kekuatan gelang elemen. Bahkan orang itu tergabung dalam tim yang menjadi musuh dari Conquistadores.

Mungkin hubungan Aiden dan Spencer yang seperti ini bisa disebut dengan 'bad romance'.

.

.

Bryan dan Marcus masih saja beradu senjata. Saling menyerang, saling bertahan. Sejauh ini keduanya belum menderita luka apapun, karena mereka mempertahankan diri dengan baik dari serangan lawan.

Tapi jauh di dalam benaknya, Bryan baru saja menyadari beberapa kejanggalan. Apa sajakah itu?

'Jika aku tidak salah dengar, Koala memanggil Dennis dengan sebutan 'gege'. Bukankah itu sebutan untuk kakak laki-laki dalam bahasa Mandarin?' batin Bryan.

DEG!

Tiba-tiba jantung Bryan berdebar, sebuah fakta lain baru saja lewat dalam kepalanya. 'Koala memiliki rambut merah dan dia orang Cina, jangan-jangan dia…!'

SSSH…

Karena lengah, Bryan tidak menyadari kalau Koala telah berada di sana dan menggenggam Frozen Saber dengan Flame Knuckle-nya, pedang dari es itu tentu saja langsung meleleh di tangan Koala.

Setelah sadar, Bryan melompat menjauh dari jangkauan tangan Koala. Dirinya sudah tak bersenjata sekarang.

CRASSH!

Tapi apa? Bryan tetap saja tidak bisa menghindari jangkauan Death Scythe milik Marcus, namja berelemen kegelapan itu berhasil melukai kaki kanan Bryan dengan tebasan vertikal. Darah segar mulai mengucur deras, mengenai celana Bryan yang sobek dan menetes ke tanah.

"Asyik, ada darah lagi~!" Koala bertepuk tangan girang. "Setelah dahi, sekarang kakinya yang berdarah~"

"Kau harus berterima kasih padaku, hyung. Karena aku telah membuatmu senang," celetuk Marcus.

"Ne, ne. Gomawo, Marcus."

Koala menatap bergantian Bryan dan kaki Bryan yang berdarah. "Sekarang, apa yang akan kita lakukan pada namja yang tersudut ini?"

Bryan benar-benar tak bisa berkutik sekarang. Tepat di belakangnya, danau biru menghampar luas. Duo namja mengerikan dari Conquistadores masih berdiri di depannya. Tidak jauh darinya, Dennis dan Aiden masih mengamati Spencer. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Dengan kakinya yang berdenyut-denyut itu, berlari pun tidak akan memungkinkan.

Bryan merasa dirinya terlalu lemah. Dia tidak bisa melindungi Spencer, sampai-sampai sunbaenya itu mendapat mimpi buruk dari Marcus. Dia juga tidak bisa membantu Casey, Jerome, dan Joshua dalam menghadapi lawan-lawan mereka. Lihatlah sekarang, ketiganya sudah tergolek pingsan di tanah.

Yang tersisa hanyalah dirinya seorang diri, terhimpit dalam kondisi yang tidak menguntungkan dengan kaki serta dahi terluka dan tangan tak bersenjata.

"AAAAARRGGH!" Bryan berteriak sambil menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

Tanpa diduga, air danau di belakang Bryan membentuk ombak besar yang tinggi menjulang.

BYUUUR!

Ombak besar itu pun menghantam semua yang ada di pinggir hutan tersebut, baik manusia maupun benda mati. Bryan sama sekali tidak bergerak dari tempatnya, elemen air yang dia miliki membuat dirinya kebal terhadap air. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya untuk melihat kondisi sekitar.

Tempat itu sudah porak-poranda, tubuh anggota The Dark Seeker yang pingsan terlempar beberapa meter dari tempat sebelumnya. Bahkan Marcus, Dennis, dan Koala juga terhempas, namun mereka masih tersadar.

"Sial! Kekuatan macam apa itu?!" seru Marcus.

"Hebat juga dia…" Dengan tubuh yang basah kuyup, Dennis mencoba berdiri.

"Argh! Flame Knuckle-ku!" Koala menatap tangannya muram, sarung tangan api kebanggaannya sudah padam terkena air.

Yang masih berdiri kokoh hanyalah Aiden, karena dia juga berelemen air seperti Bryan.

"Mwo? Kenapa aku tidak kenapa-kenapa?" Aiden sendiri tercengang, kenapa hanya dia dan Bryan yang masih bertahan.

Dennis berkata, "Ku rasa hari ini cukup sampai di sini. Marcus, gendonglah Vincent. Koala dan Aiden, boponglah Andrew. Kajja, kita pulang."

"Kenapa?! Padahal tinggal dia sendiri yang belum dikalahkan, gege!" protes Koala sambil menunjuk Bryan.

Dennis menjawab dengan nada selembut malaikat, namun penuh penekanan semengerikan iblis. "Karena permainan ini tidak akan seru tanpa pion yang lengkap, Koala. Kedua belah pihak belum menemukan semua anggotanya, jadi tidak akan seru kalau mereka kalah begitu saja sekarang. Apa masih ada lagi yang ingin kau keluhkan?"

Ketua Conquistadores mengeluarkan senyum penuh ancamannya pada Koala. Diberi senyum seperti itu, Koala hanya bisa menelan ludah dan menggeleng cepat.

Dennis berjalan menghampiri Bryan. "Dan kau, ingatlah ucapanku baik-baik. Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan tim jahat seperti kalian mengacaukan perdamaian dunia."

Bryan marah sekaligus heran. "Apa maksudmu? Kau tidak sadar kalau tim pimpinanmulah yang sebenarnya jahat?!"

Dennis berdecih. "Terserah kau sajalah mau mengaku atau tidak, karena memang tidak pernah ada orang jahat yang akan mengaku jahat. Satu hal yang pasti, kali ini timmu kalah."

Dennis berbalik dan berteleportasi menggunakan angin malam yang bertiup, anak buahnya pun mengikuti jejak sang pemimpin dan berteleportasi. Meninggalkan Bryan yang masih mencoba mencerna ucapan Dennis.

.

.

Dengan sangat susah payah, Kibum membopong tubuh teman-temannya satu per satu dan mendudukkan mereka di dalam mobil Hankyung. Untung saja dia cakap dalam mengemudikan mobil, jadi dia merogoh saku Hankyung dan mengambil kunci mobil tersebut untuk menjalankan kendaraan Hankyung.

Selama di perjalanan, kaki Kibum terus saja berdenyut-denyut tiap kali Kibum menginjak pedal gas dan rem. Tapi Kibum menahan segala rasa sakit yang dia derita di sekujur tubuhnya, dia harus segera menyadarkan keempat temannya.

Kibum sudah memutuskan akan melaju ke rumah Hankyung. Begitu sampai di sana, Kibum sempat bingung. Di mana dia harus membaringkan tubuh mereka? Tapi dia yakin, orang sekaya Hankyung mungkin saja memiliki kasur yang besar.

Benar saja, ternyata kasur di kamar Hankyung berukuran king size dan cukup untuk menampung empat orang yang pingsan. Setelah membaringkan keempatnya bersebelahan, Kibum meminta bantuan pelayan rumah Hankyung untuk mengambilkan kotak P3K. Dia berdalih, mereka baru saja berpiknik dan terjadi kecelakaan di lokasi.

Kibum mengobati mereka berempat sendirian. Dia membersihkan darah yang mulai mongering di kepala dan perut Heechul, kemudian memberinya antiseptik. Kibum sedikit ngeri melihat luka tusuk di perut Heechul, walaupun sebenarnya tidak dalam. Sebagai sentuhan akhir, Kibum membalut luka mereka dengan perban.

Kibum mengamati Eunhyuk dan Yesung, tidak ada luka luar di tubuh mereka. Seingat Kibum, perut Yesung ditendang dan kaki Eunhyuk dihentak oleh orang yang sama, yaitu Koala.

Setelah selesai dengan temannya, Kibum mengobati dirinya sendiri. Kini dia terlihat seperti mumi, dengan kaki dan kepala dibalut perban. Dia menatap cemas Hankyung, Eunhyuk, Heechul, dan Yesung bergantian.

"Hyungdeul, ireona. Jebal…"

.

.

Yesung membuka matanya dan mengerjap beberapa kali untuk menerima cahaya yang masuk. Dia cukup bingung melihat lampu yang bertengger di atas, bukankah harusnya dia pingsan di bawah langit malam?

Setelah mendudukkan diri, Yesung melihat sekelilingnya. Dia berada di dalam sebuah kamar, Eunhyuk tertidur di sebelahnya, dan Hankyung menatapnya cemas dari kaki tempat tidur.

"Yesung! Akhirnya kau sadar!" Hankyung langsung memeluk Yesung dengan lega, kepala namja Cina itu terbalut perban.

"Appo…" Yesung mengaduh kesakitan dan memegangi perutnya. Melihat itu, Hankyung langsung melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Mianhae, Yesung-ah. Apa pelukanku terlalu erat?"

"Gwenchana, Hankyung-ah. Bukan kau yang membuat perutku sakit, ini akibat tendangan dari si Koala itu." Yesung teringat kejadian saat Koala menendang perutnya, mungkin itulah yang menyebabkan perut Yesung menjadi sakit. "Di mana yang lain? Dan kenapa Eunhyuk belum sadar?"

"Heechul sedang membuatkan teh untuk kita semua, dan itu Kibum." Hankyung menunjuk sudut kamarnya, di sana Kibum sedang memandang keluar jendela kamar.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kita semua terluka begini, bahkan Eunhyuk juga belum sadar," tanya Yesung.

"Molla, aku juga pingsan karena diserang Aiden dan Dennis."

Di saat bersamaan, Heechul datang membawa baki dengan empat cangkir teh di atasnya. Karena semuanya sudah berkumpul, Kibum bangkit dan menghampiri hyungdeul-nya dengan terpincang-pincang.

"Heechul, gwenchana? Apa perutmu masih sakit?" tanya Hankyung cemas.

"Masih sedikit sakit, tapi tidak separah saat Andrew menusuknya."

"Aku akan menceritakan semua yang terjadi selama kalian pingsan," gumamnya.

Kibum menceritakan segala peristiwa yang terjadi selama pertempuran tadi, termasuk tentang Frozen Saber dan ombak besar yang dia buat.

Tapi ada satu hal yang sengaja tidak dia beritahukan, yaitu mengenai ucapan Dennis yang mengatakan kalau The Dark Seeker-lah yang jahat.

Seusai Kibum bercerita, terjadi keheningan panjang di antara mereka. Tidak ada satupun yang membuka suara, mereka terlalu bingung ingin mengatakan apa.

"Sebaiknya kita mencari cara untuk menyadarkan Eunhyuk." Hankyung berdiri di sebelah hoobaenya yang masih pingsan. "Aku takut terjadi apa-apa dalam mimpi buruknya."

"Aku akan mencoba melakukan sesuatu, karena elemenku dan Marcus sama-sama kegelapan," ujar Heechul.

Heechul lalu membungkuk menyentuh bayangannya dan membuat Shadow Spear dari bayangan tersebut. Dia berdiri di sebelah Hankyung, menyentuhkan tangannya pada tangan Eunhyuk, lalu…

JLEB!

Heechul menusukkan Shadow Spear tersebut tepat ke jantungnya. Kalau saja Hankyung tidak menangkap tubuhnya, tubuh namja cantik itu pasti akan terjatuh ke lantai.

"Gwenchana, jantungnya masih berdetak," kata Hankyung begitu melihat tatapan ngeri dari Yesung dan Kibum. "Ku rasa dia menggunakan cara yang sama seperti Marcus, tapi dengan tujuan yang berbeda."

.

.

"Pergi! Jangan sentuh aku, jebal… Aku takut…" isak Eunhyuk.

Di dalam mimpi buruknya, Eunhyuk masih saja menangis memohon agar orang berjubah putih di sekelilingnya segera menghilang. Dia tidak tahu sudah berapa lama ketakutan seperti ini, rasanya seperti seabad. Matanya sudah lelah terus mengucurkan air mata.

JLEB!

Eunhyuk mendengar suara tusukan berkali-kali dan memberanikan diri untuk mendongak. Gerombolan jubah putih telah menghilang, kini seseorang berjubah hitam berdiri di hadapannya dan mengulurkan tangan.

"Aku datang untuk menjemputmu, bocah. Kajja, kita kembali," ajak namja yang ternyata adalah Heechul, nada bicaranya tetap saja ketus. "Barusan akulah yang membunuh gerombolan aneh tadi, tapi berterima kasihnya nanti saja setelah kita kembali ke dunia nyata."

Saking girangnya, Eunhyuk langsung memeluk Heechul setelah bangkit dengan bantuan namja cantik itu.

"Heechul hyung, jeongmal gomawo! Akhirnya ada yang datang untuk menyelamatkanku!" pekiknya sambil menangis terharu.

"Aish, lepaskan! Sesak, pabbo!"

Wujud mereka berdua perlahan menghilang dari dunia serba hitam itu.

.

.

.

TBC

^Risa's Note^

AKU MENANG KUIS BERHADIAH MUG SHINEE LHO! Gak dapet tiket SMTown, mug pun jadi~ Ada gambar mereka pas Dazzling Girl pula, alhamdulillah… Rada galau juga sih karena gak bisa nonton SMTown. Selain karena gak punya duit, Risa juga takut agoraphobia-nya kambuh :'(

Karena banyak yang ngeluh kalo chap kemaren kependekan, chap ini malah Risa jadiin chap terpanjang yang pernah Risa buat. Semoga gak ngebosenin ya ^^ Gomawo buat Kim Sang Ri yang pernah ngusulin The Dark Seeker dibikin tumbang, supaya gak menang terus-terusan dan gak ngebosenin :)

Di chap ini Kibum/Bryan yang jadi centernya, Frozen Saber sama ombak yang (gak sengaja) dia bikin keren banget! Dia juga kayaknya sadar sama identitas Zhoumi/Koala & agak bingung sama omongannya Leeteuk/Dennis. Dan untung Heechul bisa nyelametin Eunhyuk dari mimpi buruk :')

Kalo ada yang reviewnya belom pernah dibales sama sekali, kasitau Risa aja. Risa akan nyoba adil pada semua~ *dibakar pake Hot Scarf*

Time to reply the reviews!

nyukkunyuk: Wah daebak, kamu bisa nebak kalo mimpinya bakal kayak gitu *applause* Risa sengaja bikin Mimi rada psycho, tapi cuma pas ngeliat darah. The Dark Seeker masih kurang 2 dong, kan mereka baru ber-5. Selamat menebak siapa anggotanya~

ressijewelll: Untuk saat ini masih rahasia, ditunggu aja gimana jadinya :3

myhyukkiesmile: Udah tau kan isi mimpinya apa? Pemenangnya masih rahasia :P

dewdew90: Gak juga ah, Kyumin sama Hanchul satu tim tuh :)

cherrizka980826: Gimana ya~? Kasitau gak ya~? *duak* Ini udah Risa usahain bikin battle yang menegangkan, semoga suka :3

RieHaeHyuk: Hae alias Aiden masuk Conquistadores, coba kamu baca di Author's Note chap sebelumnya karena Risa udah jelasin di sana :) Ada, tapi belom tau kapan. Ditunggu aja

triple3r: Siapa sih author yang bikin fic ini? Tebalikin aja dia! (?) Ne, Risa juga kasian T,T

Just Call Me Guest: Aaa mianhae, Risa udah panjangin chap yang ini kok. Semoga se-wow harapan kamu *bow* Suju oppadeul dapet gelang semua kecuali Shindong oppa, dia punya peran sendiri nanti. Elemen Wookie? Rahasia :P

cho devi: Rahasia dong~ Lagian tim jahat yang dulu gak mati kok, si bungsu udah minta sama naga supaya mereka dibangkitin lagi. Mimi-ge jadi psycho cuma pas liat darah :D

HyumilikHae: Gomawo pujiannya~ Pasti ada hikmah kok di balik permusuhan HaeHyuk (?)

AngeLeeteuk: Jangan tahan nafas, ntar sesek lho (?) Gak dong, Risa kan pengen fic ini unpredictable, supaya readernya penasaran :P

angel wookie: Karena Risa gak pengen The Dark Seeker jadi terlalu superior, kan ngebosenin kalo mereka menang mulu. Hae/Aiden masuk Conquistadores, udah ketauan di chap sebelum ini :)

hana ryeong9: Problem kayak gimana contohnya? Nanti Risa pikirin lagi deh, siapa tau ada konflik yang pas ;)

GrisELF VIP: Nyut-nyutan? Makanya minum obat! *plak* Hae ada tuh, tapi di tim Conquistadores 3:)

dinEunHae: Yang udah terjadi biarlah terjadi (?) Tenang, Risa gak setega itu kok ;)

yumiewooki: Liat nanti oke? Gak seru kalo dibocorin sekarang ^^

Huge thanks for:

AmaterasuUchih1 / Anonymouss / kyukyu / me / Arit291 / Guest / nurul. p. putri / nyukkunyuk / futari chan / Lee Eun Jae / ressijewelll / casanova indah / myhyukkiesmile / indahpus96 / Lee Eun In / Fitri jewel hyukkie / dhianelf4ever / dewdew90 / cherrizka980826 / RieHaeHyuk / triple3r / Just Call Me Guest / cho devi / HyukmilikHae / AngeLeeteuk / angel wookie / Chwyn / Sikyuminkihae / Lia Sabrina Aisyah / hana ryeong9 / GrisELF VIP / dinEunHae / yumiewooki / Rio

Also for the Silent Readers and everyone who follow and favorite this fic. Thank you for your appreciation! ^^

Akhir kata, boleh Risa minta review dari readerdeul? Gak baik lho jadi Silent Reader terus (?) Lagian Risa gak bakal gigit (?) kalian kok, jebal~ *aegyo bareng Hyukie & Minnie*


	11. Chapter 11

Title : Element Bracelets

.

Author : Ayugai Risa

.

Cast : Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae and other Super Junior member (13 + 2)

.

Pair : Haehyuk (Donghae x Eunhyuk) and other Super Junior official couple

.

Rated : T

.

Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Action, Angst, Hurt/Comfort

.

Warning : Yaoi, BL (Boys Love), Boy x Boy, Typo(s), Alur Ngebut, Gak Sesuai EYD

.

Disclaimer : Semua tokoh dalam fic ini bukan punya Risa, Risa cuma minjem nama mereka. Tapi fic ini 100% punya Risa

.

"…" = Talk

'…' = Think

.

^^DON'T LIKE DON'T READ^^

.

^^ENJOY READING^^

.

.

Eunhyuk dan Heechul membuka mata mereka, keduanya berhasil kembali dengan selamat dari mimpi buruk Eunhyuk. Kibum, Hankyung, dan Yesung bergegas memeluk keduanya setelah melihat mereka sadar. Bahkan Yesung sampai menangis saking terharunya.

"Akhirnya hyungdeul sadar juga," ujar Kibum lega.

"Aku takut kalian tidak akan pernah sadar lagi, tapi ternyata Heechul kembali cukup cepat." Yesung berkata di sela isaknya.

Heechul memutar bola mata. "Kau tidak tahu apa yang ku hadapi di dalam sana, Yesung-ah."

"Syukurlah…" Saking senangnya, Hankyung yang dari tadi masih memeluk Heechul malah mengeratkan pelukannya dari belakang tubuh Heechul.

Heechul kaget dan berusaha memberontak. "A… apa yang kau lakukan, Hankyung-ah? Luka di perutku masih belum sembuh benar!"

Eunhyuk menghela nafas. "Ku rasa kau memang harus menyatakannya sekarang, Hankyung hyung."

"Hwaiting, Hankyung!" dukung Yesung.

Kibum hanya mengisyaratkan persetujuannya dengan anggukan.

Merasa mendapat dukungan dari teman-temannya, Hankyung lalu mengecup singkat pipi Heechul.

"Ha… Hankyung?" panggil Heechul, pipinya memerah.

"Wo ai ni, Kim Heechul. Maukah kau menjadi namjachinguku?" bisik Hankyung di telinga Heechul.

Suasana hening, semua namja yang ada di kamar tersebut menahan nafas dan tidak sabar untuk mengetahui jawaban dari Heechul.

Selang beberapa menit, Heechul tertawa kecil. "Kenapa kau menyatakan cinta di sini sih? Tidak romantis sama sekali, ditonton yang lain pula. Tapi… na do saranghae, Tan Hangeng."

Mendengar jawaban Heechul, otomatis Hankyung langsung mengangkat namja cantik tersebut dan mereka berputar-putar di tempat.

Heechul memprotes, "Ya! Turunkan aku, Hannie! Nanti aku pusing!"

Kontan saja kamar Hankyung dipenuhi tawa dari semua orang yang ada di sana. Setelah tawa mereda, Eunhyuk seperti tersadar akan suatu hal. Dia mengambil ponsel dari sakunya dan mengecek alat elektronik tersebut, tidak ada satu pesan pun yang tertera di layarnya.

Eunhyuk membatin, 'Kemana Donghae? Padahal dia berjanji untuk mengirimiku SMS… Apa saja yang dia lakukan dengan Minnie dan yang lainnya? Semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa.'

Eunhyuk tidak tahu bahwa Donghae tidak mengirimkan SMS karena namja itu baru saja disibukkan dengan pertarungan melawan The Dark Seeker.

.

*SKIP TIME*

.

Keesokan harinya di SM High School, Kibum tengah berjalan di koridor lantai tiga yang sepi sambil memikirkan sebuah rencana yang akan dia jalankan.

Kibum ingin memastikan, apakah Koala dan Zhoumi adalah orang yang sama.

Kemarin dia juga tidak memberitahu teman-temannya mengenai kecurigaannya terhadap Zhoumi, karena dugaan tersebut belum memiliki bukti. Kibum akan mencoba membuktikan hal tersebut jika dia bertemu dengan Zhoumi secara langsung.

Bukannya ingin bertindak sendirian atau apa, tapi Kibum yakin bahwa anggota The Dark Seeker yang lain tidak akan siap menerima kenyataan bahwa teman-teman di sekitar mereka adalah musuh mereka sendiri.

Menurut teman sekelasnya, Zhoumi adalah murid kelas 11-A. Itu berarti Kibum harus melancarkan 'aksinya' di lantai dua, dan sekarang dia sedang berjalan menuruni tangga. Sambil

Nampaknya Dewi Fortuna sedang berpihak pada Kibum, karena namja berkebangsaan Cina bernama Zhoumi itu baru saja keluar dari kelas 11-A dan mengarah ke toilet pria. Beberapa menit lagi mereka berdua akan berpapasan.

Kibum langsung menjalankan rencananya ketika Zhoumi semakin mendekat. Dia terus menekan kepalanya yang terbalut perban, berpura-pura sedang kesakitan. Tak lama kemudian, perban Kibum yang semula putih berubah warna menjadi merah karena darah yang mulai merembes dari kepala Kibum. Kibum sengaja menekan-nekan kepalanya agar cepat mengeluarkan darah.

"Sshh…" Agar aktingnya lebih meyakinkan, Kibum mendesis seperti sedang menahan sakit. Walaupun sebenarnya lukanya itu agak menyakitkan.

Sesuai perkiraan Kibum, perhatian Zhoumi langsung teralihkan menuju kepala Kibum yang berdarah. Tatapannya tak lagi normal, dia kelihatan seperti vampir yang belum meminum darah selama beratus-ratus tahun.

Kibum agak sedikit merasa tak nyaman kala Zhoumi memandanginya lekat-lekat, karena bisa saja Zhoumi akan 'memangsanya'.

Tapi berkat rencananya itu, setidaknya Kibum sudah mengetahui identitas asli dari salah satu anggota Conquistadores.

.

.

Sementara itu kelas 12-B sedang mendapat giliran untuk mengerjakan tugas dari buku yang ada di perpustakaan, tak terkecuali Kim Heechul. Bisa kita lihat, sekarang dia sedang menggerutu sambil membolak-balik halaman buku yang agak berdebu. Sedari tadi dia tidak menemukan jawaban dari pertanyaan yang songsaengnim-nya berikan.

Heechul baru saja mendongak manakala ekor matanya melihat sosok seorang namja tampan tengah tekun membaca buku tidak jauh dari Heechul. Heechul mengenalinya sebagai Choi Siwon, anak dari pengusaha Choi yang masuk dalam daftar sepuluh orang terkaya di Korea Selatan.

Siwon lalu berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan mengambil buku yang baru saja selesai dia baca, nampaknya dia hendak mengembalikan buku tersebut ke raknya semula. Siwon berjalan menuju rak yang berada tepat di belakang tempat duduk Heechul, membuat Heechul terpaksa menyingkir sejenak dari singgasananya.

Tapi saat Siwon mengangkat tangannya untuk menaruh buku, tiba-tiba saja dia berhenti dan malah menjatuhkan bukunya ke lantai. Dengan ekspresi kesakitan, Siwon memegangi pundak kanannya. Karena iba, otomatis Heechul mengambil buku itu dari tanah dan meletakkannya di rak.

Melihat kebaikan hati Heechul, Siwon langsung mengucap syukur dan membungkuk hormat pada Heechul. "Gamsahamnida atas pertolonganmu, sunbae. Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu, pundakku mulai berulah lagi."

Masih sambil memegangi pundaknya, Siwon lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan Heechul. Bersamaan dengan perginya Siwon, sebuah tanda tanya besar terlintas di kepala sang namja pengendali elemen kegelapan.

'Kenapa Siwon dan Andrew memiliki luka di tempat yang sama?' batin Heechul. 'Jangan-jangan…'

.

*SKIP TIME*

.

Hankyung agak terlambat tiba di kantin, karena songsaengnim-nya memaksa seisi kelas mereka untuk menyelesaikan soal yang dia berikan sebelum pergi beristirahat. Begitu dia tiba di meja yang telah dipatenkan oleh Unknown, teman-temannya itu kaget melihat perban di kepalanya.

"Hyung, ada apa dengan kepalamu?" tanya Kangin kaget.

"Terantuk tembok," jawab Hankyung.

Memang benar kan? Hankyung tidak berbohong, kepalanya berdarah karena menabrak tembok, walaupun dia tidak mengatakan kalau Aiden-lah yang membuatnya menjadi seperti itu.

Bersamaan dengan tibanya Hankyung, Kibum juga bergabung di meja Eunhyuk dan kawan-kawan dengan kaki terpincang-pincang. Sontak saja banyak dari teman-teman mereka yang heran dan menanyakan keadaan mereka itu.

"Bummie, kaki dan kepalamu juga terluka?" tanya Ryeowook.

Kibum mengangguk. "Aku jatuh berguling-guling dari atas bukit, lalu kakiku terkilir dan kepalaku terkena batu."

"Kenapa akhir-akhir ini banyak yang terkena kecelakaan?" Sungmin bertanya-tanya sendiri. "Tempo hari tangan Hyukkie tergores, sekarang Bummie dan Hankyung hyung juga terluka."

"Mungkin sedang hari sial." Eunhyuk mencoba menutup-nutupi agar teman-temannya tidak curiga.

Teman-teman Eunhyuk dan anggota Unknown yang lain boleh saja tidak curiga, tapi namja sepintar Kyuhyun tidak mudah untuk dibodohi.

'Semua ini terlalu kebetulan jika terjadi pada tiga orang dalam waktu dekat, pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi di antara mereka,' pikir sang magnae.

Setelah berpikir keras sambil menyesap kopi kalengannya, tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menyeringai. Untung saja tidak ada yang melihatnya, karena sedang sibuk mempersiapkan Truth or Dare yang ketiga.

Batin Kyuhyun bersorak penuh kemenangan. 'Ternyata keberadaan kalian lebih dekat dari yang ku bayangkan, The Dark Seeker. Jika dilihat dari lukanya, berarti Hankyung hyung adalah Joshua Tan dan Kibum hyung adalah Bryan Kim! Sepertinya Eunhyuk hyung juga anggota mereka, tapi aku belum tahu siapa. Aku harus menyelidikinya!'

Karena terlalu sibuk berpikir, Kyuhyun menjadi kaget ketika anggota Unknown lain bersorak melihat arah yang ditunjuk oleh botol untuk Truth or Dare.

Agar tidak dicurigai teman-temannya, Kyuhyun pura-pura bertanya, "Siapa yang mendapat giliran kali ini?"

"Dia!" Kangin menunjuk seorang namja yang sedang tertunduk lesu.

Kyuhyun menoleh ke namja surai brunette yang ditunjuk Kangin. "Donghae hyung?"

Zhoumi berseru, "Ne! Aku sudah lama menantikan momen ini!"

"Apa yang kau pilih, Donghae? Truth atau Dare?" tanya Siwon.

Donghae mempertimbangkan kedua pilihan itu. "Karena yang lain sudah memilih Dare, kali ini aku akan mencoba memilih Truth."

Terdengar gumam tertarik dari anggota Unknown lain, mereka terkesan mendengar pilihan Donghae.

"Apa kau yakin dengan pilihanmu? Kau tidak akan mengubahnya lagi?" Hankyung memastikan kembali jawaban Donghae.

Yang ditanya mengangguk mantap. Dia tidak ragu-ragu lagi untuk mengungkapkan kejujuran, lagipula semua ini hanya permainan.

"Jangan memberikan pertanyaan yang sulit pada Hae-ku, jebal~" pinta Eunhyuk dari meja sebelah.

"Kau tenang saja, Hyukkie!" Yesung mengacungkan jempolnya. "Kalau begitu aku yang akan bertanya, sudah sejauh mana hubunganmu dengan Hyukkie? Apa saja yang telah kalian 'lakukan' selama berpacaran?"

Baik wajah Donghae maupun wajah Eunhyuk langsung memerah sesudah mendengar pertanyaan yang cukup mengusik privasi tersebut. Sementara orang-orang di sekitar mereka langsung bereaksi berlebihan, ada yang bersiul-siul dan ada juga yang cekikikan.

"Yesung hyung pembohong! Kau kan sudah berjanji tidak akan memberi pertanyaan yang sulit, kau bahkan membawa-bawa namaku," protes Eunhyuk.

"Ini tidak sulit kok, Donghae hanya perlu menjawabnya dan semuanya selesai. Itu masih belum ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan aku yang harus menyatakan cinta pada Wookie di depan umum." Yesung menjawab dengan ringan, seakan-akan menjawab pertanyaan darinya adalah perkara mudah.

Donghae menghela nafas. "Arraseo, aku akan menjawabnya."

Dia malah bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan menghampiri meja Eunhyuk dan kawan-kawan. Secara mengejutkan, dia membungkuk di depan Eunhyuk dan meraih tengkuk sang uke lalu menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Eunhyuk.

Ah bukan, bukan hanya menempelkan. Donghae juga turut menyertakan hisapan dan lumatan dalam ciumannya! Padahal dalam ciuman pertama mereka waktu itu, bibir keduanya hanya saling menempel.

"OMO?!" Seluruh orang yang berada di kantin memekik bersamaan menyaksikan adegan tersebut.

"Hae?!" pekik Eunhyuk setelah Donghae melepaskan diri.

"Sejauh ini kami baru melakukan itu, Yesung hyung." Donghae mengelus rambut Eunhyuk dan tersenyum polos, seakan-akan tidak ada hal apapun yang terjadi.

"Donghae, nekat sekali kau!" ujar Zhoumi takjub.

Siwon malah berdoa, "Tuhan, ampunilah dosa yang baru saja diperbuat hamba-Mu yang satu itu."

Hankyung geleng-geleng kepala melihat aksi Donghae. "Berani sekali kau melakukannya di depan umum."

"Hyung, kau ini cari mati?! Bagaimana kalau ada guru yang melihatnya?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Yesung, si penanya, malah terkekeh. "Aku suka gayamu, Donghae."

"Aku akan kembali ke mejaku, chagiya," bisik Donghae pada Eunhyuk. "Selamat makan."

Setelah mengatakan demikian, Donghae kembali ke mejanya dan melahap menu makan siangnya yang masih tersisa.

.

.

"Hae, apa kau mengerti cara menjawab soal nomor tiga?" bisik Eunhyuk, matanya masih tertuju pada papan tulis di depan kelas.

Karena Donghae tidak kunjung menjawab, Eunhyuk akhirnya melirik namjachingunya itu. Dia terkesiap saat melihat wajah Donghae pucat, nafas Donghae juga tersengal-sengal.

"Hae, waeyo?! Gwenchanayo?" Eunhyuk menyentuh dahi namjachingunya. "Omo?! Tubuhmu panas, chagi! Kajja, kita ke UKS sekarang!"

Ketika Eunhyuk hendak membantu Donghae berdiri, tiba-tiba Donghae menepis tangan Eunhyuk. "Ti… tidak usah, chagi… Aku bisa sendiri…"

Donghae bersikukuh tidak mau diantar oleh Eunhyuk, akhirnya Eunhyuk hanya bisa mengikuti Donghae dari belakang. Setelah sampai di UKS, Donghae langsung merebahkan diri di salah satu ranjang dan memegangi kepalanya sambil merintih. Eunhyuk duduk di kursi di samping ranjang tersebut.

"Waeyo, chagiya? Apa kepalamu sakit?" tanya Hyukjae cemas. "Padahal kau baik-baik saja saat di kantin tadi."

"Molla, mungkin aku hanya kelelahan." Donghae memaksakan sebuah senyum di wajahnya yang memucat, lalu dia menangkupkan kedua tangannya di wajah Eunhyuk. "Kembalilah ke kelas, kau akan ketinggalan pelajaran."

Eunhyuk menggeleng. "Aku hanya ingin berada di sisimu."

Senyum Donghae makin lebar, dia mengacak rambut Eunhyuk dengan gemas. "Aish, nae Anchovy imut sekali. Seandainya aku tidak sedang sakit begini, aku pasti sudah menciummu."

"Cium saja, siapa tahu penyakitmu akan pindah ke tubuhku."

"Aigoo, sejak kapan namjachinguku yang imut ini jadi agresif? Siapa yang mengajarimu berkata seperti itu, hmm?" bisik Donghae seduktif. "Lagipula aku tidak mau membuatmu sakit, cukup aku saja yang begini."

Wajah Eunhyuk memerah. Agar Donghae tidak menyadarinya, Eunhyuk buru-buru bangkit dan mencari obat di rak.

"Hae, hanya ada parasetamol berbentuk sirup di sini. Apa tidak apa-apa?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil mengecek tanggal kadaluwarsa dari sebuah botol obat.

Donghae mengangguk lemah. Beberapa menit kemudian, Eunhyuk kembali dengan menenteng sebuah sendok, segelas air, dan sebotol obat. Dia menuangkan isi obat ke sendok dan menyorongkan sendok tersebut ke mulut Donghae.

"Buka mulutmu, Fishy," perintah Eunhyuk.

Donghae mematuhinya seperti anak kecil, dia duduk dan dengan senang hati membuka meminum obat. Setelah meminum air mineral yang disodorkan Eunhyuk, tiba-tiba Donghae memeluk Eunhyuk dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher sang uke.

"H… Hae?"

"Bogoshipoyo, chagiya," bisik Donghae, Eunhyuk sedikit bergidik saat hangat nafas Donghae menyapu permukaan kulit lehernya.

Dengan ragu, Eunhyuk balas memeluk namjachingunya. "Na do bogoshipo, Fishy. Tapi kenapa semalam kau tidak mengirimiku SMS? Padahal kau kan sudah berjanji padaku."

Mendadak Donghae gugup. "Err… Itu… Semalam aku…"

Eunhyuk menyadari keanehan sikap Donghae yang mendadak, kemudian Eunhyuk melepaskan diri dari pelukannya. "Apa yang semalam kau dan teman-temanmu lakukan? Kau bahkan sampai sakit dan tidak menghubungiku."

Donghae hanya menunduk lesu, dia merasa sangat bersalah pada Eunhyuk. Dia tidak bisa mengatakan kalau dirinya adalah anggota Conquistadores, karena itu akan membahayakan dirinya dan juga Eunhyuk.

Bukannya menjawab, Donghae malah mengeluarkan sebuah gelang berwarna coklat dari saku celana. Dia berharap semoga Eunhyuk adalah pemilik dari gelang tersebut.

Eunhyuk sangat terkejut melihat aksesoris yang berada di genggaman Donghae.

'Bukankah itu gelang elemen tanah? Kenapa Hae bisa memilikinya?' batin Eunhyuk penuh tanda tanya.

"Semalam kami pergi ke toko aksesoris untuk menemani Kyuhyun dan Sungmin membeli gelang. Menurutmu, apa gelang ini cocok untuk mereka?" Donghae berbohong pada Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk tentu saja tidak langsung mempercayai ucapan Donghae. Kalau memang gelang itu untuk Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, kenapa malah namjachingunya yang meminta pendapat?

'Kalau benar itu adalah gelang elemen, jangan-jangan Hae… anggota Conquistadores?!'

Dugaan Eunhyuk semakin diperkuat tatkala Donghae menyodorkan gelang itu padanya, meminta Eunhyuk agar menyentuhnya. Bukankah gelang elemen baru akan bereaksi jika disentuh? Mungkinkah Donghae melakukannya untuk memastikan apakah Eunhyuk adalah pemilik gelang itu?

Karena yakin bahwa dirinya bukanlah sang pemilik, Eunhyuk mengambil gelang itu dan pura-pura mengamatinya. Benar saja, gelang itu sama seperti gelang biasa jika tidak berada di tangan pemiliknya.

"Menurutku cocok," komentar Eunhyuk sambil memberikan kembali gelang itu pada Donghae.

Sekelebat Eunhyuk melihat raut kekecewaan dari wajah Donghae, namja itu pasti kecewa karena Eunhyuk bukanlah pemilik dari gelang tersebut.

DEG!

'Oh Tuhan, kenapa sekarang dadaku terasa sesak…?' tanya Eunhyuk dalam hati.

Sekarang Eunhyuk malah tidak bisa membendung cairan yang perlahan mengalir dari sudut matanya dan turuh ke rahangnya yang tegas. Tangisan Eunhyuk pecah seketika itu juga.

"Anchovy? Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Donghae kaget.

Eunhyuk menolak untuk bicara, dia terus saja terisak semakin keras. Kenyataan bahwa kekasihnya adalah musuhnya sungguh tidak bisa dia terima, kenapa Tuhan begitu tega padanya?

Lee Hyukjae dan Lee Donghae ternyata berdiri di jalan yang berseberangan dan saling bertempur, fakta yang sungguh memilukan.

Kondisi Eunhyuk yang seperti ini sesuai dengan pepatah 'Apa yang tidak kau ketahui, tidak akan membunuhmu'.

.

*SKIP TIME*

.

"Akhirnya aku mengerti semua ini!" Yesung meletakkan pensilnya dengan keras di atas meja. "Gomawo atas bantuanmu, teman sebangku."

"Ne, cheonmaneyo. Aku juga senang membantumu mengerjakan soal, agar aku bisa sekalian mengevaluasi hasil belajarku."

Selepas pulang sekolah, Yesung dan 'teman sebangkunya' memutuskan untuk belajar bersama di rumah teman sebangku Yesung karena masih ada materi pelajaran yang belum Yesung mengerti.

Sekarang mereka tengah menikmati cemilan yang disediakan oleh sang pemilik rumah yang berlesung pipi. Yesung baru saja mengambil kue kering di piring ketika dia melihat sebuah benda yang sangat menarik perhatiannya.

'Itu kelihatan seperti perkamen yang ada di rumah Hankyung.' Yesung membatin.

Mungkin karena otaknya yang lamban dalam berpikir *dibantai Clouds*, butuh beberapa menit bagi Yesung untuk menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh.

'Tunggu, kenapa dia juga punya perkamen itu?! Berarti… dia adalah anggota Conquistadores?!' Yesung menatap horror teman sebangkunya.

"Hmm? Waeyo, Yesung-ah? Kenapa kau memandangiku seperti itu?" tanya teman sebangkunya dengan senyum malaikat, dia sama sekali tidak curiga dengan Yesung.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa, Leeteuk hyung. Aku hanya ingin tahu apa sebenarnya perkamen itu." Yesung bersandiwara.

Leeteuk menjawab, "Perkamen itu? Itu hanyalah teks permainan kuno, di mana tim baik akan mengalahkan tim jahat, itu saja."

'Kenapa isi perkamennya sama dengan perkamen milik Hankyung? Harusnya mereka kan tim jahat,' tanya Yesung dalam hati.

DEG!

'Jangan-jangan mereka juga menganggap kalau mereka adalah tim baik, sama seperti kami?' Yesung membelalak. 'Itu berarti… selama ini kami bertempur hanya karena dilandasi kesalahpahaman? Kedua tim sama-sama menganggap kalau diri mereka baik, padahal sebenarnya tidak ada yang jahat ataupun yang baik!'

.

.

Setelah masing-masing menemukan fakta mengejutkan, kelima anggota The Dark Seeker memutuskan untuk langsung bertemu di rumah Hankyung. Masing-masing menyampaikan apa yang baru saja mereka ketahui.

"Jadi kesimpulannya adalah… Choi Siwon, Lee Donghae, Park Jungsoo atau Leeteuk, dan Zhoumi adalah anggota dari Conquistadores?" Hankyung menarik kesimpulan dari informasi anggota tim lain.

Kibum mengangguk. "Menurut Hyukkie hyung, sepulang sekolah kemarin Lee Sungmin dan Cho Kyuhyun juga turut berkumpul bersama keempat orang yang kita curigai. Berarti mereka berdua juga termasuk."

"Jika dilihat dari marga, suara, dan gelagat mereka, berarti Choi Siwon adalah Andrew, Cho Kyuhyun adalah Marcus, Park Jungsoo adalah Dennis, Zhoumi adalah Koala, Lee Sungmin adalah Vincent, dan Lee Donghae adalah Aiden."

Heechul berdecih. "Teman menjadi musuh, eoh?"

Sementara itu, Eunhyuk masih saja menangis dan sesekali dihibur oleh Yesung. "Ke… kenapa ini harus terjadi, hyung? I… ini semua hanya kesalahan pada perkamen, tapi kenapa Hae ikut terseret menjadi musuh…?"

Yesung mengelus punggung Eunhyuk dan mencoba menenangkannya. "Uljima, Hyukkie. Aku juga sedih saat tahu kalau teman sebangkuku sendiri adalah musuh, aku mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu."

Di luar dugaan, Eunhyuk malah bangkit dari sofa dan berteriak, "Kau tidak mengerti, hyung! Leeteuk hyung hanyalah temanmu, sementara Donghae adalah namjachinguku! Bayangkan jika Wookie menjadi musuh hyung sendiri, bagaimana perasaan hyung? Pasti akan sama sepertiku!"

Yesung terdiam, keempat namja di situ kaget melihat Eunhyuk tiba-tiba mengamuk. Eunhyuk yang biasanya ceria mendadak menjadi emosional seperti itu.

"Hanya karena perkamen pabbo itu, kita semua jadi salah paham! Kita jadi terpisah dalam dua kubu!" lanjut Eunhyuk, kemudian dia menunjuk Hankyung. "Seandainya saja kau tidak datang ke Korea dan memberitahu semua ini, hidupku pasti akan tenang-tenang saja sampai sekarang!"

PLAK!

Sebuah tamparan dari Heechul sukses mendarat di pipi Eunhyuk, menimbulkan tanda kemerahan di sana. Eunhyuk sampai terdiam karena tindakan Heechul yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Bicara yang sopan, bocah! Dia itu sunbae-mu!" Heechul naik pitam. "Dan jangan pernah menyalahi orang lain sesuka hatimu! Kau pikir hanya kau yang menderita? Kami juga! Jangan beranggapan kalau seakan-akan kaulah yang menanggung semua beban itu sendirian, karena ada kami di sini!"

Mungkin karena masih dikendalikan emosi, Eunhyuk hanya menganggap nasihat Heechul sebagai angin lalu. Dia malah menatap Heechul tajam lalu pergi menuju bagian belakang rumah Hankyung.

"Ya! Kembali ke sini, aku belum selesai bicara!" pekik Heechul.

"Biarkan saja, Chullie," ujar Hankyung bijak. "Dia hanya syok dan butuh waktu untuk menenangkan diri."

"Tapi Hannie, dia sudah mencaci maki dirimu…"

Hankyung tersenyum. "Gwenchana, chagiya. Aku mengerti sekali bagaimana perasaannya saat ini, mentalnya sedang terguncang."

.

.

Eunhyuk sedang duduk di pinggir kolam renang Hankyung, matanya menatap kosong air kolam yang cukup tenang karena sedang tidak ada angin.

"Hae, sekarang aku sedang berada dekat dengan elemenmu lho." Eunhyuk berbicara sendiri. "Kenapa kau tidak terpilih untuk masuk ke timku saja? Kita bisa menjadi partner yang hebat jika bersama."

Eunhyuk memain-mainkan kakinya di air seperti anak kecil, hanya saja wajahnya dihiasi senyuman hampa. "Apa itu berarti kita harus berhadapan suatu hari nanti? Bagaimana jika salah satu dari kita harus mati?"

Kemudian Eunhyuk berdiri dan masih menatap air kolam renang. "Aku memang tidak ingin mati, tapi aku lebih tidak ingin menghadapi namjachinguku sendiri. Eotteoke?"

"Ah, mungkin aku masih berada di bawah pengaruh mimpi buruknya Marcus. Apa aku akan terbangun jika aku mencubit pipiku begini?" Eunhyuk mencubit pipinya keras, lalu meringis. "Aish, appo… Berarti ini bukan mimpi."

Eunhyuk benar-benar seperti orang gila, bahkan sekarang dia tertawa sendiri. "Apa aku lebih baik mati sekarang saja? Daripada aku harus bertarung dengan Hae. Aku akan loncat ke kolam ini dan menenggelamkan diri."

Eunhyuk mengambil ancang-ancang dan…

BYUR!

.

.

Yesung menajamkan telinganya. "Hankyung, apa kau dengar suara itu? Asalnya dari belakang, seperti suara benda yang jatuh ke air…"

Yesung, Hankyung, Heechul, dan Kibum langsung bertatapan horor.

"Jangan-jangan…?!"

.

.

Kibum bergegas berlari ke kolam renang setelah mengenakan gelang elemennya, dia yakin gelang itu pasti akan berguna untuk menolong Eunhyuk. Ketiga sunbaenya mengikuti dari belakang.

Dia terkejut melihat ke dalam kolam, ada seseorang yang berada di dalamnya dan tak kunjung muncul ke permukaan. Itu Eunhyuk!

"Hyukkie hyung!" Tanpa aba-aba, Kibum langsung melompat ke dalam kolam.

Kibum merasakan sensasi aneh saat seluruh tubuhnya masuk ke dalam air. Airnya tidak dingin, malah cukup hangat. Dan saat Kibum mencoba menarik nafas, ternyata dia bisa bernafas senormal saat berada di daratan!

Dengan penuh percaya diri, Kibum segera menghampiri tubuh Eunhyuk dan memeganginya. Dia arahkan gelangnya ke wajah Eunhyuk, seketika itu juga sebuah gelembung udara melingkupi wajah Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk perlahan membuka mata dan terkejut. "Mwo? Kenapa aku bisa bernafas? Bahkan aku juga bisa berbicara!"

Mau tak mau Kibum tertawa kecil saat mendengar suara Eunhyuk yang bergaung dikarenakan gelembung udara di kepalanya. Untung saja mereka sedang berada di dalam air, jadi Eunhyuk tidak mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Bummie?! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kenapa ada gelembung di kepalaku?"

"Bicaranya nanti saja, hyung. Kajja, kita kembali ke permukaan. Hyungdeul sudah menunggu kita di sana."

Kibum menarik tangan Eunhyuk dan keduanya berenang ke atas. Saat kepala keduanya telah muncul ke permukaan, gelembung udara Eunhyuk langsung pecah.

"Hyukkie! Kau masih hidup!" Yesung langsung memeluk Eunhyuk saat Kibum dan Eunhyuk telah mencapai pinggir kolam renang.

Eunhyuk balas memeluk Yesung. "Mianhae telah membuat kalian cemas, hyungdeul."

"Ku harap air kolam bisa membantu mendinginkan kepalamu agar tidak bertindak sembrono lagi. Kalau masih belum dingin juga, aku akan minta Bummie untuk menusuk kepalamu dengan Frozen Saber." Walaupun cemas, mulut Heechul tetap saja meluncurkan kritik pedas.

Eunhyuk melepaskan diri dari pelukan Yesung, lalu tersenyum. "Mianhae karena telah bertindak sembrono dan membuat kalian cemas. Tapi berkat kejadian tadi, aku berhasil membuat sebuah keputusan."

"Keputusan apa itu?" tanya Hankyung.

Eunhyuk menarik nafas dalam dan berkata dengan mantap, "Aku… akan vakum dari The Dark Seeker dan tidak terlibat dengan kegiatan yang berhubungan dengan gelang elemen, sampai batas waktu yang tidak ditentukan."

.

.

.

TBC

^Risa's Note^

Dear readers, SILAHKAN BANTAI RISA KARENA UPDATE YANG LAMANYA SEABAD INI. Jadwal Risa semakin padet dengan ulangan dan segala macem pelajaran di sekolah, sampe-sampe Risa hampir gila. Jeongmal mianhamnida yeorobeun *very deep bow*

Identitasnya mulai pada kebuka nih di chap ini, bahkan anggota Conquistadores enam-enamnya udah ketauan. Tapi sumpah itu Hyuk kasian banget, sampe hampir bunuh diri gitu. Dan dia mau vakum! Andwaeee~ :'(

Dan akhirnya ketauan, sebenernya gak ada yang jahat dan yang baik di fic ini. Semuanya pada salah paham gara-gara tulisan di perkamen mereka sama! Gila gak tuh? Siapa sih authornya?! (?) -_-

Mianhae Risa gak bisa bales review, soalnya Risa bikin fic ini sambil ngerjain tugas dan tugasnya belom kelar *pundung*

Huge thanks for:

kyukyu / ShillaSarangKyu / Guest / triple3r / nurul. p. putri / cho devi / anonym / indahpus96 / Lee Eun Jae / AmaterasuUchih1 / RieHaeHyuk / Just Call Me Guest / myhyukkiesmile / Anonymouss / cherrizka980826 / Fitri jewel hyukkie / dhianelf4ever / angel wookie / Lee Eun In / nyukkunyuk / ressijewelll / Arit291 / Park Ji Ra / futari chan / SaranghaeHaeHyuk / SakuraAngels / Me Naruto / yumiewooki / Rio


	12. Chapter 12

Title : Element Bracelets

.

Author : Ayugai Risa

.

Cast : Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae and other Super Junior member (13 + 2)

.

Pair : Haehyuk (Donghae x Eunhyuk) and other Super Junior official couple

.

Rated : T

.

Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Action, Angst, Hurt/Comfort

.

Warning : Yaoi, BL (Boys Love), Boy x Boy, Typo(s), Alur Ngebut, Gak Sesuai EYD

.

Disclaimer : Semua tokoh dalam fic ini bukan punya Risa, Risa cuma minjem nama mereka. Tapi fic ini 100% punya Risa

.

"…" = Talk

'…' = Think

.

^^DON'T LIKE DON'T READ^^

.

^^ENJOY READING^^

.

.

Heechul tidak bisa mempercayai perkataan Eunhyuk barusan. "Apa katamu? Bisa kau ulangi?"

"Aku tidak akan mau terlibat dengan gelang elemen dan lain sebagainya, aku akan kembali ke kehidupanku yang normal," jawab Eunhyuk mantap. "Aku... tidak tega menghadapi teman-teman dan namjachinguku sendiri."

Tanpa diduga Heechul menyambar kerah baju Eunhyuk, keduanya saling melempar tatapan tajam dari jarak yang dekat.

"Pengecut! Seharusnya kau tidak usah menjadi anggota The Dark Seeker sejak awal! Harusnya kau sudah memikirkan segala resikonya saat pertama kali Hannie memintamu untuk bergabung! Kau ini namja atau bukan?!" sembur Heechul. "Jangan-jangan selama ini kau hanya ingin bersikap seperti superhero? Dasar bocah!"

DEG!

Eunhyuk mengejang, ucapan Heechul tepat menghujam ke jantungnya. Sunbae-nya itu benar, tidak pernah terlintas di benaknya kalau dia akan berhadapan dengan Sungmin, Donghae, dan anggota Conquistadores lainnya. Dia tidak pernah membayangkan resiko memiliki kekuatan seperti ini.

Yesung menepuk pundak Heechul. "Hyung, hentikan. Lihatlah, dia sampai memucat begitu karena kau bentak."

Heechul memprotes, "Tapi dia tidak akan pernah mengerti kalau tidak dibentak seperti ini, selama ini dia menganggap kalau kekuatan kita bagaikan superhero di komik-komik!"

"Chullie, biar aku yang mengambil alih." Hankyung melepaskan tangan Heechul dari kerah Eunhyuk, akhirnya dia angkat bicara. "Sebagai pimpinan The Dark Seeker, aku izinkan kau untuk vakum dari tim sampai batas waktu yang tidak ditentukan."

"Mwo? Apa kau gila, Hannie?! Kita bisa kekurangan kekuatan saat menghadapi Conquistadores nanti!" Heechul tidak terima.

"Heechul hyung, menghadapi musuh tidak selalu menggunakan kekuatan fisik semata," sindir Eunhyuk.

"Tapi itu jauh lebih baik daripada melarikan diri sepertimu, setidaknya kita sudah berusaha untuk menghentikan dan menyadarkan mereka," balas Heechul tidak kalah sengit.

"Heechul hyung, Hyukkie, hentikan! Jangan sampai terjadi perpecahan dalam tim hanya karena masalah seperti ini!" Yesung memperingatkan.

Keheningan total menyerbu mereka setelah Yesung berkata demikian, masing-masing sibuk memikirkan entah-apa dalam kepala mereka.

Akhirnya Eunhyuk beranjak dari tepi kolam dan memunggungi keempat temannya.

"Aku pulang dulu, gamsahamnida karena kalian telah mengizinkanku untuk bergabung dalam The Dark Seeker selama kurang lebih seminggu ini. Dan mianhamnida karena aku tiba-tiba memutuskan untuk vakum hanya karena masalah sepele," gumamnya lirih. "Meski begitu, kita masih tetap bisa berteman dan berbincang-bincang."

Eunhyuk membalikkan badannya, ternyata dia sudah menumpahkan air matanya lagi. Kemudian dia membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat dan keluar dari rumah Hankyung.

Tapi saat hendak pergi, Eunhyuk berani bersumpah kalau Kibum membisikkan sesuatu dengan sangat pelan.

"Kabur tidak akan pernah menyelesaikan masalah, Hyukkie hyung."

.

*SKIP TIME*

.

Keesokan harinya, sikap Eunhyuk berubah 180 derajat seperti bukan dirinya. Dia menjadi pemurung, pendiam, dan menghindari Donghae serta teman-temannya yang lain. Walaupun duduk bersebelahan dengan Donghae, dia sama sekali tidak menegur. Jangankan berbicara, bahkan kontak mata pun dihindari oleh Eunhyuk.

"Hyukkie, sebenarnya ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau jadi berubah begini…?" gumam Donghae tatkala Eunhyuk membuang muka darinya untuk yang kesekian kali hari ini.

Sekedar informasi, anggota Conquistadores yang sudah mengetahui identitas asli The Dark Seeker hanyalah Kyuhyun. Yang lainnya, bahkan Leeteuk sekalipun, belumlah sadar. Karena itu Donghae tidak tahu alasan mengapa Eunhyuk mencoba menghindarinya.

Saat istirahat pun Eunhyuk langsung bangkit dan meninggalkan kelas 11-C, karena pasti Donghae akan mengajaknya ke kantin. Dia sama sekali tidak berkeinginan untuk pergi ke kantin, karena di sana semua teman-temannya pasti akan berkumpul.

Teman-teman?

Masihkah sebagian dari mereka layak Eunhyuk sebut sebagai teman, kalau mengingat fakta bahwa mereka adalah anggota Conquistadores?

Eunhyuk tidak tahu kemana dia akan pergi sekarang, dia ikuti saja arah yang ditujukan oleh kakinya. Yang pasti dia tidak bisa pergi dari sekolah ini, karena bel pulang belum berdentang.

Dari kejauhan Eunhyuk dapat melihat Kibum sedang berjalan menuruni tangga bersama murid lain, cepat atau lambat mereka pasti akan berpapasan.

Kibum juga dapat melihat Eunhyuk dari tempatnya sekarang, tapi apa? Ketika dia hendak menyapa sunbae-nya itu, Eunhyuk malah membuang muka dan berjalan begitu saja melewatinya.

Eunhyuk akhirnya tiba di atap SM High School, tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana. Hanya ada sebuah gundukan hitam yang tergeletak di atas deretan bangku, tapi Eunhyuk tidak peduli. Dia berjalan gontai menuju pagar pembatas agar bisa melihat kendaraan yang berlalu-lalang di bawah sana.

Karena tidak ada yang menarik, Eunhyuk mendongak ke atas. Langit biru nan cerah dengan awan yang berarak sedang menaunginya saat ini, sangat bertolak belakang dengan suasana hati Eunhyuk yang porak-poranda.

Eunhyuk ingat, di atap ini Donghae pernah menyatakan cinta dan mengecup keningnya. Saat itu Donghae belum memintanya menjadi namjachingu, karena dia hanya mengatakan 'saranghanikka'.

Eunhyuk tidak yakin apakah hubungannya dengan Donghae akan semulus yang mereka harapkan. Di kehidupan sehari-hari, mereka boleh saja terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang selalu mesra. Tapi di sisi lain, mereka adalah musuh yang mungkin saja akan membunuh satu sama lain.

Karena tidak bisa dibendung lagi, sebutir air mata jatuh menuruni rahang tegas Eunhyuk. Dia tidak bisa menceritakan mengenai masalahnya pada orang lain, karena dia pasti akan menyebut-nyebut gelang elemen yang bisa membuat orang lain gempar.

Lagipula dia lelah, sampai kapan dia akan menghindari teman-temannya? Bisa-bisa dia kehilangan teman-temannya itu.

"Mianhae, Hae… Mianhae, chingudeul… Jeongmal mianhae…" isak Eunhyuk.

Yang tidak Eunhyuk sadari, gundukan hitam yang tadi Eunhyuk lihat mendadak bergerak dan mengeluarkan suara. Saat Eunhyuk melihatnya, dia langsung bergidik ngeri.

Eunhyuk bergumam, "A… apa itu?"

Rupanya itu bukanlah gundukan hitam, tapi seorang murid namja yang baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya. Karena jas SM High School berwarna hitam dan namja itu bertubuh agak gemuk, makanya dia terlihat seperti gundukan hitam.

Namja itu berdiri, meregangkan tubuhnya, dan melihat Eunhyuk yang masih terpaku di tempat. Eunhyuk buru-buru menghapus air matanya, tidak ingin namja itu memergokinya sedang menangis. Dan setelah selesai mengucek mata, barulah Eunhyuk menyadari siapa namja itu.

"Shi… Shindong hyung?!" pekik Eunhyuk.

"Annyeong, ketua kelas. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kau ingin menghukumku karena tidak mengikuti pelajaran?"

Namja itu adalah Shin Donghee, atau yang biasa dipanggil Shindong. Namja bertubuh agak gemuk itu adalah teman sekelas Eunhyuk di 11-B, terkenal dengan hobi makannya yang membuat tubuhnya seperti itu. Walaupun sekelas dengan Eunhyuk, tapi umur Shindong lebih tua satu tahun. Dia berteman akrab dengan Kangin si ketua klub bela diri.

"A… ani, aku hanya sedang mencari udara segar saja, rasanya penat setelah menghadapi pelajaran yang rumit." Eunhyuk memaksakan diri untuk tertawa. "Hyung sendiri kenapa tidak mengikuti pelajaran tadi?"

Shindong menjawab santai, "Aku bosan dan mengantuk karena begadang semalam, jadi aku memutuskan untuk tidur saja di sini. Toh jarang ada guru yang datang ke sini, jadi aku tidak akan ketahuan."

Keduanya tertawa bersamaan. Setelah tawa mereda, Shindong melanjutkan, "Ngomong-ngomong, tadi aku melihatmu sedang menangis. Ada apa? Ceritakan saja padaku, aku tidak akan membocorkannya. Aku bisa menjaga rahasia dengan baik."

Eunhyuk memandang Shindong dari atas ke bawah, seperti sedang menilai namja tersebut. Eunhyuk akhirnya memantapkan diri untuk menceritakan semuanya, karena sejauh ini Shindong memiliki reputasi yang baik dan humoris. Apalagi Eunhyuk membutuhkan tempat untuk menceritakan segala keluh kesahnya.

Sang pemilik elemen api akhirnya menceritakan segalanya dari awal pada Shindong, sementara Shindong mendengarkan dengan seksama. Sesekali Shindong menampilkan wajah terkejut mendengar penuturan Eunhyuk yang bisa dikatakan tidak logis, tapi Shindong tetap mendengarkan.

Tapi selain terkejut, entah kenapa Shindong juga terlihat tertarik dengan topik gelang elemen yang Eunhyuk ceritakan.

"Jadi ternyata namjachingu dan teman-temanmu adalah musuhmu sendiri?" Shindong membuat rangkuman sendiri setelah penuturan Eunhyuk selesai.

Eunhyuk mengangguk. Walaupun wajahnya muram, tapi dia merasa kalau beban pikirannya sedikit berkurang setelah bercerita pada Shindong.

"Sebaiknya kau jangan kaget, tapi…" Shindong berhenti sebentar. "Aku tahu banyak tentang gelang elemen. Appaku adalah ahli sejarah, appa pernah membaca sebuah tulisan yang terpahat di dinding kuil yang terletak di pedalaman hutan. Sayang sekali kuil itu runtuh tak lama setelah appa mengunjunginya."

'Perkamen milik Hankyung hyung ditemukan di gua oleh si pemilik toko barang antik, Bummie bilang Leeteuk hyung menemukan perkamennya di padang pasir, dan sekarang appanya Shindong hyung menemukan sebuah kuil yang berhubungan dengan gelang elemen di pedalaman hutan,' batin Eunhyuk. 'Naga itu benar-benar memisahkan semuanya dengan baik.'

Eunhyuk bertanya. "Lalu apa saja yang tertulis di sana?"

Shindong menggaruk lehernya. "Sebenarnya aku juga bingung harus memulai dari mana, karena sejujurnya aku tidak mempercayai keberadaan gelang itu. Tapi tiba-tiba kau datang dan menceritakan semuanya seperti ini, makanya aku kaget."

"Jika seseorang telah menemukan keberadaan gelang elemen itu, maka otomatis pemilik dari gelang-gelang tersebut adalah orang-orang yang berada di lingkungannya sendiri. Karena kebetulan Leeteuk hyung adalah ketua OSIS SM High School dan Hankyung hyung akan pindah ke sini, maka anggota lainnya pun ada di sekolah ini."

Eunhyuk mengangguk-angguk paham. "Jadi begitu? Awalnya aku juga kaget, ku kira aku harus berkeliling dunia untuk mencari anggota lain."

"Apa dari kedua tim telah menemukan seluruh anggotanya?"

"Belum. Timku masih dua orang lagi, sementara Conquistadores tinggal satu. Waeyo?"

Raut wajah Shindong berubah serius. "Jika kedua kelompok telah menemukan semua anggotanya, maka tim jahat akan mulai menampakkan sifat asli mereka. Ah bukan, sifat asli yang dibawa oleh gelang jahat milik si sulung dulu."

"Tim jahat? Bukankah sebenarnya tidak ada tim yang jahat? Buktinya kedua perkamen itu menuliskan hal yang sama."

Shindong menggeleng. "Sebenarnya ada."

Mata Eunhyuk melebar kaget.

"Walaupun kedua pihak memiliki perkamen yang bertulisan sama, namun sebenarnya tetap ada tim yang jahat. Gelang yang dimiliki oleh si sulung menghisap sifat jahat tim si sulung dan terus menyimpannya hingga sekarang, menunggu untuk menyalurkan sifat tersebut pada pemiliknya yang baru. Kau harus mencari tahu siapa tim jahat itu, apakah timmu atau Conquistadores," lanjut Shindong.

"Bagaimana caranya? Beritahu aku, hyung!" Eunhyuk mengguncang pundak Shindong tidak sabar.

"Ketika kedua tim bertemu lagi dengan semua anggota yang telah lengkap, maka bagian iris mata dari tim yang jahat akan berubah warna menjadi merah. Tidak ada yang bisa mencegahnya, bahkan tim baik sekalipun. Jika mereka sudah seperti itu, maka mereka tidak akan segan-segan untuk membunuh tim baik."

Eunhyuk menangkupkan tangan di depan mulutnya, dia sama sekali tidak kuat untuk membayangkan tim mana yang akan menjadi jahat.

"Apa memang tidak ada cara untuk mencegahnya?" tanya Eunhyuk.

Shindong menggeleng. "Tapi masih ada cara untuk menanggulanginya."

"Maksud hyung?"

"Kau akan tahu nantinya. Mianhae, hanya segitu yang bisa ku beritahu padamu. Kau harus berusaha mencari tahunya bersama timmu, aku akan ke kantin untuk makan siang. Annyeong~" Shindong pamit dan berjalan memunggungi Eunhyuk.

Baru beberapa langkah berjalan, Shindong memutar tubuhnya lagi. "Aku akan beri sebuah petunjuk untukmu, kau akan menemukan jawabannya di dalam perkamen. Dan kau harus tetap membela kebenaran yang kau junjung tinggi, walaupun lawan dari kebenaran tersebut adalah namjachingu dan temanmu sendiri."

Terlepas dari selera humornya yang bagus, rupanya seorang Shin Donghee tidak kalah misterius dengan gelang elemen.

Namun berkat ucapan Shindong tadi, Eunhyuk jadi meragukan keinginannya untuk vakum dari The Dark Seeker. Dia harus memberitahukan informasi ini ke anggota The Dark Seeker lain serta menyelamatkan Donghae dan yang lainnya.

.

.

Istirahat pertama baru saja usai dan mencetak beberapa sejarah baru.

Pertama, permainan Truth or Dare ala geng Unknown dilakukan sebanyak empat kali. Hankyung diharuskan untuk meneriakkan ke seisi kantin kalau Heechul adalah namjachingunya, Kangin mengakui kalau Leeteuk sang ketua OSIS adalah mantan namjachingunya setahun yang lalu, Kyuhyun dipaksa memakan sayuran sepiring penuh, dan Siwon menyatakan kalau tipe idealnya adalah orang seperti Kibum.

Kedua, Eunhyuk sama sekali tidak menampakkan diri di kantin. Padahal namja itu termasuk namja berperut karet yang suka makan banyak walaupun berbadan kurus, nafsu makannya hampir sama besar dengan Shindong. Tidak ada satupun yang mengetahui kemana dia pergi, bahkan Donghae sekalipun.

Ketiga, akhirnya Henry, Heechul, dan Leeteuk berkenalan dengan Sungmin dan kawan-kawan. Karena meja lain sudah penuh, akhirnya ketiganya memilih untuk duduk bersama Sungmin, Ryeowook, dan Kibum dan berkenalan satu sama lain.

Murid lain berangsur-angsur keluar dari kantin dan menuju kelas mereka. Entah disengaja atau tidak, Kyuhyun dan Hankyung masih tinggal di meja tempat Unknown bermarkas.

Hankyung bertanya, "Kenapa kau masih di sini, Kyuhyun-ah?"

"Bagus juga sandiwaramu, Joshua hyung." Sebuah seringai terpatri di bibir Kyuhyun, seringai yang identik dengan milik seorang Marcus Cho. "Kau masih saja ramah di depan semua orang, walaupun kau tahu kalau teman-temanmu itu adalah musuh."

Hankyung langsung menanggalkan raut wajah ramahnya ketika mendengar Kyuhyun menyebut nama samarannya. "Sebenarnya apa maumu? Bukannya bermaksud menyombongkan diri, tapi aku bukan orang yang mudah digertak."

"Jinjja? Baguslah kalau begitu, aku hanya ingin agar kita tetap berpura-pura sampai yang lainnya tahu akan rahasia ini. Aku tidak ingin mencampurkan kehidupan sehari-hari dengan urusan gelang elemen, itu saja."

Hankyung diam saja dengan kedua tangan mengepal di sisi tubuhnya.

"Dan jika saatnya telah tiba, mau tidak mau tim kita akan bertempur, Hankyung hyung. Cepat atau lambat itu akan terjadi, karena hitam dan putih tidak pernah memilih jalan yang sama."

"Kenapa kau sama sekali tidak kelihatan sedih atau cemas? Hyukkie dan yang lainnya adalah temanmu!" geram Hankyung.

Kyuhyun terkekeh. "Molla, mungkin karena aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai permainan?"

Kalau saja di sana tidak ada murid yang bertebaran, Hankyung pasti akan mendaratkan tinjunya di wajah stoic Kyuhyun. Jadi dia biarkan saja Kyuhyun tertawa keras dan berlalu melewatinya.

.

*SKIP TIME*

.

"Hyung, kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau namjachingumu juga akan ikut?" keluh Kangin. "Kalau tahu akan begini jadinya, lebih baik aku pulang sendiri. Aku merasa seperti kutu busuk di antara kalian."

Yesung yang mengemudikan mobil menoleh ke belakang, melirik Kangin yang tengah duduk sendirian karena Ryeowook duduk di kursi sebelah Yesung. "Apa kau bilang? Pulang sendiri? Bukannya kau sedang tidak punya uang, makanya menumpang mobilku?"

"Iya sih," gumam Kangin, dia kalah telak.

"Kau ikut saja, Kangin-ah. Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan kok, aku usahakan agar tidak membuatmu risih," lanjut Yesung.

Ryeowook berkata, "Tenang saja, Kangin hyung. Aku tidak keberatan kalau hyung ada di antara kami, semakin ramai akan semakin bagus bukan? Selain itu aku tidak akan membiarkan Yesungie hyung mengabaikanmu, akan ku paksa dia untuk mengobrol bersamamu."

Anggota Unknown dengan nomor jaket 24 mendesis, "Gomawo atas dukunganmu, chagi."

Baik Wookie maupun anggota Unknown bernomor jaket 17 tertawa, mereka senang sekali bisa bersekongkol untuk mengerjai Yesung. Setelah tawa mereda, Kangin melihat jaket Unknown milik Yesung teronggok di sebelahnya. Di saku jaket tersebut, dua buah benda berwarna kuning dan putih terlihat sedikit menyembul ke luar.

Kangin menarik jaket itu dan mengamati sakunya dari dekat, ternyata kedua benda itu adalah gelang karet.

"Hyung, sejak kapan kau suka memakai gelang? Kenapa di saku jaketmu ada dua buah gelang karet?" tanya Kangin sembari mengambil kedua gelang tersebut.

"Jinjja? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku juga, Yesungie hyung?" Ryeowook kaget. "Atau jangan-jangan kau akan memberikan gelang itu secara diam-diam padaku?"

Yesung tergagap. "Err, itu…"

Kangin memberikan salah satu gelang yang berwarna kuning pada Ryeowook. "Coba kau lihat, Ryeowook-ah. Gelang ini cukup bagus."

Begitu Ryeowook menerima benda tersebut dari tangan Kangin, sebuah keanehan yang pernah dialami pemilik gelang elemen lain terjadi. Kedua gelang itu melayang serta memancarkan cahaya kuning dan putih. Beruntung mobil Yesung sedang mengantri menunggu datangnya lampu hijau, jadi Yesung tidak akan mengerem mendadak karena kaget.

Kejadian tersebut hanya terjadi selama beberapa detik, lalu kedua benda mati tersebut jatuh menggelinding ke bawah jok kursi yang Kangin dan Ryeowook duduki.

"Chagiya, yang barusan itu apa?" Ryeowook masih terpana akan apa yang dia lihat.

Kangin mengguncang jok kursi pengemudi yang diduduki oleh Yesung. "Hyung, bisakah kau jelaskan pada kami apa maksud dari semua ini? Kau pasti mengerti tentang ini semua kan?!"

Yesung tidak menjawab, dia juga sama kagetnya seperti Kangin dan Ryeowook. Di satu sisi dia senang karena Ryeowook juga pemilik gelang elemen seperti dirinya, dan untungnya mereka berada di tim yang sama. Namun dia juga sedih karena harus melibatkan namjachingunya itu dalam medan pertempuran.

"Mianhae, kelihatannya aku tidak bisa langsung memulangkan kalian ke rumah masing-masing. Karena kalian menginginkan penjelasan, maka aku akan membawa kalian pada orang yang bisa menjelaskan ini semua," ujar Yesung, matanya memandang lurus ke lampu lalu lintas. "Tenang saja, kalian mengenal orang tersebut."

Begitu lampu lalu lintas berubah warna menjadi hijau, Yesung langsung menginjak gasnya dan mobil yang mereka tumpangi melesat cepat mengarungi jalan raya.

"Dan… ku harap kalian tidak mengeluh karena telah terpilih menjadi salah satu pasukan The Dark Seeker."

.

.

Sementara itu di sebuah taman hiburan, Zhoumi dan Henry sedang menaiki sebuah bianglala besar. Bukannya ketakutan seperti orang pada umumnya, Henry justru malah terus-terusan melihat pemandangan yang ditawarkan oleh jendela bianglala itu.

"Aigoo, pemandangannya bagus sekali jika dari ketinggian seperti ini! Seandainya saja aku membawa kamera," ujar Henry.

Sementara itu, Zhoumi yang tengah duduk di sebelah Henry malah sibuk mengamati tiap senti wajah namja berpipi bak mochi tersebut. Nampaknya Zhoumi mulai menyukai Henry.

Tiba-tiba Henry menyeletuk, "Gege, kau tahu legenda yang ada di bianglala ini? Katanya kalau sepasang kekasih berciuman saat kapsul mereka berada di puncak, maka hubungan mereka akan awet dan bahagia selamanya."

"Jinjja?" kata Zhoumi kaget. "Sekarang kita sudah sampai di mana?"

"Baru setengahnya, waeyo?"

Mendadak Zhoumi menggenggam kedua tangan Henry, Henry tentu saja terkejut dan pipinya merona.

"Zhou… Zhoumi gege?"

"Boleh aku mengatakan sesuatu? Sebenarnya aku sudah menyukaimu sejak permainan Truth or Dare itu dan aku sangat senang saat kau duduk di meja sebelah tadi siang. Wo ai ni, maukah kau menjadi milikku?" pinta Zhoumi.

Butuh beberapa detik bagi Henry untuk membalas perasaan Zhoumi dengan anggukan. "Aku juga menyukai gege sejak saat itu. Wo ai ni, aku mau menjadi milik gege."

Zhoumi lalu menggenggam dan mengecup punggung tangan Henry bak seorang pangeran, Henry merasa sangat terharu karena diperlakukan romantis dan istimewa seperti itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Henry mengintip ke luar jendela dan memekik, "Gege, kapsul kita sudah mencapai puncak!"

"Jadi kau ingin dicium olehku, eoh?" kekeh Zhoumi. "Aigoo, kita baru beberapa menit menjalin hubungan, chagi. Selama ini ku kira kalau kau adalah namja polos."

"Ani, bukan itu. Aku ingin hubungan kita terjalin selamanya, dan satu-satunya cara untuk mewujudkan legenda itu adalah dengan-"

"Arraseo, arraseo," potong Zhoumi. "Kau tidak perlu menjelaskannya lagi, aku sudah mengerti. Karena kita sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih, jadi…"

Zhoumi tidak meneruskan ucapannya, dia merengkuh Henry dalam dekapannya dan bibir mereka bersatu tidak lama kemudian. Ciuman tersebut dilatari dengan mentari senja yang menyeruak dari jendela kapsul yang mereka tempati.

Setelah saling melepaskan diri, sebuah gelang coklat menggelinding jatuh dari saku jaket Zhoumi karena bergesekan dengan tangan mereka berdua. Henry yang melihatnya langsung mengambil gelang tersebut.

"Ini milikmu, ge-"

Ucapannya terpotong karena gelang itu melayang dan mengeluarkan cahaya kecoklatan, membuat Henry terpana.

"Gege, kenapa gelangnya bercahaya?" tanya Henry.

Zhoumi tidak bisa menyembunyikan seringainya, untung saja Henry tidak mengerti makna dari seringai tersebut. "Kalau kau ingin tahu, ikutlah denganku. Akan ku ajak kau menemui pemimpin kami, dia yang akan menjelaskan padamu tentang semua ini."

Henry mengangguk. "Baiklah, tapi pelankan kecepatan motormu. Aku takut, chagi."

"Ne, ne, arraseo."

.

.

Hitam sering diibaratkan dengan kejahatan, putih diibaratkan dengan kebaikan. Putih dan hitam, yin dan yang, siang dan malam, The Dark Seeker dan Conquistadores. Kedua unsur tersebut saling bertolak belakang, namun saling melengkapi.

Tapi pernahkah kalian terpikir jika ada unsur lain di antara keduanya? Abu-abu sering diibaratkan dengan kejahatan yang berpura-pura baik atau kebaikan yang berpura-pura jahat. Putih yang samar, hitam yang samar. Seorang penjahat bisa saja menganggap kalau apa yang dilakukannya adalah sebuah kebaikan.

Conquistadores dan The Dark Seeker, keduanya tidak mengetahui pihak mana yang baik dan pihak mana yang jahat. Mereka masih saja terjebak dalam kesalahpahaman yang mereka simpulkan sendiri.

Tidakkah mereka belajar dari kejadian yang menimpa si sulung dan si bungsu dahulu? Biar bagaimanapun, kejahatan pasti akan tetap kekal hingga akhir dunia. Tuhan mencari hamba-Nya yang taat dengan melihat pahala dan dosa mereka, kebaikan dan kejahatan mereka.

Percayalah, di antara The Dark Seeker dan Conquistadores, pasti ada pihak yang jahat.

.

.

.

TBC

^Risa's Note^

Masih adakah yang nungguin kelanjutan fic ini? Ayugai Risa bener-bener minta maaf atas keterlambatan yang amat sangat, bahkan hampir 2 minggu. Semakin hari pelajaran di kelas 3 SMA makin menggila, dan kayaknya Risa bakal hiatus kalo fic ini dan Super Junior's Love Declare udah selesai. Jeongmal mianhae ne? *super deep bow* *sujud depan reader* :'(

Cieee ada couple baru lagi *lirik ZhouRy*, chukkae ne ^^ Battle masih ada kok, mungkin chap depan atau chap depannya lagi. Tungguin aja ;)

Mianhae Risa gak bisa banyak bacot dan bales review, tugas-tugas sudah menanti di kiri-kanan Risa *cakar tembok* T_T

Huge thanks for:

Lia Sabrina Aisyah / angel wookie / indahpus96 / Just Call Me Guest / cherrizka980826 / kyukyu / futari chan / Me Naruto / nyukkunyuk / ressijewelll / dhianelf4ever / Fitri jewel hyukkie / myhyukkiesmile / nurul. p. putri / RieHaeHyuk / Rio / Lee Eun In / Guest 1 / Lee Eun Jae / Anonymouss / Choi Sooyeon / nvyptr / AmaterasuUchih1 / GrisELF VIP / heeli / Ji0298 / casanova indah / Putri Hamiza Yumna Amilia / cho devi / Helloimhhs / dinEunHae / baekkisseu / Guest 2 / SaranghaeHaeHyuk


	13. Chapter 13

Title : Element Bracelets

.

Author : Ayugai Risa

.

Cast : Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae and other Super Junior member (13 + 2)

.

Pair : Haehyuk (Donghae x Eunhyuk) and other Super Junior official couple

.

Rated : T

.

Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Action, Angst, Hurt/Comfort

.

Warning : Yaoi, BL (Boys Love), Boy x Boy, Typo(s), Alur Ngebut, Gak Sesuai EYD

.

Disclaimer : Semua tokoh dalam fic ini bukan punya Risa, Risa cuma minjem nama mereka. Tapi fic ini 100% punya Risa

.

"…" = Talk

'…' = Think

.

^^DON'T LIKE DON'T READ^^

.

^^ENJOY READING^^

.

.

Eunhyuk baru saja keluar dari studio tari yang merupakan markas dari klub dance yang dia ketuai. Latihan hari itu berjalan cukup lancar, walaupun sesekali konsentrasi Eunhyuk terpecah karena benaknya terus saja memikirkan persoalan gelang elemen.

Dengan sebotol air mineral di genggaman dan ransel tersampir di bahunya, Eunhyuk melangkah menyusuri koridor sekolah yang sudah mulai sepi. Namun langkah mantapnya itu terhenti tatkala melihat sebuah mobil sport hitam yang familiar di mata Eunhyuk tengah terparkir rapi di gerbang sekolah.

Pintu pengemudi dari mobil tersebut terbuka dan seorang namja berseragam SM keluar dari sana. Karena sudah hafal dengan mobilnya, Eunhyuk sudah menduga siapa yang akan keluar dari sana. Dan dugaannya tepat.

.

(Mulai sekarang, bagian galau akan dimulai. Risa saranin baca part ini sambil nyetel lagu Super Junior manapun yang ballad biar lebih dapet feel sedihnya, arra? Kalo Risa sih ngetiknya sambil dengerin Someday)

.

"Hae…" Eunhyuk bergumam lirih.

Donghae mengeluarkan senyum andalannya. "Apa kau sudah selesai dengan klub dance-mu? Kajja, aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Hari sudah semakin sore, berbahaya jika kau pulang sendirian."

Entah apa yang sedang merasuki Eunhyuk, sehingga dia mengiyakan ajakan sang namjachingu. Padahal seharian ini dia telah bersusah payah menghindari semua orang, termasuk Donghae. Apakah ucapan Shindong tadi siang memberinya semangat baru untuk tetap berjuang?

Donghae membukakan pintu mobil untuk Eunhyuk dan mempersilahkan namja itu masuk, Eunhyuk pun langsung masuk ke dalam mobil itu. Setelah keduanya memasang sabuk pengaman, Donghae pun menginjak pedal gas dan mobil tersebut meninggalkan areal SM High School.

"Waeyo, chagiya? Kenapa kau selalu menghindariku? Apa aku lagi-lagi berbuat salah padamu?" Sambil menjalankan mobilnya, Donghae menanyakan hal yang mengganggu pikirannya seharian ini.

Tapi Eunhyuk tidak menjawab, dia malah menarik perlahan salah satu tangan Donghae yang sedang memegang kemudi dan menggenggamnya. Kini tangan mereka berdua saling bertautan dan Donghae hanya mengemudikan mobil dengan satu tangan.

'Biarlah seperti ini…' batin Eunhyuk pilu. 'Walaupun aku terus menghindarinya, tidak bisa ku pungkiri kalau aku membutuhkan dia. Biarlah sentuhan ini mewakili segala perkataan yang tak bisa terucapkan.'

Seakan mengerti dengan Eunhyuk yang terus bungkam, Donghae mempererat genggaman mereka dan mengelus punggung tangan Eunhyuk. Mereka terus seperti itu hingga mobil Donghae berhenti di perempatan dengan lampu lalu lintas yang sedang berwarna merah.

Semesta seakan mendukung mereka berdua, radio mobil Donghae tiba-tiba memutar lagu ballad yang dibawakan oleh Super Junior. Eunhyuk sudah tidak peduli lagi apa judulnya, karena suasana melankolis mulai menjalar merasuki hati kedua orang yang ada di dalam mobil tersebut.

"Anchovy…"

Eunhyuk, yang sedari tadi memandang keluar jendela sambil bertopang dagu, menoleh ketika Donghae memanggilnya dengan panggilan spesial mereka. Eunhyuk kini langsung berhadapan dengan mata Donghae, indera penglihatan yang selalu saja memancarkan aura teduh dan mampu membuat siapapun jatuh cinta, termasuk Eunhyuk.

"Fishy…"

Eunhyuk bisa melihat pantulan dirinya dan semburat warna jingga di kedua mata Donghae, mengingat kalau saat itu senja tengah menjelang.

Tapi entah sampai kapan Eunhyuk bisa terus menatap mata itu, apakah Eunhyuk masih bisa merasa tenang tiap kali menatapnya?

Bagaimana jika mata tersebut berubah warna menjadi semerah darah? Apa yang akan terjadi jika aura teduhnya berubah menjadi tatapan bengis penuh kebencian?

Atau… bagaimana jika bola mata Eunhyuk yang berubah warna?

Eunhyuk buru-buru menepis pemikiran mengerikan itu, dia kembali terfokus pada namja di hadapannya. Sekarang namja itu menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi Eunhyuk dan mendekatkan wajah mereka berdua secara perlahan.

Jarak keduanya semakin dekat, sampai-sampai Eunhyuk bisa merasakan terpaan nafas Donghae nan hangat. Secara refleks keduanya menutup mata mereka, menanti apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Namun telinga Eunhyuk menangkap suara klakson kendaraan di luar sana, dia membuka mata dan mendapati kalau warna lampu lalu lintas telah berubah menjadi hijau.

Menyadari hal yang sama, akhirnya Donghae membuka mata dan keduanya saling menjauhkan diri. Donghae mengembalikan fokusnya pada jalanan di hadapannya.

"Mi… mianhae, kelihatannya aku terbawa suasana." Sambil memegang kemudi, Donghae memaksakan sebuah tawa. "Padahal waktunya sedang tidak tepat, eoh?"

Bukannya mencairkan suasana, ucapan Donghae barusan malah membuat keduanya menjadi canggung. Eunhyuk memilih untuk melihat pemandangan di luar jendela lagi, sementara Donghae fokus menyetir mobil.

'Hae, tidak tahukah kau bahwa aku sangat menantikan ciuman tadi…?'

'Hyukkie, aku yakin kau pasti sangat menginginkannya. Apakah aku mengecewakanmu? Mianhae…'

Seperti orang yang menyukai skinship, lagi-lagi Eunhyuk menggenggam tangan Donghae. Donghae pun melepaskan tangannya dari kemudi dan menggenggam jemari Eunhyuk untuk yang kedua kalinya, dia tidak merasa keberatan terhadap perubahan sikap kekasihnya yang mendadak senang bermanja dalam diam.

Langit semakin menghitam kala mobil Donghae berhenti di depan rumah Eunhyuk, Donghae baru saja hendak turun dan membukakan pintu Eunhyuk, namun tangan yang sedari tadi dia genggam tak kunjung melepaskan diri, seakan tidak rela untuk ditinggalkan.

Saat Donghae membalikkan wajahnya untuk melihat Eunhyuk, tanpa diduga Eunhyuk mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Donghae dan menarik kepala Donghae mendekat. Dalam waktu singkat, pertemuan antara kedua bibir mereka pun tak terhindarkan lagi.

Awalnya Donghae kaget, dia tidak menyangka kalau Eunhyuk akan seagresif ini. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, Donghae turut mengalungkan lengannya di leher Eunhyuk dan menekan kepala Eunhyuk untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Keduanya saling mencumbu, melumat, dan memagut bibir kekasih mereka. Decak saliva dari rongga mulut mereka menandakan bahwa lidah keduanya tengah beradu, berusaha saling mendominasi. Suara-suara hisapan pun turut meramaikan suasana.

Jika dilihat-lihat, pasti orang lain akan menyangka kalau ciuman tersebut hanya berlandaskan nafsu semata. Namun ketahuilah, rasa pilu makin menyeruak ke dalam relung hati Eunhyuk tiap kali ciuman mereka diperdalam.

Bagaimana jika ini adalah ciuman terakhir yang bisa mereka rasakan saat hati keduanya masih saling terhubung? Apakah setelah ini Eunhyuk masih bisa merasakan rasa yang sama dari bibir Donghae?

Karena setelah ini, hubungan keduanya tidak akan pernah sama lagi. Cepat atau lambat, salah satu dari mereka pasti akan kehilangan hati nurani karena efek dari gelang jahat yang dimiliki oleh salah satu tim.

Karena oksigen dalam paru-paru mereka semakin menipis, mau tidak mau Eunhyuk dan Donghae saling melepaskan diri.

Donghae menatap sosok namjachingu di hadapannya. Wajah Eunhyuk merah padam dan bersimbah keringat, nafasnya tersengal-sengal, matanya sayu, dan mulutnya mengkilap karena saliva dengan kondisi separuh terbuka karena berusaha menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

Walaupun disuguhi pemandangan menggoda seperti itu, tapi Donghae harus menahan hasrat untuk melakukan hal yang lebih dari sekedar ciuman tadi. Ini bukan waktu yang tepat, entah kenapa Donghae merasa kalau hati Eunhyuk sedang terluka. Lagipula Donghae telah bersumpah tidak akan menyakiti perasaan Eunhyuk.

Kemudian Donghae mengusap bibirnya yang basah dengan punggung tangan dan keluar dari mobilnya, bergegas membukakan pintu untuk kekasihnya. Eunhyuk pun keluar dari mobil setelah mengusap bibirnya yang juga basah.

Keduanya berpegangan tangan cukup lama sebelum Eunhyuk berjalan menuju pagar rumahnya, Donghae pun menyunggingkan senyum terbaik pada sang namjachingu dan berbalik badan setelah yakin kalau Eunhyuk sudah masuk ke dalam rumah tersebut.

Tapi baru beberapa langkah Donghae berjalan, Eunhyuk langsung berlari menghampiri Donghae dan menyelusupkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Donghae. Donghae tentu saja kaget, dipeluk dari belakang secara tiba-tiba seperti itu.

Donghae bisa merasakan tubuh di belakangnya gemetar disertai dengan isakan yang sesekali terdengar, punggung jas Donghae yang terasa basah semakin membuktikan kalau Eunhyuk tengah menumpahkan air matanya.

"Kajima, Hae… Kajima…" pinta Eunhyuk di sela tangisnya, akhirnya namja itu buka suara. "Jangan pergi dari hidupku…"

Donghae mengejang, Eunhyuk membisikkan kalimat itu tepat di telinganya karena tinggi mereka yang hampir sama. Akhirnya Donghae membalikkan tubuhnya dan menangkupkan wajah Eunhyuk dengan kedua tangannya.

"Pabbo, memangnya aku akan pergi kemana?" kekeh Donghae.

Eunhyuk menjawab, "Kau tidak tahu, Hae… Kau tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya…"

"Bukankah aku sudah berjanji tidak akan pernah berubah ataupun pergi meninggalkanmu? Apa kau sudah lupa dengan janji kelingking yang kita lakukan saat kencan itu?"

Eunhyuk menggeleng. "Bukan begitu, tapi… kondisinya sudah lain sekarang."

Donghae hanya tersenyum, lalu tangannya memeluk punggung Eunhyuk juga. Eunhyuk memejamkan mata sambil menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh Donghae yang khas, Eunhyuk tidak tahu apakah dia masih bisa menghirup aroma tersebut setelah ini.

Lalu Eunhyuk mulai mengecup bagian wajah Donghae yang bisa dia jangkau. Dahi, pipi, hidung, kelopak mata, belakang telinga, hingga leher pun tak luput dari kecupannya. Hanya kecupan, tidak lebih dari itu.

"Saranghae… Bogoshipo, nae Fishy… Kajima…" Eunhyuk menggumamkan kata-kata itu satu per satu di sela kecupannya.

Donghae sama sekali tidak membalas, dia hanya memejamkan kedua matanya dan membiarkan Eunhyuk melampiaskan segalanya. Donghae tidak menampik kalau sentuhan Eunhyuk merupakan candu baginya, sungguh terasa memabukkan dan membuat Donghae ketagihan.

"Na do saranghae, na do bogoshipo, nae Anchovy."

Tepat ketika keduanya selesai berpelukan, ponsel Donghae berdering. Donghae merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan benda tersebut.

"Yeoboseyo?" sapa Donghae. "…. Zhoumi-ah? Waeyo?"

Eunhyuk sedikit mengernyit mendengar nama yang Donghae sebutkan, entah kenapa perasaannya menjadi tidak enak.

"Jinjja?! Chukkae ne!" pekik Donghae setelah mendengar entah-apa yang Zhoumi katakan. "Jadi aku harus pergi ke rumah uri leader sekarang juga?"

Insting Eunhyuk terbukti saat Donghae menyebut-nyebut 'uri leader', yang pasti dialamatkan untuk Leeteuk. Nafas Eunhyuk mulai memburu, dadanya terasa pedih sekaligus sesak.

'Jangan bilang ini mengenai gelang elemen, kenapa harus sekarang?' pikir Eunhyuk frustasi.

Donghae menjawab, "Ne, aku akan ke sana sekarang juga. Sampai jumpa~"

Setelah menjejalkan ponselnya ke saku, Donghae berpaling kembali ke namjachingunya. "Mianhae, Hyukkie, tapi aku harus bertemu dengan Zhoumi dan kawan-kawan sekarang. Kau tidak marah kan?"

Eunhyuk memaksakan sebuah senyum palsu di wajahnya agar Donghae tidak curiga. "Ne, gwenchana. Pergilah dan hati-hati di jalan, arra?"

"Arraseo." Donghae lalu mengecup dahi Eunhyuk. "Sampai jumpa besok, Hyukkie. Saranghae."

Donghae kemudian memasuki mobilnya dan menjalankan kendaraan tersebut, Eunhyuk terus melambai seiring dengan kepergian mobil namjachingunya. Namun setelah memastikan bahwa mobil Donghae telah menghilang di tikungan, Eunhyuk langsung mengarah ke garasi dan menaiki skuter matiknya.

Hanya ada satu hal yang terlintas dalam benak Eunhyuk sekarang, dia harus segera menyambangi rumah Hankyung secepat yang dia bisa dan memberitahu segalanya. Tentang ucapan Shindong dan juga tentang Conquistadores yang kelihatannya akan melakukan sesuatu malam ini.

'Semoga anggota lain juga ada di sana…' harap Eunhyuk sambil mempercepat laju skuter matiknya dan meninggalkan kediaman yang baru saja dia pijak.

Donghae tidak perlu menunggu esok hari untuk bertemu Eunhyuk, karena malam ini sepertinya The Dark Seeker dan Conquistadores akan kembali bertemu.

.

.

Di lain tempat, sebuah rumah megah tengah menjadi markas bagi sekelompok remaja yang berkumpul malam itu. Pemilik rumah tersebut tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah orangtua dari Park Jungsoo, atau yang lebih kita kenal sebagai Leeteuk.

"Leeteuk gege, Donghae akan segera datang ke sini," ucap namja bersurai merah yang baru saja menutup ponselnya.

Leeteuk menyunggingkan senyum malaikat sambil memainkan topeng putih di tangannya. "Bagus, akan jauh lebih baik jika dia tiba lebih cepat. Semua anggota harus mendengar kabar bahwa anggota kita telah lengkap."

Namja berpipi tembam di sebelah si surai merah memainkan jemarinya dengan gugup. "Jangan terlalu banyak berharap dariku, hyungdeul. Aku baru saja bergabung tadi sore."

Si rambut merah, yang tidak lain adalah Zhoumi, mengelus rambut namja di sampingnya. "Tenang saja, chagi. Aku akan membantumu kalau kau mengalami kesulitan nanti."

Seseorang yang duduk di sofa ruang tamu langsung bersiul mendengar ucapan Zhoumi. "Romantis sekali pasangan baru ini, tapi jangan sampai kalian terluka karena bermesraan saat bertarung."

Zhoumi mendelik pada Kyuhyun, namja sarkastik tadi. "Perlukah aku menaruh cermin di depan wajahmu agar kau berkaca?"

"Tidak perlu, semua orang tahu kalau aku sangat tampan."

Zhoumi berpura-pura muntah, sementara Sungmin tertawa dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. "Aigoo, nae namjachingu tetap saja narsis."

Tiba-tiba Siwon muncul tepat di bawah sorotan lampu ruang tamu, dia baru saja berteleportasi menggunakan elemen cahayanya. "Mianhae, aku terlambat."

"Ani, kau tidak terlambat. Donghae saja belum datang," kata Leeteuk.

"Ngomong-ngomong, untuk apa hyung mengadakan pertemuan? Apa kita akan memancing pertempuran dengan The Dark Seeker lagi?" tanya Siwon.

"Bisa dibilang begitu, karena kita akan mengumumkan pada mereka kalau ketujuh anggota Conquistadores telah terkumpul."

"Jinjja? Nuguseyo?"

Leeteuk menunjuk Henry yang masih berdiri malu-malu di sebelah Zhoumi.

"Henry?" kata Siwon terkejut.

Zhoumi mengangguk. "Ne, namjachingu baruku."

Untuk sesaat Siwon terpana, dia merasa melihat sesuatu yang janggal barusan. Tapi dia langsung mengerjapkan mata dan kejanggalan tersebut menghilang sama cepatnya seperti kemunculannya.

'Mungkin aku hanya salah lihat,' pikir Siwon.

Karena Siwon baru saja melihat warna mata Zhoumi dan Henry berubah menjadi merah walaupun hanya sekejap.

.

.

"Kalau memang anggotanya ada tujuh, kenapa kita hanya berenam?" tanya Kangin.

Tadi sore, Yesung langsung mengarahkan mobilnya menuju rumah Hankyung untuk menjelaskan kepada Ryeowook dan Kangin mengenai gelang elemen. Yesung juga menelepon Kibum dan menyuruhnya untuk pergi ke sana agar mereka semua bisa berkumpul.

Minus Eunhyuk, tentu saja. Karena namja itu masih dalam masa vakumnya.

"Karena… pemilik elemen api dari tim kita sedang memutuskan untuk vakum." Rasanya agak berat bagi Yesung untuk mengatakan hal itu.

"Memangnya siapa dia?" tanya Ryeowook.

Hankyung menjawab, "Sahabatmu, Lee Hyukjae."

Bola mata Ryeowook membulat. "Jinjja? Jadi Hyukkie hyung juga masuk dalam tim ini?"

"Ne, tapi dia vakum karena tidak sanggup menghadapi namjachingunya sendiri," balas Heechul ketus.

Kangin bertanya, "Maksudnya Donghae? Kenapa Eunhyuk harus menghadapi Donghae?"

Hankyung menghela nafas, kedua anggota baru itu memang belum diberitahu perihal musuh yang mereka hadapi. Hankyung juga tidak tega memberitahukan hal tersebut pada Kangin dan Ryeowook.

Kibum tahu kalau hyungdeul-nya tidak sanggup untuk bercerita, karena itu dia berinisiatif untuk memberitahu Kangin dan Ryeowook. Bukannya Kibum tak memiliki hati, namun berkata jujur jauh lebih baik daripada menyembunyikan fakta.

Tepat sesuai dugaan, Kangin dan Ryeowook sangat kaget mendengar penuturan Kibum.

"Jadi Minnie hyung dan Donghae hyung adalah musuh kita…?" ulang Ryeowook tidak percaya.

"Kyuhyun, Siwon, dan Zhoumi juga…" gumam Kangin. "Bahkan Teukie hyung menjadi pemimpin mereka…"

Yesung menepuk dahinya, dia teringat akan sesuatu. "Kangin-ah, tadi siang kau mengakui kalau Leeteuk hyung adalah mantan namjachingumu bukan?"

Kangin mengangguk.

"Apa kau masih memendam perasaan padanya?" tanya Heechul. "Aku harap kau tidak seperti Eunhyuk, yang takut untuk melukai namjachingunya sendiri."

Kangin menghela nafas. "Memang aku masih menyayangi Teukie hyung, tapi aku berjanji akan profesional. Siapa tahu aku bisa menyelamatkan Teukie hyung dari kesalahpahaman ini."

"Na do," tambah Ryeowook. "Walaupun Minnie hyung adalah sahabatku, tapi aku juga bertekad akan menyelamatkannya."

Heechul berkata, "Baguslah kalau begitu, aku pegang ucapan kalian."

Hankyung bertanya, "Ngomong-ngomong, apa kalian sudah menentukan nama samaran kalian.

Kangin mengangguk. "Nama samaranku adalah Jordan Kim."

"Dan nama samaranku Nathan Kim," tambah Ryeowook.

Hankyung baru saja hendak berbicara karena ketujuh gelang elemen dalam peti di hadapan mereka mendadak mengeluarkan cahaya yang berbeda warna secara serempak, menandakan bahwa Conquistadores tengah menggunakan kekuatan mereka saat itu.

'Kenapa harus di saat tim kami tidak lengkap?!' batin Kibum.

"Ppali, kenakan semua atribut kalian! Kita akan coba berteleportasi menuju tempat mereka, aku yakin mereka juga menggunakan cara yang sama," titah pemimpin The Dark Seeker.

Setelah mengenakan topeng, gelang, dan jubah masing-masing, keenam orang tersebut memejamkan mata dan berusaha berkonsentrasi karena mereka belum pernah melakukan teleportasi sebelum ini.

Entah disengaja atau tidak, mereka berenam membatin, 'Antarkan aku menuju ke tempat Conquistadores berada.'

Dan berhasil! Dalam satu kedipan mata, mereka semua menghilang tanpa jejak dari ruang tamu rumah Hankyung. Tapi beberapa menit kemudian, pintunya menjeblak terbuka dan seorang Lee Hyukjae masuk ke dalamnya.

"Mwo? Kenapa sepi sekali di sini?" gumam Eunhyuk. "Tapi kenapa petinya diletakkan di sini? Bahkan dalam posisi terbuka, bagaimana kalau ada yang mencuri isinya?"

Eunhyuk melirik isi peti tersebut, hanya terdapat perkamen lusuh, sebuah jubah hitam, serta topeng dan gelang elemen berwarna merah. Semua itu adalah atribut milik Eunhyuk.

'Kenapa hanya ada benda-benda milikku? Apa jangan-jangan… mereka sudah pergi menemui Conquistadores? Gelang elemen cahaya dan angin pun juga tidak ada, apa pemiliknya sudah ditemukan?!'

'Kalaupun anggota tim kami sudah semuanya ditemukan, semoga Conquistadores belum menemukan anggota terakhirnya…' batin Eunhyuk pasrah.

Kelihatannya doa tersebut tidak terkabul, karena kedua tim sudah menemukan semua anggotanya.

Eunhyuk langsung mengenakan seluruh atribut itu, tapi dia teringat dengan perkataan Shindong tadi siang. Petunjuk mengenai cara untuk menanggulangi sifat asli gelang elemen jahat, bukan cara untuk mencegahnya.

'Aku akan beri sebuah petunjuk untukmu, kau akan menemukan jawabannya di dalam perkamen.'

Eunhyuk membuka perkamen tersebut, tapi dia baru ingat kalau isinya ditulis menggunakan aksara Cina. Eunhyuk pun terpaksa mengingat-ingat isinya hingga beberapa kali.

'Kalau tidak salah, sang naga muncul setelah pertarungan sepasang anak kembar itu. Kemudian naga itu akan mengabulkan tiga permintaan si bungsu,' pikir Eunhyuk. 'Apa naga itu juga akan muncul jika kami menang melawan Conquistadores? Kalau aku mengajukan permohonan untuk menormalkan kembali Conquistadores, apa naga itu akan mengabulkannya?'

Eunhyuk membatin lagi, 'Berarti kedua tim harus benar-benar saling bertarung agar aku bisa memohon pada sang naga?'

Setelah melalui pertimbangan yang matang selama beberapa menit, Eunhyuk akhirnya bergumam, "Aku akan menyelamatkan Hae dan yang lainnya, dan sekarang aku harus pergi ke tempat mereka. Aku akan berusaha mencegah agar tidak ada satupun dari kami yang iris matanya berubah warna."

Eunhyuk memejamkan matanya dan berkonsentrasi memikirkan tempat tujuannya, sama seperti keenam temannya sebelum ini. Sedetik kemudian, Eunhyuk juga menghilang dari tempat itu.

.

(Mulai sekarang, bagian battle akan dimulai. Risa saranin bacanya sambil nyetel EXO K - MAMA biar lebih dapet feel berantemnya, arra? :D)

.

Spencer merasakan kalau kakinya telah kembali menjejak di tanah, dia melempar pandang ke sekeliling. Dia sedang berada di ujung terowongan bawah tanah yang sudah lama tidak difungsikan, namun lampu di sepanjang terowongan tersebut masih menyala.

Spencer berhasil berteleportasi ke tempat tersebut dengan bantuan sebuah obor, entah siapa yang menyalakannya. Spencer mengambil obor tersebut dan mendekatkannya ke leher, dia akan membuat Hot Scarf untuk berjaga-jaga karena dia tidak membawa korek gas yang dipinjamnya dari Casey.

"Hot Scarf," gumamnya.

Seperti biasanya, sebuah syal api tercipta dan langsung melingkar di leher Spencer. Spencer meletakkan kembali obor itu pada tempatnya dan berjalan perlahan menuju ke bagian tengah terowongan.

Begitu Spencer tiba di tengah terowongan, ternyata anggota lain The Dark Seeker memang sudah ada di sana. Tidak hanya mereka, tim Conquistadores pun juga ada. Kedua kubu tersebut berdiri berhadap-hadapan dengan senjata masing-masing, mereka saling menatap dengan benci.

"Wah wah wah, kelihatannya anggota terakhir kalian baru saja datang," decak Vincent, orang pertama yang menyadari kehadiran Spencer. "Kau terlambat, Spencer."

Serentak anggota The Dark Seeker menoleh dan tercengang melihat Spencer.

"Spencer? Benarkah itu kau?" gumam Joshua.

Spencer mengangguk. "Ne, hyung. Aku membatalkan rencanaku untuk vakum dari tim, dan sekarang aku kembali."

Casey berjalan cepat menghampiri Spencer, tiba-tiba saja namja cantik itu menodongkan Shadow Spear-nya ke wajah Spencer.

"Ca… Casey hyung?!" Spencer tentu saja terkejut melihat tombak hitam itu diarahkan padanya, bahkan oleh rekan satu timnya sendiri.

"Dasar namja plin-plan," desis Casey. "Secepat itukah kau berubah pikiran?"

Anggota The Dark Seeker yang lain juga menghampiri Casey dan Spencer, termasuk pemilik elemen angin dan cahaya yang belum Spencer ketahui identitas aslinya. Begitu mereka sudah dekat, tiba-tiba semuanya langsung memeluk Spencer secara bersamaan.

"Mwo? Ada apa ini?" tanya Spencer heran.

"Ternyata kau masih ingin berjuang bersama kami!" pekik Jerome senang.

"Gomawo karena sudah mempertimbangkan kembali keputusanmu, Spencer hyung," ujar Bryan. "Aku yakin hyung pasti tidak akan pernah mengecewakan kami."

"Ne. Aku kembali, chingudeul."

"Spencer hyung!" panggil namja bertopeng kuning, pemilik elemen cahaya yang baru. "Apa kau mengenaliku?"

Eunhyuk menggeleng. "Tentu saja tidak, kau kan mengenakan topeng."

Namja itu lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Spencer dan berbisik, "Ini aku, Wookie. Tapi nama samaranku adalah Nathan Kim."

Mata Eunhyuk membulat. "Jinjja?!"

"Ne, dan yang mengenakan topeng putih itu adalah Kangin hyung." Nathan berbisik lagi. "Nama samarannya Jordan Kim."

"Ne, ne, arraseo." Spencer masih belum terlepas dari rasa keterkejutannya, sehingga dia mengucapkannya dengan cepat.

Setelah Nathan menjauhkan diri dari Spencer, Spencer bergumam pada teman-temannya. "Dengar, aku punya sebuah informasi yang penting. Sebenarnya-"

Belum selesai Spencer berbicara, terdengar suara tepuk tangan beberapa kali dari kejauhan. Ternyata Marcus yang melakukannya.

"Apakah kalian sudah selesai berpelukan seperti Teletubbies? Aku bosan," ujarnya sinis.

Koala menjilat sudut bibirnya, "Ppali, segeralah mulai pertumpahan darah seperti pertarungan waktu itu."

"Aku tidak tahu konflik apa yang terjadi dalam kelompok kalian, hingga Spencer nyaris vakum dari tim." Dennis berkata dengan penuh wibawa. "Tapi kami di sini bukan hanya untuk menonton drama yang kalian pertunjukan. Kami akan memperkenalkan anggota terakhir kami, Mochi."

Namja bertopeng coklat yang dipanggil Mochi tersenyum singkat. "Annyeong."

Aiden memutar bola mata. "Jangan terlalu baik pada musuh, Mochi."

"Ku lihat kelompok kalian juga sudah mengumpulkan semua anggota, tapi aku tidak peduli siapa nama mereka." Dennis memandang remeh The Dark Seeker. "Jadi bagaimana kalau kita mengadakan perang seperti yang dulu dilakukan oleh si bungsu dan si sulung?"

"Kau gila?! Untuk apa kau lakukan itu?" seru Jerome tidak terima.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan siapa di antara kita yang merupakan tim baik, karena entah kenapa kedua tim menganggap kalau mereka adalah tim baik. Sebagai pemberi tantangan, aku sudah menyiapkan tempat khusus untuk perang kita nanti. Aku juga memastikan kalau tidak akan ada yang terbunuh seperti dulu, karena aku tidak ingin teman satu timku mati sia-sia."

"Sistemnya adalah turnamen dan di babak pertama pemilik elemen yang sama akan saling berhadapan," lanjut Marcus. "Misalkan aku melawan Casey, lalu Casey yang menang. Maka Casey akan melaju ke babak selanjutnya dan melawan competitor dari tim lawan yang juga memenangkan babak pertama."

"Tapi bukan begitu cara untuk mengetahui tim baik dan tim jahat!" sela Spencer. "Caranya adalah-"

Tiba-tiba saja Andrew melepaskan sebuah anak panah ke arah Spencer, tapi Spencer berhasil menghindarinya.

"Turuti saja apa kata Dennis hyung dan Marcus. Jangan menyela mereka, Spencer," kata Andrew.

'Kenapa Siwon yang baik menjadi seperti ini? Apa jangan-jangan gelang jahat itu ada pada tim mereka? Atau malah gelang itu sudah mulai bereaksi?!' batin Spencer.

"Dengarkan aku!" teriak Spencer. "Salah satu dari tim kita memiliki gelang elemen yang menyimpan kekuatan jahat si sulung dulu. Dan jika kedua tim bertemu dengan anggota yang sudah lengkap, maka mata dari tim jahat itu akan berubah warna menjadi merah!"

Anggota The Dark Seeker lain terkesiap kaget, tapi anehnya Conquistadores diam saja. Entah kenapa, wajah mereka semua tertunduk.

"Benarkah itu, Spencer hyung?" tanya Bryan.

Spencer mengangguk.

Kali ini giliran Joshua yang bertanya, "Dari mana kau tahu informasi itu?"

"Ceritanya panjang, aku akan beritahu lain kali. Yang penting kita harus mencari tahu tim mana yang kini memiliki gelang jahat itu."

"Bagaimana kalau ternyata tim kita yang memilikinya?!" pekik Jerome panik.

Spencer sama sekali tidak bisa membayangkan kedua kemungkinan yang bisa mereka dapatkan, apakah timnya atau Conquistadores yang memiliki gelang tersebut.

Lalu ketujuh anggota Conquistadores mengangkat wajah mereka yang tertunduk dan menatap lawan mereka yang berjubah hitam.

Ada sesuatu yang aneh pada wajah mereka, kelihatannya berbeda dengan saat mereka belum menunduk.

Tiba-tiba…

"Andwaaeeeeeeee!" Spencer berteriak kencang saat menyadari keanehan apa yang dimiliki Conquistadores.

Mata Dennis, Aiden, Marcus, Andrew, Vincent, Mochi, dan Koala, telah berubah menjadi merah.

.

.

Spencer tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus dia lakukan, ketakutan terbesarnya telah terjadi. Namjachingu serta teman-temannya telah berubah menjadi jahat.

Dengan nekat, dia membuka topeng merah serta tudung jubah yang menyamarkan identitasnya. Lalu dia berjalan menghampiri Conquistadores, lebih tepatnya Aiden.

"Spencer! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" pekik Jordan.

Casey ikut berseru, "Kenapa kau membuka topeng?!"

Spencer malah langsung memeluk Donghae dan terisak di dada namjachingunya itu. "Aiden… Ah bukan, Hae… Ini aku, Hyukkie… Sadarlah, jebal…"

Nathan menangkupkan tangannya di mulut, air matanya ikut tumpah. Dia bisa merasakan bagaimana temannya itu tengah mengalami perang batin melihat namjachingunya kini menjadi musuhnya.

Spencer mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Aiden dan berniat mengecup bibirnya, tapi tiba-tiba saja Aiden mendorong tubuh Spencer dengan keras hingga namja itu terjatuh.

Aiden mengangkat tangannya yang terbelit Liquid Tentacle dan mengarahkannya ke Spencer, tentakel-tentakel air tersebut segera melesat menuju Spencer untuk menyerangnya. Karena jaraknya yang terlalu dekat, Spencer tidak bisa mengelak lagi. Dan…

"Speed of Light!"

Entah siapa yang berteriak, tapi detik berikutnya Spencer merasa seseorang menarik tubuhnya dan dia telah tiba di dekat anggota The Dark Seeker lainnya. Saking lemas dan takutnya, Spencer sampai jatuh berlutut.

"Hyung, gwenchanayo?" Nathan berjongkok di samping Spencer. "Untung saja aku masih sempat menarik hyung."

"Ne, gwenchana."

Sementara itu, Koala malah menjewer telinga Aiden. "Pabbo, Dennis hyung sudah memerintahkan kita agar jangan menyerang mereka!"

"Appo… Lepaskan, Koala…" Aiden mengaduh kesakitan. "Lagipula walaupun dia itu namjachinguku, tetap saja kita harus mengalahkan musuh kita. Tidak peduli siapa yang jahat atau baik."

DEG!

Mendengar ucapan Aiden, Spencer merasa jantungnya melewatkan satu detaknya. Aiden telah benar-benar berubah sekarang, tidak ada lagi Aiden yang baik hati dan menyayanginya.

"Ku rasa hari sudah semakin larut. Seminggu dari sekarang, berlatihlah dengan serius agar bisa mengalahkan kami," kata Dennis seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. "Kalau waktunya telah tiba, kami akan menggunakan kekuatan dan mengirimkan sinyal seperti tadi. Yang perlu kalian lakukan hanyalah berteleportasi ke tempat yang telah kami siapkan."

Dennis berbalik, diikuti oleh anggota Conquistadores lainnya. Mereka bersiap untuk berteleportasi dengan media senjata mereka masing-masing, karena di senjata tersebut terdapat elemen mereka.

Namun sebelum berteleportasi, Vincent menoleh dan berseru, "Gomawo karena sudah membocorkan identitasmu, Hyukkie. Tapi kami tetap tidak akan ragu untuk mengalahkan kalian~"

Setelah berkata demikian, ketujuh anggota Conquistadores menghilang.

.

.

.

TBC

^Risa's Note^

Di chap ini Hyukkie bener-bener perang batin, si Hae ternyata matanya berubah jadi merah & jadi jahat. Apa chingudeul juga bisa ngerasain apa yang Hyukkie rasain setelah baca chap ini? Risa udah nyoba bikin chap ini berasa nyeseknya, semoga memuaskan :D

Tapi ini belum seberapa lho, beberapa chap ke depan bakal ada kejadian yang lebih nyesek lagi dari ini *spoiler*

Sebentar lagi pertarungan final bakal dimulai, sistemnya turnamen dan pemilik elemen yang sama dari kedua tim akan saling berhadapan di babak pertama. Yang berhasil menang akan maju ke babak selanjutnya dan berhadapan dengan pemenang babak pertama yang lain, otomatis elemen mereka dan lawannya akan berbeda pada babak kedua.

Semoga dari penjelasan di atas, chingudeul bisa dapet gambaran kira-kira siapa yang bakal ngelawan siapa ^^

Huge thanks for:

Lia Sabrina Aisyah / nurul. p. putri / HyeInKyuhyun / Lee Eun Jae / Anonymouss / Me Naruto / nyukkunyuk / kyukyu / Fitri jewel hyukkie / Just Call Me Guest / cherrizka980826 / futari chan / nvyptr / Arit291 / indahpus96 / Rio / RieHaeHyuk / cho devi / dhianelf4ever / hana ryeong9 / Ji0298 / myhyukkiesmile / dinEunHae / SaranghaeHaeHyuk / EunsooJewelSomnia

Also for the Silent Readers and everyone who follow and favorite this fic. Thank you for your appreciation! ^^


	14. Chapter 14

Title : Element Bracelets

.

Author : Ayugai Risa

.

Cast : Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae and other Super Junior member (13 + 2)

.

Pair : Haehyuk (Donghae x Eunhyuk) and other Super Junior official couple

.

Rated : T

.

Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Action, Angst, Hurt/Comfort

.

Warning : Yaoi, BL (Boys Love), Boy x Boy, Typo(s), Alur Ngebut, Gak Sesuai EYD

.

Disclaimer : Semua tokoh dalam fic ini bukan punya Risa, Risa cuma minjem nama mereka. Tapi fic ini 100% punya Risa

.

"…" = Talk

'…' = Think

.

^^DON'T LIKE DON'T READ^^

.

^^ENJOY READING^^

.

.

Ketujuh anggota The Dark Seeker berhasil berteleportasi kembali ke rumah Hankyung tanpa ada kendala apapun. Hanya saja, sampai sekarang Eunhyuk terus terdiam dengan pandangan kosong.

"Apa Hyukkie hyung baik-baik saja?" bisik Ryeowook pada anggota lain, karena sedari tadi Eunhyuk hanya memandang entah-apa yang berada di luar jendela rumah Hankyung.

"Mungkin dia terguncang karena Donghae dan Sungmin telah berubah menjadi jahat," ujar Hankyung. "Bahkan tadi Donghae hampir menyerangnya."

Tiba-tiba Eunhyuk menghampiri teman-temannya dan ikut duduk di antara mereka, tatapannya masih hampa. "Mianhae, tadi aku melakukan kecerobohan dengan membongkar identitasku. Aku panik dan ku pikir mereka akan kembali normal jika mereka mengetahui siapa aku yang sebenarnya."

Kangin berusaha menenangkan Eunhyuk. "Aku mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu, Eunhyuk-ah. Aku juga merasa tersiksa saat melihat mata Leeteuk hyung berubah merah, karena dia mantan namjachinguku dan aku masih memendam perasaan padanya."

"Tapi hyung tidak bertindak gegabah sepertiku…" ucap Eunhyuk getir. "Hyung tidak membongkar identitas hyung di depan mereka."

"Gwenchana, Hyukkie. Toh semuanya telah terjadi dan mereka sudah berubah menjadi jahat," ujar Hankyung bijak. "Jangan menyalahkan dirimu seperti itu, aku yakin cepat atau lambat Kyuhyun akan membocorkan identitas kita pada Leeteuk dan yang lainnya. Di antara anggota Conquistadores, hanya Kyuhyun-lah yang mengetahui siapa kita sebenarnya."

"Bocah itu memang terlampau pintar, kita harus waspada padanya." Kibum berkomentar.

Seakan ucapan Hankyung belum cukup untuk menghibur Eunhyuk, kini Ryeowook dan Heechul meletakkan telapak tangan mereka di pundak Eunhyuk. Cahaya kekuningan memancar dari tangan Ryeowook, sementara aura kegelapan menyelimuti tangan Heechul.

"M… Mwo? Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan?! Nanti mereka akan cemburu padaku!" pekik Eunhyuk sambil sesekali melirik Yesung dan Hankyung takut-takut.

Heechul memukul tubuh Eunhyuk dengan tangannya yang satu lagi. "Dasar narsis! Aku ini sedang berusaha menyerap kegelapan hatimu, pabbo."

"Dan aku mencoba mencerahkan suasana hati hyung," lanjut Ryeowook.

Perkataan Ryeowook dan Heechul tidak mengada-ada, secara perlahan perasaan Eunhyuk membaik. Suasana hatinya yang tadi kelam kini menguap entah kemana, seakan-akan dia baru saja memakan coklat batangan yang berfungsi memperbaiki mood.

"Jadi kekuatan kalian berdua bisa berfungsi seperti itu?" kata Kangin kagum. "Daebak!"

"Tapi setiap tindakan pasti ada dampaknya," ujar Heechul.

"Bisa saja setelah ini aku dan Heechul hyung kehilangan tenaga atau pingsan, karena kami berdua mentransfer sebagian kekuatan kami agar Eunhyuk hyung tidak sedih lagi."

Benar saja, beberapa saat kemudian cahaya di tangan Ryeowook dan Heechul melemah. Kesadaran mulai meninggalkan tubuh mereka dan keduanya pun pingsan, untung saja Yesung dan Hankyung langsung menangkap tubuh mereka dengan sigap.

"Kau lihat, Hyukkie? Bahkan Wookie dan Heechul hyung sampai berkorban hanya supaya kau tidak bersedih lagi," ucap Yesung.

Eunhyuk tidak mengatakan apapun, dia hanya menangkup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan untuk mencegah agar air matanya tidak tumpah. Tapi percuma, cairan itu sudah terlanjur jatuh menuruni wajahnya.

"Kalian tidak perlu berkorban seperti itu hanya untuk orang sepertiku, aku ini sudah banyak menyusahkan kalian…" isak Eunhyuk.

Hankyung menggeleng. "Kau sangat berharga untuk kami, Hyukkie. Kau dan anggota The Dark Seeker lain sudah ku anggap seperti keluarga sendiri."

"Jangan suka memendam semuanya sendirian, kami siap mendengarkan keluh kesah hyung kapan saja," tambah Kibum. "Dan jangan suka menyalahkan diri hyung sendiri, hyung sama sekali tidak bodoh."

"Sekali lagi kau berkata seperti itu, aku akan menembak kepalamu dengan Air Guns milikku," gurau Kangin.

Eunhyuk tertawa kecil, lalu menghapus air matanya. Sementara itu Yesung dan Hankyung menggendong namjachingu masing-masing ke dalam kamar Hankyung untuk mengistirahatkan keduanya.

Setelah kembali dari kamarnya, Hankyung memulai sesi diskusi mereka. "Sebaiknya kita mulai membahas persiapan pertarungan kita minggu depan."

Wajah Eunhyuk, Yesung, dan Kangin mendadak tegang ketika mendengar ucapan Hankyung. Hanya Kibum yang ekspresinya tidak berubah, tetap tenang seperti biasa.

Hankyung mengambil selembar kertas dan sebuah pensil di dekatnya. "Kalau tidak salah, mereka bilang pemilik elemen yang sama akan saling berhadapan di babak pertama. Itu berarti aku akan melawan anggota baru Conquistadores yang bernama Mochi itu, karena elemen kami sama-sama tanah."

"Lalu aku akan melawan Sungmin alias Vincent, karena elemen kami sama-sama tumbuhan," celetuk Yesung.

Eunhyuk mencoba mengingat-ingat elemen yang dimiliki anggota Conquistadores. "Kalau tidak salah Zhoumi alias Koala mempunyai elemen api, berarti aku akan melawan dia."

"Berarti Chullie akan melawan Kyuhyun alias Marcus." Hankyung berdecih. "Cih, namja itu pasti akan menjadi lawan yang sulit sekali untuk Chullie."

"Aku… akan melawan Teukie hyung… alias Dennis…" gumam Kangin.

Ucapan Kangin barusan membuat kelima namja lain menoleh padanya dengan tatapan terkejut.

Eunhyuk kaget. "Itu berarti… hyung akan melawan mantan namjachingu hyung sendiri?"

Kangin tersenyum lesu.

"Gwenchanayo, Kangin hyung?" tanya Yesung cemas. "Pasti rasanya berat sekali melawan namja yang masih hyung cintai, apalagi Leeteuk adalah pemimpin Conquistadores. Pasti akan sulit sekali untuk melawannya."

Yang ditanya mengangguk mantap. "Gwenchana, aku akan berusaha semampuku. Siapa tahu dengan ini aku bisa menyelamatkannya dari pengaruh gelang elemen jahat."

Setelah Kangin berkata demikian, kesunyian langsung menyergap mereka. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang berbicara.

"Berarti Kibum akan melawan Donghae alias Aiden, dan Wookie akan melawan Siwon alias Andrew," ucap Yesung memecahkan keheningan.

"Hyukkie hyung, apa tidak apa-apa jika aku tidak sengaja melukai Donghae hyung di pertarungan nanti?" tanya Kibum.

Eunhyuk terdiam sejenak, lalu mengangguk. "Gwenchana. Jika itu satu-satunya cara untuk menyelamatkan mereka, maka mau tidak mau kita harus melakukan itu."

"Oh ne, ada satu hal yang harus ku beritahu pada kalian," lanjut Kibum. "Jika dilihat dari suara dan postur tubuhnya, kelihatannya namja bernama Mochi itu adalah Henry Lau, murid kelas 10-B."

"Jinjja?" pekik Eunhyuk.

Kangin bertanya, "Namja yang waktu itu diajak berkenalan oleh Zhoumi saat Truth or Dare?"

Pertanyaan Kangin dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Kibum.

"Aku sama sekali tidak menduganya, padahal dia adalah namja yang polos dan baik," kata Hankyung.

Dengan ekspresi kelam, Eunhyuk menjawab, "Gelang elemen sama sekali tidak pandang bulu dalam memilih siapa yang akan menjadi targetnya. Tidak peduli apakah dia baik atau jahat, apakah dia namjachingu-mu atau bukan."

Ucapan Eunhyuk barusan membuat keempat temannya yang lain menelan ludah takut-takut.

'Kalau sedang seperti ini, Hyukkie jauh lebih cocok menjadi pemegang gelang elemen kegelapan daripada Chullie hyung,' batin Yesung.

"Lalu kapan kita akan melakukan latihannya?" tanya Kibum tiba-tiba.

"Bagaimana kalau setiap pulang sekolah?" usul Yesung. "Eomma pasti akan membunuhku kalau aku membolos seminggu penuh."

"Tapi bukankah itu berarti kita akan bertemu dengan anggota Conquistadores di sekolah?" ujar Kangin.

Kali ini sang ketua The Dark Seeker yang angkat bicara. "Ku rasa tidak apa-apa jika kita bertemu dengan mereka di sekolah, kita akan memainkan permainan yang sama seperti Kyuhyun. Anggap saja tidak pernah ada apa-apa di antara kedua belah pihak, pisahkan urusan gelang elemen dengan kehidupan sehari-hari."

"Tapi sekarang mereka semua telah mengetahui identitas asli dari…" Yesung melirik takut-takut ke arah Eunhyuk.

"Biar aku saja yang mengurus masalah itu." Eunhyuk-lah yang menjawab. "Toh akulah yang membongkar identitasku sendiri, kalian tenang saja."

.

*SKIP TIME*

.

Keesokan harinya, Eunhyuk datang ke sekolah seperti biasa. Namun terselip rasa was-was dalam hatinya.

Dia membatin, 'Mungkin aku memang bisa menghindar dari anggota Conquistadores yang lain, tapi aku sama sekali tidak bisa menghindari Hae. Biar bagaimanapun, dia duduk di sebelahku. Aish eotteokhe…?'

Sambil terus memikirkan itu, tanpa terasa Eunhyuk telah tiba di depan pintu kelas 11-B. Dia pun membukanya dan masuk ke dalam kelas, tapi apa yang Eunhyuk hadapi selanjutnya terasa bagaikan mimpi buruk yang sama sekali tidak ingin dihadapinya.

Lee Donghae menjadi orang pertama yang tiba di kelas itu, bahkan lebih awal dari Eunhyuk. Namja itu tengah bersandar di bangkunya dengan mata terpejam, dia sedang menikmati alunan lagu dari headphone di telinganya.

Dengan tubuh gemetar hebat, Eunhyuk melangkah menuju mejanya yang terletak persis di sebelah meja Donghae. Sang ketua kelas menatap Donghae dengan nanar, seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat.

Begitu Eunhyuk duduk dan meletakkan tasnya di atas meja, seketika itu juga mata Donghae terbuka perlahan. Dia menoleh ke arah Eunhyuk dan…

"Annyeonghaseyo, Hyukkie," sapa Donghae dengan senyum yang ramah, dia melepaskan headphone-nya. "Aku kira kau akan datang terlambat hari ini, ternyata tidak sia-sia juga aku datang sepagi ini."

Ini benar-benar di luar ekspektasi Eunhyuk, dia pikir Donghae akan menjauhinya atau apa. Tapi sebaliknya, Donghae malah menyapa duluan dan menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman.

Awalnya Eunhyuk mengira kalau pengaruh gelang elemen jahat tidak sedang menghinggapi Donghae, apalagi warna iris matanya terlihat hitam.

"Hae, matamu… tampak normal."

Yang ditanya malah terkekeh. "Ini? Setelah pertemuan kita tadi malam, aku dan teman-temanku membeli lensa kontak berwarna hitam supaya orang-orang tidak melihat warna merah dari iris kami."

Eunhyuk tertegun, bahkan Donghae masih ingat kalau semalam mereka bertemu, antara The Dark Seeker dan Conquistadores. Jadi pengaruh gelang elemen jahat masih ada?

Kemudian salah satu perkataan Hankyung melintas begitu saja di kepala Eunhyuk.

"Sebenarnya Kyuhyun mengetahui identitas asli kita semua, namun dia tetap ramah padaku saat kami berdua berpapasan. Dia berpura-pura kalau kami tetap berteman, seakan-akan permasalahan gelang elemen ini tidak pernah terjadi."

Hati Eunhyuk memang sakit, dia merasa Donghae telah mempermainkannya dengan segala kepura-puraan ini. Namun separuh hatinya merasa lega, dia kira Donghae akan menjauhinya jika mereka bertemu dalam kondisi bermusuhan seperti sekarang.

'Hae, jadi kau juga akan memainkan permainan yang sama seperti Kyuhyun?' batin Eunhyuk miris. 'Baiklah, mau tidak mau aku akan ikut berpura-pura. Kita lihat siapa yang menang di akhir nanti.'

Setelah berpikir demikian, Eunhyuk langsung memasang gummy smile-nya dan mengalungkan kedua lengan di leher Donghae.

"Tentu saja aku tidak akan datang terlambat, chagi. Aku ingin melihatmu lebih awal dan untungnya kau juga datang pagi," bisik Eunhyuk di telinga Donghae. "Bogoshipda, nae Fishy."

Tanpa Eunhyuk ketahui, Donghae menyeringai jahat di belakangnya sambil mengelus surai hitam sang namjachingu.

"Na do bogoshippo, nae Anchovy."

Kemudian Eunhyuk beralih untuk mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Donghae, Donghae pun menyambut tindakan namjachingunya itu. Mereka memang tampak saling melumat, mengecup, menghisap, bertukar saliva, dan beradu lidah.

Namun ini berbeda 180 derajat dengan ciuman yang kemarin. Jika kemarin mereka melakukannya dengan penuh cinta, maka sekarang mereka dirasuki oleh keinginan untuk saling mendominasi. Kasar memang, seakan-akan mereka hendak menentukan siapa yang lebih hebat antara Conquistadores atau The Dark Seeker.

Donghae berbisik seduktif di sela pagutan mereka. "Saranghanda, Spencer Lee."

"Na do saranghae, Aiden Lee."

Miris bukan? Hubungan yang harusnya indah malah harus diselimuti dengan kebohongan dan kepalsuan di antara kedua belah pihak.

Yah, berdoalah semoga tidak ada murid lain yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kelas atau mereka akan mendapat masalah besar.

.

*SKIP TIME*

.

Seperti yang sudah disepakati sebelumnya, ketujuh anggota The Dark Seeker langsung berangkat bersama-sama ke rumah Hankyung. Awalnya Kangin, Eunhyuk, Heechul, Kibum, Ryeowook, dan Yesung heran. Kenapa harus di rumah Hankyung? Bukankah di sana tidak ada tempat yang cukup luas untuk berlatih?

"Kalau kita berlatih di ruang terbuka, orang lain pasti akan curiga melihat kekuatan kita yang ajaib. Kalian tenang saja dan ikuti aku." Hanya itu yang dikatakan oleh sang pemilik rumah.

Namun rasa penasaran anggota lain langsung tergantikan oleh rasa takjub saat Hankyung membawa mereka menuju ke ruang bawah tanah rumahnya yang cukup luas.

Jangan bayangkan kalau ruangan tersebut lembab, gelap, dan tidak terurus. Saat pertama kali menetap di rumah tersebut, keluarga Tan telah menyulapnya menjadi sebuah gym yang berisikan berbagai macam alat kebugaran. Bahkan ada pula ring tinju, samsak, dan lain-lain.

"Wow." Saking terpananya, Yesung hanya bisa berkata begitu.

Kangin berkomentar, "Aku tahu kalau hyung memang kaya, tapi aku sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau hyung punya ruang bawah tanah begini."

"Ini bukan milikku, tapi milik keluargaku."

"Hannie, kenapa kau membawa kita ke sini? Kita bukan ingin berolahraga, kita ingin berlatih," protes Heechul.

"Tapi bukankah gym memang cocok, Chullie hyung? Di sini kita bisa berlatih menendang, memukul, bertarung, dan sejenisnya," sahut Ryeowook, dia malah sudah sibuk melakukan pemanasan bersama Kibum dan Eunhyuk.

"Oh iya, hyung," bisik Kibum pada Eunhyuk. "Aku baru ingat kalau hyung satu kelas dengan Donghae hyung, apa dia melakukan sesuatu pada hyung?"

Kibum pikir Eunhyuk akan mengeluarkan ekspresi sedih, tapi namja itu malah tertawa sarkastik. "Dia malah berpura-pura tidak terjadi apa-apa, sama seperti Kyuhyun. Ya sudah, aku juga terpaksa meladeninya dalam 'permainan' mereka."

Kibum menghela nafas.

.

*SKIP TIME*

.

The Dark Seeker menjalani sesi latihan mereka dengan serius. Sebagai ketua klub bela diri di SM High School, Kangin mengajarkan banyak teknik bela diri kepada teman satu timnya.

Selain itu mereka semua juga berhasil menemukan jurus-jurus yang bisa berguna untuk pertarungan nanti. Yang paling berguna adalah jurus milik Ryeowook, elemen cahayanya ternyata mengandung unsur penyembuhan. Sejauh ini dia berhasil mengobati lengan Kibum yang terkena racun dari pisau daun Yesung, walaupun stamina Ryeowook langsung terkuras habis setelah itu.

Tanpa terasa, seminggu pun telah berlalu dan hari pertarungan pun telah tiba. Seakan bersedih dengan pertempuran yang akan segera terjadi sebentar lagi, langit pun menurunkan hujan yang cukup deras.

Ketujuh anggota The Dark Seeker telah berkumpul di rumah Hankyung, wajah mereka nampak tegang. Seperti yang dikatakan oleh Leeteuk alias Dennis, The Dark Seeker hanya perlu menunggu sinyal dan berteleportasi ke tempat yang telah disiapkan oleh Conquistadores.

TRING!

Jantung mereka hampir terlepas dari tempatnya ketika melihat ketujuh gelang elemen menyala serempak, berarti Conquistadores telah mengirimkan sinyal yang menyuruh mereka untuk berangkat.

Setelah siap dengan atribut mereka, ketujuh anggota memejamkan mata dan berkonsentrasi.

'Antarkan kami ke tempat Conquistadores berada.'

Dalam waktu singkat, ketujuh namja itu menghilang tanpa jejak dari ruang tamu rumah Hankyung.

.

.

Sesudah merasa kalau kaki mereka telah menjejak tanah, ketujuh namja itu membuka mata. Saat ini mereka berada di ruangan kosong berbentuk melingkar dan bercat biru, di sekeliling mereka terdapat pintu yang berjumlah tujuh. Satu-satunya benda yang ada di ruangan tersebut hanyalah sebuah layar LCD yang tergantung di salah satu dinding.

Heechul berjalan menuju salah satu pintu yang ada. "Jumlah pintunya ada tujuh, berarti di balik pintu ini kita akan bertempur satu-lawan-satu dengan mereka."

Ketika Heechul hendak menyentuh gagang pintunya, tiba-tiba layar LCD tadi menyala sendiri. Wajah seorang namja bertopeng putih memenuhi layar LCD tersebut sekarang, dialah Leeteuk.

"Selamat datang di arena pertempuran kita, The Dark Seeker," sambut Leeteuk, lalu dia melihat ke arah Heechul. "Maaf Casey Kim, tapi tolong jangan sentuh pintu itu. Kami belum selesai 'mendekorasi' bagian dalamnya karena tidak menyangka kalau kalian akan langsung tiba setelah kami memberikan sinyal."

"Mwo? Darimana dia tahu kalau aku ingin membuka pintu?!" pekik Heechul kaget.

Kibum menunjuk benda yang berada di sudut atas ruangan itu. "Mereka memasang kamera CCTV, Casey hyung."

Leeteuk tertawa renyah. "Ternyata matamu jeli juga, Bryan Kim. Tapi tenang saja, aku hanya akan menyampaikan kembali peraturan pertarungan kita. Setelah ini aku akan mematikan kamera tersebut agar kalian bisa berdiskusi sebelum bertempur."

"Sistemnya adalah turnamen, di babak pertama para pemilik elemen yang sama akan saling berhadapan. Sang pemenang akan melaju ke babak selanjutnya dan melawan kompetitor dari tim lawan yang juga memenangkan babak pertama, begitu seterusnya hingga didapatkan satu pemenang," lanjut Leeteuk. "Apa ada pertanyaan?"

Hankyung mengangkat tangannya dan berbicara ke arah CCTV. "Minggu lalu kau menjamin kalau tidak akan ada satupun dari kita yang akan mati bukan?"

"Ne. Kami telah memasangkan sensor khusus pada masing-masing arena, secara otomatis robot akan menghentikan pertempuran jika detak jantung salah satu peserta terasa mulai melemah. Karena itu sebaiknya kalian berhenti menyerang dengan beringas jika robot telah memperingatkan."

"Kami tidak akan berbuat begitu, dan semoga tim kalian juga tidak begitu," desis Kangin.

"Tentu saja tidak, kami menjunjung tinggi nilai sportivitas. Itu berarti kemungkinan terburuk yang bisa diderita oleh kedua belah pihak adalah koma."

"Bagaimana bisa kau berkata begitu dengan tenang?! Kau juga mempertaruhkan nyawa teman satu timmu, Dennis hyung!" seru Ryeowook.

Leeteuk tidak menjawab, dia malah berkata, "Apa ada yang ingin kalian tanyakan lagi?"

Kibum mengangkat tangan. "Bagaimana dengan peserta yang terluka? Apa pertarungan akan terus dilanjutkan dengan kondisi luka-luka?"

Sang pemimpin Conquistadores menggeleng. "Robot yang tadi ku sebutkan akan menyembuhkan kalian sampai kondisi kalian prima."

Kali ini Eunhyuk yang mengajukan pertanyaan. "Bagaimana dengan pertarungan yang seri? Misalkan kedua pengguna elemen api pingsan pada pertarungan pertama, apa kami akan disadarkan oleh robot hingga salah satu dari kami menang?"

Lagi-lagi Leeteuk menggeleng. "Jika keduanya tidak sadarkan diri, maka mereka berdua dinyatakan gugur. Jika jumlah peserta babak selanjutnya tidak seimbang, maka kami akan mengaturnya sedemikian rupa hingga rata."

Sesudah berkata demikian, tiba-tiba sesosok namja bertopeng hitam muncul di layar LCD. Kyuhyun alias Marcus baru saja berteleportasi ke sebelah Leeteuk.

"Dennis hyung, persiapan telah selesai."

Leeteuk memandang Kyuhyun dengan berbinar. "Jeongmal? Arraseo, kau dan yang lainnya segera bersiap di posisi masing-masing."

Kyuhyun membungkuk hormat dan berteleportasi lagi setelah menerima perintah dari Leeteuk, sementara sang pemimpin kembali menghadap ke arah The Dark Seeker.

"Seperti yang barusan kalian dengar dari Marcus, persiapan kami telah selesai. Setelah ini aku akan mematikan LCD dan CCTV, siapa tahu kalian butuh privasi untuk membicarakan siasat." Leeteuk menunjuk salah satu pintu. "Lima menit lagi, pintu-pintu itu akan berubah warna. Masuklah ke pintu yang berwarna sama dengan elemen masing-masing, arra?"

Setelah menerima anggukan dari tamu-tamunya, Leeteuk berkata, "Semoga kita semua menunjung tinggi sportivitas, dan tim terbaiklah yang akan berdiri di puncak. Sampai ketemu nanti, The Dark Seeker."

Seperti yang sudah dikatakan, LCD dan CCTV pun mati setelah Leeteuk berujar demikian. Ketujuh anggota The Dark Seeker langsung membentuk lingkaran.

"Aku sama sekali tidak bisa membenci Leeteuk hyung, dia tetap saja bersikap sportif walaupun telah dikuasai gelang elemen jahat." Kangin geleng-geleng kepala.

Hankyung menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Sebenarnya aku juga bingung harus mengatakan apa, toh pertarungan nanti pasti tidak akan berjalan sesuai skenario. Apa yang terjadi, maka terjadilah."

"Ada satu hal yang ingin ku beritahu pada kalian, ini berhubungan dengan akhir dari pertempuran ini," ucap Eunhyuk serius. "Sebaiknya kita lebih merapat, siapa tahu Conquistadores hanya berpura-pura mematikan CCTV."

Setelah keenam temannya mendekat, namja berelemen api itu menjelaskan segala kesimpulan yang dia tarik dari keterangan Shindong waktu itu.

"Kita harus memenangkan pertempuran ini, karena naga yang ada di cerita si sulung dan si bungsu akan muncul. Sama seperti yang terjadi pada si bungsu, naga akan mengabulkan tiga permintaan dari pihak yang menang."

"Darimana kau tahu akan hal itu?" tanya Heechul.

"Aku akan menceritakannya nanti, sekarang waktu kita semakin sempit. Setelah ku pikirkan, ada tiga permintaan yang harus kita ucapkan pada naga itu."

Eunhyuk membisikkan ketiga permintaan itu pada teman-temannya. Dilihat dari jumlah anggukan, nampaknya mereka pun setuju dengan usul Eunhyuk.

Hankyung berkata, "Ku rasa itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menyelesaikan konfrontasi panjang ini. Xie xie atas informasinya, itu sangat berguna."

Eunhyuk baru saja hendak berucap ketika ketujuh pintu di sekitar mereka berubah warna menjadi merah, kuning, hijau, coklat, biru, hitam, dan putih. Waktu mereka untuk bertempur telah tiba.

"Kelihatannya kita harus segera bersiap," ujar Kibum.

Sebelum mereka berpencar, Hankyung mengulurkan tangannya ke depan. Seakan mengerti dengan maksud sang ketua, anggota lainnya ikut menumpukkan telapak tangan mereka.

Hankyung berucap, "Setelah pertarungan ini berakhir, berjanjilah bahwa kita tidak akan melupakan satu sama lain. Kita akan tetap menjadi teman setelah semuanya selesai."

"Kalah maupun menang, kita akan berkumpul di atap gedung sekolah setelah pertempuran ini usai," ucap Heechul.

"Jika kita menang, bawalah anggota Conquistadores bersama kalian saat kita bertemu nanti," tambah Yesung. "Bagaimanapun juga mereka adalah teman kita, hanya gelang elemen-lah yang membuat mereka menjadi jahat."

"Kalau kita kalah…" Kangin mengangkat bahu. "Intinya kita harus berusaha semaksimal mungkin agar menang, masa depan dunia ada di tangan kita."

Eunhyuk berpesan, "Jangan lupa juga untuk menyampaikan permohonan yang tadi, supaya semuanya berakhir bahagia."

Kibum tidak mengatakan apapun, dia hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Bahkan Ryeowook nyaris menangis. "Berjanjilah kalau kalian semua akan baik-baik saja di dalam sana."

"THE DARK SEEKER, HWAITING!" seru mereka sambil menghempaskan tumpukan telapak tangan mereka ke udara.

Tanpa ragu-ragu lagi, ketujuh namja tersebut berjalan ke pintu masing-masing tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Untuk menyemangati diri, mereka menyunggingkan sebuah senyum pengharapan.

Secara bersamaan, mereka memutar kenop pintu dan memasuki ruangan. Kala mereka telah tiba di dalamnya, pintu di belakang mereka menutup sendiri. Kegelapan langsung menyergap mereka karena tidak ada satupun cahaya di sana, selain itu ruangan tersebut juga berwarna hitam. Tapi…

CTEK!

Seseorang menjentikkan jari dan sebuah lampu menerangi ruangan itu, persis menyorot seorang namja berjubah putih dengan topeng yang berbeda warna di tiap ruangannya.

Anggota Conquistadores telah siap.

.

.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Bryan Kim~ Kajja, sebentar lagi kita akan 'bermain air' sampai puas."

'Spencer hyung, mianhae. Sepertinya aku memang tidak boleh menganggap remeh Aiden hyung, namjachingumu ini.'

.

.

"Selamat datang di area udara, Jordan Kim."

'Dennis hyung, jadi kau masih belum menyadari identitasku yang sebenarnya…?'

.

.

"Ni hao, Joshua gege. Wo jiao Mochi, aku harap gege tidak mengasihaniku hanya karena aku terlihat lebih muda dari gege."

"Baiklah, kalau itu permintaanmu."

.

.

"Cih, kenapa kau harus memiliki elemen yang sama denganmu, Jerome Kim? Padahal aku ingin sekali melawan Hyukkie~"

"Berani-beraninya kau berkata seperti itu, Vincent Lee. Apa kau sama sekali tidak menganggap dia sebagai teman baikmu?"

.

.

"Kita lihat kegelapan siapa yang lebih pekat, Casey Kim."

"Aku jijik mendengar kau berpura-pura bodoh begitu, Marcus Cho. Supaya adil, aku akan memanggilmu dengan Cho Kyuhyun dan kau boleh memanggilku Kim Heechul. Eotteokhe?"

.

.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Andrew Choi imnida."

"A… Annyeonghaseyo, Nathan Kim imnida."

.

.

"Selamat datang di area api, Spencer Lee. Ah, bukan… maksudku Lee Hyukjae. Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk menikmati darah milikmu itu."

"Kau tidak akan mendapat satu setetes pun dariku, Koala. Atau haruskah ku panggil kau dengan Zhoumi?"

.

.

'Now, shall we start the first round?'

.

.

.

TBC

^Risa's Note^

Risa mau minta maaf besar-besaran karena beberapa hal:

1. Udah berapa bulan fic ini gak di-update? *ngitung* Hampir tiga bulan! Jadi buat readers yang udah kesel nungguin kelanjutan nih fic, silakan keroyok Risa. Risa pasrah -_- Terserah readers mau percaya apa gak, tapi laptop Risa disita karena UAS dan TO. Untung rank Risa bagus, jadi laptopnya dibalikin B) *curhat* Jeongmal mianhae! *deep bow*

2. Sekalinya update, ternyata gak sepanjang yang readers harapkan. Cuma… *ngitung* 3000+ words! Jujur ya, Risa semacem kena Writer's Block gara-gara kelamaan gak ngetik. Semoga di chap depan Risa bisa nulis lebih banyak lagi, jeongmal mianhae! *deep bow*

3. Risa naro TBC di tempat yang gak tepat, kalo itu mah sengaja :P *plak*

Okay, the real battle will start at the next chap~ Udah ketebak kan siapa lawan siapa? ;) Sekali lagi jeongmal mianhae~! *super duper deep bow*

Huge thanks for:

kyukyu / aninda. c. octa / love haehyuk / nurul. p. putri / indahpus96 / Anonymouss / Lee Eun In / cherrizka980826 / Lee Eun Jae / myfishychovy / nyukkunyuk / ressijewelll / Fitri jewel hyukkie / cho devi / myhyukkiesmile / ShillaSarangKyu / Arit291 / dhianelf4ever / RieHaeHyuk / nungguin teukie / HyeInKyuhyun / SaranghaeHaeHyuk / andiniHaeHyuk / futari chan / HyukmilikHae / Guest / Chully chie / Hyukkie'sJewels / Ve / Rio / Lee HaElan / andiniHaeHyuk / yurisooki / jung naemin / FishyMonkey / andinihaehyuk

Also for the Silent Readers and everyone who follow and favorite this fic. Thank you for your appreciation! ^^


	15. Chapter 15

Title : Element Bracelets

.

Cast : Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae and other Super Junior member (13 + 2)

.

Pair : Haehyuk (Donghae x Eunhyuk) and other Super Junior official couple

.

Rated : T

.

Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Action, Angst, Hurt/Comfort

.

Warning : Yaoi, Typo(s), Speedy Plot

.

Disclaimer : Semua tokoh dalam fic ini bukan punya Risa, Risa cuma minjem nama mereka. Tapi fic ini 100% punya Risa

.

"…" = Talk

'…' = Think

.

^^DON'T LIKE DON'T READ^^

.

.

Bryan memasuki ruangan berpintu biru di hadapannya, pintu tersebut langsung menutup sendiri ketika dia telah tiba di dalamnya. Kegelapan langsung menyergap Bryan karena tidak ada satupun sumber cahaya, selain itu ruangan tersebut juga berwarna hitam. Tapi…

CTEK!

Seseorang menjentikkan jari dan sebuah lampu menerangi ruangan itu, persis menyorot seorang namja berjubah putih. Wajahnya tampak samar karena tudung yang dia pasangkan, namun Bryan sudah tahu siapa yang dia hadapi.

Namja berjubah putih di hadapan Bryan menurunkan tudungnya, sehingga wajah yang menggunakan topeng biru itu pun tampak lebih jelas. Senyumnya yang sarkastik selaras dengan warna merah darah pada iris matanya.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Bryan Kim~ Kajja, sebentar lagi kita akan 'bermain air' sampai puas," ucap namja dengan nama samaran Aiden Lee itu.

'Spencer hyung, mianhae. Sepertinya aku memang tidak boleh menganggap remeh Aiden hyung, namjachingumu ini.'

Kemudian Aiden mengulurkan tangannya pada Bryan, Bryan tentu saja bersikap waspada terhadap gerak-gerik Aiden yang mencurigakan.

"Mau apa kau?"

"Karena kita sama-sama berelemen air, aku sudah menyiapkan tempat yang tepat untuk melatarbelakangi pertarungan kita. Namun kita harus melakukan kontak fisik agar bisa berteleportasi ke sana bersama-sama."

Tanpa banyak bicara, Bryan menjabat tangan Aiden dan keduanya memejamkan mata bersamaan. Biasanya Bryan akan membuka matanya ketika merasa telah menginjak tanah, tapi kali ini dia tidak merasakan apapun berada di bawah kakinya.

'Apa teleportasinya gagal?' pikir Bryan.

Kemudian telinga Bryan menangkap suara Aiden mengatakan, "Sekarang bukalah matamu, Bryan."

Bryan membuka matanya dan terpana, ternyata mereka sudah berhasil berteleportasi. Kini keduanya telah mengambang di tengah air yang berwarna biru jernih, di sekitar mereka terdapat banyak ikan yang beraneka ragam dan di bawah mereka terdapat terumbu karang berwarna-warni.

"Di mana ini?"

"Ini di tengah laut. Tenang saja, tidak akan ada orang lain yang melihat kita karena di dekat sini hanya ada pulau terpencil," jawab namjachingu dari Spencer itu.

Bryan mengangguk-angguk, pertanda mengerti. "Tidak ku sangka kau memilih lokasi yang bagus hanya untuk tempat pertarungan kita, ini pujian untukmu."

Alis Aiden bertautan. "Kau memuji musuhmu sendiri?"

"Waeyo? Kalau kau tidak suka, akan ku tarik kembali ucapanku."

"Tidak usah, aku suka dipuji." Aiden tertawa sinis. "Kau tahu tidak? Berkat gelang elemen yang kita punya, kita bisa tetap bernafas dan berbicara dengan leluasa walaupun berada di dalam air. Tubuh kita juga tidak akan basah saat naik ke permukaan."

"Sudah tahu, buktinya aku langsung berbicara duluan tadi."

Jawaban Bryan yang singkat membuat Aiden kesal, dia mengertakkan gigi. "Tidak ku sangka ternyata The Dark Seeker memiliki anggota sedingin kau."

"Gomawo, aku menganggap itu sebagai pujian."

Selesai Bryan berkata begitu, sebuah bayangan hitam menggelapkan tempat mereka berdua mengambang. Bryan menoleh ke atas, kelihatannya ada sebuah perahu yang mengapung tepat di atas kepala mereka.

"Aiden, kau bilang tidak akan ada orang yang melihat kita?"

"Mollayo. Chakkaman, akan ku periksa sebentar."

Aiden berenang ke arah perahu tersebut, sementara Bryan menunggu di bawah. Tak lama kemudian, Aiden kembali ke tempatnya semula.

"Ternyata itu robot yang akan menjadi wasit kita, ku kira robot itu tidak ikut berteleportasi. Aku bahkan lupa kalau harus ada robot di tengah pertempuran kita," jawab Aiden. "Now, shall we start the first round?"

Bryan mengangguk, tangannya telah terentang ke depan. "Frozen Saber."

"Liquid Tentacle."

.

.

Di waktu yang sama, Jordan juga tengah berhadapan dengan 'penguasa' dari ruangan berpintu putih yang tadi dia masuki. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Dennis Park, pemilik gelang elemen udara sekaligus pemimpin dari tim Conquistadores.

"Selamat datang di area udara, Jordan Kim," sambut Dennis penuh wibawa. "Apa pertarungannya sudah bisa kita mulai?"

'Dennis hyung, jadi kau masih belum menyadari identitasku yang sebenarnya…?' batin Jordan frustasi.

Sebenarnya keadaan Jordan tidak jauh berbeda dengan Spencer, orang yang mereka sayangi sama-sama berada di jalan yang berseberangan dengan mereka. Tapi Jordan cenderung menyimpan semuanya rapat-rapat dalam hati dan tidak mudah goyah seperti Spencer, dia juga bersungguh-sungguh ingin menyelamatkan Dennis walaupun harus saling melukai sekalipun.

Sekarang Dennis terkekeh sendiri. "Tutup matamu, Jordan. Sekarang kita akan berteleportasi ke tempat lain yang pas, tidak seru kalau bertarung di tempat sesempit ini. Aku tidak akan melukaimu diam-diam, tenang saja."

Jordan percaya dengan Dennis, karena itu dia memejamkan matanya tanpa ragu-ragu. Beberapa saat kemudian dia merasa kedua tangannya digenggam oleh seseorang dan kakinya tidak lagi menjejak tanah, itu berarti dia tengah melakukan teleportasi.

'Jangan-jangan… Dennis hyung saat ini sedang berpegangan padaku?!' batin Jordan tidak percaya.

Dalam sekejap, kaki Jordan terasa kembali menjejak tanah dan menandakan bahwa mereka telah selamat sampai di tujuan. Jordan membuka mata perlahan dan mendapati kalau pemandangan sekelilingnya telah berubah menjadi perkebunan teh di dataran tinggi.

Dennis melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Jordan. "Untung saja hujan telah reda dan udara yang kita butuhkan sedang berhembus cukup kencang. Perkebunan teh ini pun bisa dimanfaatkan sebagai tempat untuk berkamuflase nanti."

Kemudian namja yang lebih tua dari Jordan itu celingukan kesana kemari, seperti sedang mencari sesuatu. Lalu pandangannya terhenti pada suatu benda berwarna putih yang berdiri di atas bukit kecil di kejauhan.

"Nampaknya itulah robot yang akan menjadi wasit kita nanti." Dia menunjuk benda putih tersebut. "Berarti sekarang kita sudah bisa mulai bertarung bukan?"

"Ne…" jawab Jordan pasrah.

"Zephyr Fans!"

"Air Guns!"

Unik memang, kedua namja ini sama-sama memiliki senjata yang berjumlah dua untuk tangan kiri dan kanan mereka. Perbedaannya hanya terletak pada bentuk, Zephyr Fans milik Dennis adalah kipas sementara Air Guns milik Jordan adalah pistol.

Apakah itu berarti mereka sehati? Atau jangan-jangan mereka berjodoh?

.

.

Kita lihat bagaimana keadaan pemilik elemen api, mereka sudah berada di sebuah rumah kosong yang sudah tak terurus. Kalian pasti heran, kenapa di sini tidak ada api sama sekali? Tunggu saja klarifikasi dari Koala, namja yang mengajak Spencer berteleportasi ke sini.

Di antara semua anggota Conquistadores dan The Dark Seeker, penampilan Koala-lah yang paling serasi sekaligus mencolok. Rambut, topeng, gelang, serta iris matanya berwarna merah!

"Selamat datang di area api, Spencer Lee. Ah, bukan… maksudku Lee Hyukjae." Koala menjilat sudut bibirnya. "Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk menikmati darah milikmu itu."

Spencer balas menatap Koala dengan dingin. "Kau tidak akan mendapat setetes pun darah dariku, Koala. Atau haruskah ku panggil kau dengan Zhoumi?"

Seketika senyum Koala memudar saat mendengar nama aslinya disebut. "Darimana kau tahu nama asliku?"

"Rahasia~ Karena kita berdua telah mengetahui identitas masing-masing, bagaimana kalau kita saling memanggil dengan nama asli? Aku selalu ingin tertawa tiap kali mendengar nama samaranmu yang lucu itu."

"Baiklah, tapi aku akan menghajarmu kalau sekali lagi aku mendengar kau menghina nama samaranku itu."

"Hajar saja, toh setelah ini kita akan saling bertempur," ujar Eunhyuk memanas-manasi. "Ngomong-ngomong kenapa di sini tidak ada api sama sekali? Tadi kau bilang ini adalah area api, harusnya ada api walaupun hanya sedikit."

"Aish, kau ini hanya tamu tapi keluhanmu banyak sekali. Tenang saja, aku akan buatkan api untukmu."

Lalu Zhoumi menggulung kedua lengan bajunya hingga gelang elemennya tampak melingkar di pergelangan tangan kanan, dia mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan mendekatkan mereka.

"Flame Knuckle," ucapnya.

Segera saja kedua tangan Zhoumi terbalut oleh kobaran api, seakan-akan dia memakai sarung tangan yang berwarna merah. Dia menempelkan kedua tangannya di dinding terdekat dan…

BWOOSH!

Dinding itu langsung terbakar dan apinya segera menjalar hingga ke bagian rumah lainnya, hanya dalam beberapa detik rumah tersebut sudah dilalap si jago merah.

"Kau gila, Zhoumi-ya?! Bagaimana kalau ada orang yang melihat rumah ini terbakar dan mereka segera memanggil pemadam kebakaran? Bisa-bisa identitas kita terbongkar atau kita ditangkap karena telah menyebabkan kebakaran!" seru Eunhyuk murka.

"Aish, tidak perlu panik begitu. Rumah ini terletak di sebuah pulau tidak berpenghuni, jadi tidak akan ada seorang pun yang mengganggu kita." Kemudian Zhoumi menunjuk sebuah brankas yang berada di samping Eunhyuk. "Oh ya, tolong bukakan brankas itu dan cek isinya. Kodenya 1904."

Eunhyuk berlutut di depan brankas itu dan menekan tombol 1904 seperti yang diperintahkan Zhoumi, brankas tersebut langsung terbuka dan Eunhyuk melihat isinya. Ternyata terdapat sebuah robot berwarna putih di dalamnya.

"Tutup kembali brankas anti api itu, jangan sampai robotnya terbakar," perintah Zhoumi.

Eunhyuk pun menutupnya. "Itukah robot yang menjadi wasit kita? Apa dia bisa melihat pertarungan kita walaupun diletakkan di dalam brankas?"

"Tentu saja bisa, kami sudah memprogramnya," jawab Zhoumi singkat. "Sebaiknya kau segera membuat Hot Scarf, siapa tahu aku akan menyerangmu yang sedang tidak bersenjata."

"Aku percaya kalau kau sama sportifnya dengan Dennis hyung. Hot Scarf."

Setelah Eunhyuk berkata demikian, sebuah syal api telah terbalut di lehernya seperti biasa.

"Semuanya telah menjadi serba merah di sini, tapi masih ada satu yang kurang." Zhoumi menyeringai. "Darahmu."

.

.

Di lain pihak, Andrew dan Nathan baru saja tiba di sebuah toko lampu hias. Di kiri-kanan mereka terdapat banyak sekali lampu beraneka ragam yang berderet di rak-rak, semua lampu itu sengaja dinyalakan untuk menunjang kekuatan elemen cahaya mereka.

Sebagi bentuk sopan santun, Andrew memberi hormat pada Nathan. "Annyeonghaseyo, Andrew Choi imnida. Bangapseumnida."

"A… Annyeonghaseyo, Nathan Kim imnida. Nado bangapseumnida," balas Nathan kikuk, baru kali ini dia menghadapi lawan yang memberi hormat sebelum bertarung.

"Tidak usah kaku seperti itu, Nathan. Santai saja," ucap Andrew. "Tapi kau jangan sampai terbawa suasana, jangan sampai kau lengah karena aku tidak akan bermain-main saat melawanmu nanti."

"Aku juga akan serius, Andrew hyung."

Andrew mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, lalu matanya terhenti pada sebuah robot putih yang bertengger di salah satu rak di belakang Andrew.

"Itu dia robotnya," celetuk Siwon sambil menunjuk robot itu. "Nathan, apa kau sudah siap untuk memulai pertarungan?"

Nathan mengangguk mantap, kedua tangannya terarah ke depan. "Halo Rings!"

"Kau akan membuat senjata milikmu? Kalau begitu aku juga, Holy Arc."

Kedua namja itu menciptakan senjata masing-masing dengan menggunakan cahaya lampu sebagai media. Andrew menciptakan busur dan anak panah, sementara Nathan menggenggam dua buah cincin cahaya yang berbentuk seperti lingkaran di kepala malaikat.

Nathan melemparkan salah satu Halo Rings miliknya dan benda tersebut berputar dengan mengerikan ke arah Andrew, namun Andrew berhasil menghindari serangan tersebut.

PRANG!

Karena Andrew menghindar, Halo Rings malah menabrak rak lampu hias dan memecahkan semua lampu yang ada di sana. Beberapa pecahan lampu tersebut mengenai lengan dan punggung Andrew, membuatnya berdarah.

Andrew meringis menahan sakit saat mencabuti serpihan lampu di tubuhnya. "Kau sengaja menghancurkan lampu-lampu itu agar bisa melukaiku, eoh?"

Nathan menggeleng. "Aniya, aku memang tidak sengaja melakukannya. Awalnya aku ingin menyerangmu, tapi kau malah menghindar."

"Begitukah?" ujar Andrew sambil menyeka darah yang mengalir di sepanjang lengannya. "Tapi sayangnya luka-luka ini tidak terlalu berarti bagiku."

Setelah berkata demikian, Andrew mengambil salah satu anak panah dari Holy Arc-nya dan menancapkannya begitu saja ke salah satu luka. Nathan memekik kecil, dia pikir Andrew sedang melukai dirinya sendiri. Tapi dugaannya salah, anak panah itu malah membuat luka-luka Andrew mengering dan sembuh secara perlahan.

"Kau bisa lihat sendiri bukan? Berkat kekuatan elemen cahaya ini, aku bisa menyembuhkan luka."

'Ternyata dia juga bisa melakukan penyembuhan sepertiku!'

.

.

Sementara itu, Joshua dan Mochi telah berteleportasi ke puncak dari pegunungan berbatu untuk mendukung kekuatan elemen tanah mereka. Rock Shoes telah terpasang di kaki Joshua, sedangkan Mochi menggenggam senjata berupa dua buah palu yang dia beri nama Clay Hammers.

Mochi membuka percakapan di antara mereka. "Ni hao, Joshua gege. Wo jiao Mochi, aku harap gege tidak mengasihaniku hanya karena aku terlihat lebih muda dari gege."

"Baiklah, kalau itu permintaanmu. Jangan menyesal karena telah berkata demikian, karena aku akan serius. Tapi apakah itu robot yang dimaksud Dennis gege?" tanya Joshua sambil menunjuk robot putih di dekat mereka.

Mochi mengangguk. "Apa pertarungannya bisa kita mulai, gege?"

Joshua langsung memasang kuda-kuda. "Silahkan saja, aku sudah siap."

Tanpa aba-aba, Mochi langsung berlari menerjang Joshua. Dia memegang kedua palunya dengan mantap, matanya yang tersembunyi di balik topeng coklat menatap lurus ke wajah Joshua.

Awalnya Joshua pikir namja di depannya akan menyerang dari jarak dekat, tapi dugaannya salah. Mochi melempar salah satu palunya, palu tersebut berputar dengan mengerikan menuju Joshua. Untung refleks Joshua cukup bagus, jadi dia bisa menghindarinya dengan mudah.

"Sayang sekali, kau gagal melakukan serangan. Sekarang kau malah kehilangan salah satu senjatamu."

Mochi tersenyum sinis. "Begitukah? Gege lupa kalau aku bisa melakukan ini?"

Sembari berbicara, Mochi mengarahkan tangannya yang kosong ke tanah. Segera saja bebatuan di bawahnya berkumpul dan membentuk palu baru untuk namja itu.

"Jangan sampai kau lengah, gege~" seru Mochi, kali ini dia melemparkan kedua Clay Hammer-nya sekaligus.

Joshua menghentakkan kakinya ke tanah dan tanah itu membentuk sebuah tembok besar yang melindungi Joshua. Kedua palu yang Mochi lempar langsung menabrak tembok tersebut dan hancur.

Mochi mengarahkan gelang elemennya pada tembok buatan Joshua. "Percuma kau membuat tembok dari tanah, gege. Karena aku juga bisa menghancurkannya dalam sekejap!"

Gelang coklat milik Mochi memancarkan cahaya kecoklatan. Benar saja, tembok yang terlihat kokoh itu langsung hancur hanya dalam sekejap. Tapi tidak ada siapapun di balik tembok tersebut, Joshua menghilang.

Sang pemilik elemen tanah dari tim Conquistadores mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. "Cih, namja itu telah berteleportasi."

.

.

Di tempat lain, Casey dan Marcus telah saling berhadapan satu sama lain. Sebuah padang pasir berlatarkan langit malam menjadi tempat pertarungan mereka sekarang, bulan purnama juga menyinari kedua namja itu dari langit. Sebuah robot putih berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka berdua.

"Bukankah di Korea Selatan masih pagi?" tanya Casey.

"Kita telah berteleportasi ke negara lain, tapi aku tidak perlu mengatakan kita berada di negara mana karena itu tidaklah penting," jawab Marcus. "Kajja, Casey Kim. Jangan banyak berbasa-basi lagi."

"Aku jijik mendengar kau berpura-pura bodoh begitu, Marcus Cho. Supaya adil, aku akan memanggilmu dengan Cho Kyuhyun dan kau boleh memanggilku Kim Heechul. Eotteokhe?"

Heechul kira namja di hadapannya akan terkejut karena Heechul menyebut nama aslinya, namun dugaannya meleset. Bukannya menampilkan ekspresi kaget, wajah pucat Kyuhyun malah tampak senang. Bibirnya melengkungkan senyum sarkastik.

"Jadi hyung sudah tahu identitasku sebenarnya, eoh? Daebak, aku tidak perlu lagi menyembunyikan semuanya di depanmu," decak Kyuhyun takjub. "Darimana hyung mengetahuinya? Apakah dari Hankyung gege, namjachingumu? Atau dari si pintar Kim Kibum?"

"Bukan urusanmu." Heechul menempelkan tangannya yang memakai gelang elemen hitam ke bayangannya di tanah. "Shadow Spear."

Kyuhyun bersiul, dia mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Rupanya hyung sedang tidak bisa diajak bercanda, arraseo~ Death Scythe!"

Dalam sekejap mata, Heechul telah menggenggam sebuah tombak panjang dengan ujung yang meruncing bagaikan pedang. Di lain pihak, Kyuhyun juga memegang sebuah sabit besar seperti sabit milik malaikat pencabut nyawa.

"Kita lihat kegelapan siapa yang lebih pekat, Heechul hyung."

Setelah berkata demikian, Kyuhyun berlari menerjang Heechul. Dia siap menebas tubuh Heechul dengan Death Scythe miliknya. Merasakan tanda bahaya, Heechul melindungi dirinya dengan Shadow Spear.

TRANG!

Terdengar bunyi yang keras saat kedua senjata mereka berbenturan. Kyuhyun mencoba melukai Heechul, sementara Heechul terus bertahan dari serangan Kyuhyun yang agresif. Heechul tidak bisa menjulurkan tombaknya untuk menusuk Kyuhyun karena jarak mereka yang terlalu dekat.

Kyuhyun menyeringai. "Hyung kewalahan, eoh? Padahal aku belum mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuanku."

"Jangan sombong dulu."

Heechul memanfaatkan kesempatan dengan melangkah mundur untuk menjaga jarak dari Kyuhyun, setelah itu dia segera menghunuskan tombaknya untuk menyerang sang lawan. Walaupun Kyuhyun sempat menghindar, namun serangan itu berhasil menyerempet pelipis kirinya dan membuat topeng hitam Kyuhyun sobek.

"Lepas saja topeng busukmu itu, toh aku sudah tahu siapa kau," kata Heechul.

Kyuhyun menarik paksa topengnya yang sudah rusak dan melemparnya ke tanah, dia juga menyeka darah yang mulai mengalir dari pelipisnya.

"Gomawo, hyung. Akhirnya aku mengeluarkan darah juga." Entah apa maksudnya, Kyuhyun meneteskan darah tadi ke bayangannya di pasir.

Lalu sebuah keanehan terjadi, bayangan tersebut keluar dari pasir dan berubah bentuk menjadi seperti manusia. Malah bayangan yang tadinya hitam mulai berubah warna dan menjadi persis seperti Kyuhyun, seakan-akan ada dua Kyuhyun yang berdiri berdampingan. Bahkan bayangan tersebut juga membawa Death Scythe.

"Mustahil, bagaimana bisa kau melakukannya…?" ucap Heechul kaget.

"Ini hasil latihanku selama seminggu, darah itu berfungsi untuk menghidupkan 'bayanganku' sendiri. Hebat bukan?" Kyuhyun tertawa jahat. "Kalau saja hyung tidak melukaiku, aku tidak akan mendapatkan darah itu. Karena aku sendiri tidak tega mencederai seluruh tubuhku yang sempurna ini."

'Sial!'

"Aku akan menamainya… Darkyu. Gabungan dari Dark dan Kyu, bagus bukan?"

.

.

Di sebuah hutan hujan tropis, seorang namja berjubah putih dan bertopeng hijau tengah bersiul-siul sembari mengayunkan cambuknya yang berbahaya. Kedua indera penglihatannya sibuk mencari entah-apa yang bersembunyi di balik semak-semak atau pepohonan.

Namja yang bernama Vincent Lee itu berseru, "Jerome Kim~ Eodineunde~? Jangan bermain kucing-kucingan begini, aku bosan."

Rupanya Jerome sedang melarikan diri dari dari kejaran Vincent. Barusan Vincent melukai kaki Jerome dengan Thorn Whip, karena itu Jerome berteleportasi ke balik pepohonan karena keadaannya yang tidak memungkinkan untuk bertarung.

Dengan nafas terengah-engah menahan sakit, Jerome segera melepaskan jubah hitam yang dia pakai dan membebatnya ke kaki yang terluka agar pendarahannya terhenti.

'Mianhae, Joshua gege. Aku terpaksa menggunakan jubah tim sebagai perban darurat, di hutan seperti ini tidak ada perban sungguhan,' batin Jerome.

Sesudah memasang 'perban' dengan benar, Jerome mengambil sebuah daun yang terjatuh ke tanah.

"Leaf Dagger," kata Jerome dalam bisikan.

Segera saja daun tersebut memanjang dan sisi-sisinya menjadi tajam seperti pisau, Jerome membuat senjata sebagai antisipasi jika Vincent tiba-tiba menemukannya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, samar-samar Jerome melihat bayangan hitam mendekat ke arahnya dari arah depan. Nampaknya itu bayangan Vincent, apakah dia menyadari keberadaan Jerome?

Jerome berusaha keras agar suara nafasnya tidak terdengar oleh Vincent, jarak mereka hanya terpaut beberapa langkah sekarang. Cepat atau lambat Vincent akan menemukannya…

"Apakah kau ada di situ, Jerome~?" tanya Vincent sambil menengok ke balik pohon yang menjadi tempat persembunyian Jerome.

Tapi dia tidak menemukan siapa-siapa, hanya ada dedaunan kering yang berguguran di tanah. Kalau begitu kemana perginya Jerome?

"Sekarang!"

Vincent mendengar seseorang berteriak demikian dari belakang punggungnya. Begitu dia berbalik, ternyata Jerome sudah berada di sana sambil mengayunkan Leaf Dagger dengan cepat ke arahnya. Rupanya tadi Jerome berteleportasi ke belakang Vincent supaya dia bisa menyerang diam-diam.

CRASSH!

Sebenarnya refleks Vincent cukup bagus, buktinya dia bisa menahan tangan Jerome yang memegang Leaf Dagger agar namja itu gagal menyerangnya. Namun tetap saja pisau daun itu berhasil menggores tangan Vincent.

Anggota dari Conquistadores itu mengejek, "Kalau ingin menyerang diam-diam, harusnya kau tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu agar keberadaanmu tidak ketahuan."

"Gomawo atas nasihatnya," jawab Jerome sambil berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman erat Vincent. Tapi ternyata tenaga orang itu lebih kuat dari yang Jerome bayangkan, tangannya sama sekali tidak bergeming.

Vincent memandangi Jerome dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki, entah kenapa ada yang berbeda dari penampilan namja itu. "Kemana jubahmu? Kenapa kau hanya mengenakan t-shirt? Bukankah tadi kau mengenakan jubah itu?"

Jerome hanya menggoyangkan kakinya yang terluka untuk menjawab pertanyaan Vincent yang sebenarnya tidak penting.

"Menjadikannya sebagai perban, eoh? Kreatif sekali," puji Vincent sinis, lalu dia meludah ke tanah. "Kenapa aku harus memiliki elemen yang sama denganmu, Jerome Kim? Padahal aku ingin sekali melawan Hyukkie, bertarung denganmu sungguh membuatku bosan."

Jerome menjawab dengan kesal, kesabarannya sudah di ambang batas. "Jangan tanya aku, tanyalah pada entah-siapa yang menentukan elemen yang kita miliki ini. Lagipula berani-beraninya kau berkata seperti itu, Vincent Lee. Apa kau sama sekali tidak menganggap Spencer sebagai teman baikmu?"

"Jangan bandingkan hubungan kami di sekolah dengan hubungan kami saat menjadi anggota The Dark Seeker dan Conquistadores," jawab Vincent. "Tapi bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau aku dan Hyukkie berteman di dunia nyata? Apa jangan-jangan kau mengenal kami?"

"Berhentilah menanyakan hal-hal yang tidak penting, aku pusing mendengarnya."

Seusai berkata demikian, dengan cepat Jerome menjegal kaki Vincent dari belakang menggunakan kakinya yang tidak terluka.

BRUK!

Kontan saja Vincent kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh ke belakang, tapi Jerome juga ikut terjatuh karena tangannya masih dipegangi oleh Vincent.

"Appo…" erang Vincent saat punggungnya mendarat dengan keras di tanah, genggamannya pada tangan Jerome tidak sengaja terlepas.

Merasa mendapatkan kesempatan emas, Jerome berguling ke samping dan mengarahkan gelang elemennya pada Vincent. Ketika gelang itu mengeluarkan cahaya kehijauan, tiba-tiba saja beberapa sulur keluar dari tanah dan mengikat tangan serta kaki Vincent.

"Lepaskan!" teriak Vincent sambil meronta-ronta.

Jerome memandang musuhnya yang terikat dengan posisi telentang. "Menyerahlah sebelum ada pertumpahan darah di sini, kau tidak akan pernah menang melawanku."

Mendadak Vincent mendapat ide. "Apa kau yakin aku akan menyerah semudah itu, Jerome hyung?"

Tanpa diduga gelang elemen Vincent bercahaya dan sulur-sulur ciptaan Jerome tadi langsung melepaskan ikatan mereka. Malah sulur-sulur itu berubah menjadi Thorn Whip, senjata Vincent yang berupa cambuk berduri. Sekarang namja itu memiliki lima Thorn Whip.

Tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan waktu, Vincent langsung berlari menerjang Jerome. Kepercayaan dirinya meningkat berkat senjata yang baru dia dapatkan.

"Coba lawan aku dengan pisau kecilmu yang tidak berguna itu!" Vincent berkata dengan lantang sambil mengayun-ayunkan kelima cambuknya ke arah Jerome.

Jerome melangkah mundur untuk menghindari Vincent, tapi punggungnya membentur sebuah pohon besar tidak lama kemudian. Jerome tidak bisa menghindar lagi karena Vincent sudah semakin dekat dengannya.

Vincent terkekeh dan menatap sang musuh dengan mata merahnya, dia sama sekali tidak mengurangi kecepatannya. "Aigoo, kelihatannya ada yang tersudut~"

'Apakah aku akan kalah sampai di sini…?' kata Jerome dalam hati, tangannya mengepal erat.

Tapi tatkala dia menunduk dan melihat banyak sekali dedaunan di tanah, sebuah ide mendadak terlintas di otaknya. Dia yakin ide itu akan mengantarkannya pada kemenangan.

Vincent menghentikan larinya saat jarak mereka hanya terpaut beberapa langkah, senyumnya mengembang melihat Jerome yang tidak bergeming dari tempatnya berdiri. "Kenapa kau tidak kabur? Apa kau sudah menyerah secepat itu?"

"Aku tidak kabur karena aku yakin akan menang darimu." Jerome menjawab dengan mantap.

Mendengar ucapan namja di depannya, Vincent tertawa gelak-gelak. "Apa kau tidak sadar akan posisimu? Kau tidak bisa kabur lagi karena jarak kita yang terlampau dekat, bahkan aku bisa menyerangmu dari sini. Apa itu yang kau sebut sebagai kemenangan?"

"Bukan begitu, tapi begini."

Gelang elemen Jerome kembali berpendar kehijauan, seluruh dedaunan di tanah melayang dan memanjang serta memiliki sisi-sisi yang tajam. Sekarang ratusan daun tersebut berubah menjadi Leaf Dagger.

"Omo?!" pekik Vincent terkejut, dia sampai menjatuhkan kelima Thorn Whip-nya karena ketakutan.

Jerome menunjuk Vincent dan memberi perintah pada ratusan Leaf Dagger yang melayang, "Serang dia."

Semua pisau daun itu benar-benar mematuhi perintah Jerome, mereka melesat cepat ke arah si namja berjubah putih dengan ujung yang siap menusuknya.

Vincent tidak bisa kabur kemanapun, dia sudah terkepung oleh kumpulan pisau daun itu. Dia hanya bisa menunduk, menutup kedua telinganya, dan berteriak, "Andwae!"

Seluruh Leaf Dagger tersebut telah mengepung Vincent dalam radius setengah meter, bahkan Vincent bisa mendengar bunyi mengerikan dari pisau-pisau yang bergerak cepat itu. Tapi…

"Hentikan."

Beberapa sentimeter sebelum mengenai Vincent, Jerome berbisik dan memerintahkan pisau-pisau itu untuk berhenti. Kontan saja semua Leaf Dagger itu terjatuh ke tanah dan kembali menjadi daun kering.

Vincent sendiri tidak menyadari kalau serangan yang ditujukan padanya telah dihentikan, dia masih berdiri mematung dengan tubuh gemetar. Mendadak kaki Vincent terasa lemas dan…

BRUK!

Namja itu jatuh ke tanah, dia pingsan karena dilanda syok yang teramat sangat. Jerome sendiri melangkah mendekati tubuh Vincent dan berjongkok di sebelahnya.

"Ternyata kau ini mudah digertak, eoh? Aku tidak menyangka akan menang semudah ini." Jerome bermonolog sembari menaruh tangan di dada Vincent untuk mengecek apakah namja itu masih hidup.

Setelah merasakan detak jantung Vincent, Jerome menghela nafas lega dan bangkit berdiri.

"Baguslah kalau kau hanya pingsan," ucap Jerome sambil membungkuk pada tubuh Vincent. "Jeongmal mianhae, Lee Sungmin. Aku terpaksa melakukan semua ini karena aku ingin menyelamatkan kalian semua."

Setelah berkata demikian, Jerome berbalik dan mendapati kalau robot putih yang menjadi wasit mereka sudah berdiri di kakinya.

"Healing mode, activated," kata robot itu sambil menyembuhkan luka di kaki Jerome.

Sembari menunggu pemulihan kakinya, Jerome bermonolog lagi. "Aku harap aku tidak berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun, dia pasti akan menuntut balas atas apa yang baru saja ku lakukan pada namjachingunya."

.

.

.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

Title : Element Bracelets

.

Cast : Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae and other Super Junior member (13 + 2)

.

Pair : Haehyuk (Donghae x Eunhyuk) and other Super Junior official couple

.

Rated : T

.

Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Action, Angst, Hurt/Comfort

.

Warning : Yaoi, Typo(s), Speedy Plot

.

Disclaimer : Semua tokoh dalam fic ini bukan punya Risa, Risa cuma minjem nama mereka. Tapi fic ini 100% punya Risa

.

"…" = Talk

'…' = Think

.

^^DON'T LIKE DON'T READ^^

.

.

DOR! DOR! DOR!

Suara tembakan yang membabi buta kini meramaikan perkebunan teh yang menjadi arena pertarungan pemilik elemen udara, rupanya Jordan sedang menembak ke segala arah menggunakan kedua Air Guns miliknya. Dia tidak mengetahui keberadaan Dennis karena sedari tadi mantan namjachingu-nya itu berteleportasi untuk melarikan diri darinya.

"Keluarlah, Dennis hyung! Aku percaya kalau kau bukan namja yang pengecut!" seru Jordan, dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Jordan merasa ada sesuatu yang menghalangi cahaya matahari dan menimbulkan bayangan cukup besar di tanah. Dia mendongak ke atas dan mendapati kalau Dennis muncul di tengah udara, tepat beberapa meter di atas kepala Jordan.

"Cih!" Secara refleks Jordan mengarahkan kedua pistolnya ke atas untuk menyerang Dennis.

DOR!

Setelah Jordan menarik pelatuk, angin kencang meluncur dari ujung Air Guns menuju ke arah Dennis. Namja yang menjadi target serangan hanya mengibaskan kedua kipasnya dengan santai dan membuat angin puyuh kecil dari kibasan barusan. Kedua angin itu bertabrakan dan lenyap, tidak ada satupun yang berhasil mengenai musuh mereka.

Baru saja Jordan berkedip, tahu-tahu Dennis telah berteleportasi lagi dan menghilang di tengah udara. Si pemilik elemen udara dari tim The Dark Seeker kembali memfokuskan perhatiannya pada keadaan sekitar, karena Dennis bisa muncul dari manapun.

Tapi biar bagaimanapun, manusia pasti memiliki titik yang tidak terjangkau oleh indera penglihatan mereka. Dennis tahu akan hal itu, karena itu dia berteleportasi ke bukit kecil tempat robot mereka berada. Dennis merunduk agar Jordan tidak melihatnya, sebuah senyum lengkap dengan lesung pipi tengah menghiasi wajahnya.

"Kali ini tamat riwayatmu, Jordan Kim." Dennis berbisik sendiri, mata merahnya berkilat menatap punggun Jordan di kejauhan.

Dennis mengangkat kedua kipasnya dan mengibaskannya dengan kuat, alhasil dua buah angin topan besar tercipta. Angin topan itu bergerak dengan cepat menuju sasarannya, yaitu Jordan.

Jordan mendengar suara angin dan daun teh beterbangan dari belakangnya. Tapi begitu dia menoleh, semua sudah terlambat karena kedua angin topan tersebut sudah semakin dekat.

DOR! DOR! DOR!

Dengan menggunakan sepasang Air Guns miliknya, Jordan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menghancurkan angin topan tersebut. Tapi karena tembakan udara yang dia ciptakan terlalu kecil, serangan tersebut tidak ada artinya di hadapan angin topan buatan Dennis.

'Aish, eotteokhe?' pikir Jordan frustasi.

Lalu Jordan mengarahkan sepasang senjatanya ke salah satu angin topan dan menahan pelatuk dari pistol tersebut selama beberapa detik, kemudian…

DOR! DOR!

Dua buah bola angin berukuran besar meluncur dari Air Guns Jordan, keduanya bersiap menghantam angin topan yang tadi Jordan bidik.

WUSSH!

Dengan kekuatan yang sangat dahsyat, salah satu bola angin Jordan berhasil bertabrakan dengan angin topan Dennis. Keduanya lenyap dengan meninggalkan sisa angin yang sanggup merontokkan dedaunan salah satu pohon di sana.

Tapi angin topan yang satunya lagi masih mengarah ke Jordan, sementara salah satu bola angin Jordan juga terus bergerak menuju Dennis. Jordan tidak bisa lagi men-charge serangan karena angin topan itu sudah terlalu dekat, bagaimana dengan Dennis?

Ketua dari Conquistadores itu mengulurkan tangannya yang dilingkari gelang putih sambil berkata, "Mianhamnida, Jordan Kim. Tetap saja aku yang memenangkan pertandingan ini."

Seusai berkata demikian, gelang elemen Dennis memancarkan cahaya putih menyilaukan dan bola angin di hadapannya malah berbalik arah menuju Jordan. Karena bola tersebut terbuat dari udara, tentu saja Dennis juga bisa mengendalikannya sesuka hati walaupun bola tersebut dibuat oleh Jordan.

Jordan tidak sempat lagi menghindari angin topan dan bola angin yang akan menyerangnya, sehingga…

"AAARRGH…!"

Yang pasti, tubuh Jordan terlempar cukup jauh setelah terkena kedua serangan tersebut. Dennis turun dari bukit tadi dan bergerak ke tempat tubuh Jordan berada untuk mengecek keadaannya, salah satu lengannya memeluk robot.

"Itu artinya aku menang tanpa terluka sedikit pun, eoh? Daebak."

.

.

Sekarang kaki Joshua tidak lagi menggunakan Rock Shoes dan Mochi juga tidak membawa Clay Hammers, sejak awal keduanya sama-sama berusaha menghancurkan senjata lawan mereka dan kali ini mereka tidak menciptakan senjata lagi karena kelelahan.

"Aku ingin mengadakan tawar-menawar denganmu," ucap Joshua sambil terengah-engah. "Bagaimana kalau kita bertarung tanpa menggunakan senjata? Toh sedari tadi kita terus-menerus melenyapkan senjata satu sama lain."

Mochi tampak mempertimbangkan penawaran Joshua dengan sungguh-sungguh, tak lama kemudian kepalanya mengangguk dan senyum terkembang di wajahnya. Senyuman yang entah kenapa terasa ganjil di mata Joshua.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Joshua, Mochi malah langsung berlari menerjang Joshua bahkan sebelum ketua The Dark Seeker itu siap dengan kuda-kudanya.

Mochi melayangkan pukulannya yang cukup berbahaya ke wajah Joshua, namun tangan namja itu berhasil ditangkap oleh Joshua. Mochi tidak menyerah sampai di situ saja, dia mencoba meninju perut Joshua dengan tangannya yang bebas. Tapi Joshua menyadarinya dan memegangi tangan itu juga.

Walaupun kedua tangannya dikunci, Mochi tetap berusaha menyerang Joshua. Dia menggunakan lututnya untuk menendang perut Joshua.

DUAK!

Kali ini usaha Mochi berhasil, serangan itu mengenai perut Joshua dengan telak.

"Ugh…" rintih Joshua, secara refleks dia melepaskan genggamannya terhadap tangan Mochi dan terjatuh sambil memegangi perutnya.

Mochi melempar tatapan sinis pada Joshua yang terbaring di tanah. "Kenapa kau mendadak lemah begini, Joshua gege? Aku kira kau kuat karena kau adalah pemimpin The Dark Seeker."

Tidak ada jawaban dari Joshua, hal itu malah membuat Mochi kesal karena merasa terabaikan. Magnae dari Conquistadores itu hendak melayangkan tendangannya ke arah Joshua, tapi…

'Kenapa kakiku tidak bisa digerakkan?!' batin Mochi.

Namja itu menunduk ke bawah dan mendapati kalau kedua kakinya telah diikat dengan rantai yang terbuat dari bebatuan, dia langsung mengalihkan pandangan menuju Joshua untuk meminta penjelasan. Joshua berjalan dengan mantap menuju lawannya, dia sama sekali tidak memegangi perutnya dan tidak ada lagi ekspresi kesakitan yang sempat dia tunjukkan tadi.

"Aku sengaja menerima serangan darimu dan berpura-pura kesakitan supaya kau tidak menyadari rencanaku," Joshua tertawa kecil. "Tim kalian sama saja, selalu merasa cepat puas dan mudah lengah. Asal kau tahu, aku tidak merasakan apa-apa dari seranganmu tadi."

Mochi menatap gelang coklat Joshua yang sedari tadi bercahaya. "Gege membuat rantai ini dengan kekuatan gelang elemen, eoh? Kalau begitu aku akan menghancurkannya dengan gelangku juga!"

Tapi beberapa detik kemudian, tidak ada perubahan pada rantai batu itu. Padahal Mochi sudah mengarahkan gelangnya pada rantai tersebut, tapi rantai yang mengikat kakinya sama sekali tidak hancur ataupun bergeming. Bahkan sekarang kakinya terasa sakit karena belenggu rantai itu semakin erat.

"Bagaimana bisa? Kenapa rantai ini tidak hancur? Dan… ikatannya malah bertambah kuat!" gumam Mochi tidak percaya.

"Sederhana saja. Sepasang gelang elemen tidak bisa digunakan dalam waktu yang berbarengan jika lawannya memiliki elemen yang sama, harus ada satu gelang yang 'mengalah'. Elemen kita sama-sama tanah dan itu berarti kekuatanmu tidak bisa digunakan karena sedari tadi gelangku masih bercahaya."

Mochi mengalihkan pandangannya ke gelang elemen Joshua, ternyata gelang tersebut memang masih mengeluarkan cahaya kecoklatan. Ketika Mochi mengerjapkan mata, sosok Joshua sudah menghilang dari hadapannya.

'Gege itu pasti berteleportasi lagi,' pikir Mochi marah, dia hanya bisa menoleh kesana kemari karena kakinya masih dirantai.

Tanpa Mochi sadari, Joshua muncul di belakang punggungnya. Kemudian…

DUK!

"Argh…"

Joshua segera menyikut bagian belakang leher Mochi sebelum namja itu menyadari kemunculannya yang mendadak. Meskipun serangan itu tidak keras, Mochi langsung terjatuh dan kepalanya berdarah karena membentur tanah. Dia pingsan.

Bersamaan dengan munculnya robot yang akan menjadi penyembuh, Joshua menghembuskan nafas perlahan dari mulutnya. "Mianhae, Henry. Aku menyerangmu begini atas dasar keterpaksaan dan tidak ada maksud apapun."

.

.

Walaupun berlokasi di bawah air, pertandingan antara Aiden dan Bryan berlangsung dengan kecepatan tinggi. Keinginan mereka untuk menang sama besarnya, keduanya saling bertahan dan menyerang.

"Serang dia!" perintah Aiden pada Liquid Tentacle, senjata miliknya.

Tentakel-tentakel yang terlilit di kedua lengan Aiden bergerak cepat ke arah Bryan, namun Bryan sudah mengantisipasinya. Dengan Frozen Saber, dia memutuskan Liquid Tentacle hanya dengan satu kali tebas.

Aiden tidak menyerah sampai di situ, gelang elemen airnya memancarkan cahaya kebiruan dan Liquid Tentacle baru telah terbentuk lagi di lengannya. Tanpa suara, Aiden memerintahkan semua tentakelnya untuk melilit Frozen Saber milik Bryan.

"Jangan seenaknya menempel di senjataku, dasar tentakel aneh," gerutu Bryan sambil mengibaskan Frozen Saber agar Liquid Tentacle terlepas.

Anehnya, semua tentakel itu malah semakin mempererat cengkeraman mereka pada pedang es milik Bryan. Rupanya ini memang rencana Aiden, yang dia perlukan hanyalah mengubah temperatur Liquid Tentacle agar bersuhu tinggi.

Tidak lama kemudian, terjadi perubahan pada Frozen Saber. Pedang es itu meleleh karena Liquid Tentacle yang melilitnya sudah berubah menjadi tentakel panas, akibatnya senjata Bryan tersebut semakin menyusut dan lenyap.

Tak ingin menyia-nyiakan waktu, Aiden menunjuk Bryan dan memberikan komando pada tentakelnya untuk menyerang namja itu. Karena tidak bersenjata, Bryan terpaksa melakukan teleportasi saat Liquid Tentacle semakin dekat ke arahnya.

Bryan muncul di belakang Aiden dan kembali menciptakan Frozen Saber dalam waktu singkat, dia siap untuk menyerang diam-diam.

Magnae dari tim The Dark Seeker tersebut menghunuskan pedangnya ke punggung namjachingu dari Spencer. 'Mau tidak mau, aku harus melakukan ini pada Aiden hyung.'

Tapi tanpa Bryan sadari, Liquid Tentacle milik Aiden bergerak secepat kilat ke bagian belakang tuannya. Tentakel pertama langsung melilitkan diri di Frozen Saber untuk menghentikan serangan Bryan, sementara tentakel kedua mencekik leher Bryan seerat mungkin.

"Ukh…" Bryan kesulitan bernafas karena lehernya tercekik.

Aiden menoleh ke belakang dan berdecak. "Ternyata kau bersembunyi di belakang, eoh? Taktik cerdas, namun sayang sekali Liquid Tentacle bisa melacakmu dengan mudah. Mereka bagaikan ular yang sanggup melacak mangsanya bukan?"

Si anggota tim Conquistadores memutar tubuhnya, sehingga kedua namja pemilik elemen air itu berhadapan sekarang. Dengan satu tangan yang bebas, Bryan mencoba melepaskan Liquid Tentacle yang mencekiknya. Namun tindakannya tidak membuahkan hasil, senjata Aiden malah semakin mempererat ikatannya dan nafas Bryan mulai putus-putus.

"Le… pas… khan…!" Suara Bryan terdengar parau saat berkata demikian.

Bryan pikir Aiden tidak akan pernah melepaskan tentakel itu hingga Bryan kehabisan nafas, tapi nyatanya namja yang lebih tua dari Bryan itu malah menjawab dengan riang, "Baiklah, Bryan Kim~"

Ternyata Aiden benar-benar melepaskan cekikan Liquid Tentacle dari leher Bryan! Sebagai orang yang jeli dan tidak mudah lengah, tentu saja hal tersebut mengundang tanda tanya di benak Bryan.

'Kenapa Aiden hyung melepaskannya begitu saja? Apa dia sedang bercanda? Atau… dia punya rencana lain?'

"Kau pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa aku memerintahkan Liquid Tentacle-ku untuk berhenti mencekikmu," ujar Aiden seakan bisa membaca pikiran Bryan, lalu dia tersenyum sarkastik. "Aku akan segera mengakhiri pertarungan ini dan menjadi pemenangnya, karena itu aku ingin mengabulkan permintaan terakhir dari pihak yang kalah."

Bryan memegang pedang esnya dengan dua tangan, tatapannya waspada. "Percaya diri sekali kau, Aiden hyung."

Sesudah Bryan berkata begitu, tanpa diduga gelang elemen Aiden memancarkan cahaya kebiruan. Tiba-tiba saja sebuah pusaran air besar muncul dan mengurung Bryan di tengahnya.

"Ige mwoya?" Bryan terkejut melihat wujud dari serangan mendadak lawannya.

Aiden berteriak dari luar pusaran air agar Bryan bisa mendengar suaranya. "Inilah hasil latihanku selama seminggu, Bryan Kim. Sebentar lagi riwayatmu akan tamat karena aku akan mengalahkanmu!"

Bryan tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa, dia tidak bisa melenyapkan ataupun melewati pusaran air di depannya. Sesaat dia menatap Frozen Saber yang dia genggam dengan pandangan mantap.

"Aku tidak yakin ini akan berhasil, persentase keberhasilannya terlalu kecil… Tapi setidaknya aku telah mencoba," bisik Bryan. "Mianhae, chingudeul. Aku tidak bisa mengalahkan Aiden hyung."

"Selamat tinggal, Bryan Kim-ssi~!" seru Aiden jahat.

Kemudian Liquid Tentacle di lengan Aiden memanjang dan bergerak maju menuju pusaran air. Pada saat yang bersamaan, Bryan juga melemparkan Frozen Sabernya lurus keluar pusaran air. Bryan menargetkan supaya pedangnya itu bisa melukai Aiden walaupun hanya sedikit.

"Membekulah, Liquid Tentacle," perintah Aiden dalam bisikan.

Saat tiba di pusaran air, mendadak Liquid Tentacle membeku dan menjadi es. Pusaran air tersebut ikut membeku sampai ke bagian dalamnya, otomatis Bryan pasti juga membeku di dalam sana.

JLEB!

Di saat yang bersamaan, Frozen Saber lolos dari pusaran air tersebut dan berhasil menusuk pinggang Aiden. Darah segar kini keluar dari sana dan bercampur dengan air laut, membuat warna air di sekitar Aiden berubah jadi merah pekat.

Aiden berusaha melepaskan pedang es yang menancap di pinggangnya, sesekali erang kesakitan keluar dari mulutnya.

"Namja sialan, dia berhasil melukaiku di saat-saat terakhir. Tapi biarlah, toh robot di perahu itu bisa menyembuhkanku. Setidaknya aku menang."

"Bryan Kim, sama sekali kau tidak menyangka kalau aku juga bisa membekukan pusaran air itu bukan?" Aiden menyudahi monolognya dengan seringai sadis.

.

.

Toko yang menjadi tempat pertarungan Andrew dan Nathan telah hancur sebagian, pecahan-pecahan lampu hias aneka warna berserakan di lantai dan rak-rak etalase patah menjadi beberapa bagian.

Anehnya, baik Nathan maupun Andrew sama sekali tidak terluka. Tidak ada satupun sayatan atau memar yang terlihat, kulit mereka tetap mulus. Hanya saja nafas mereka tersengal-sengal, keduanya berusaha menghirup oksigen sebanyak mungkin dengan paru-paru mereka.

"Ternyata percuma saja kita menyembuhkan diri," kata Andrew. "Semakin banyak kita melakukan penyembuhan, maka semakin banyak pula energi kita yang terkuras."

"Aku tahu itu."

"Kalau kau sudah mengetahuinya, kenapa kau masih menyembuhkan diri?"

"Toh sama saja bukan? Kalau aku menyembuhkan diri, maka energiku yang terkuras. Kalau tidak menyembuhkan, maka sekujur tubuhku yang terluka."

"Benar juga, tapi bagaimana kalau ku tambahkan satu kesakitan lagi untukmu?" Tanpa diduga Andrew mengangkat Holy Arc-nya dan mengarahkannya tepat ke perut Nathan, ditembakkannya sebuah anak panah yang terbuat dari cahaya.

Karena berada dalam kondisi yang terjepit, Nathan melemparkan kedua Halo Rings miliknya menuju Andrew selagi namja itu belum membuat anak panah baru. Senjata Nathan itu melayang bak piring terbang dan melingkar begitu saja di kedua pergelangan tangan Andrew bagaikan borgol.

JLEB!

Karena tidak sempat melindungi diri, dengan mudahnya anak panah Andrew menancap di perut Nathan. Darah segar berwarna merah mulai menetes mengotori jubah dan baju yang dikenakan anggota The Dark Seeker tersebut.

"Uhuk… uhuk…!"

Nathan menutup mulutnya dengan tangan karena terbatuk, namun dia kaget tatkala melihat cairan merah pekat menempel di telapak tangannya akibat batuk tadi. Dia juga bisa mencium bau anyir darah dan mengecap rasa besi di mulutnya.

Di lain pihak, Andrew melihat sepasang benda asing yang ada di tangannya dan berusaha melepaskannya. "Ige mwoya?! Lepaskan benda ini!"

Nathan tidak serta-merta menuruti perkataan Andrew, dia masih bisa menggerakkan jari jemarinya dengan sisa tenaganya. Sesuatu yang ajaib terjadi, kedua lengan Andrew bergerak seirama dengan Nathan seakan-akan dia adalah boneka yang sedang dikendalikan oleh tali tak terlihat.

Sekarang Nathan mengayunkan tangannya, tak ayal lagi lengan Andrew ikut bergerak ke arah yang ditunjuk Nathan. Bahkan tubuh Andrew juga ikut tertarik dan tidak bisa dikendalikan oleh pemiliknya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengendalikanku?! Hentikan, sebentar lagi aku akan menabrak rak itu!" Andrew menatap ngeri rak etalase yang berdiri kokoh di depannya, jarak antara keduanya semakin menyempit.

Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba saja Nathan menghentikan pengendaliannya ketika jarak Andrew dan rak etalase hanya tinggal sejengkal.

Andrew langsung mengucap syukur pada Tuhan dan berkata, "Gomawo, Nathan. Aku tahu sebenarnya kau orang baik-"

"Apa kau yakin aku sebaik itu?" Tanpa diduga Nathan menyela kata-kata Andrew. "Sayang sekali hari ini aku tidak sedang bermurah hati, aku punya misi khusus yang harus ku jalani bersama anggota The Dark Seeker lain."

"Mwo?"

Tanpa basa-basi, Nathan mengayunkan tangannya dengan cepat. Alhasil tubuh Andrew langsung menabrak rak etalase dengan keras.

"Aaargghh…!" erang Andrew kesakitan.

PRANG!

Saking kerasnya tabrakan tersebut, tubuh Andrew dan rak etalase tadi langsung terjatuh ke lantai dan menimbulkan bunyi yang memekakan telinga. Tapi di saat yang bersamaan, Nathan juga ambruk karena kehilangan banyak darah.

"Apa… aku menang…?" gumam Nathan sambil berusaha mencabut anak panah yang bersarang di tubuhnya. "Tidak mungkin Andrew hyung masih sadar jika dihantam dengan keras seperti itu, apalagi dari jarak dekat…"

"Ukh…" Setelah beberapa saat, anak panah tadi berhasil ditarik keluar oleh Nathan. Tapi hal tersebut mengakibatkan rasa sakit yang amat sangat di perut Nathan dan erangan kesakitan meluncur dari mulutnya, darah segar juga semakin mengucur deras.

"Kelihatannya aku tidak bisa meneruskan pertarunganku, butuh waktu lama untuk menyembuhkan luka sedalam ini…" Nathan bermonolog dengan lirih. "Semoga Jerome hyung dan yang lainnya bisa menang untuk menyelamatkan Vincent hyung dan anggota Conquistadores lain…"

"Mianhamnida, Andrew hyung…" Itulah yang terakhir dikatakan oleh Nathan sebelum kesadarannya menghilang.

Pertarungan antara kedua pemilik elemen cahaya berlangsung seri, karena Andrew dan Nathan sama-sama kehilangan kesadaran dan tidak bisa melanjutkan.

.

.

'Ternyata bocah ini tidak bisa dianggap remeh,' batin Heechul sambil menyeka sudut bibirnya yang berdarah.

Semenjak Kyuhyun membangkitkan Darkyu, Heechul jadi kesulitan untuk melukai lawannya itu. Ketika dia hendak menyerang, Kyuhyun bisa langsung bertukar tempat dengan 'bayangannya' itu dan Shadow Spear hanya menembus tubuh Darkyu dengan sia-sia.

Walaupun Heechul tidak bisa menyerang Darkyu, namun makhluk artifisial tersebut tetap bisa melukai Heechul dengan Death Scythe imitasinya. Kini Heechul seperti sedang berhadapan dengan dua musuh bersenjata.

"Apa hanya segitu kemampuan hyung? Aku bahkan belum mengerahkan separuh dari kekuatanku yang sebenarnya," ejek Kyuhyun sambil memutar-mutar Death Scythe besarnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Sedari tadi kita baru melakukan pemanasan, tapi sekarang aku akan serius."

"Kalau begitu coba tunjukkan padaku kemampuanmu yang sesungguhnya, Heechul hyung."

Anggota tertua The Dark Seeker tersebut memutar-mutar Shadow Spear di atas kepalanya seperti baling-baling, lalu dia menusukkan senjatanya tersebut ke pasir.

Sepersekian detik setelah Heechul melompat, sebuah gelombang hitam aneh merambat dari tempat yang ditusuk Shadow Spear dan terus menyebar hingga ke kaki Kyuhyun serta Darkyu.

Anehnya, pandangan Kyuhyun seketika menggelap ketika gelombang itu mengenai kakinya. Sekarang dia tidak bisa melihat apapun seperti orang buta, semuanya berwarna hitam.

"Cih, jadi hyung bermaksud membutakan-"

DUAK!

Sebelum Kyuhyun menyelesaikan ucapannya, sebuah tendangan telah mendarat di perutnya dan membuatnya jatuh ke belakang.

"Uohok…!" Akibat tendangan tadi, Kyuhyun memuntahkan cukup banyak darah. Walaupun dia tidak bisa melihatnya, tapi Kyuhyun bisa mengecap rasanya yang seperti besi.

Ketika mencoba untuk berdiri, Kyuhyun merasa ada angin berdesir di sebelah telinganya. Ternyata Heechul baru saja mencoba menusuk namja itu dengan tombaknya, namun luput karena Kyuhyun bangkit dari jatuhnya.

Kyuhyun mengacungkan kepalan tangannya ke udara, gelang elemennya mengeluarkan cahaya hitam misterius dan pandangannya langsung kembali normal, walaupun butuh beberapa detik bagi Kyuhyun agar matanya terbiasa dengan cahaya yang masuk.

Setelah dia bisa melihat dengan jelas, Kyuhyun baru menyadari kalau Heechul tidak ada di sekitarnya.

'Kelihatannya dia berteleportasi, tapi dimana dia akan muncul?' Kyuhyun mencengkeram Death Scythe-nya erat, matanya mencari kesana kemari dengan waspada.

Beberapa detik kemudian, ekor mata Kyuhyun menangkap gerak-gerik aneh dari belakang punggungnya. Nampaknya itu Heechul, namun dia tidak gegabah untuk menyerang dan lebih memilih untuk pura-pura tidak tahu.

TRING!

Ketika dia merasa Shadow Spear milik Heechul semakin mendekat ke arahnya, barulah dia memutuskan untuk berteleportasi.

Sekarang giliran Heechul yang mengira-ngira di mana kemunculan Kyuhyun berikutnya. "Sial, kemana bocah itu? Seharusnya aku tidak terburu-buru menyerangnya tadi."

CRASSH!

Dari kiri-kanan Heechul, Kyuhyun serta Darkyu muncul dengan kecepatan tinggi. Keduanya menebaskan sabit mereka di kedua lengan Heechul dengan posisi vertikal. Tak tanggung-tanggung, darah segar langsung menyiprat dari luka tersebut.

"Brengsek kau… Cho… Kyuhyun…" Itulah yang dikatakan Heechul sebelum dia pingsan karena kehilangan banyak darah.

Kyuhyun menjentikkan jarinya, seketika itu juga Darkyu lenyap menjadi kepulan asap hitam.

"Anggap saja itu balasan dariku karena hyung berhasil menendangku," kata Kyuhyun seraya menengadah kepala untuk menatap bulan purnama.

.

.

Pertarungan antara Eunhyuk dan Zhoumi malah terlihat seperti adu cekik. Zhoumi mencekik leher Eunhyuk dengan tangannya, namun Hot Scarf milik Eunhyuk juga terlilit erat di lehernya.

"Percuma saja kita menyerang satu sama lain dengan kekuatan gelang elemen, toh kita berdua sama-sama kebal api." Zhoumi susah payah mengeluarkan suara. "Bagaimana kalau kita saling melepaskan cekikan satu sama lain?"

Mendengar Zhoumi berusaha bernegosiasi dengannya, Eunhyuk berpikir sejenak. "Baiklah. Dalam hitungan ketiga, kau dan aku harus melepaskan cekikan di leher lawannya."

Zhoumi mengangguk untuk mengiyakan. "1… 2… 3!"

Sang pemilik elemen api dari Conquistadores memang menepati janjinya, dia melepaskan tangannya yang berapi dari leher Eunhyuk. Namun dia segera menarik tangannya dan melayangkan tinju ke wajah Eunhyuk.

GREB!

Hot Scarf milik Eunhyuk langsung bergerak dan menahan kepalan tangan Zhoumi tersebut, tanpa aba-aba dia menendang perut Zhoumi dengan lututnya.

"Ukh…" erang Zhoumi kesakitan.

"Lempar dia." Seakan belum cukup, Eunhyuk memerintahkan Hot Scarf-nya untuk menarik tangan Zhoumi.

BRAK!

Saking kerasnya hentakan Hot Scarf, Zhoumi sampai terpelanting dan tubuh jangkungnya menabrak dinding. Kepalanya terluka serta mengeluarkan darah karena membentuk dinding yang keras.

Dengan sekujur tubuh yang terasa ngilu, Zhoumi mengusap kepalanya dan menatap darah di tangannya dengan tatapan lapar. "Tidak ku sangka kau bertambah kuat hanya dalam waktu seminggu."

Eunhyuk tidak menanggapinya, dia hanya mengulurkan tangan pada namja Cina itu untuk membantunya berdiri. "Menyerahlah, kau sudah kalah dan aku tidak ingin melukaimu lebih jauh."

Selama beberapa detik, Zhoumi menatap tangan Eunhyuk dan tersenyum sinis. "Aku tidak sudi ditolong oleh musuh."

Tanpa diduga, Zhoumi memukulkan Flame Knuckle-nya ke dinding tempat dia bersandar, lalu…

BRUK!

"Zhoumi!"

Dinding yang dipukul Zhoumi runtuh dan menimpa tubuh namja jangkung itu, Eunhyuk tentu saja kaget melihatnya, dia sampai jatuh terduduk karena lemas dan cairan bening mulai menggenangi kedua pelupuk matanya.

"Mianhae, Zhoumi… Jeongmal mianhae… Aku melakukan semua ini untuk menyelamatkan kalian semua…"

Eunhyuk baru melawan Zhoumi, namun hatinya sudah mulai rapuh. Bagaimana jika nanti dia dihadapkan dengan Donghae?

.

.

Dengan teleportasi, robot putih berhasil mengantarkan Yesung dan tubuh Sungmin kembali ke ruangan berpintu hijau. Setelah digendongnya, Yesung meletakkan tubuh pingsan Sungmin di lantai.

Si pemilik elemen tumbuhan dari tim The Dark Seeker berjalan menuju pintu hijau di seberang ruangan untuk melaju ke babak selanjutnya, namun pintu tersebut tidak memiliki pegangan. Alih-alih kenop, sebuah lingkaran aneh malah terletak di tempat kenop pintu seharusnya berada. Di bawah lubang tersebut terdapat sebuah tulisan dan kini Yesung sedang membacanya.

"Masukkan gelang elemen milik pihak yang kalah untuk melaju ke babak berikutnya," gumam Yesung. "Berarti aku harus memasukkan gelang Sungmin?"

Mau tidak mau, Yesung harus kembali menghampiri tubuh Sungmin yang pingsan dan mengambil gelang hijau yang terlingkar di tangannya.

"Pinjam gelangmu ne, Sungmin-ah?"

.

.

Leeteuk baru saja melepaskan gelang elemen milik lawannya agar bisa membuka pintu menuju babak selanjutnya, namun entah kenapa terbersit di pikirannya untuk membuka topeng namja yang tengah pingsan itu.

"Kita lihat siapa wajah di balik topeng putihmu itu~" Leeteuk bersenandung sendiri sambil melepas topeng lawannya secara perlahan.

DEG!

Tapi senyum Leeteuk segera memudar setelah melihat wajah asli lawannya, entah kenapa jantungnya juga ikut berdebar tidak karuan. Dia mengenal orang itu.

"Kanginnie…?"

Tak terelakkan lagi, kenangan masa lalu mereka saat masih menjadi sepasang kekasih langsung berputar di benak pemimpin Conquistadores tersebut. Namun…

"Aaaarghh…! Appo…!"

Hal itu justru membuat kepala Leeteuk berdenyut sakit, pertentangan batin antara kepribadian aslinya dan pengaruh gelang elemen jahat tengah berlangsung sengit. Saking hebatnya, Leeteuk sampai menjambak rambutnya sendiri untuk mengurangi rasa sakit yang dia derita.

"HENTIKAAAN…!"

Sayangnya, ingatan masa lalu itu tidak cukup kuat untuk melenyapkan pengaruh gelang elemen jahat dalam diri seorang Park Jungsoo.

.

.

"Kenapa kau yang menjadi lawanku, Jerome hyung? Itu berarti… kau berhasil mengalahkan Vincent hyung, namjachinguku?!"

'Inilah sebabnya aku tidak ingin melawanmu, Marcus Cho. Kau pasti ingin membalas kekalahan kekasihmu dan itu bukan hal yang bagus untukku.'

.

.

"Inilah pertandingan yang sudah lama ku tunggu-tunggu, Joshua Tan. Sebentar lagi kedua pemimpin Conquistadores dan The Dark Seeker akan segera bertarung."

'Dennis Park, apa kau tahu kalau lawanmu sebelumnya adalah mantan namjachingumu sendiri?'

.

.

"Annyeonghaseyo, nae Anchovy~ Kajja, kita akan 'bersenang-senang' dalam pertempuran kali ini. Apalagi karena aku menghadapi namjachinguku sendiri."

'Fishy, bogoshipda…'

.

.

.

TBC

^Risa's Note^

Risa tau pasti di review selanjutnya bakal pada bilang 'Yeay akhirnya diupdate juga!' atau 'Kok updatenya gak kilat sih?' Karena itu Risa minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya seperti biasa OTL *deep bow* Tapi walaupun ngaret, tapi Risa tetep berusaha ngetik semaksimal mungkin supaya gak terlalu ngecewain para readers :3

Final battle's first round is here! Di battlenya Eunhyuk-Zhoumi sama Heechul-Kyuhyun, mereka saling panggil nama asli karena mereka udah tau identitas lawan mereka. Risa sengaja pisahin jadi dua chap, soalnya takut kepanjangan kalo digabung jadi satu chap. Supaya readers gak bingung, Risa bikinin rangkuman battle babak pertama + pemenangnya:

Kibum VS Donghae - Donghae

Yesung VS Sungmin - Yesung

Eunhyuk VS Zhoumi - Eunhyuk

Ryeowook VS Siwon - -

Hangeng VS Henry - Hangeng

Kangin VS Leeteuk - Leeteuk

Heechul VS Kyuhyun - Kyuhyun

Silahkan tebak siapa yang bakal lawan siapa di babak kedua, bisa diliat dari beberapa potong dialog di akhir chap ;)

Huge thanks for:

indahpus96 / Anonymouss / raemi. han / FishyMonkey / Lee Eun Jae / love haehyuk / Hseki sora / shizu indah / myhyukkiesmile / nurul. p. putri / KyoKMS26 / Malidaminne / Park Ri Yeon / YukimaruNara / EunsooJewel / sweetyhaehyuk / RieHaeHyuk / futari chan / Arit291 / HyeInKyuhyun / Just Call Me Guest / Hyukkie'sJewels / Han Eunkyo / lyndaariezz / snowersparkyupump / andiniHaeHyuk / Rio / shovariah / qyukey / Sabrina Lia Aisyah / MicheliaAdhaa

Also for the Silent Readers and everyone who follow and favorite this fic. Thank you for your appreciation! ^^


	17. Chapter 17

Title : Element Bracelets

.

Cast : Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae and other Super Junior member (13 + 2)

.

Pair : Haehyuk (Donghae x Eunhyuk) and other Super Junior official couple

.

Rated : T

.

Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Action, Angst, Hurt/Comfort

.

Warning : Yaoi, Typo(s), Speedy Plot

.

Disclaimer : Semua tokoh dalam fic ini bukan punya Risa, Risa cuma minjem nama mereka. Tapi fic ini 100% punya Risa

.

"…" = Talk

'…' = Think

.

^^DON'T LIKE DON'T READ^^

.

.

Setelah kembali ke ruangan hitam berpintu biru, Aiden teringat kalau dia memerlukan gelang elemen lawannya sebagai akses untuk masuk ke ruangan berikutnya. Dia berjongkok di sebelah tubuh pingsan yang tergeletak di lantai.

"Aku ambil gelangmu, Bryan-ssi," ucap Aiden sambil menyeringai. "Dan bolehkah aku melepaskan topengmu? Aku ingin tahu identitasmu yang sebenarnya, siapa tahu kau kenal dengan Hyukkie hingga bisa satu tim dengannya."

Dengan agak tidak sabar, Aiden melepaskan topeng biru lawannya. Namun seringai kekasih Spencer itu memudar, dia tertegun begitu menyadari siapa orang yang baru saja dia kalahkan.

"Kalau tidak salah dia Kim Kibum bukan? Salah satu teman dekat Hyukkie di SM," gumam Donghae terperangah. "Kalau begitu, apa jangan-jangan semua anggota tim The Dark Seeker juga murid SM seperti kami…?"

DEG!

Setelah menarik kesimpulan demikian, mendadak saja kepala Donghae berdenyut sakit. Memori-memori masa lalunya mulai berkelebat samar, sebagian besar adalah ingatannya semenjak pindah ke SM High School. Wajah teman-temannya datang dan pergi, namun wajah Eunhyuk-lah yang mendominasi semua memori Donghae.

'Ugh… Ada apa dengan kepalaku?' batin murid pindahan dari Mokpo itu.

Namun rasa sakit di kepala Donghae menghilang sama cepatnya seperti kemunculannya, ingatan-ingatan tadi tidak cukup kuat untuk melenyapkan pengaruh gelang elemen jahat dalam diri seorang Lee Donghae.

"Memori bodoh seperti itu tidak akan sanggup mengubah pendirianku, aku akan terus berjuang demi Conquistadores dan Dennis hyung," janji Donghae sambil bangkit berdiri.

Dengan penuh percaya diri, Donghae berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu biru yang akan membawanya menuju pertandingan selanjutnya.

.

.

Setelah tiba di depan pintu berwarna coklat, Joshua memasukkan gelang elemen tanah milik Mochi ke lubang yang terletak di tempat kenop pintu seharusnya berada. Bagaikan di film-film science-fiction, pintu itu kemudian mengeluarkan cahaya terang berwarna coklat dan mulai bergeser sendiri secara perlahan-lahan.

'Teknologi yang Conquistadores gunakan untuk pertandingan ini sungguh menakjubkan, kira-kira dari mana mereka mendapatkan dana dan semua peralatan ini?' batin Joshua.

Setelah pintu tadi terbuka sepenuhnya, Joshua melangkah menuju ruangan yang sudah menunggu di depannya. Asap tebal memenuhi ruangan tersebut dan sedikit menghalangi pandangannya, namun Joshua tetap berjalan dengan mantap. Anehnya, lawan Joshua belum juga tiba meskipun dia telah berdiri tepat di tengah ruangan.

WUUSSH!

Tanpa diduga, sebuah hembusan angin kencang datang dari pintu putih yang berdiri kokoh di seberang ruangan. Untung saja refleks Joshua bagus, dia langsung menghentakkan kaki ke tanah dan tanah itu membentuk sebuah tembok besar yang melindungi tubuhnya. Kontan saja angin tadi menabrak tembok Joshua dan menghilang tanpa jejak.

PROK! PROK! PROK!

Suara tepuk tangan seseorang bergaung di ruangan kosong itu, Joshua segera meruntuhkan tembok yang dia buat untuk melihat siapa yang melakukannya. Walaupun sebenarnya dia sudah bisa menerka jika dilihat dari angin yang mendadak muncul tadi.

Pintu putih di hadapan Joshua telah terbuka sepenuhnya, menampilkan seorang namja berjubah putih dan bertopeng putih yang membawa sepasang kipas semi-transparan. Orang itu menyunggingkan senyum berwibawa namun berbahaya, lesung pipi juga tak lupa menghiasi kedua pipinya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan bereaksi secepat itu, Joshua-ssi. Pemimpin The Dark Seeker memang sudah seharusnya begitu agar layak bertarung denganku," ujarnya.

Joshua mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan erat. "Dennis Park, jadi kaulah lawanku?"

Dennis memperlihatkan gelang elemen udara yang terlingkar di pergelangannya. "Inilah pertandingan yang sudah lama ku tunggu-tunggu, Joshua Tan. Sebentar lagi kedua pemimpin Conquistadores dan The Dark Seeker akan segera bertarung, ku harap ini tidak akan berakhir dengan mudah."

'Leeteuk gege, apa kau tahu kalau lawanmu sebelumnya adalah mantan namjachingumu sendiri?' batin Joshua sambil memasang sikap waspada.

.

.

Di sisi lain, Marcus memasukkan gelang elemen milik Casey ke dalam lubang di pintu sambil bersenandung sendiri.

"Kira-kira siapa ya lawanku berikutnya? Aku akan senang sekali jika mendapatkan lawan yang sulit."

Kemudian pintu di hadapan Marcus mengeluarkan cahaya hitam misterius dan bergeser sendiri, namja itu melangkah melewatinya dan tersenyum penuh percaya diri. Satu hal yang Marcus tidak tahu, ternyata seseorang berjubah hitam dan bertopeng hijau sudah tiba lebih dulu di ruangan tersebut.

Jerome terbelalak begitu melihat siapa yang baru saja tiba, itu berarti sebentar lagi dia akan bertarung melawan Marcus Cho, orang yang paling tidak ingin dia hadapi dari tim Conquistadores untuk saat ini.

Sekarang Marcus dan Jerome saling berhadapan, Marcus memandang lawannya itu dari atas sampai bawah dengan tatapan meremehkan saat mengetahui kalau Jerome-lah yang berdiri di hadapannya.

Marcus berdecih. "Oh, jadi kaulah lawanku selanjutnya? Aku kira aku akan berhadapan dengan namja yang lebih kuat dari Casey hyung, ternyata tidak ada bedanya."

'Aku tidak peduli separah apapun Marcus mengejekku, tapi ku harap dia tidak menyadari sesuatu…' mohon Jerome dalam hati.

Selang beberapa detik, sesuatu seperti menghantam otak si anggota tim Conquistadores itu. Dia teringat akan sesuatu, lebih tepatnya siapa yang menjadi lawan Yesung sebelum ini.

"Kenapa kau yang menjadi lawanku, Yesung hyung? Itu berarti… kau berhasil mengalahkan Sungmin hyung, namjachinguku?!"

'Sial, Kyuhyun menyadarinya!' umpat Yesung dalam benaknya.

Keterkejutan Kyuhyun bertambah tatkala melihat noda merah samar yang berlumuran di jubah hitam Yesung, prasangka negatif mulai hinggap di benaknya.

Kyuhyun mengertakkan gigi, amarahnya sudah berada di ambang batas. "Jangan katakan kalau darah yang ada di jubah hyung adalah darah Sungmin hyung…"

Yesung melirik jubahnya dan buru-buru menggelengkan kepala. "J-Jankkaman, Kyuhyun-ah. Ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan, namjachingu-mu baik-baik saja. Aku tidak-"

"GEOTJIMAL!" Kyuhyun memotong ucapan Yesung. "Aku yakin hyung pasti berbohong!"

"Aku tidak berbohong, Kyuhyun-ah!" Yesung ikut berteriak. "Dengarkan dulu kata-kataku. Ini adalah darahku sendiri, aku sama sekali tidak melukai kekasihmu."

"Kalau memang Sungmin hyung tidak terluka, kenapa hyung bisa menang darinya?"

"Aku hanya membuatnya syok hingga pingsan."

Kyuhyun tidak mengatakan apapun, tangan kanannya terentang dan tiba-tiba saja dia telah menggenggam sebuah sabit besar seperti milik malaikat pencabut nyawa.

"Aku tidak akan mempercayaimu begitu saja, Kim Jongwoon hyung," geramnya. "Aku tidak peduli kau lebih tua dariku, karena aku tidak akan mengampuniku. Aku harap Leeteuk hyung tidak keberatan jika aku 'sedikit' melanggar peraturannya."

Yesung menelan ludah dengan susah payah seraya membatin, 'Inilah sebabnya kenapa aku tidak ingin melawanmu, Cho Kyuhyun. Kau pasti ingin membalas kekalahan kekasihmu dan itu bukan hal yang bagus untukku, aku yakin kau pasti akan berusaha membunuhku.'

.

.

Spencer melangkah gontai memasuki ruangan baru di depannya, matanya tidak fokus dan masih terdapat bekas air mata di wajahnya.

'Berapa orang lagi yang harus aku kalahkan setelah Zhoumi? Siapa lagi teman-temanku yang harus kalah dalam pertempuran?' batin Spencer miris. 'Walaupun tidak sampai membunuh satu sama lain, tapi kenapa Conquistadores tega mengadakan kompetisi sekeji ini? Apa ini karena efek dari gelang elemen jahat?'

Karena pikirannya sedang melayang entah kemana, Spencer tidak sadar kalau di hadapannya telah berdiri seorang namja berjubah putih. Anggota Conquistadores yang akan menjadi lawan selanjutnya.

BRUK!

Entah kenapa namja itu tidak menghindar ataupun menghentikan langkah Spencer, sehingga Spencer menubruk tubuhnya hingga jatuh terduduk.

"Auww, appo…" erang Spencer sambil memegangi bokongnya yang mencium lantai dengan keras.

Kemudian namja misterius itu mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Spencer dan bertanya, "Gwaenchanayo?"

Spencer tertegun. 'Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar suara ini, jangan-jangan…'

Sebelum menggenggam tangan di hadapannya, Spencer menengadahkan kepala untuk melihat wajah si pemilik tangan itu. Begitu menyadari siapa yang berada di depannya, raut wajah Spencer mulai berubah perlahan-lahan.

Spencer terlihat senang, takut, kaget, dan… rindu?

"Lee Donghae…" gumam sang pemilik elemen api.

Donghae alias Aiden Lee tersenyum. "Annyeonghaseyo, nae Lee Hyukjae~"

Hampir saja Eunhyuk jatuh ke dalam pesona kekasihnya itu, namun dia menyadari kalau bibir Donghae membentuk seringai dan bukan senyum hangat. Mata merah yang tersembunyi di balik topeng birunya juga memancarkan aura negatif.

'Sadarlah, Lee Hyukjae. Saat ini dia bukanlah Donghae yang kau kenal, dia sedang dikendalikan oleh gelang elemen jahat.' Sebuah suara bergaung dari dalam kepala Eunhyuk.

Tanpa suara, Eunhyuk membalas uluran tangan Donghae dan berdiri. Namun sebelum Donghae sempat melakukan apapun, Eunhyuk menarik tangannya dan…

GREB!

Direngkuhnya tubuh tegap Donghae dalam dekapan.

"Fishy, bogoshipda…"

Meskipun dia tahu kalau gelang elemen jahat masih mengendalikan pikiran namja yang dia peluk, namun Eunhyuk tidak bisa menampik bahwa dia merindukan Donghae. Suaranya, sentuhannya, senyumnya, gerak-geriknya, tatapan matanya. Betapa Anchovy sangat merindukan semua yang ada pada diri Fishy-nya.

Awalnya tangan Donghae hanya menjuntai di sisi tubuhnya, namun tanpa sadar kedua tangan itu terangkat dan kini melingkar di pinggang Eunhyuk.

'Kenapa tanganku bergerak sendiri tanpa bisa ku kendalikan?!' pikir Donghae kaget.

DEG!

Mendadak kepala Donghae berdenyut sakit untuk yang kedua kalinya, kali ini memori yang terlintas di benaknya terlihat lebih jelas daripada sebelumnya. Sebagian besar dari memori tersebut menampilkan saat-saat ketika Donghae dan Eunhyuk berpegangan tangan, berpelukan, bercumbu, dan segala bentuk kontak fisik yang pernah mereka lakukan.

"Aarrgh…!" Saking sakitnya, Donghae sampai jatuh berlutut dan menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

"Donghae-ya, waeyo?!" tanya Eunhyuk begitu melihat gelagat aneh Donghae, dia ikut berlutut.

Eunhyuk baru saja hendak menyentuh pundak Donghae, namun namja berambut brunette itu segera menepisnya dengan kasar. Matanya yang semerah darah beradu pandang dengan mata hitam Eunhyuk.

"Tidak usah menyentuhku, aku tidak butuh bantuan darimu!" bentak Donghae.

DEG!

Eunhyuk terkejut, baru kali ini dia dibentak oleh Donghae yang tidak pernah sekalipun bersikap kasar padanya. Dadanya sesak, ingin rasanya Eunhyuk meneteskan air mata lagi, namun dia berusaha tegar agar tidak terlihat lemah di hadapan Donghae yang akan menjadi lawannya sekarang.

Setelah denyut di kepalanya mereda, Donghae bangkit dan kembali mengulurkan tangannya pada Eunhyuk. Kali ini ekspresinya dingin dan tidak bisa ditebak, dia menatap tajam Eunhyuk seakan ingin melubangi isi hatinya.

"Pegang tanganku," titah Donghae. "Aku tidak peduli kau namjachingu-ku atau bukan, tapi kompetisi tetaplah kompetisi. Jangan mengharapkan belas kasihan dariku saat bertarung nanti, karena aku akan serius."

Ucapan itu terasa seperti ratusan pisau yang menghujam Eunhyuk dari segala arah. Di satu sisi, pemilik elemen api itu merasa terluka karena Donghae bersikap seakan-akan mereka adalah musuh dan bukan sepasang kekasih. Namun sebagai lelaki, jiwa kompetitif Eunhyuk juga tertantang dan dia tidak ingin setengah-setengah dalam bertarung.

Eunhyuk tertawa sarkastik. "Rasa percaya dirimu sungguh berlebihan, sejak kapan aku meminta belas kasihan dari orang lain? Jangan bersikap seakan-akan kau sudah pasti akan memenangkan pertandingan ini."

Sebuah senyum miring menghiasi bibir Donghae. "Semangat yang bagus."

.

.

"Jadi ini arena pertandingan kita?" tanya Joshua.

Dia dan Dennis baru saja berteleportasi ke pinggir pantai yang sangat sepi, air lautnya berwarna biru jernih sampai-sampai kita bisa melihat dasarnya. Mentari telah terbenam di ufuk barat dan hanya ada mereka berdua di tempat itu.

Dennis mengangguk. "Panorama yang bagus bukan? Aku sengaja memilih tempat yang spesial ini, aku melihatnya di sebuah katalog tempat wisata luar negeri. Sayang sekali kita tidak bisa menikmati pemandangan senja di sini karena harus bertarung, mungkin aku akan kembali ke sini saat liburan tiba."

"Liburan masih lama, Dennis hyung. Lagipula kau masih harus berhadapan denganku sebelum bersekolah kembali."

Dennis sedikit tercengang. "Darimana kau tahu kalau aku masih bersekolah, Joshua-ssi?"

Joshua mengangkat bahu. "Mollayo, mungkin postur tubuhmu yang berkata demikian. Atau bisa saja… keberadaanku di kehidupan sehari-hari ternyata lebih dekat dari yang kau bayangkan."

"Mungkin saja kau benar, lagipula Korea Selatan tidak terlalu luas." Dennis tertawa renyah.

"Ku rasa sudah cukup basa-basinya, sudah siap untuk bertarung?"

"Sejujurnya aku siap kapan saja. Rock Shoes!"

Karena kali ini arena mereka adalah pantai berpasir, otomatis Rock Shoes milik Joshua terbentuk dari butiran-butiran pasir yang saling merekat mantap. Sementara Dennis sudah sedari tadi menggenggam kedua Zephyr Fan-nya.

Tanpa aba-aba, Dennis mengibaskan kedua kipasnya ke arah Joshua. Kibasan tersebut menciptakan pisau angin berbentuk X dan melaju kencang menuju sasaran, untungnya Joshua bisa menghindari serangan itu dengan baik.

Joshua memikirkan taktik yang harus digunakannya agar bisa menang, 'Leeteuk gege adalah tipe petarung jarak jauh karena senjatanya yang berupa kipas, itu berarti aku harus memperkecil jarak agar dia tidak bisa menyerang.'

Kali ini giliran Joshua yang menyerang, dia memusatkan pikiran sejenak dan dia menghilang begitu saja di tengah udara kosong. Hanya ada sepasang jejak sepatu di atas pasir tempatnya berdiri tadi.

"Dia berteleportasi, eoh?" gumam Dennis. "Pengecut, sekarang aku harus menebak kira-kira dia akan muncul darimana."

Biasanya titik buta seseorang adalah bagian belakang tubuhnya, karena itu sesekali Dennis menoleh ke belakang untuk mengecek apakah Joshua akan muncul dari sana. Beberapa menit telah berlalu, tapi namja Cina itu belum juga nampak batang hidungnya.

Kemudian Dennis teringat akan sesuatu. 'Saat sedang berteleportasi, seorang pengendali elemen tanah pasti akan muncul di tempat yang memiliki unsur tanah. Apa jangan-jangan dia akan muncul dari bawah pasir?'

Dennis baru saja hendak melirik ke tanah ketika sesuatu yang aneh terjadi, pasir yang menjadi pijakan Dennis mendadak terasa seperti mencengkeram kakinya. Sepersekian detik sebelum Dennis menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi, kakinya ditarik oleh sesuatu yang tidak kasat mata hingga tangan dan separuh tubuhnya terbenam ke dalam pasir.

Pasir itu berubah menjadi pasir hisap!

Setelah itu, Joshua muncul begitu saja di depan Dennis. "Bagaimana 'perangkap semut' dariku, hyung? Aku harap kau tidak alergi dengan pasir."

"Sayangnya aku adalah manusia, bukan semut," desis Dennis sambil berusaha melepaskan diri.

Joshua sudah bersiap untuk menyerang bagian tubuh Dennis yang tidak terbenam, tapi lagi-lagi suatu keanehan terjadi. Sebuah pusaran angin besar muncul di dekat Dennis dan menerbangkan pasir yang membelenggu pemimpin Conquistadores itu, baik Dennis maupun Joshua sampai menutup mata mereka agar tidak terkena debu dan pasir yang berterbangan.

Pusaran angin itu menghilang sama mendadaknya seperti kemunculannya tadi, kini Dennis pun terbebas karena angin tersebut menimbulkan rongga yang cukup besar supaya dia bisa bergerak.

Namja berjubah putih itu mengibaskan salah satu kipasnya ke arah pantai dan kipas lainnya ke arah pasir di antara dia dan Joshua. Angin besar yang dihasilkan dari kibasan itu sukses menciptakan badai pasir dan pusaran angin.

Mendadak raut wajah Dennis berubah menjadi dingin dan penuh amarah, iris merahnya berkilat jahat di balik topeng putih yang dia kenakan. Senyum serta lesung pipinya juga ikut lenyap.

"Sudah cukup main-mainnya, sebaiknya kita mulai serius sekarang. Aku penasaran apakah pemimpin The Dark Seeker sehebat dirimu bisa menghindari badai pasir dan pusaran angin ini."

.

.

Sementara itu Yesung dan Kyuhyun tengah berdiri di atas taman bunga yang nampak angker, mungkin karena di sana sudah tengah malam. Bunga mawar beraneka warna mendominasi taman tersebut, terdapat juga beberapa pohon yang daunnya telah berguguran di tanah. Bulan purnama bersinar tepat di atas kepala mereka.

"Awalnya aku ingin menjelaskan tentang arena pertarungan kita yang sekarang, tapi moodku sudah terlanjur rusak karenamu, Yesung hyung."

Si penguasa elemen tumbuhan dari The Dark Seeker bisa melihat dengan jelas kalau Kyuhyun menggenggam Death Scythe-nya dengan erat saat berkata demikian, sampai-sampai jarinya memutih. Bahkan buluk kuduk Yesung sempat meremang, entah karena suasana kelam tempat itu atau hasrat pembunuh Kyuhyun yang sangat kuat.

"Aku sudah cukup mendapat gambaran hanya dengan melihat sekeliling kita, Kyuhyun-ah. Yang pasti tempat ini bisa mendukung kedua elemen kita dan letaknya bukan di Korea-"

WUUSH!

Dengan kecepatan tak kasat mata, Kyuhyun berlari dan melingkarkan sisi tajam Death Scythe di sekitar leher Yesung. Matanya yang semerah darah menatap mata hitam Yesung dengan tajam, seakan ingin mencabik-cabiknya hingga ke tulang sumsum.

"Aku tidak suka berbasa-basi, pertandingan harus segera dimulai. Dalam hitungan ke-3, hyung harus sudah membuat senjata atau ayunan sabitku akan membuat kepala hyung terputus dan menggelinding di tanah."

Yesung menelan ludah, 3 detik?!

Kyuhyun mengangkat jari telunjuknya. "Hana…"

Dengan panik, Yesung mengedarkan pandangan ke tanah di sekitarnya. Tapi tidak ada satupun tumbuhan di dekat tempat mereka berdiri!

"Dul…" Jari Kyuhyun membentuk huruf V, tangannya yang satu lagi mulai memegang sabit seerat mungkin.

Yesung semakin panik. 'Kelihatannya bocah ini tidak sedang bermain-main, eotteokhe?'

Di situasi yang mendesak itu, mendadak Yesung mendapat ide. Jika kondisi mereka digambarkan sebagai komik, pasti sebuah bohlam baru saja menyala terang di atas kepalanya.

Namun pada saat yang bersamaan, Kyuhyun mengangkat jari ketiganya. "Set!"

Dengan sekuat tenaga, namja berjubah putih itu mengayunkan Death Scythe raksasanya untuk menebas kepala Yesung.

CRASSH!

Kyuhyun pikir serangannya tepat mengenai sasaran, tapi ternyata Death Scythe-nya hanya menebas jubah hitam milik Yesung. Sepertinya pemilik jubah itu berteleportasi sepersekian detik sebelum Kyuhyun mengayunkan sabitnya.

"Cih, kemana namja itu per-"

JLEB!

Sebelum Kyuhyun sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya, rasa sakit mulai merayap dari punggungnya. Dia menoleh dan mendapati kalau Yesung baru saja menusukkan Leaf Dagger ke bagian belakang tubuhnya.

"Aarrgh…" Kyuhyun merintih kesakitan, jubah putih yang dia kenakan mulai ternodai dengan warna merah dari darahnya sendiri.

Dengan perlahan, Yesung mencabut pisau daun yang dia tancapkan di punggung lawannya itu. "Mianhae Kyuhyun-ah, aku benar-benar terpaksa melakukan ini. Lagipula robot itu pasti akan menyembuhkanmu nanti."

Kini Leaf Dagger milik Yesung memang berlumuran darah, tapi pemilik pisau daun itu tidak menyadari kalau cairan merah tersebut terus menetes tepat di bayangan Kyuhyun.

Sama seperti saat melawan Heechul sebelumnya, bayangan Kyuhyun keluar dari tanah dan berubah bentuk menjadi seperti manusia karena ditetesi darah. Bayangan yang tadinya hitam itu mulai berubah warna dan menjadi persis seperti Kyuhyun, bahkan dia juga membawa Death Scythe.

Secara tidak langsung, Yesung baru saja membangkitkan Darkyu.

.

.

Pertarungan yang tak kalah seru juga telah berlangsung antara sepasang kekasih yang berbeda tim, yaitu Eunhyuk dan Donghae. Mereka bertarung di salah satu pulau di Hawaii yang gunung berapinya sedang aktif! Karena elemen mereka adalah api dan air, tempat ini bisa menjadi arena yang bagus karena stok magma-nya melimpah dan dekat dengan laut.

Memang agak berbahaya, tapi mereka berdua sudah tidak peduli lagi. Toh robot milik tim Conquistadores telah diprogram untuk memastikan agar tidak ada seorang pun dari mereka yang meninggal.

Secara teori, pertarungan ini tidak menguntungkan Eunhyuk karena elemennya adalah api sementara elemen Donghae ialah air. Air memang bisa memadamkan api, tapi Eunhyuk bertekad untuk menciptakan api yang besar agar tidak mudah untuk dipadamkan oleh air Donghae.

Lagipula di sini Eunhyuk tidak menggunakan api, melainkan magma yang terus mengalir dari gunung berapi. Selain itu Donghae juga tidak bisa sembarangan menyerang, tubuhnya tidak tahan panas dan dia masih harus menghindari serangan magma dari Eunhyuk agar kulitnya tidak melepuh karena luka bakar.

Eunhyuk sibuk mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal, sedari tadi dia berusaha menghindari serangan Donghae yang menggunakan ombak laut. Di sisi lain, Donghae juga tidak bisa mendekati Eunhyuk dengan mudah karena namja bersurai hitam itu melindungi diri dengan kubah yang terbuat dari lahar panas.

"Keluarlah dari sangkar panasmu, Anchovy. Aku tidak percaya kalau ternyata kekasihku adalah seorang pengecut," ejek Donghae.

"Ini adalah taktik pertahananku, Fishy. Penentu kemenangan dari sebuah kompetisi bukan hanya penyerangan semata, selain itu aku tidak pengecut."

Liquid Tentacle yang terlilit di kedua lengan Donghae bergerak cepat ke arah kubah Eunhyuk, Donghae mencoba menembus pertahanan itu dengan gedoran dari tentakel air dingin. Dengan dorongan yang agak keras, perlahan-lahan tentakel Donghae berhasil membuat kubah magma itu membeku menjadi batu.

"Sial!" Eunhyuk terpaksa melakukan teleportasi sebelum kubah itu membeku sepenuhnya agar dia tidak terperangkap di dalam.

Donghae melempar pandangan kesana-kemari, mencoba mencari tahu dimana Eunhyuk akan muncul setelah berteleportasi. Namun karena tidak kunjung terlihat, Donghae pun memejamkan mata lalu memfokuskan indera pendengarannya.

'Anchovy pasti akan muncul tidak jauh dari magma, karena dia membutuhkan elemen api agar bisa berteleportasi,' prediksi Donghae dalam hati. 'Kalau begitu, dia akan muncul di…'

GREB!

Dengan cepat, semua Liquid Tentacle bergerak menuju satu-satunya jalur magma yang mengalir di dekat kaki Donghae. Tentakel air itu kemudian melilit sesosok tubuh yang baru saja muncul dari tengah udara kosong.

"Ugh… Lepaskan aku tentakel bodoh…!" Eunhyuk meronta-ronta agar bisa terbebas dari jeratan Liquid Tentacle.

Tentu saja Donghae tidak mengabulkan permohonan Eunhyuk. Dia hanya berdecak, seringai puas terpatri di sudut bibirnya.

"Aigoo, nampaknya aku baru saja menangkap buruan besar. Kerja bagus, Liquid Tentacle."

Donghae kembali memberi perintah pada tentakel kesayangannya, dia mengarahkan kedua tangannya yang terlilit tentakel menuju ke kaki gunung. Dengan satu kali sentakan yang mirip gerakan mencambuk, Liquid Tentacle melempar tubuh Eunhyuk ke kaki gunung berapi.

BRAK!

Kontan saja punggung dan kepala Eunhyuk menghantam bebatuan dengan keras.

"Aakhh…" rintih Eunhyuk, darah mulai mengalir dari dahinya yang menghantam gunung.

Sang pengendali elemen air sama sekali tidak kenal ampun walaupun lawannya kali ini adalah namjachingu-nya sendiri. Walaupun sudah berhasil melukai Eunhyuk, Donghae tidak berniat untuk melepaskan tubuh namja itu dari jerat Liquid Tentacle.

Donghae berjongkok di sebelah Eunhyuk yang masih tergeletak tidak berdaya lalu menjambak surai hitam Eunhyuk dan menarik kepalanya mendekat. Eunhyuk sendiri menggigit bibir bawahnya sekuat mungkin agar tidak menjerit kesakitan, dia tetap tidak sudi terlihat lemah di hadapan Donghae.

"Anchovy, apa kau masih sanggup berdiri di atas kakimu sendiri? Kalau tidak kuat, aku akan memerintahkan Liquid Tentacle untuk menyeretmu ke puncak gunung. Kita akan pergi ke atas sana untuk melihat pemandangan." Donghae membisikkan ajakan tersebut tepat di telinga Eunhyuk. "Dan jangan menggigit bibirmu seperti itu, kau hanya akan membuatnya berdarah dan melukai dirimu sendiri."

Aneh bukan? Donghae benar-benar seperti seorang psycho sekarang, dia tidak mau Eunhyuk melukai diri sendiri namun dia malah melukai Eunhyuk dengan tangannya sendiri.

.

.

Kelihatannya efek gelang elemen jahat semakin memperburuk kondisi kejiwaan tiga anggota tim Conquistadores yang tersisa, sampai-sampai mereka tidak bisa membedakan mana yang benar dan mana yang salah. Teman serta kekasih mereka juga turut menjadi korban.

Walaupun sedang berada dalam bahaya, apakah The Dark Seeker bisa memenangkan turnamen ini dan bertemu dengan naga dalam legenda?

Lalu misteri apakah yang tersembunyi di balik memori yang berputar di benak Donghae dan Leeteuk serta denyut menyakitkan yang mereka alami?

.

.

.

TBC

^Risa's Note^

Akhirnya Risa kembali dari vakum (dan Writer's Block)! \(^o^)/ Untungnya Risa bisa nemuin ide buat ngelanjutin fic ini, gak kebayang kan kalo Element Bracelets terpaksa di-discontinued gara-gara otak authornya stuck? Salahkan otak Risa yang udah berdebu dan gak keasah ini -_-

Dengan berat hati, Risa sampein kalo 2-3 chapter lagi fic ini bakal tamat T.T *hiks* Jeongmal gomapseumnida buat readerdeul yang udah setia nungguin kelanjutan fic ini sampe lumutan, Risa janji chap selanjutnya bakal cepet dipost. Paling lambat tahun 2099 wkwk *plak*

Oh ya, Risa minta maaf kalo chapter ini rada… sadis? Darah dimana-mana, permainan psikologi yang dialamin sama The Dark Seeker (terutama pas Eunhyuk lawan Donghae). Aku sama sekali gak ada niatan buat ngebash SJ oppadeul atau nyumpahin mereka luka-luka, ini semua murni demi kelancaran alur cerita. Jeongmal mianhamnida~! *deep bow*

Huge thanks for:

fitri. flames / KyoKMS26 / FishyMonkey / myhyukkiesmile / Lee Eun Jae / Anonymouss / J. clou / YukimaruNara / Hoseki Sora / sung hye neul / indahpus96 / Rilianda Abelira / hera3424 / futari chan / qyukey / andinihaehyuk / shizu indah / lyndaariezz / tika yeoja / LeeShinHye / allika. azallika / Arit291 / boo young / Kimyewookaegya / Guest / Lee Hyuk Nara / InaaKim / sari mutia 23 / secretadmire

Also for the Silent Readers and everyone who follow and favorite this fic. Thank you for your appreciation! ^^


End file.
